Was and will be
by simply-rosali
Summary: History is a circle that goes round and round, we will see how this can change if you have love on your side. Our friends are leaving Hogwarts to start a new life, one with more unexpected turns than they would ever imagine
1. Something to be proud of

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (01)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks H/Hr/D D/G/N

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP

**Summary:** History is a circle that goes round and round and we'll see how sometimes that can change if you have love on your side. Seventh year is almost over and a whole new life approaches our heroes, more different that they had ever imagined.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Special thanks to Lori and Cassie for being such an inspiration. Obviously to JKR too for giving us such a marvellous world; and to my very few but faithful betas Kazuko, Lea, Indra and Mike (with heaps of love for him).

CHAPTER I

Something to be proud of

_The Four good friends decided  
And never did they dream that they  
Might someday be divided,  
For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?  
.- The Sorting Hat_

The damp night fell across a huge clearing at the edge of the Natural's Forest. The smell of water and mud could be felt in the air and four youngsters stared directly at the nothingness in front of them.

'I think I can feel it in this place.' A short and slender young girl with light blond hair was saying with a dreamy smile. She extended her arms and looked at the sky with her eyes closed, the light wind of the night making her yellow dress float slightly.

'I think it stinks and it's too small.' Came a low voice from a tall and thin man. As he walked around, his long black hair drifted along with his pace.

'Now don't be so encouraging my friend, I reckon it'll be great for a start.' Another young man appeared, very well built with light brown hair and amber eyes; a beaming smile on his face.

'I have to agree with Godric. I think we'll have just the space we need for everything.' A bossy and calm voice was heard just next to the blond girl. Her hair was dark brown, with slight ringlets. Her steady blue eyes made perfect harmony with her fair composure.

'Yeah, yeah. Keep up with the lovers thing and you'll be successful in making me throw up,' growled the man with black hair, but he was smiling.

'Salazar, why do you always have to be so rude? Aren't you excited?' The slender girl came closer, with a smile.

'Yes, my dear Helga, I am.' He responded like someone who was explaining that two plus two was four to a mentally retarded person.

'Oh, come on! We're making our dream come true, fellows! Tomorrow will be a day that history will remember for thousands of years!' Godric added in order to stop an anticipated bickering between Salazar and Helga; _which_ would've eventually ended in Salazar saying something really mean to Helga and Rowena snapping at him for that.

Rowena came forward. 'So we all agree this is the place?' she asked and closed the circle that was being made by her three friends.

'I'm all for it!' chirped Helga happily.

'I love it!' Godric pitched in.

'Well, that makes it three against one… I guess I can learn to like it. We can have some really nice-' He was interrupted.

'Don't- you even start!' snapped Godric. Although he liked it when Salazar created all those half-breeds and thought it was really interesting; Rowena seemed to be determined on saying it was an abuse, and that it was playing to be the Gods. _Which,_ according to her, wasn't good.

'As you say, darling,' said Salazar in an oddly girlish tone, giving Rowena an innocent smile.

Helga came up, laughing at their weird discussion. 'I'm sorry to interrupt your little triangle. But we have a lot to do tomorrow and we ought to be getting some rest,' she said in a matter-of-factly tone. Everyone nodded.

Things were lying all over the Head Boy's chamber. It didn't matter where his things were now since it was his, and only his room. Although he didn't share the room with anyone anymore; sometimes he missed Ron's snores or the occasional bickering between his fellow Gryffindors. Harry Potter entered the room, boot soles wet from walking on the Quidditch Pitch and shivering all over due to the freezing mid-January air.

'Incendio!' he pointed his wand at the small fireplace; an orange and yellow fire started burning merrily. Slowly, the air filled with a very pleasant warmth; the ash smell brought Harry many good memories. He threw himself on the big four-poster bed and stared into the enchanted ceiling, at the snow falling. It was a marvellous sight. In Harry's opinion there was nothing more wonderful than being able to see the flakes; each and every single one of them different; falling and not reaching him.

The night had already fallen and he was exhausted. This business of Head Boy and Quidditch Captain was really getting to his nerves. He had had to ask Hermione for help in his homework more than once; and Ron and Ginny to help him designing strategies. The match against Slytherin; the first match of the season, had been cancelled because the Slytherin team hadn't been complete. Draco Malfoy had been "sick" and hadn't been able to be at school at that time. _Up to no good_, Harry had thought; but there wasn't much of a big deal in the up-to-no-good issue nowadays with the war going on and all.

After a while of just emptiness in his mind, Harry took a deep breath. _Get up Harry, you have an essay on NEWT Potions,_ he snapped at himself, and reluctantly abandoned the comfort of his bed to go down to the Common Room. There they were; Ron staring at a book but not actually writing anything, while Hermione scribbled non-stop on a piece of parchment.

'Geez, I wonder if that hand is going to fall off one day,' Harry said out loud and smiled at Ron, whose frustrated expression had changed into suppressed snorts at the comment. Hermione looked up and crooked her mouth.

'Why thank you Harry,' she said in a know-it-all manner, and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Very mature huh?' Ron said before Harry could reply, and laughed.

'As mature as you and Luna, I must say,' she added, and Ron's ears turned pink. He looked back at his parchment and started writing a title.

Harry made his remaining way to his favourite chair and let his bag fall down next to it. 'Do you feel like giving pity on some boy-who-lived?' he asked. He had learned to live with his fame and not feel bad for himself about it most of the time.

'I am not sure I want to do that; my hand may come out, don't you think?' she replied with a wicked smile. Harry made a face at her and took out his self-inking quill and a roll of parchment. He sighed and took out his _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore _book; starting to read on a marked page.

Hermione stood up from her place next to the fire and kneeled next to Harry. 'This is the principal ingredient, the one you have to write the essay about. You have to deduce in what other growing potions it may be used…' she informed Harry.

'Have I told you how much I love you?' he told his friend with a smile.

'Only every time I save your skin in Potions. Honestly Harry, you and Snape have to sort it out, aren't you tired of that thing you have got with each other?' she asked moving her hand exasperated.

'Hmph' was all the response she could get from Harry.

'Snape is the one with issues there,' defended Ron.

'Well, wouldn't you have issues with someone seeing their flowery background relationship?' she responded.

'Don't even start! Please!' came another voice from the back. Ginny Weasley was standing in the Portrait Hole with her hands on her hips. 'This is unbelievable! After almost seven years of hanging out, say… every second of the year together, you can't stop bickering? You're worse than two babies!' she snapped, but was smiling.

'Hey Gin!' Harry beamed. 'Yeah, and you're not with them in class!' he added.

Ginny laughed and sat on a couch near the fire, staring into it.

'That damned Potter. Wasn't it enough being the boy-who-lived, Quidditch captain and the best Seeker in over a hundred years? He _had_ to be Head Boy too huh? Or the pack wouldn't be complete,' growled Draco Malfoy to Millicent Bullstrode as they strolled into the Slytherin Common Room. It wasn't very cozy with the stone walls and the grey surroundings; but a couple of spells made it at least warm enough to feel at home.

'Oh could you stop it Draco? Honestly! You have been complaining about the same thing since we arrived here and you found out he had been named Head Boy and not you,' whined the dark brown haired girl, rolling her dark blue eyes to the ceiling.

'Well, I think I deserved it more than him,' replied Draco defensively.

'He had one more OWL than you Draco! _That's_ what made him Head Boy!' she replied and blew air through her nose as she let herself fall on the velvet overstuffed couch.

'Oh well, at least I beat him in the "Most good looking wizard" last year, although that much was pretty obvious.' he added and took out his Potions book to start doing his essay.

Just then, a very beautiful girl with brown-blond hair and purple eyes walked down the stairs and flung herself elegantly in the armchair next to Draco.

'Doing your homework little Draco?' she said in a baby-ish voice. Draco ignored her. "Oh yes I'll beat Potter in this one!" she insisted in a high pitched tone, Draco finally looked up.

'What do you want Tracy?'

'Oh! Nothing, just to annoy you until you can't stand it and have to pay some more attention to me'

'_There_ you had a point, but you missed it… I already can't stand you and you'll always have my attention as long as the only thing you're wearing is a red babydoll,' he responded with a tempting smile.

'Just tell me a place and a day…' Tracy told him with a smirk

Draco looked up and scanned her protuberant forms from top to bottom. 'That part we can arrange…' he said in a sexy voice and smiled heartbreakingly at her. She blushed and Draco, with a satisfied sneer, went back to his Potions essay.

The Headmaster's round office always seemed to send special energies to anyone who set foot in it. Fawkes was sitting on its usual perch and humming a beautiful song. The Sorting Hat sat in its high shelve, quiet as usual and the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses snored idly.

Bill Weasley sat on a chair across from the huge desk, smiling. He remembered that office so well; its silver glinting objects, the boring portraits, the weird looking artefacts… everything was in the same place he had left them, almost fourteen years before. His memories were interrupted by the sudden realisation of the reason he had been summoned at such a late hour at night. He moisted his lips and glanced at the stairs from which Albus Dumbledore was descending. He stood up.

'No Mr. Weasley; no need to stand up,' he gestured with his hand and Bill sat back down.

'Good evening Headmaster, may I ask what is the reason for this sudden call of yours?' he asked intrigued.

'Indeed, Mr. Weasley; you want to know the motive that couldn't wait till the next reunion'

'Is there something wrong?'

Dumbledore's twinkling sky blue eyes glanced at Bill from over his half moon spectacles. He sighed and took a seat in his high-backed chair.

'You used to work in Egypt? Breaking curses as I recall'

Bill nodded, wondering what could this mean

'Very good then… Mr. Weasley, there has been a murder,' he informed him.

This didn't surprise Bill at all; there had been tons of murders in the past two years.

'Yes I am aware that there are many murders nowadays'

'Very sad indeed… but this particular one is highly curious, I must say. It was someone who had worked with you, if I'm not mistaken' Bill straightened on his chair and stared at the Headmaster with interest. 'Do you remember what business Gustav Mitchelov had when working with you?' he inquired.

Bill frowned, he had known Gustav and worked in a specially protected pyramid with him a few years before. 'Yes Headmaster, the last I knew of him, he had finally broken into Karshglen and was studying the objects there, what happened to him?'

'Something very awful, I'm afraid. He was found in his camp in Egypt, victim of multiple wounds all over his upper body. It appears he was tortured over the Wounderos curse and then died of blood loss. What we don't know, is why he was so horribly murdered. If Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters desire to hurt or kill someone, they just do it… and certainly _not_ that way,' he finished with a sigh.

Bill's blue eyes widened as he heard Dumbledore speak. 'My goodness!' he gasped, 'he called me to help him de-curse some objects he had found in the pyramid, but I was already working for the Order so I couldn't come… He seemed to be utterly taken; he thought they were really important because they were under so many wards'

Dumbledore listened intently. 'Very well, thank you very much Bill, you've been a lot of help. I'll call you if I need something else,' he said and made a dismissal gesture.

Bill stood, but not to walk out. 'But headmaster! I want to know how this turns out!' he demanded.

Dumbledore looked at him and his look was piercing, 'I will call you if I need anything Mr. Weasley,' he said calmly, with a small bow. Bill, defeated, walked out

The early morning breeze entered through the half open flaps of Gryffindors tent. He stirred and minutes later opened his eyes, looking outside.

'Great day for wizardring,' he said with glee and got up.

When he came out, Rowena was already dressed and wrapped up in a royal blue cloak, which was held at her chest with a silver pin bearing a falcon. Its collar pulled as far up her neck as possible to block the cold air. She glanced up and smiled.

'Was about time Mr.,' she beamed and kissed him softly

'Will you please stop that?' A sleepy looking man was coming out of another tent, putting his cloak on and shivering a little. He waved his hand towards the cloak and stopped shivering. 'Gotta _love_ this warming spells!' he exclaimed as a woman in a heavy wool yellow dress and very thin but elegant cloak came up from the forest.

'Morning everyone! Just talked to the centaurs and they said a lot of funny stuff I didn't quite understand. But they said that the stars had set a grand destiny for us,' she announced to her friends.

'But Helga, darling! We already knew that, didn't we?' the black haired man said in a superior tone and she rolled her eyes.

'I reckon the highest place should be to observe the stars; there's a lot of things we can learn from the centaurs and I got Hablaid to help me out with some charts and techniques. The herd wasn't too pleased but they know what we want to do,' Rowena said from across her desk, she was writing non-stop in a roll of parchment.

'Oh! Come on! You seriously believe those fellows? I reckon they just say a lot of nonsense, saying they know what is coming'

'Always so primitive Godric. please remind me Rowena, why are you with him?' Salazar asked in a detached tone. Godric hit him in the shoulder and narrowed his eyes; Salazar just laughed.

The three of them were sitting around a round table, and Godric and Salazar kept pointing at several places with their index fingers, to Helga's annoyance. She was trying to get an accurate design of what would be the castle but they kept messing it all up.

'We must have a place to breed the plants and magical herbs,' she commented and pointed at a spot outside what was supposed to be the space in which the castle was to be built.

'Sports! We cannot miss a big place to play sports!' Godric pointed to another blank spot and a messy circle appeared.

'Could you please just _tell_ me? Who's the one drawing the map here?' Helga snapped at her friend.

'No castle can exist without dungeons,' Salazar pointed out lazily, disregarding Helga's words.

'It's supposed to be a school, not a fortress mate. Why must you always be so cheerful?' Godric asked as he rolled his eyes.

Finally the model was finished and the four of them stared at it with pride.

'Let's get down to action then!' Godric announced and was greeted by his friends' approval.

Harry and Hermione walked three times in front of the tapestry, thinking of their usual room and a door appeared in front of them. Harry stopped and walked forward. He opened the door to reveal a huge room with pillows on a corner and shelves of book on the other side (to where Hermione set off immediately). He glanced at another of the walls and there was a collection of human sized dolls they usually used to aim when they couldn't do it in pairs. On the ceiling there was a group of ropes hanging loose. The floor was checkboarded; Harry smiled. Usually the floor was just stone but he had something good planned for today. After a while, Hermione took notice of the difference in the room and looked up at Harry.

'Confusing spells?' she asked with a grin.

'Not exactly, puzzling and labyrinth curses'

'I haven't read much on them,' Hermione said urgently and a little nervous.

Harry laughed. 'I'm sure you'll get through them...' he said in an _isn't it obvious?_ tone.

Hermione smiled at him. He always thought she was so great but she only was "great" because she had read about most of the things. Would he think the same if she wasn't such a bookworm and didn't know as much? She wondered but didn't even want to imagine it.

After a while, people started to arrive. Although a lot of the original members of the DA had already left school, there were always new additions. Harry had had to reduce the acceptance to second years after last year two first years had injured themselves badly. Madam Pomfrey had gone berserk but Dumbledore and Hermione (who had brought the first years to the Hospital Wing) had made a pretty neat job covering them up. Fred, George, Angelina and Cho came every once in a while even though it couldn't be as often because it would be really weird to have former students come once a week.

Colin Creevey and his brother Dennis had got much better and Neville was almost as fast as Harry with a wand. After almost three years of leading the DA; Harry still couldn't help but feel overwhelmingly proud of most his "students" as Hermione and Ron called them.

Ron and Luna arrived holding hands. Harry elbowed Hermione and when Ron noticed, he turned almost as red as his hair. Eventually, everyone noticed the checkerboard floor instantly and had started muttering excitedly on what Harry had planned for today. Hannah Abbot came to him and looked up with a big smile.

'What's for today?'

Harry smiled at her. 'You'll see...' he said vaguely, but with a trace of a wicked grin in his face that Hermione noticed at once and shook her head silently. Harry stood in the middle of the circular room and everyone fell silent at once. It was almost a silence like that, which Dumbledore always caused whenever he stood in the middle of a room or stood up, Harry himself thought this was a bit of an exaggeration but couldn't help it. He grinned at the students and then at Ginny, who had just come in.

'We've just come back from our holidays and that means we haven't had a reunion for over two weeks. I wanted to know if you remembered anything of what we last did'

Hermione stared at him, he seemed so secure, so strong when he was teaching. It was amazing how he didn't think that himself.

Everyone laughed a little and paired up immediately. At Harry's whistle, flashes of light started flying all over the place. Every once in a while Harry winced when a specially strong hex hit a student, but they always stood back up and cast the counterspell on themselves.

He came up to where Ginny and Neville were practising hexes. Lately, something was going on between those two, they were seen together very often and even holding hands! Harry was glad to see how Neville had grown out of the shy and slow round boy he used to be and how Ginny had also grown out of the girly girl she had once been.

Ginny threw the Impediment hex and Neville evaded it with a protecting spell; they were really having a duel. Just then, Neville threw a Jelly Legs spell to Ginny, she could only half avoid it and one of her legs started wobbling freely. She shrieked and fell to the ground; Neville immediately ran to where she was.

'Oh Ginny! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-' he said, kneeling next to her.

Harry hurried to where they were. 'Firstly, you don't apologise when you hit someone. And secondly, if you hit someone, you don't kneel next to her saying how sorry you are! You cast the counterspell or make a Finite Incantatatum!' he snapped and pointed his wand at Ginny's leg, which stopped wobbling immediately. She sighed.

'It's ok, I wasn't fast enough,' she told a very upset looking Neville and rested a hand on his shoulder, placing a light kiss on his cheek. Harry smiled at the sweet scene and then stood up, shaking his head; sometimes he could be a little insensitive when teaching.

They all were staring but went back to what they were doing before Harry could say anything else. Neville stared after Harry, he admired him so much and it hurt badly when he snapped at him. He sighed and stood up, went back to his duelling position and gestured Ginny to do the same. She didn't say anything, she knew how he was feeling.

Harry started to practice with Hermione and she managed to hit him with a Petrifucus Partialis charm. Harry fell to the ground with a loud sound of a head banging against the floor. Hermione winced and ran to him.

'Are you alright?' she asked.

Harry looked around; they were all staring. He looked at Hermione 'You don't apologise,' he hissed and took his hand to his head, a little red stained his white skin. 'Asceptio!' he said and his head stopped bleeding.

They had also learned some simple healing charms so they didn't have to run to Madam Pomfrey every time someone got injured. He stood up and smiled at Hermione. 'Sorry bout that,' he said softly and Hermione nodded.

'Is it time yet?' she asked, knowing that Harry's plan was to get them unprepared.

Harry laughed. 'I think it is quite time...' he said, 'I still wonder how you always know what I'm planning...' he said gently.

'Just as you usually know what _I'm_ planning' she replied with a smile.

They laughed softly and then Harry looked at everyone; all taken in their little duels. He looked sideways at Hermione and raised his wand 'Laberintio!' he said and apparently nothing happened but then little shrieks were heard from several students. Harry stared at them all. _If I've done a good job, you'll be able to figure it out,_ he assured himself as he looked at how they all moved around, bumping into each other without knowing it. The curse made each one affected fall into a labyrinth made by its own mind; only by untangling your mind you could figure your way out of it.

'Come on guys! You can do it! You just have to find your way out of your own minds,' Harry encouraged them all.

'I can't! It's dark!' came the voice of Hannah Abbot.

'Everywhere I go is a dead end!' Dennis Creevey cried.

'You're strong, you'll find the words to end the spell deep down inside yourselves! Don't let your own minds get you lost!' he continued.

He laid his attention on Hermione, who was holding her eyes close with an evident effort; an expression of utter concentration on her face but her posture intact. Harry bit his lip; since he had been the one to cast the spell, it didn't affect him but he didn't like to see Hermione in such an impotent position. She looked as if she were about to give in and just let herself fall, like some had already done; collapsing to the ground sobbing. Harry had had to finite the spell for them. He was a little disappointed but they would get better with practice. But Hermione was still hanging in there.

Neville had been the first one to get out of his own mind labyrinth, closely followed by Ron and Terry Boot, who had worked his way out by logic and not will as it usually worked. Ginny was already crying but she wouldn't give up. Eventually she made her way out of the spell and let out a relieved gasp, collapsing to the ground after looking around for a while. Neville caught her before she hit the black and white floor and carefully laid her in one of the pillows.

Suddenly, Hermione's body started to glow a bluish light; her face was still set and concentrated. Harry hurried to her but she didn't seem to be in trouble or anything, she was just glowing... He frowned, prepared to finite the spell at the first sign of any problem. After a while she opened her eyes calmly and focused her gaze on him; she sighed and her knees started to give in but Harry caught her.

'Hey... Are you alright?' he asked softly, holding her.

'Yes, just a little tired; I had to solve riddles and the walls would disappear...' she started and Harry listened intently but was cut when Lavender Brown let out a wail and started screaming for help. Harry ran to her and got her out of the spell immediately.

'You ok?' he asked her. She looked pale, her brown strands of hair standing out; very dishevelled. She nodded.

Harry looked up at all of them. 'You did really well; I'm proud of you all but we need some more practice,' he told his students.

'Practice makes perfect,' Ron came next to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder.

'See you all next week then; be safe,' Harry finished the session.

'Careful now! Accio quarry!' Rowena roared with a wave of her wand and a while after, a huge rock was coming their way; they all ducked.

'Oy! Rowena! You could've killed someone!' Slytherin hissed getting up and dusting his black cloak.

'I said careful!' she defended herself and shrugged at the accusation. She had been with Salazar long enough to know how his mind worked and how he showed people he cared. They had been dating back in their young years and oh! how much she had loved him! but he never was the kind of giving much attention to his partners, or listening to them very often. The only one he listened to was his best friend Godric and that was saying a lot. Helga had been the one to ever make Salazar Slytherin back up from something he was decided on doing; Rowena didn't quite know how but she thought that was admirable.

Slowly, the pile of stone started to take form under the spells the four friends were shouting over and over again. They looked at the sketch and waved their wands again; another room would be made. They would look again and frown, with a wave of the wands; the room would rearrange itself inside the castle.

The castle was almost finished, a few more details and it would be complete. Helga sat on a rock, facing their building site.

'I'm tired, can we get a minute rest?' the yellow haired girl said as she put a wet lock back on her bun.

Rowena sat next to her, 'You're so right, I need a drink...' she said and cast a big, rusty looking bottle of wine. She took a big sip and gave it to Helga, who drank eagerly too. 'Want some tough guys?' Rowena asked with a warm smile.

Salazar came next and reached his hand to get a hold of the bottle; he almost dried it.

'I guess I must leave some for the little fella,' he said with a smirk.

'Indeed you have to,' Godric came from the back and patted his friend on the shoulder. He took the bottle and drank what was left.

'So, there's one more issue now my friends...' Helga started.

Salazar looked at her. 'What could that be, I wonder,' he said sarcastically.

'Haven't you noticed we're missing one basic thing to start a school?' Rowena asked with a smirk.

Salazar smiled at himself, understanding it, 'I dunno, maybe we should get a bunch of desks and shelves, that's all we need,' he said.

Godric laughed. 'He's right, we also need ink and parchment and quills,' he added.

'Come on! Let's get serious!' Helga whined.

'Alright, alright! I guess we could get some books too,' Salazar finished with a laugh.

'Salazar!' Helga snapped and looked at Rowena for support.

She sighed. 'Ok, now the real thing alright?' she said in a bored though amused tone. 'Who's going to come and study here? We can't take everyone in. The school would be crowded and we couldn't possibly manage to keep an eye and teach properly to so many wizards and witches'

'Why not? What would the problem be? We're pretty good, and we have patience,' Helga said with a slight frown.

'I think we should set out some basic criteria in order to accept someone in the school,' Godric said seriously. 'Why are we founding this school anyway? To teach young witches and wizards how to survive; therefore we must only accept those of brave heart and great chivalry. They're the strong ones that will be able to make it, I reckon,' he finished.

'I- don't think bravery is what's needed to survive Godric, I think you need a sharp mind whenever it's needed, and great intelligence. That's the most important thing, that's what's going to get them through whatever might come,' Rowena said honestly.

'As if any of those would save you in a situation...' said Salazar sarcastically. 'Cunning, my friends,' he said, taking his index finger to the side of his head, 'clear objectives and determination to get to the last... and that is a special grant most pure blood wizards come with...' he added, saying it as if it were a matter of fact.

'I think you're all wrong folks; hard work is what gets you to the way out. And for that, you must be sure where your loyalties lay and respect them. Fairness will grant you great allies and that's the most important thing in times of war... Loyal allies, and usually you find them in the most unexpected people or places,' Helga told her friends truthfully.

Rowena bit her lip, deep in thinking. 'What to do now? There's no way we're ever going to solve this!' she said, her tone wore a little despair, for she usually found a solution to everything. This was really frustrating.

They all sat in silence for a while; none of them would twist their arm and let the others get away with what they wanted. If there was a quality that set these four apart, it was their pride. Helga was usually the one with less pride in discussions and she always found a fair way for everyone; but in this, she was decided.

Suddenly, Godric looked up; his face shining with a found answer. He stood at the puzzled and curious looks of his friends. He took his wizard's hat; black and tall, with a little red and gold lace around the base and a very fine handicraft finish.

'What are you doing dear?' Rowena asked as if he were a little child.

Godric looked down at her, and his gaze went from one to the other, 'I need a little of your blood; of each one of you, and I need something very dear to you too...' he said out of the blue.

Salazar looked at him, he knew his friend when he had a good idea because that wasn't very often, if you asked him. Usually, Godric just went with his instincts and it was either him or Rowena that rounded up whatever he had done.

He stood and, with the little knife he always carried with him, sliced his palm. He winced but stretched his hand and let his blood pour into Godric's hat. Rowena hesitated and bit her lip a little, but then did the same as Salazar. With her blood inside the hat too, it started to glow a little.

Helga's eyes widened and she followed as Godric gave her an inquiring look. The glow was now a dark shade of pink. Finally, Godric sliced his palm also and poured his blood inside his own hat. The glow became silvery white and then imploded into a white mist. He smiled.

'My hat is very dear to me but I have to put something else in... Don't worry, you'll get it back my dear,' he said at Rowena's reluctant look on giving her bracelet. It was made of silver with runes inscribed on the sides. On the centre, it wore a big blue gem with the spark of her life in it. Godric had made it last time they had faced death. Rowena had been badly injured and the only thing that kept her alive at that time, had been this little essence he had made before they went out in the battlefield. She nodded and unbuckled the bracelet, throwing it inside the hat.

Salazar was also reluctant but he took his arc and arrows from his back. He never let go of them, except maybe when he was sleeping; and even then he had it close to him. The arrows were made of a very strange metal alloy; they could go through anything and Salazar had enchanted them with his own blood and life energy so they would always come back after killing the victim or fulfilling their task. He paled a little when they were away from him but only Godric noticed and he let it go.

Helga looked at them both and sighed, she raised her wand: 'Accio Spiricte!' she said and a little amber came soaring through the air to her hands; it was held in an elaborated leather necklace. She looked at it, and deposited in the hat. After that, they were all looking at Godric; he took the hat in one hand and pulled his sword out with the other. The red gems glinted and in the blade you could see his name encrypted. He threw it inside and then pointed at it with his right hand, two fingers stretched towards it.

Our bloods that flow

_Our objects know_

_Let this hat hold now_

_The essence of thus who found_

Let it choose forever more The house to which each one belong

He tapped the hat and so did Rowena, Salazar and Helga. The hat trembled for a few seconds in Godric's hand and then with a last shake it came to life and stirred. All of them stared at it; wide eyed.

'You can withdraw your objects now; I am The Sorting Hat and will tell you where you belong,' it said in a deep voice.

Godric smiled widely and took out his sword. Salazar pulled his arc and arrows; he looked much relieved when they were with him again. Rowena called "Accio" and the bracelet stuck to her slender wrist again. Helga smiled and took out her small necklace, putting it on her neck again.

Godric turned the hat over and put it in his head. 'Brave at heart and daring nerve, like a lion you'll always act... Sure of yourself and following your instincts, you must be Godric Gryffindor. Your house shall wear the red and gold colours that go so well with you'

Salazar was next. 'Uh, cunning and determined... very exclusive with his friendships and loyalties. Salazar Slytherin if I'm not mistaken; an unstoppable pure blood. You might want to be careful with those qualities, and with that high ambition of yours... The green and silver for mystery and clearness I'd say... A very careful and planning snake will be in your crest…'

When Rowena put the hat on, it stirred. 'So much intelligence and cleverness, Rowena Ravenclaw doubtless... No wrong answer will come from you although your instincts might sometimes be wrong. Your house shall wear the blue and copper colours; and the eagle, so sharp, will represent you'

And then there was Helga, she put the hat on and it almost seemed to smile. 'Hard working; just and loyal... those are definitely the qualities of Helga Hufflepuff. Will never, betray anyone but some will take advantage of you; so forgiving and good. Helga you are like a badger and the blue and black shall fit you well...'

The four of them stood silent for a moment, staring into each other. Godric broke the silence, 'Houses, animals, colours... this school will sure be grand!' he said astonished.

Rowena beamed at him, 'Each one shall have a house to look after; competition will be fierce... but that will make them better, stronger,' she added.

'So each house will have their own common spaces, where to rest and work,' Salazar said with a satisfied smile.

'But classes will be taken by all of them together, and meals must be a moment to interact...' Helga assured brightly.

Red and golden sparks glowed in one side of the castle, up one of the towers. Silver and green ones glowed from a spot in the bottom of it. Blue and copper came from a wing not so far from the red and gold light. And yellow and black was the glow of a room in the east part of the now almost finished castle.

'Just one more touch,' Helga said satisfied

'What else do you need?' Rowena asked, leaning her head to a side.

'Decoration! Lights! Colours! All of that!' she exclaimed and her hair vibrated with all her enthusiasm.

Rowena laughed. 'You're so right my dearest friend! But _that_ we must do from the inside,' she said and glanced unsure, at her friends.

'Are you ready?' asked Godric nervously but at the same time he was beaming.

'I think it's perfect! those last touches will make it even more perfect. We ought to be proud, my friends,' Salazar assured and took a step towards the grand oak Front Doors; followed by Godric, Helga and Rowena.

'Just hurry up! If we're going to do this we must do it right and we cannot start late on the first session!' Draco said annoyed to Malcolm.

'I am coming! But what is the big deal?' he asked

'You'll see Malcolm, you'll see… I've got a huge surprise for you all,' the silvery blond haired boy said satisfied; and soon enough most of the fourth year Slytherins and above were following him.

'Won't we get in trouble?' Asked Pansy Parkinson nervously.

Draco glanced sideways at her. 'Won't you be a little more enthusiastic Pansy? Geez! maybe you'll get half of them leave!' he snapped. She bit her lip and just followed.

They got to an empty classroom on the third floor; at the east wing, where very few students went. The classroom had been specially fitted for their purpose. Draco smiled at his and his father's work, and turned around to see his friends' faces. They all looked extremely pleased or extremely surprised to find Dark Arts devices placed in exactly the right spots. Tons of books that could have only been got from the Restricted Section of the library or from a very dark wizard's personal library.

'So? What do you think?' Draco asked, even though he already knew the answer; he just wanted to be praised.

'It's amazing!' Tracy exclaimed as she ran her hand through all of the titles. '_Moste Potente Potions, Basic Hexes for the Busy and Vexed, Curses you shouldn't know but must use, Darkest Magical Discoveries_... it is unbelievable Draco!' she exclaimed, excited.

'Wow, I thought there were only a few of these left...' Blaise Zabini asked when he saw some silver boxes that looked harmless.

'True, Blaise my friend, only a few...' Draco said with a superior attitude. Suddenly he tensed all over and straightened. 'Everyone quiet now!' he ordered and they obeyed.

A second later, a small but deadly looking snake slithered through the window to the centre of the room; and moments later, Lucius Malfoy was standing before them. Tall and elegantly composed, in his all black dress robes; covered by a black cloak that had dark green edges. His silvery blond long hair was tied in a neat ponytail and he was holding a sharp looking cane. He glanced at all the Slytherins from above and walked around them. They all stared at him with a mix of fear and respect.

'I am well aware that most of you have a minimum knowledge on Dark Arts, knowing you parents. That's why I made my son gather you all here tonight. The Dark Lord wants you to be taught on what really matters in war times,' he said, pacing. He was looking at all the students with a cold grey stare.

'What can we do? There are Dark Arts wards all over the castle' Millicent Bullstrode asked a bit shyly.

Lucius turned towards her, his piercing eyes into the girls'; shrinking her almost to a pile of nothing.

'Bullstrode right?' he said in a calm voice, 'you think I would be as stupid as you to not put a spell and neutralise them? Now make me proud," he said dismissively with one last despiseful look at the black haired seventh year.

A/N: Thanks to Susie for her wonderful art and dedication. I hope you didn't have problems with my photobucket. Anyways, next chapter promises to bring loads of information too useful for the rest of the story (hehe, just like Jo in CoS, isn't that funny?), so stay tuned and pay attention! *wink*

.com/group/BrainstormQuill


	2. Two face too

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (02)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks H/Hr/D D/G/N

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP

**Summary:** Two faces, two sides, ying and yang… that keeps balance in the world. A two-way mirror, keeping friends close and enemies closer, two deadly enemies have an encounter… all this preparing the heroes for the unavoidable future.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER II

**Two Face Too**

_How to describe it?_

_A love so big it can move mountains_

_Two separated by such a huge world_

_A pain so deep it can't be cried_

_And even so, the love is still alive_

_ . - R.L.C. "Swish and wish"_

_A/N: I know some of you have already read this, but as I said before, I had to delete the whole story and the reviews as well (Though I kept the ones I liked the most ;) ) so I would be able to upload beyond Ch.7 Part One. I'll be uploading one chapter a day until Part Two of Ch.7, then you'll have to bear with me taking long to post next Chapi lol._

_Please R&R so I can get some feedback in this second chance lol._

'Mate, you'll never know…'

'But what if-'

'Shut up! Man, if I hadn't been there with you, now I would seriously had believed The Daily Prophet two years ago'

'It's not the same. It's _her_, you know?'

'Oy! Are you the Boy-Who-Lived, or the Boy-Who-Chickened-Out?'

'Damn you! Ok I'll go. But I swear I will personally strangle you with your lace if she turns me down'

'Yeah, yeah. And while you strangle me, I'll be saying things you don't want to hear.' Ron smirked at his best friend and went back to try and catch Pig with his truth lace.

Harry hit him in the head playfully and Ron stuck out his tongue. Despite everything they had gone through, it was amazing how they could still behave like normal teenager most of the time.

'And how did it go with you?' Harry blurted out all of a sudden, making Ron almost cut Pig's throat with a tensing lace. 'Watch out, you don't have Errol anymore mate,' he said with a satisfied grin.

'What do you mean how did it go?'

'I mean if everyone saw you dancing naked in the prefects' bathroom the other day.' Harry rolled his eyes and then focused his green eyes in Ron's, 'I mean, how did it go with Luna?'

Ron's ears turned pink and he made a face to his friend. 'I asked her, and she said yes. That is all'

Harry raised an eyebrow, emerald green eyes shining with amused malice. 'And?'

'And what?' he spat.

'Did you snog her too? How was she?'

'I don't _snog_ people. That's Malfoy's job, remember? And are you the world hero or a little boy?' Ron said annoyed.

'Hey, I'm still seventeen...' Harry made a gesture with his hand. 'And don't change the subject!' he snapped with a little laugh. 'Ron snogged Lovegood! Ron snogged Lovegood!' he said in a singsong voice.

'Shut up and go to your girl will ya?' Ron snapped back, but smiled at him and nothing more had to be said.

Harry sagged, he sighed and stood up; still in his training robes. Under the red and gold robes, he was wearing the red jumper Mrs. Weasley had knitted him last Christmas; with a big H on the chest and a Lion behind it. He unbuckled his wrist guards and threw them on the couch by the fire. He knew where Hermione probably was now, and walked out the portrait hole.

'Good luck,' Ron's voice called as the portrait swung close.

Harry walked through the deserted halls of school. It was almost nine and most students should already be in the common rooms, or heading there. Harry, as Head Boy, could walk around without breaking any school rules. According to Ron, that was one of the few advantages of being Head Boy.

Suddenly he heard a group of voices coming from the third floor. The same floor that had once been out of bounds because Fluffy was in one of the chambers there. Harry frowned and walked towards the voices; no clubs had meetings to this hour at night except the Defence Association. He was careful not to make any sound; for some reason he felt he had to be quiet.

'Oh I'm a beautiful ballerina!' Harry recognised that annoying, mocking voice around the corner. Malfoy. The group laughed.

'Shut up!' An angry voice Harry couldn't quite identify, tried to stop the giggles.

'At least _I_ could resist it," Malfoy pointed out. 'Want me to curse you again?' he finished threateningly.

'_Yes._ After kneeling down and praising Potter!' the voice said and his voice sounded oddly satisfied.

Harry flinched and couldn't help the smile that this last part drew on his face. _Malfoy_ _praising Potter, that would be fun,_ he thought and took one more step towards the voices. He now he had a clear view from an unseen corner. Malfoy was pointing his wand at another Slytherin Harry recognised as a fourth year called Malcolm Baddock.

'You can't do that here Draco, stop it!' Tracy put her hand on Draco's arm.

In Harry's opinion, she was the only Slytherin worth looking at. Her brown-blond curly hair somehow always fell elegantly down to her shoulders. Her purple eyes combined perfectly with her slightly tanned skin, and her school robes braced her body to every curve. Harry supposed she used spells, but damn right! They were good spells!

Draco looked at her and narrowed his eyes dangerously, but then put his wand down and addressed the fourth year he had been pointing at. 'Don't you _ever_ mention that again, understood?' he said in a low voice and kept leading the way down to the Slytherin Common Room.

Harry didn't know why, but he stepped out of his spying spot and put one hand inside his pocket; tightly holding his wand, just in case.

'Malfoy! What are you and your retinue doing out of your dungeon at this time?' he asked with the Head Boy tone he had been taught by Hermione.

Draco stopped dead on his tracks, and slowly turned around. His grey eyes were carefully set in the perfect look for the occasion, as always. This time was something between insolence and daring but Harry could see for a fraction of a second the surprise in them.

'Look who's here. Heaven save me if it's not Head Boy Potty! Isn't it a little past your bedtime?' Draco started with his usual unbearably superior tone, which he had probably learned from his father.

Harry felt an urge to hit Malfoy; this had been happening a lot lately. Draco had been even more obnoxious -if it was possible- ever since Harry had received the Head Boy's badge.

'You don't want to speak to me in that tone Malfoy, remember that you're not Prefect anymore and _I'm_ Head Boy,' Harry replied with a dangerous but satisfied voice. Everything was worth looking at that expression; of not being able to do anything because there was no way around Harry's affirmation.

Draco narrowed his eyes; they seemed to get a slightly darker shade of grey when he was angry. He pulled his wand out. 'You know what? I don't give a damn if you put me in detention Potter if I get to kick your arse right now,' he said, walking some steps to where Harry was standing loosely but with a firm grip on his wand.

Harry tensed when Draco pulled his wand and noted Pansy Parkinson taking a step to stop Draco, but was held back by Millicent.

'Look how sweet. One of your girlfriends knows I'm going to beat the hell out of you, if you take one more step.' Harry said with a smirk he had learned from Malfoy himself.

Draco turned and gave the girls a very nasty look, and then back to Harry; wand raised in a duelling position

'Want to bet on that, little hero?' he said in a cool voice.

'Stop it!' A new voice, very familiar to Harry came from the back. He had his wand out already, but didn't remember when he had also acquired the duelling position. Instinctively, he relaxed and started to turn but then realised it, and put his attention back to the duel he had been awaiting all year.

Hermione ran to where Harry was and took his arm firmly. 'Harry, it's not worth it. We can just take points off,' she said urgently in his ear.

'Now whose girlfriend is saving whose arse?' Draco laughed, 'even _she_ thinks you're no match for me, Potty-boy,' he said with his very characteristical sneer.

Harry was about to hex him when Hermione put herself before Harry's aim.

'Ten points from Slytherin for seeking a fight in the halls; and five points each for being out of bed after nine,' Hermione said in a finishing tone. Her posture was somehow superior and determined, but Harry knew she was tense all over. He doubted anyone noticed how her brown strands of hair got a little frizzy in the ends when she was tense. All the Slytherins gasped.

'You can't do that, filthy mudblood!' Millicent came forward, indignant.

Harry raised his wand once again but Hermione wouldn't let him. The Slytherins calling her a mudblood did not affect her anymore, and Harry was proud of it.

'Millicent, you want me to take more points off your House? Don't you think seventy is enough?'

She took a step back and turned on her heels, making a very exasperated noise on her way. Tracy and Pansy followed in silence. Draco stood where he was, shaking almost imperceptibly with rage, but Harry could tell.

'That's how I like it, now get going!' Hermione ushered them. Slowly, one by one, they started to make their way down to the dungeons; where Slytherin Common Room was located.

Draco was the last one to leave; he stood there with his arrogant and somehow elegant posture held still. He made one last, rather rude, gesture and turned around.

'I'll get you Potter,' he muttered, and Harry wasn't sure Hermione had heard him. _I'll be more than ready Malfoy,_ he thought, but didn't say anything for the sake of peace; and because he saw Hermione's look when she turned around.

'What on _earth_ were you doing Harry? Do you have _any_ idea how many points we could've lost if someone had found you almost duelling with Malfoy? How do you think it would look if the Head Boy ended up in detention?' She made a special emphasis in the "Head Boy", which made Harry wince. 'Honestly Harry, you've _got_ to think better; it seems like you still can't take in that you're Head Boy. You're supposed to be an _example_ to follow! And anyways, what were you doing out here at this time?' She said all this very fast and in the bossy tone she didn't use much anymore.

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times to argue but closed it again, and then finally spoke. 'I _am_ an example to the world!' he said, somehow lamely. He didn't like to use his fame and all that with anyone except Ron and Hermione, and maybe Ginny.

'Harry!' Hermione snapped.

'I was looking for you all right?' he said in a defeated tone. 'Can we talk?' he asked, blushing a little; almost imperceptibly.

It was past midnight and Draco was still sitting by the fire, staring into it. He hadn't spoken or even moved from there since he had come back. Everyone looked at him curiously, as if waiting nervously for him to burst out yelling any moment. This hadn't been the first time Potter had gotten away with it, now that he was Head Boy; Draco couldn't do anything to him. If it had only been Potter, then he would've been able to. But with that mudblood with him, it was impossible. He was boiling inside; burning even more than the fire in front of him. But he had been taught well: _A hurt pride is better when not shown,_ and he respected that rule. Every rule about pride was completely unbreakable in the Malfoy family.

Draco looked around and smiled to himself after everyone had cleared the room. He would get this one back. Not for anything he was in Slytherin; he would use his cunning, he would use Potter's allies against him. He would make him regret that day, and every other day when he had made Draco impotent before others.

He sat on the expensive looking rug, just in front of the centre table of the Common Room. He pulled out a piece of parchment and the _Brainstorm Quill_ his father had given him: 'Use it well,' he had said and Draco was sure he would.

As soon as the quill touched the parchment, it started scribbling furiously; if it hadn't been impossible, Draco could've sworn he saw a trace of fire after every letter was written. His hand was tired now and the quill wasn't scribbling as fast anymore. He stopped and looked at everything his brainstorm had produced. He couldn't help the sneer on his lips as he wrote.

He found things such as "Throwing Harry through the window", "Getting Hermione to fall in love with him and have sex with her in front of a tied up Harry" and "Fooling the Weasel into believing the only way to help Harry was to stick a broomstick somewhere he could never get it." He had to admit some of the ideas were rather stupid but amusing nevertheless.

'You will be sorry Potter…' he said after revising and choosing the best ones, he put his things back in his dragon-proof leather bag. It was a very dark shade of green; almost brown. You could see the scales of the dragon and the traces of the mix with the muggle material they called leather. The Malfoy Family crest was on the flap; it was a beautiful, gothic looking "M". The ends of the letter winded up like snakes and an elegant looking serpent twisted itself on the right side of the letter, like a creeper. Through the back, from the left bottom corner you could see a half-unsheathed sword that came all the way up to the right top corner of the letter.

Silently, Draco opened the door of the seventh years' dormitory and lay down on his four-poster bed; the green velvet curtains neatly pulled up. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Nothing could've prepared Harry for what had just happened, he was so confused now. The conversation he had just had with Hermione hadn't only been a conversation over a guy asking a girl to the Graduation Ball. It had gone _way_ beyond that and he wasn't sure he would've wanted to hear it if he had been asked before.

_After watching the pack of Slytherins leave, Harry and Hermione went outside to take a stroll around the lake and talk calmly._

_ 'What did you want to speak to me about?'_

_ 'Uhm… Graduation isn't faraway you know? And we'll have a Ball and everything…'_

_ 'Yes Harry I'm aware of that. We're planning it remember?' Hermione said slowly._

_ 'Right! We're planning it! Uhm... And you know how it's tradition that the Head Boy and Girl open the Ball, you know?'_

_ Hermione frowned and leaned her head to a side with a smile._

_ 'Yes Harry, don't worry, we'll be fine. You're not the _worst_ dancer; and if it worries you, I can teach you some steps,' she beamed._

_ 'No! Hermione, you're not helping; that's not what I'm trying to say!' he said exasperated but then calmed at Hermione's expression, he sighed. 'What I'm trying to say is that if you wanted to be my partner for more than the first dance. If you wanted to go with me to the Ball.' His blush was now more evident; he felt like a fourteen-year-old again. _

_ Hermione stopped and looked at him; light brown eyes staring into bright green ones. _

_ 'Are you saying...? Oh Harry of course I would love to go with you!' she exclaimed and flung her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. He was a little more than a head taller than Hermione now; not like some years ago when they were the same height._

_ After a few moments, Harry heard sobs coming from Hermione. He frowned and put a hand on her soft hair._

_ 'Hermione? Are you all right? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?' Harry asked, sincere worry in his voice._

_Hermione looked up through over-bright eyes at him. 'No Harry! Of course not! I mean… this is great but I can't help but feel something awful, something wicked this way's coming. And you always have to face any evil that comes our way! I don't want anything to happen to you!'_

_ Harry just looked at her, bewildered. He didn't quite understand how an invitation to the Graduation Ball had come to be related to what she had just said. He had no idea Hermione felt that way and it made him feel even guiltier than usual. He had learned to live with it and somehow get over It, but seeing how she cried just broke his heart and made him feel like the worst person alive, if that was possible._

_ Hermione had her hands on Harry's chest and was staring at him, not able to read what he was feeling as she usually did._

_ 'Harry?' she asked, unsure._

_ Harry was snapped back to reality by her call and focused his eyes on her; pure sadness and guilt in them._

_ 'Mione, I- I don't know what to say to you, I didn't know you felt this way. But I- I can't help who I am and what I'm doomed to,' he said at the lack of more accurate words._

_ 'I know, I'm sorry, I'm the one that's being stupid and weak right now. You're always so strong, determined; you're admirable Harry, you know?' Hermione said, wiping her face._

_ 'No, that's not true and you know it. I'm only good at Quidditch and- not dying… The only thing I am is really lucky,' he said with obvious bitterness in his tone. _

_ 'Oh Harry!' was all Hermione managed to say as she hugged him._

_ 'Maybe we should go back…' he said and pulled from her embrace but took her hand. They walked silently to the Common Room and didn't say anything but goodnight when they reached the two staircases that led to the Head Boy and Girl chambers._

Harry flung himself on his four-poster bed and stared into the enchanted ceiling. The night was dark and fresh and there were no stars; only a huge black-blue screen which was the sky.

He sighed and stood up, walking to his trunk. He started to take out the things that were inside it until he reached the bottom. He tapped it with his wand and a small handle appeared; he opened it to reveal a second bottom with letters and things Harry didn't even remember he had put there. The first sneakoscope Ron had given him, the falcon feather quill Hermione had once given him, a small packet of letters tied with a brown lace. He found what he was looking for; a tattered photo album; the one Hagrid had given him so many years ago; he felt the old sadness rise inside him and press his chest. Apart from the photos of his parents, Harry had put pictures of his friends, him and Sirius, the DA, the Order… When he was picking it up, he noted something wrapped in a white sheet; he didn't recognise it. He frowned and left the album aside, taking the wrapped package.

He examined it first and then opened it. A sharp pain shot through his chest like an arrow when he recognised it. Cracked as it was, with the antique-looking carved oak frame and some funny looking symbols around it, there it was; the mirror Sirius had given him two years ago. He rolled a hand across its surface, reviving every horrible feeling that had overwhelmed him that summer and the guilt of thinking he could've stopped what had happened if he had only opened it on time.

'Reparo…' he muttered and the cracks on the mirror smoothened; showing him a scar, a pair of green eyes and round glasses. His reflection. Harry sighed, 'I wish you were here Sirius…' he mused idly. The surface of the mirror started to ripple; like water when touched. Harry blinked and kept staring, 'Sirius?' he asked without really realising it.

A human face started to take form in the surface of the mirror. Long, black hair; grey eyes and white skin. Sirius. Harry eyes widened in disbelieve as he recognised his godfather's beaming expression.

'I knew you'd figure it out someday!' he exclaimed, his grin wide.

Harry tried to speak but his throat wasn't cooperating, he was open-mouthed with astonishment.

'Harry, are you ok? It's me! Yes it's me Sirius,' he assured. 'Your father used to love walking in his underwear in the Common Room at night just in case Lily or any girl saw him,' he said with a wicked grin.

Harry burst out laughing and beamed back at his godfather.

'Sirius! It is really you! I don't-, how-, where-?' so many questions were tumbling in his head he couldn't make one full sentence.

'You didn't know, I know… I told you, you would reach me anywhere with the mirror and unfortunately yes I'm still through the veil and don't think there's a way back." He said the final words with bitterness and then looked up, 'but hey! At least I can speak to you!' he tried to make it light.

'Oh great Merlin! I can't believe I never opened it before!'

'Oh my! Look at you! You must be, what? Seventeen already? How's everything? I see you made it Head Boy just like Prongs,' he said with a fatherly smile.

'Yes, I'm in seventh year. And the Head Boy thingy... don't ask me how I got it,' Harry said rather pensatively, he shrugged and smiled 'But you know what? You should've seen Malfoy's face when he saw the badge on my chest; I swear it was one of the best sights _ever_! The look on his face! Although he's been even more annoying all year, if that's possible…'

'Oh I bet it was worth a thousand galleons, that look,' Sirius said. 'And how's… you know, the war and Voldemort? And Remus, and Hermione and the Weasleys?'

'They're all ok; it's been a hell of a couple of years. Killings and all that, but we're all still alive, if that's what you mean?'

'And Hermione?' he asked and Harry recognised the question, he blushed a little.

'She's ok, she's Head Girl as you probably imagine, and I asked her to the Graduation Ball-'

'And…' Sirius interrupted. 'Don't tell me she turned you down, that is impossible! The girl was crazy for you even if she didn't realise it…'

'No! She didn't say no. At least that's what I think. And no, she's not crazy for me, it's the other way round I think…' Harry said truthfully.

'How come-?'

'Well, we sorta argued after she-'

'Ah... I know that look.' Sirius inquired.

'Well, she said some stuff I had no idea of, you know? And how do you know that look? You don't even know what she said'

Sirius laughed a little. 'Actually I sorta do... Lily sometimes got like that, and James would look exactly like you do right now." His grey eyes betrayed a trace of sadness at the memory of his friends. 'Was it kind of… "We don't know if we're going to survive, it is horrible how I worry about you all the time?"'

'Exactly!' Harry pointed. 'She was even crying and I can't help but feel awful about it! I mean, it is, after all my fault. But I can't help who I am and what I'm meant to be, you know?'

Sirius nodded, understanding perfectly what Harry meant. 'Well, it _is_ something of an obstacle. But she's always been there, hasn't she? She won't give up on you for sure but… I reckon what you can do is be there for her, I mean; she's the world to you and vice versa. You must hold onto each other and you'll get through it… And if not, then you'll at least have had a good time together…' Sirius wasn't very knowing on the "being a father" thing, but he was doing pretty good right now.

Harry smiled weakly. 'I guess you're right, but I still can't help-'

'Don't. Harry, listen to me. Don't kill yourself over blame and all that stuff, try and enjoy the moment. Try to be seventeen in spite of everything…' he said urgently and Harry nodded. 'I know you've never had anything of what we like to call normal; but still... you deserve it, ok Harry?'

He smiled a little more now. 'There's no worst battle than the one that was never fought, right?'

'Yep! That's the spirit! I reckon you should go to bed, it's probably late, isn't it?' Sirius asked.

'Yes but I don't want to go! I want to talk to you! I lost you Sirius; I don't want to let you go!'

'I know Harry. But now you know you can speak to me whenever you want to, I promise I won't go anywhere,' he said with a sarcastic laugh. 'Take care, ok? Stay out of trouble and we'll talk soon,' he told Harry, who reluctantly nodded and put the mirror face down on his night table.

'Good night Sirius,' he said softly and let his exhausted mind and body drift into a restless sleep.

It hadn't been long since they had started teaching, but it seemed there were many more witches and wizards than the four friends had imagined. They had drawn a map of all the occidental side of the world and put identifying and tracing spells on it so they would know where the soon-to-be students were.

In only a few years, Hogwarts classrooms were full of students and a lot of enemies had appeared. Some Witches and Wizards thought that teaching magic to youngsters would bring down the vertical system that had reigned so far.

This time, a huge army was coming towards the castle, much bigger than any other before. So far, it had been enough with Salazar, Godric, Helga and Rowena to keep them away from the school grounds. They had been forced into creating new races of animals; half-breeds, to help them protect Hogwarts. There had been arguments and fights about this and many more things; but the same passion and goal always united the founders, ending the disagreements.

Godric was pacing up and down and Salazar was looking at the map on the table in front of him. Helga and Rowena had taken over all the classes since they had found out that Farathed and the rest of the kings of the east had united in order to put an end to the school.

'How are we supposed to take down fifty thousand men Salazar? The dragons won't help us anymore, and I don't think Hippogriffs and Manticores will be able to finish them all'

Salazar didn't look up; his eyes were set on a spot on the far right of the centre-back battalion. Godric came up to him, interpreting his friend's silence.

'You have something in mind?' he asked

Salazar didn't take his eyes off the map. 'I think I may… see this spot here, and here?' he pointed. 'They appear to be weak spots. Now, I reckon two of us could come here; and the other two here…' he pointed at two places with his finger; one on each side of the battalions and four little dots appeared. A red one, a green one, a blue and a yellow one. 'Each pair can take two Hippogriffs and two Manticores; I'll take the basilisk… I know Godric but it's the only choice. So we'll have the element of surprise on our side, and we'll take down these two groups easily if everything goes as planned'

Godric bit his bottom lip, he thought the basilisk had been the worst creature they had created, but Salazar seemed to be able to talk to it and control it. He didn't see any other choice.

'Then that would leave only two battalions, making it easier for us… we've taken down that number…' he said, resigned.

'That's incredible Harry! So you can _really_ talk to Sirius!' Ron exclaimed as he ate his breakfast.

'Are you sure it was him?' Hermione asked, worried.

'Come on Hermione! Don't be so fearful. Sirius gave that mirror to Harry and went through the veil with it! It's almost impossible that there's some kind of trick,' Ginny pointed to Hermione.

'Yeah, remember the Firebolt when it first arrived? You were crazy with worry and we assured you there was nothing wrong with it,' Neville supported his friends.

'Look, if it had been a trick then he would've killed me last night… let's say I wasn't with all my _guards_ up.' Harry said with an obvious look to Hermione.

'I just want to check it all right?' she said, determined to ignore Harry's look.

'All right! As you wish! I'll give it to you later ok?' Harry finally agreed for the sake of peace.

They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table, closed in a tight group and talking in low voices. Ron glanced at the Ravenclaw table every once in a while and exchanged very sweet looks with Luna, who was dreamy-looking as always.

Ginny finally finished her breakfast and excused herself to go to the library; she wanted to get "The Prince of Tides" from the muggle section before anyone else.

Draco had been glancing at the Gryffindor table every once in a while, hoping to catch her by herself and get his plan going. He waited until after she had left and then stood up, walking to where he had seen her disappear. He caught with her a while later.

'Oy! Weasl- Ginny!' he said, as he trotted.

Ginny frowned when she recognised the voice at the beginning; and was utterly surprised when he called her Ginny instead of Weasel or Weasley. She turned around without really wanting to.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she asked, annoyed. 'If you're here just to be yourself and annoy me, then you can sod off!' she snapped. Draco flinched almost imperceptibly.

'Aren't we a little aggressive today?' he asked, making his best hurt and surprised face, using all the Malfoy charm he had always had, which went perfectly well with his very beautiful factions.

'Don't try the I'm-nice-and-you-just-hurt-me act, it's not going to work! Now, what do you want?' she asked exasperated.

'I- just wanted to talk, you know, what normal people do,' he said in his most innocent tone.

'There you have a good point; but again, you're not normal, you're an annoying prat; not to mention a potential Death Eater. Cut it with the acting, will ya?' Ginny snapped.

'I'm not acting!' Draco made it sound as if he were offended, but his voice was gentle. 'I was wondering if we could, like hang out together a little more, you're not like you used to be, you've grown and you're almost nice…' Draco said with a heartbreaking smile that never failed.

Ginny examined him for a moment, and blinked. 'Are you really trying to be nice? Or is this some kind of joke?' she asked.

'No, no joke here Weasley. I mean Ginny… sorry, it's just that I'm used to that…' he said elegantly, which made Ginny's will falter a little.

'Uhm… I guess you could come with me to the library…' she said unsure. Draco smiled.

The school day was over and Rowena and Helga took all the students to their Common Rooms, with strict orders not to leave them under any circumstances. They never disobeyed the Headmistresses' orders.

Soon after, they walked into the Headmasters' office. There were two desks in one story and two more on the higher story. Ceiling-high shelves surrounded the round office; all kinds of books and magical objects on them. The high ceiling depicted a scene of the foundation; the four of them were pointing at the hat Godric was holding and the finished castle was on the background.

'Finally you made it!' Godric exclaimed when Rowena and Helga entered. 'Salazar's got an idea that might work…'

The two women glanced at the higher story, where Salazar was leaning over the map. Helga hurried up, closely followed by Rowena.

'This sounds really dangerous, but it appears to be our only way out,' Rowena said seriously, taking her hand to her forehead.

Helga sighed and bit her bottom lip. 'When we have to fight, we have to fight… I trust you Salazar, now who is going with whom?' she asked; making up her mind.

'I'll be going with Rowena, we have a better shot with the basilisk,' Salazar said. Godric opened his mouth to argue, but his friend already knew what he was going to say, 'We all have the same chances of surviving Godric…' he just said, looking at Godric straight in the eyes. He sighed.

'Ok, let's hurry then, they're getting closer by the minute,' he said, trying to ignore his growing anxiety for Rowena. They all nodded.

Soon, they were each mounting a different winged horse, wearing their particular battle armour with the crest of their House on the chest and the Hogwarts one on the back. Gryffindor on the powerful Abraxan; Hufflepuff on the loyal Aethonan; Ravenclaw mounting the rapid Granian, and Slytherin the amazing Thestral. They charged to battle, ready to come back victorious or die on the battlefield.

The creatures were following Helga's directions and Salazar hissed to the Basilisk -which had its eyes covered- guiding him.

Ginny and Draco had started to hang out more, it turned out that Draco could be quite charming and nice after all. But that only happened when he was alone with her, because he became his usual obnoxious, unbearable self the minute he returned to his cronies. Ginny couldn't quite understand this, but she really enjoyed the time they spent together.

They had talked about the future; projects in which each one was involved, their clubs and heaps more things she couldn't quite recall. She had even told him about the DA meetings. By now the whole school knew of their existence, but no one knew more than that, except Draco now.

Neville had started questioning her on where she hung out now and her friends had all told her off whenever they saw her with Malfoy. Ginny was starting to get tired of explaining he was actually nice to her and that he had nothing up his sleeve, but they wouldn't listen. Eventually, she had given up and just rolled her eyes or ignored her friends whenever they mentioned the subject.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't quite understand why she was being so stubborn on this. She knew Malfoy but she seemed to have forgotten who he was.

'I'm telling you Ron; she's got something going on there…' Harry told his friend for the hundredth time.

'You think I don't bloody know Harry? But she's being a complete arse about it and I can't force her into anything!' he replied angrily.

'Well, maybe it's not what it seems. Besides, she and Neville are kind of dating; I don't reckon she would do something like that to him…' Hermione defended her, although she agreed with her friends.

The subject of the other night at the lake appeared to have been erased for both, Harry and Hermione; as neither mentioned any details of it to anyone. They were going to the Graduation Ball together and that was all they said to anyone.

Draco was enjoying this little plan more than he had intended at the beginning. Ginny had turned out to be a really cool girl and it was fun being around her.

His fellow Slytherins kept teasing him, saying she was his girlfriend and that they would fall in love. Draco, obviously shut them up with one word as he usually did.

He already knew where the DA met, which days and at what time. Everything was going exactly as planned, and Draco was proud of himself. The Junior Death Eaters were going to meet the Defence Association one day and force them into a duel. Head Boy and Girl would be there and no Gryffindor (even though there were Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws there too) would ever turn down a duel, that would be cowardice and that was unthinkable.

From a high hill, the four founders glanced at the immense army they were to defeat soon. There were four battalions, each one of ten thousand men at least. The day was falling and the atmosphere was filled with a dreadful air. The darkening sky was announcing the biggest battle ever, and the growing shadows only increased the sensation. It would be four against nearly forty thousand; but four of the most powerful wizards and witches ever, accompanied by creatures under their command.

'This is it, either we save our school and the future, or we die trying…' Godric Gryffindor, looking down at the battlefield and standing with a high demeanour, told his friends.

Rowena also dismounted and took Godric's side, taking his hand to give herself strength. He turned and looked at her with love in his eyes.

'I love you,' Godric told Rowena and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tight, holding back tears.

'I love you too…' she whispered in his ear and mounted her Granian again; its grey fur looked silver under the dying light.

Godric then looked back at his other two friends and nodded. Salazar nodded back and Helga closed her eyes, advancing next to her battle partner.

They descended the hill silently and took their positions, ready for anything. When they were within attack range, Salazar hissed at the Basilisk and with a wave of his hand, the covering on its deadly eyes fell off. The Basilisk slithered and rose, looking at all the surprised wizards straight in the eyes; they fell limp instantly. The Basilisk bit whoever came close and whenever someone was going to attack it, Salazar threw one of his arrows and took him down.

They had to use the killing curse, although none of them really liked to. A wizard was aiming at Salazar while he was defending the Basilisk and Rowena noticed; quickly, she shot her opponent with her crossbow and yelled, 'Avada Kedavra!' the man fell dead instantly.

On the other side, Godric was leading the way, Helga at his side guiding the Hippogriffs, the Manticores and the Lethifold, who had joined them while on their way. Gryffindor made a sign to Hufflepuff without looking at her and she nodded. She took a hand to the small stone that hung from her chest and spoke; the creatures understood what she was saying and charged against the battalion. The Manticore's tail stung here and there, killing wizards on its way. Its huge paw stepped on other attackers without a backward glance. The Hippogriffs soared over the heads of the army and took off heads and sliced necks with no mercy. The ground looked as if the red light of the sunset had dyed it with blood.

Gryffindor flew over the army too; sword in hand, he pierced everything that moved and at the same time, he was keeping an eye on Helga, who was shooting daggers from a hand she had enchanted before. Her left wrist was soaked in blood, for every dagger came straight from her skin, but she didn't seem to mind and wouldn't miss one shot.

A shower of red and green sparks started to fly all over when the surprise effect had passed. Hufflepuff had to duck every spell her eyes caught. Suddenly, a red light reached the Aethonan on the chest and it started to fall; Helga along with it, shrieking. Godric turned immediately to watch her falling in slow motion. He soared to the spot and landed right next to his friend's limp body. The huge winged horse was imposing and made a small circle around them.

'Manticore!' he yelled and the beast turned around.

'Mistress!' the human head spoke and it hurried towards the two wizards. It stung at least twenty men and managed to give Gryffindor enough time to pick the Aethonan and Hufflepuff up, flying high again. The remaining wizards all pointed at the Manticore and threw the killing curse to it. At the beginning, the spells rebounded, but then it stopped moving all of a sudden and fell loudly. Godric closed his eyes and looked away, then turned back to the two forms on the back of his winged horse.

'Ennervate!' he pointed at the Aethonan and its eyes flew open. It reacted and flew, taking Helga on its back. 'Take her back to the hill and give her this.' He gave the horse a little flask. It appeared to understand, for it flew to the hill and out of sight.

Godric glanced at the remaining men of the battalion and took a deep breath. He raised his arms and yelled.

'Esquiterma Partilatis Conjunto!'

A gold light wrapped his body and shot towards the men on the ground. They all slowed down its movements and some fell, paralysed. Godric, with his breath ragged, managed to order the Abraxan to soar down; the Hippogriffs and the remaining Manticore followed. They wiped the ground and the ones that made it alive ran back to their lands. This battalion was finished and he went back to where Helga and the Aethonan were.

The Basilisk killed a great part of the army; and Rowena and Salazar, along with the two Manticores and the Hippogriffs finished most of the battalion.

Just then, a wave of coldness filled the air. Salazar looked around, shivering. Rowena was pale, about to faint, and the creatures were finishing the remaining wizards.

'Dementors…' he whispered and his head started spinning. A tearing scream broke in his head; he saw his mother running to him, lying on the floor, bleeding.

_ 'Stop it Daramar! He's just a child!'_

_ 'Move away woman! He has to learn and I'll teach him the lesson!'_

_ 'No! Don't hurt him anymore!'_

_ 'Crucio!' _

_Another tearing scream. But she held her ground, protecting her son._

_ 'I said move! Avada Kedavra!' Daramar yelled and Salazar saw his mother fall to the ground, lifeless._

_ Happy memory, happy memory. _Slytherin told himself.

Their first time. He and Rowena had been so in love back then…

'Expecto Patronum!' he yelled and a huge silvery snake made some of the Dementors back away. There were too many. He heard another voice; Rowena's trembling one trying to do the same spell, but she collapsed to the ground. 'NO!' The Dementors were closing in on her; they were going to kiss her.

Salazar gathered his remaining energies and ran towards Rowena but he tripped over something and almost fell into a deep hole, from where a blinding light was coming. He was hypnotised by it. He started to feel his body warm up and a huge energy; immense power encircling him. He could feel it running through his veins; urging to get out of his fingers. Remembering Rowena and the Dementors, he fought to focus on them.

He thought of when they had finished the school, all of them so happy and proud. 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!' he yelled again, but this time the silvery snake wrapped the Dementors and nearly pulverised them. He ran to her and took her in his arms. She was cold as ice, and her usually coppery skin was pale as death itself. Instinctively, he looked at the bracelet in her right hand. It was flickering weakly; _she's still alive_, he thought relieved.

The bracelet's light started to vanish. 'No Rowena, don't leave me… don't die please…' he begged, and then felt the power that had wrapped him from the hole a few minutes ago. The white flash came from his body and went into hers, slowly warming the young woman in his arms. Salazar could see how her skin started to gain colour again. He smiled.

Rowena opened her eyes and focused on him. He let go of her; scared but amazed and stood up. The power that had taken over his body was going back to where it belonged. Salazar followed it and tried desperately to grab it, but as soon as it encircled him again, he felt his skin tearing apart, trying in vein to hold the power. All his nerves were about to burst open when he finally let it go and was thrown back to the ground; the hole closed in. He stared at it and was snapped back to reality by Rowena's voice.

'What happened?' she asked

The day had come; Draco couldn't help but feel this was going to be the best day of his life. Ginny had been really useful and now it was time to act. After the meeting and the practice, it was close to nine o'clock and the whole group was walking towards the sixth floor.

'Listen to me, today we'll have our first real battle, we've been practising and most of us know what we're doing. The DA members won't be expecting us; that gives us the surprise element on our side,' he informed.

'Are you sure this is the right way Draco? I haven't seen any empty classrooms in this wing,' Millicent inquired.

Draco turned to her. 'Always so bright, are you not, Millicent? They don't practice in an empty classroom; Ginny told me they had this room called The Room of Requirement and-' He was cut off by a high pitched whine.

'Oh, so now it's Ginny huh? It's not Weasel or Muggle Lover anymore?' Tracy sneered at Draco; speaking in a very annoying manner.

He turned to her. 'What's wrong Tracy, you think she's going to steal the place you never had?' he said maliciously. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent. 'Good, so I was saying she told me it was around here, although she wouldn't say the exact place. We'll meet them, don't worry'

Everyone stayed silent after this. Although they all really wanted to face the DA in a duel, they couldn't help but think that Harry Potter was their teacher; _the_ Harry Potter. But no one dared say anything to Draco.

They kept walking and soon after, a rumble of voices was heard from around the corner. Draco made a sign for them all to stop there. He smiled at himself and walked around the corner.

'Oy! Potter! Going back after a moonlight stroll with your little friends?'

There was only one battalion left, The Lethifold had suffocated most of the third battalion and all they'd had to do had been scare the rest while keeping an eye on the last battalion. But the creatures were wounded and tired, and the two warlocks were the only ones left. They had cast an invisibility spell on themselves, leaving the enemies astounded. Only a few had had the idea of throwing 'showing spells' to find the attackers, but none of them hit either men.

Salazar looked at where he sensed Godric, worried.

_'They're all right but it's only us now and I don't think the creatures are going to last much...'_

_ 'I know, I know. And the Invisibility enchantments won't last much longer either, we must decide what to do now.'_ Godric responded seriously in Salazar's head.

_'It's only one army and- bloody hell!'_ One of the Showing Charms had hit a hippogriff and not one second after, he was lying dead in the ground. _'Any idea is welcome Godric!' _he urged

_'Yes, but we have never been two down Salazar!'_ Gryffindor's Abraxan started to shift, telling his master that they didn't have much time of the enchantment left. _'You start shooting them with your arc and I guess I'll try and throw as many mass hexes as I can.'_ Godric's voice sounded in Salazar's head.

A few seconds later, and before Slytherin could argue back, they were visible and a shower of flashes were soaring towards them. They started ducking them and using Field Protection charms.

Salazar barely had time to point and shoot as he avoided the spells. The Abraxan was flying faster than ever up and down; left and right in order to protect his master. Godric's sword moved rapidly all over; cutting arms, heads and whatever got in his way.

'Apericio Campo Forcip!' Salazar yelled and a small force field covered him and Godric for a split second; enough for them both to communicate and decide what to do next. Salazar nodded, panting slightly.

When they were about to combine their powers, at least fifty jets of light shot towards them and it would be impossible for either to react on time. They were going to get hit and most certainly killed, but there wasn't even enough time to apparate; the new technique the four friends had been developing.

Finally, they had all managed to beat the labyrinth curse. Even Parvati had been successful and most of them had been able to use it on someone else, though only Neville could put it on more than one person.

Harry was soaring with joy for his students; in only three weeks they had been actually doing it! This was amazing! But knowing the right spells and hexes wouldn't be enough obviously. It was _way_ more complicated than just learning them, and Harry knew it. And the most frustrating thing was that he couldn't give them more than the spells and hexes; it was within each of them to know what to do.

Hermione was walking on his right, holding his hand timidly, and Ron on his left, at the back of the group; Neville and Ginny were walking together but you could see an ever-widening space between them. Neville had stopped asking Ginny about Malfoy because he realised it was pointless, but he was worried, not to mention jealous.

They all walked chatting animatedly and unworried after Harry had checked no one was close on the Marauders Map. Lavender and Parvati were praising each other on how well each had done with the spell; Hannah and Terry were deep in conversation about variations of the curse, while Cho Chang and Oliver Wood -who had come to the meeting after a long time- were hitting it off completely. Harry just stared at them, not saying a word; after fifth year, the whole Cho business had been but a memory of a naive and very faraway time. Back then he thought he had had it, but now; all those things he had passed seemed like a very pleasant époque.

Just then, he heard something on his left side and his hand went instinctively to his wand. His pupils widened as to see in the dark, and he tensed all over. Ron stopped when he felt his friend's reaction.

'What's wrong Harry?' he asked, serious.

Harry looked at his best friend for a split second. 'I heard something,' he just said and turned to the rest of the DA, just in front of him. 'I'll be right back,' he told Ron and Hermione, who had gone tense also.

Ron stared after Harry, how he could always hear things that were a mile away, he would never know. Then, a voice was heard and he frowned immediately, pulling out his wand seconds before the rest of them.

'Oy! Potter! Going back after a moonlight stroll with your little friends?'

That obnoxious voice was unmistakable. The superior and mocking tone could only belong to one person. Draco Malfoy.

Harry was a few meters from his friends when he heard the voice. He turned and all of them had their wands out; he gestured for them to put them back, which they did very reluctantly.

'What do you want Malfoy? Seventy more points from your house?' Harry asked defiantly.

Draco smirked and took a few more steps forward. 'You're going to hide behind your lovely Head Boy's badge, are you?' he asked in a baby-ish voice that somehow sounded like an invitation for a duel.

Harry looked at Hermione, who looked as if torn between the urge to kick Malfoy's arse and her duty as Head Girl. He turned back to Malfoy.

'What, now you have to ask your mudblood girlfriend before you accept a duel?' Draco asked satisfied; knowing fully well how Harry would react to this. They had been enemies so long, they probably knew each other's reactions as well as their owns.

'I told you not to call her that! And I don't even think you're a match for me in a duel,' Harry snapped, rising to his full height, which was quite some considering he was always hunching over. But he wasn't tall in the same way that Ron was; his tallness came form an air of security and power he sent away without even knowing it. He walked towards Malfoy, who was the least bit taller than him.

'Well, if you hadn't spoken Parsel back then I would've definitely beaten you, remember?' he pointed out; and if they weren't almost the same height, you could even have said he was looking down at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes. 'Shut up Malfoy!'

Draco laughed. 'And that, my fellows, is what one could understand as an "I know you're right and that's why I'm shutting you up"' he said, turning to the group, who were all feeling Harry's anger rise.

Harry raised his wand 'Acritunia!' he roared and Malfoy flew across the corridor, hitting the wall. All the Slytherins gasped, Tracy started to run to him but Hermione was already pointing her wand at her, so she didn't move. Draco stood up slowly, wincing.

'That wasn't a very fair move, now was it?' he said. Somehow, he had managed to gather enough air to speak in his usual voice. 'And they say the Gryffindors play fair...' he finished and pulled himself to his duelling position.

All the DA members had now come to where Ron and Hermione were standing and were starting to move towards Harry, who was probably throwing sparks from his body out of anger.

'Harry, don't!' Hermione cried. She knew Draco was a good dueller; mostly because she was aware of Lucius' abilities and didn't doubt he had taught his son.

Harry didn't listen to her and kept his brilliant green eyes fixed on Draco's cold grey ones. 'Conditions are according to the opponents, third rule of duelling. I would've thought you knew them,' he said.

'Bombarda!' Draco yelled and Harry almost avoided the spell but it hit him sideways, leaving a very nasty wound on his left arm. It hit the wall, making a big hole in it.

Hermione shrieked and ran to Harry, who was looking down, holding his wounded arm tightly.

'A duel, now...' she said, looking up after half-healing Harry's arm, determined.

Inches from them, all the jets of light stopped and vanished just in front of the two men. Godric looked up when everything around him quieted. He saw one last jet of light disappear before his eyes. He reached his friend mentally.

_'Salazar? Are you all right? What was that?'_

_ 'Did you see what I just saw?'_

_ 'We didn't have time to combine,' _Godric assured his friend.

At that moment, a cloaked figure, in silver and maroon battle armour came into sight. In the horizon he was riding the only and legendary Horned Pegasus. Silvery-white, with the dying sun reflecting its beautiful fur; the horse flew elegantly through the air. The man riding it was well built; the darkening orange light outlined his imposing form.

Salazar looked up, astonished, and Godric's gaze followed his friend's. He had heard Rowena talk about the legendary Protector but never really believed her. But he was right in front of him, flying to save them.

'_The Legendary Protector only comes to save those who are about to die before their time; before fulfilling their destiny'_ Rowena's voice echoed in Godric's head.

He was there, he had been summoned by the battle and the warlocks that weren't suppose to die yet.

He steadied himself in front of the two young men, the Horned Pegasus' white wings flapping in harmony. The Protector was holding a long axle; it was silver with elaborated signs all around its thin surface. On each side of the white blade, it had two gems; a lot like the ones Rowena and Helga used. He gave a sideways look at the two young men and winked. He had outstandingly bright hazel eyes and a blond strand fell across his right eye, half covering it.

Soon, the surprised wizards started attacking and the Protector moved his axle, forming a twister that blew away most of the wizards. The rest screamed and returned back to wherever they came from.

The invisible force field in front of Slytherin and Gryffindor disappeared; they both flew to where the Protector was. He pulled back his cloak, revealing a younger man, beautiful in every way you looked at him; it was almost inhuman. He smiled gently at the two, but his eyes were somehow sad. He bowed lightly as he vanished in the thin air.

The two men tried unsuccessfully to reach out for him but he was gone. They looked at each other and then to the now empty spot in front of them. No words were necessary; they just flew back to the hill, where Rowena and Helga were waiting.

The Junior Death Eaters and the Defence Association faced each other and a duel took place; probably the greatest duel in a very long time. Shot of lights flew from one side to the other, bodies falling and standing up again. None of them would give up and let the other one win.

Draco and Harry were face-to-face, robes stained with blood. They didn't know if it was theirs or their opponent's. Harry was very fast, but so was Draco; both of them could duck and avoid the other's spells and hexes, and when they got hit, it wasn't pleasant at all. One had the facility of a natural born and the other one had the care and calculation in his attacks learned in a lifetime. But even so, they were very close in power level.

Both of them shot stunning spells at the other and they met in the air. A huge red circle of light was created from this collision and after a few seconds, the jets of light continued their way and hit both boys. At the beginning nothing happened and they stared at each other. Harry was the first one to react and he threw a very strong Disarming spell to Draco; it hit him and the two boys flew backwards, reaching opposing ends of the walls and falling to the ground, unconscious.

Everyone stopped their duelling to stare at the amazing display of power presented by both boys. When Harry attacked Draco and flew back too, Hermione and Ginny gasped soundly; Ginny looked at Draco for a moment and then ran to Harry, following Hermione. Ron and Neville caught up quickly. The rest were too surprised to do anything and just stood where they were.

The Slytherins gasped too and the first one to run towards Draco was Tracy, closely followed by Malcolm. She took Draco's head, where a thin trickle of dark blood could be seen.

'Get out of here!' Hermione yelled at the Slytherins as she held Harry's head and shoulders on her lap. 'Harry! Harry can you hear me?' she asked.

The Slytherins didn't say a word. Tracy and Malcolm used a Locomotor spell to carry Draco and take him to the Common Room, for they couldn't take him to the Hospital Wing; they would definitely get in trouble if they did.

Ginny took Harry's hand and stared at the boy; looking so peaceful and helpless on the ground. There was something missing and Ginny looked around; there they were… a few feet away laid Harry's broken glasses. She took them, 'Oculus Reparo,' she muttered and the round spectacles were once again as good as new.

Ron and Neville came forward and lifted Harry, taking him to the Common Room, where they performed the healing charms before leaving him in the Head Boy's Chamber. Hermione decided to stay there for the night to keep an eye on Harry.

When they got back to the castle, Godric and Salazar told the girls about the Protector appearing and saving them. They looked in every book they had for the legendary Protector and found out he only came when he was needed and vanished as soon as his mission was complete until he was summoned again.

'You saw that look too, Salazar'

'Well, I can understand it now. I mean, how would you feel if your only goal in life was to save people's life and-'

'Mostly warlocks' lives,' Rowena pointed out.

'Not only warlocks' lives, anyone that hasn't fulfilled his destiny and has no one to do it for him,' Salazar corrected. 'As I was saying... he doesn't even get a thank you; hell! He can't even be a complete being!'

'I know. I can't help but feel awful for him, he looked so sad, though satisfied at the same time...'

'That's not what matters now ok? The important thing is that we saved Hogwarts and we are all alive...' Came a kind, woman's voice; her blond strands of hair were hanging loose to her shoulders, making her look very beautiful.

She looked at Salazar with a special glint in her eyes Rowena recognised; she looked at Salazar and then back at Helga; sighed and looked away. _He will never see it..._ she thought heavily. Rowena knew Salazar was still in love with her, and that he would never notice how Helga looked at him.

They all turned around and Salazar stared at her for a few seconds. Then he turned back to Godric and Rowena, who were holding each other in a friendly but full of love way.

'She's right, let's just leave it there, shall we?' he asked and no one objected. 'Helga, can I talk to you for a second?' he asked. Helga flinched in surprise and smiled.

'Sure. What is it?' she asked and followed him.

They walked through the halls, occasionally interrupted by a student with a question and stopping every once in a while to correct some other.

'Helga, how strong you think a warlock's body is?' he asked. 'Hemingal! You know you can't levitate such heavy objects, you can kill someone!' he snapped at a boy, apparently fourteen or so years old, and waited for an answer.

Helga leaned her head to a side and looked into Salazar's peculiar eyes. They were dark grey and had little black features mixed into them. Sometimes they changed colours according to his mood. 'What do you mean? You know your body is much stronger than mine or Rowena's...'

'Yes, but how much you reckon it could stand?'

'Power?' she asked. 'I really wouldn't know since I'm not one, but you're really powerful. Every time I do an especially strong spell, I get real tired; thing that doesn't happen to you. So all I can say is a lot, _way_ lot,' she assured her friend with a little sadness in her voice.

'And what if me or Godric, when we're combined as to say, had a special powerful moment… or if an outside extra power came to us?'

'Well, if it were such an incredible power, I reckon it would probably knock you out, or tear you up... Power can be dangerous Salazar, don't mess with it,' Helga said in a very serious tone, much unlike her usual.

'I'm not- I won't ok? But I just want to know if there's a way by which a warlock could stand greater power...' he said a little vaguely.

Helga sighed and smiled slightly. 'Well, the only way would be to strengthen your body. And since you're a Warlock; that is pretty difficult because your body is already stronger than normal. So that would only leave you the option of joining with another being; a Symbio... But Salazar, that is really risky; Symbios can take over a person's mind and- Please promise me you won't do something like that,' she begged, somehow regretting what she had just said.

Salazar bit his lip. 'Yes, Helga. I won't do anything stupid, but thanks very much,' he said and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. Helga just stood there, and after Salazar had left, she took her hand to her cheek and sighed.

_A/N: So much information for one chapter! So all the basics are set (Basics I said, eh?) Next chapter is going to be darker and I promise it'll be much more intense._

.com/group/BrainstormQuill


	3. Corruptio Optimi Pessima

**Was and Will be**

**Summary:** Corruption of the best is the worst. Power is a great ally but also a double edge weapon. It can take you to places you never thought you could go, and yet, you can never go back. Anger and tragedy, that's everything a lie can bring.

CHAPTER III

Corruptio Optimi Pessima

_I spun a web, it's tangled up with me,_

_And I lost my head,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I said,_

_O no what's this?_

_A spider web, and I'm caught in the middle,_

_I turned to run,_

_The thought of all the stupid things I've done,_

_ .- Coldplay_

**Part one**** – In a sea of lies**

He was walking around the lake, just one thing had been going around and around in his mind. The sensation of power coming from every pore of his body. His fingers burning with the eagerness of doing magic. That warm feeling of all that energy flowing through his veins...

'What are you thinking Salazar? You heard Helga, it's dangerous!' he snapped at himself, but there was some part of him that couldn't help but wonder where he could find this Symbio.

He decided to give it one more try and used the technique that by now was almost perfected. He pictured the place in his head and ushered every part of his body to materialise there. He winced at the beginning but then felt his body start to reconstruct itself. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself in the battlefield once more.

Walking around, he remembered exactly the spot where the hole had appeared in the first place. He kneeled and put his hands on the ground. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he started muttering some words and the ground opened up under his touch. Panting, he observed what he had just done and smiled to himself, standing up.

'Blessed power! Incredible energy!' he shouted to the air and immediately proceeded to absorb the whitish light beneath.

At the beginning, he felt the warm sensation again; the magic of Mother Earth flowing through his veins… but then his skin began to tear again, his body started to split open, for it couldn't hold so much power.

'NOOOOOOOO! I can hold it! I—can—.' And a veil of blackness fell in front of his eyes. He knew no more.

Morning had barely broken and Harry woke with a start, he looked around and sighed in relief, it had only been a dream. His head hurt as if a three hundred pound anvil had been thrown on his head; he winced and then felt an unusual weight on the bed, next to him. He looked down and smiled; there she was, sleeping peacefully, though she seemed to be cold. Harry cast a blanket and placed it on her, covering her thin form.

He recalled the events of the previous evening with a frown and then started thinking how he had flown to the wall if Malfoy hadn't shot a spell at him. Harry bit his lip pensively and then lay back down, crossing his arms behind his neck. A few moments later, he looked down at her and lowered one of his arms; placing it on Hermione's head and stroking it tenderly.

The few times Harry had watched her sleep had been incredible. Her coppery skin looked flawless; her long dark lashes laced themselves perfectly and her brown hair (which wasn't bushy anymore) fell in small curls to her shoulders. He stared at her with a small smile on his lips and then leaned and kissed her forehead, wondering how to manage these feelings he was discovering.

A few hours passed where Harry thought of the dream and many more things. Hermione suddenly stirred and slowly opened her eyes, focusing them on Harry. 'Glad you're ok. You hit your head pretty bad last night, you know?' she croaked in a just-woken voice.

'Well, if my head wasn't about to burst open I would be much better, but it's ok. By the way, you did a great job with the healing charm on my shoulder, it barely hurts,' he smiled at her while moving his recently injured part.

'Actually, Ginny's the one who did most of it. She's extremely good with healing charms, it seems she doesn't even have to make an effort,' she said pensively and continued, 'I wonder how all those Slytherins ended up there...' Hermione mused.

'You can be sure they weren't there by coincidence,' Harry responded a little bitterly.

'Let's just hope we don't bump into them again, they seemed to have been training'

'I honestly think they have—'

'—Somehow I have the feeling they're preparing for their future,' Hermione finished Harry's thought as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

'Any news on the Prism, Remus?'

'Yes Headmaster, we couldn't put it in the Department of Mysteries, for that place isn't as safe anymore. But Arthur was kind enough to offer his own house'

'So he's using the lake on the Burrow's backyard then?'

'No. That's what we suggested in the first place, but he thought it would be better off underground'

'Very well Remus, who is mounting guard? I am positive you are well aware we cannot draw attention to ourselves in times like this. Although I still do not know what is behind this Prism, I am sure it guards very powerful and dangerous secrets'

'Moody, me, Tonks, Molly, Kingsley, the twins and Charlie and Bill and Fleur. One each night,' he said pointing at each of them.

'Good Remus, that is very good indeed'

'Headmaster... I am not sure if this is of importance, but the other day at school I saw a student holding a myths book. It looked ancient and if I'm not mistaken, I read something about the magic of Mother Earth guarded by many obstacles... and it crossed my mind that—'

'Nothing is to be underestimated my friend; we never know where we can find the answers,' Dumbledore said vaguely.

'Yes Headmaster, I shall look for that book then,' Remus said and walked out of the round office to prepare his Defence Against the Dark Arts class for that day.

Draco woke more than once in the night with his whole body aching from the numerous hits he had received; the only thought that comforted him was that Potter would probably be aching as well. Weird dreams were haunting him and every time they felt more real; like something that was approaching very fast and could not be stopped.

A castle he did not know. People he had never seen before but somehow he knew who they were. Power and desperation to reach it; he could almost feel it in the tips of his fingers...

A very strange sensation had woken him very early in the morning. A sudden shot of tenderness and longing had invaded his whole body but Draco didn't know where this came from. He thought for a moment and finally came to the conclusion it had probably been another one of the dreams.

His wand started vibrating under his pillow and he didn't want to get up. 'Accio robes…' he muttered and a second later, his black and green robes were sitting right next to him, ready to pick them up and put them on. He opened his eyes and stared at the robes for a moment, surprised, but then shrugged and started getting dressed for breakfast.

School was almost over, the NEWTs would start in two weeks and the Graduation Ball was a little more than a month away. It was almost unbelievable to Draco that school was nearly over and that soon he would be joining The Dark Lord.

He stood in front of his natural size mirror, smoothened out his robes with his wand and straightened his tie. His hair was looking perfect and his beautiful features were exalted by the spring morning light.

His roommates had already got up when Draco finished his daily routine before breakfast. He walked down the stairs, looking tired but still handsome, as always.

A few strides after he'd walked out of the Common Room, he met Ginny, looking lost and angry. Draco smiled when he saw her but as soon as he recognised that look, his smile fell for a second.

'Ginny, aren't you far from The Great Hall?' he asked as innocently as he could.

'What the bloody hell did you think you were going to get last night, eh?' she demanded.

'We were in the neighbourhood and he had been asking for it a while ago,' Draco replied lazily.

Ginny appeared to be making a big effort to hold herself from hitting him, she just narrowed her eyes at him. 'You little prat! And to think I defended you before them! And that I even said you were nice!'

'Aww, isn't that sweet? You really think that?' he said with a little smirk, though some part of him had liked it that she had defended him. Without any notice, he felt a small hand slapping him hard on the cheek.

'Draco Malfoy, you're an insufferable git!' And with that, she turned around and walked towards the Great Hall, leaving an astounded Draco behind.

Ginny entered and sat at the table next to Neville without a word. Harry noticed she was glowing red, probably with anger, for after a few moments Draco came into the Great Hall; looking taken aback and with a slight shade of red on his usual porcelain-like skin. Harry couldn't help but smile.

After that day, Ginny didn't hang out with Malfoy anymore, which made the Gryffindors very happy; especially Neville, who had started treating Ginny like a princess, to which she didn't object at all.

'Godric, can I speak with you a moment?'

'Sure, what's going on Helga?'

'Have you talked to Salazar lately?'

'Not really, he's been very withdrawn the past few weeks. I don't know why, though I sense something's troubling him'

'I know, that's what I wanted to speak to you about, I'm worried about him. See, he asked me some questions and told me some things the other day that have really got my attention. I don't want him to do anything he would regret. You're his best friend Godric, could you please—'

'Helga, if he hasn't told me he must have his own reasons and I reckon if he needs help, he will ask for it,' Godric said calmly while they walked down the corridor towards his next lesson but there was a little frustration in his tone that Helga noticed.

'I know, Godric. But I think this is different. I believe he's finding himself in an ambush; could you please talk to him?' she pleaded.

Godric sighed and nodded, 'Very well Helga, I will speak to him of this matter but I don't think he'll tell me much… it's just not like him'

'I—thank you very much Godric,' she kissed him on the cheek and started to walk away. Godric stopped her.

'Helga, I hate to see you like that. You know, you should just forget about him'

She turned around and sighed, 'Could you stay away from Rowena if she wasn't with you?'

'I—no,' he said a little defeated. 'But still, you're just hurting yourself'

'I know that you mean this from the heart, but I can't help it'

'Helga—he's my best friend and I love him. But I also know him too well to know he doesn't deserve you and—'

The blond woman gave him a kind smile, 'I know, and I thank you. But you can't help who you fall in love with; even if he's not for you. I just want him to be happy…' and with that she left to her next class.

Godric walked to the Headmasters' office to find Rowena there, working in a Transfigurations book for the kids to use next year. She looked up and smiled behind her spectacles. A moment later, she frowned. 'What's wrong dear?'

Oh, it was amazing how she always knew when something bothered him. He came forward and kissed her gently. 'Have you seen Salazar?' he asked.

'Why? Is something wrong with him?'

'No, it's just that I wanted to—'

'Talk to him because Helga asked you,' she finished for him.

'Yes, she's worried about him and I also—'

'Have sensed something's troubling him, I know. Last time I saw him, he was walking by the lake,' she said and went back to her writing. 'Just be safe,' she finished as Godric walked out of the office towards the lake, he had a faint idea on where he could be.

'Enverdua!'

'Volpermio!'

'Squirto Fedis!'

A horrible scream was heard within the classroom. Draco looked up immediately as he saw Tracy starting to turn a greyish colour. Her ran to her and started muttering strange words quickly. Finally, Tracy started to turn back to normal colour and Draco looked up, fire burning in his grey eyes; they almost seemed to glow red with anger.

'Who did this? Who was duelling Tracy?' he asked between pants. He was speaking very slowly, evidently making a great effort not to burst out.

Tracy, putting herself back together spoke weakly. 'Horus was…'

Horus Flint was small and muscled. You wouldn't recognise him as the former Slytherin, Marcus Flint's, brother if it weren't for the dark brown eyes and the almost black hair. He was wearing a satisfied sneer but at the same time, standing behind the Slytherin beaters, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle at the back of the group.

The relationship between the Davis and the Flint family was well known to all the members of The Circle. They were a group of high class families that each New Year gathered together; usually at the Bullstrode Ranch or at the Malfoy Manor. Curiously, most of the members of The Circle were loyal followers of The Dark Lord.

Draco made his way to the back of the group; his eyes narrowed almost to slits and his wand clenched tightly between his fingers. Crabbe and Goyle, who didn't hang with Draco much anymore, opened up too.

'What the hell did you think you were doing Horus?'

'Duelling?' he answered insolently.

Bad move! Draco's anger grew, no one dared speak to a Malfoy like that. A flask of Polyjuice Potion that was laying on one of the shelves to his left, exploded. Everyone gasped; Horus stayed silent and still, though his eyes betrayed him.

'You know you can't perform Irreversibles here!'

'Well, when we face real enemies we won't know how to use them on others if we—'

'Shut up! That's why we use animals or clones, you git!'

Horus stood to his full height, which wasn't enough to reach Draco's (who wasn't that tall himself). 'If I do something, I want to do it all the way; I'm not like you Draco,' he said in his insolent tone again.

Draco was about to hex him into next week when an elegant form grew in front of them and caused silence in the whole room. Tall and well put; Lucius Malfoy was standing behind the group.

'I know what you mean Flint, my son can sometimes be… mediocre. But if we start doing Irreversibles, then we'll start losing members and that is not a good deed, considering you're not yet _part_ of the group,' he said calmly.

This was like an arrow to Draco. He could be many things, but he wasn't a mediocre; he always tried to please his father in anything. Be the best at everything he tried, but there had always been only one obstacle in his way… Potter, and _that_ was unforgivable for his father. Despite all that, Draco sustained his posture and hid his feelings, as he had been taught.

Horus nodded to Lucius without a word and went back with the rest of Slytherins, eyeing a panting Tracy maliciously and disregarding the angry looks of his housemates.

'Good. So I came here to see how you were going and I can tell you're doing it well. If you can perform Irreversibles, then you must be progressing in some way.' He walked around the room, gazing at all the Junior Death Eaters as he did so.

'You have orders... yes, from The Dark Lord himself'

A burst of whispers exploded and they quieted when Lucius raised his voice a little. 'Tomorrow by this time, you are to take the wards off this room and start a quick duel'

Gasps, followed by whispers once more were heard, but this time some were questioning and some were frightened.

'The professors won't take more than three minutes to come here once the alarms start, so you must cast invisibility spells on yourselves immediately in order to not be detected. The spells won't give you longer than a minute so you must be fast to get to the Library, The Great Hall, The Common Room or whichever place you choose. The rest will be left to us, is that clear?' No one spoke. 'Very well, so I'm off now.' He turned his back on them and then stopped. 'And go back now so you don't have another little _encounter_…' he said and glanced at Draco in particular. With that, he transformed into the deadly snake again and slithered out the window.

He recalled what Salazar had told him after they came back that day.

'_I dunno what that was but I tell you mate, it was unbelievable! If I had had that power with me, The Protector wouldn't have had to come and save us'_

_ 'Are you sure of what you're saying Salazar? I mean, there's not much power bigger than the one we'd have combined…'_

_ 'Godric—this power was so big it stopped Rowena's soul from being completely absorbed after the kiss'_

_ 'Well, it's gone now and there's nothing you can or WILL do to change that, understood?'_

He was almost sure Salazar had gone to the old Battlefield again to try and find that power. He sighed and concentrated, his body started to tear and then pull itself back together. Godric opened his eyes and there he was, the place looked as ghastly as a graveyard and it gave him chills.

He looked around and caught a gleam by the corner of his eyes. He turned and the whitish light Salazar had described was rippling like water. It was coming from a hole, obviously created by magic, probably performed by the warlock lying on the ground unconscious.

Godric ran towards him. His dark green and silver robes encircled him like a dark aura. He picked the man up and felt his pulse. He was alive. Godric closed his eyes and shook his head partly relieved and partly angry at his friend. He looked up and whistled strangely to the sky. Minutes later, his Abraxan was flying towards the two men.

A Locomotor spell lifted Salazar from the ground, and gently placed him on the back of the winged horse; Godric jumped on next and soon they were flying back to the castle.

The first thing he wanted to do when he saw him open his eyes, was kick him so hard he wouldn't be able to get up in a week; but again, he had been out for four days already so that choice was off the menu.

Salazar saw the world come into focus again. Scarlet velvet curtains hung from each corner, coming together on the sides by golden ties. Godric's four-poster bed. He started to sit up and found that his body was extremely heavy. His eyes fell on his friend, who was sitting on the left corner of the bed, with a hand on the navy blue coverlet. Already knowing what was coming now, he rolled his eyes at himself, waiting for Godric's yells and lecture.

He just looked at him for a few seconds and no words, soundly or mental, were needed. After a while he stood up and gave one more glance at the man on the bed, sighed and turned around. 'You disappointed me, not to mention put yourself in danger in spite of Helga and mine's comments…' was all he said without looking back and in a flat tone. The door and shut with a slight slam as he walked out.

This hurt him even more than the yells he was expecting. Godric was disappointed in him. He couldn't believe it and he hated himself for what he'd done, or tried to do. Once more; despite his better judgement, it came back to his mind. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut._ The Symbio,_ it kept repeating. He tried his best to put that in the back of his mind and lay back down.

He felt the chilly air on his face; the day was so clear, you could almost feel the summer all over. Flowers had blossomed, rain had ceased and the blue sky was shyly starting to show itself.

This was the most incredible feeling Harry could ever imagine. Complete freedom, no one at his back; nothing but him and his Racing Comet Kell in the world. His Firebolt had suffered an accident last year; which had ended in ''toothpicks", as Malfoy had called what was left of the broom.

A lovely Saturday was in the open and despite Hermione's protests on the NEWTs being a week away, Harry wasn't able to stand the books anymore; he HAD to get out and free himself at least for a day. He induced Ron, Ginny and Colin for a two-two match after lunch and Hermione had had no choice but take her books to the Quidditch stands in the field and sit next to Luna, who had come to see Ron.

'You know? The Hardy Boys' books used the same colours as Ravenclaw? They were real intelligent; I wonder if Rowena Ravenclaw knew any of them? Maybe she took the colours from the book,' she mused idly, her dreamy eyes set on the sky, as if she were searching for a dragon or something.

Hermione turned to her, puzzled. She frowned and squeezed her eyes shut trying to digest what she had just said. 'I—don't think Rowena Ravenclaw knew _The Hardy Boys_ Luna,' she just said and went back to her book.

She still didn't understand what Ron had seen in her but they appeared to be very happy when they were together. Ron was far less stressed than he would usually be when he studied with Hermione. Besides, that gave her a little more time to spend with Harry alone; studying, but alone and she enjoyed that. She loved to see Harry playing with his quill between his fingers; chewing one end while his head rested on his left hand…

Down at the pitch, Harry was playing chaser and Ron keeper, and on the other side Colin was the keeper while Ginny played her usual position. The match was pretty balanced; even though Harry wasn't exactly a good chaser, Ron had gotten much better during sixth year. They were losing 40 – 30 to Ginny and Colin, mostly because Ginny was a great chaser.

He was enjoying himself more than he had in the past three weeks. Between studying for the pre-NEWT tests, Malfoy and his Junior Death Eaters, the DA and the last match coming in three days; he had been really stressed out.

But as usual, this could not last long. As soon as he was enjoying himself, with his mind completely off anything else; Malfoy had to appear.

'Move your arse Potter, we've got the field reserved!' he yelled from the ground.

Harry stopped his broom immediately at the unpleasant voice and glanced down, 'Bloody hell, he has to spoil everything, doesn't he?' he muttered to himself and flew down, landing a few meters from the Slytherin Quidditch Team.

'What do you want Malfoy?'

'I told you, get your scum and get out, we've got the field reserved.' His voice was triumphant and arrogant.

Harry walked a few steps towards him, determined to beat the crap out of the little brat but just then, the other three descended and Harry stayed where he was. 'You might want to watch your language Malfoy, I can take points off you,' he said in a low voice.

'You know what? I don't give a damn about it! Unless you literally destroy Ravenclaw's team on Tuesday, you don't stand a chance against us,' Draco smirked, satisfied.

Apparently, some first years had earned themselves the so wanted "Official Hogwarts Pranksters" title. But they hadn't been as careful as Fred and George used to be; therefore, they had lost a lot of points for Gryffindor.

Harry took one more step towards the other boy, but this time Ron was ahead of him; much to Harry's astonishment he didn't punch Malfoy. 'Well then earn yourselves the field if you're so good; remember how we beat you last term?' Ron said with a very Malfoy-ish sneer.

He narrowed his eyes at Ron and then looked back at the rest of his team. He, like Harry, had been appointed Captain last year. 'We don't need to, and we won't waste our time. Just get out of here before you get an early taste of what's coming…' he just said and walked past Ron, Harry and Ginny. They all mounted their brooms and kicked off.

These last words had been really strange to Harry and he glanced at Hermione, who had just come down. She returned the look but they just walked back to the castle.

'Harry, you _have_ to tell her! It's not fair! For either of you! You're being really selfish you know?'

Harry frowned. 'I'm what? Selfish? I can't believe you just said that!' Harry said, a little louder than he had intended as they walked back to the Common Room from dinner. Hermione had excused herself when the Graduation Ball subject had come up.

'Relax, you don't have to yell, but yes, you're being selfish. Why? Because you're not being honest! With yourself _or_ Hermione and you know that!' he snapped.

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times to speak but closed it again at the lack of any valid defensive argument. Harry never knew when, but lately Ron had become much more open with his emotions; he didn't have the "Emotional Range of a Teaspoon", as Hermione had said two years ago, anymore. Harry sighed and stopped, he leaned on the wall and looked at his best friend. For a second, a feeling of dread overcame him while he looked at the clear blue eyes of his friends but he ignored it and took his mind back to what he was about to say.

'Ron, listen, you've been with me all along—'

'And so has Hermione,' he pointed out.

'Yes, yes but you know how it is to be around me, to even be_ friends_ with me!'

'That's _so_ not the point here!'

'It completely is the point! The point is that I put you all in danger just because you're close to me! Now imagine if anyone got closer... like Sirius did. Just imagine for one second and try to get in my shoes,' Harry pleaded to the red-haired boy standing in front of him.

Ron sighed and looked back down at Harry's green eyes. 'I know exactly what you mean; and I know how you worry because I worry about Luna, and Ginny like that too. But—Harry, you can't fool your heart and you can't take her for granted. That will eventually drive her away; and she won't come back…' he said with pure honesty in his voice.

Harry looked at him with a mix of bitterness and anguish in his usually warm eyes. 'You're probably right, although—' he stopped in mid sentence as a low but ear-splitting noise was heard in the Head Boy's Chamber. He looked up and back down at Ron. 'What's that?' he asked, and took out his wand, holding a tight grip on it.

Ron shook his head but stood up and took his wand out too. Just then, the door slammed open and both boys almost stunned a panting Hermione.

'Dark Magic, third floor—attack—,' she said, catching her breath.

Harry frowned and his eyes opened so wide, they almost turned black. He hurried past Hermione, down the steps, towards the Common Room, where apparently no one was hearing the alarm. Harry looked at all of the Gryffindors, bewildered and was about to scream "what the bloody hell are you doing, sitting all happy while Hogwarts is under attack!", when Hermione tugged at his sleeve and pulled him towards her.

'They can't hear it. The alarms are charmed so they only ring in the Professor's Lounge, Dumbledore's office and Professors and Head Boy and Girl Chambers so students don't panic. It's in _Hogwarts, A History,_' Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

She said all that very quickly, almost too quickly for Harry to take it all in. Ron was already at the door, telling the Fat Lady to open up so he could come out. She appeared on the Common Room's side of the portrait and looked at him, annoyed.

'Only Head Boy and Girl and Professors can come in or out!' she snapped. Ron was about to hex the portrait when Harry came to his side and took his arm.

'Harry Potter, Head Boy wants to come out!'

'Hermione Granger, Head Girls wants a way out too'

The Fat Lady nodded and opened up. Ron came out first and ran to where the Ravenclaw Common Room was, behind a statue of Albernath the Great.

Harry and Hermione started towards the third floor but had to go after Ron; they wouldn't leave him to run around by himself.

'Bloody hell Ron! Come back!' Harry yelled as he ran after his friend. He found him fighting with Albernath, telling him to open up for him.

'Open up you old piece of rock!'

'I can't and I won't! You're being utterly rude and I have orders that only Professors and Head Boy and Girl are allowed in and out of the Common Room,' he repeated The Fat Lady's words, much to Ron's annoyance.

Hermione got there a few seconds after Harry and walked to Ron. 'Ron, stop it!'

'I have to know if she's all right!'

She sniffed, annoyed and spoke. 'Hermione Granger, Head Girl wants to know if Luna Lovegood is inside the Common Room'

The statue smiled down at her. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. And yes, Miss Lovegood is in here,' he said kindly.

'Happy now? Can we go?' Hermione snapped at Ron, who nodded reluctantly and followed his friends towards the third floor.

He had been spending too much time in the Library after the incident. He was torn between what Godric had said that day and _that_. He only came out when he had to dictate class and attend meals; otherwise, he practically slept there.

Rowena had tried to pull him out and Godric barely spoke to him. Helga had been the only one to succeed in bringing him to the outside one Saturday morning, to a Quidditch game. The three friends had been happy to see him out in the sun again.

He looked pale and worn, much older than his thirty-three years. His black hair now fell past his shoulders and his dark grey eyes were sunk into their sockets, giving him a shallow, almost ghostly expression. He had lost a lot of weight and you could now easily make out his shoulder blades through the thin robe material.

After the match, he went for lunch and then straight back to the library. He had finally found it... in _Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them by Newt Scamande_r. Written just a year earlier, it was very hard to find a copy of the book in an ordinary library. Mr. Scamander had gone through a long and exhausting trip through the world, investigating the natural environments and all the different classes of beasts there were to put them down in an encyclopaedia for witches and wizards interested in magical creatures.

He had studied the land, planned his trip and even planned to take Helga's Spricte with him so his task would be more easily completed. He would take off one day, saying he was going for a hunt; if everything went as planned, he would be back the same day. He was very few steps from fulfilling his dream and his friends wouldn't even notice, at least not in the short term.

He started going out of the Library again, much to his friends' contempt. Godric and the others thought he had got over it and were very happy about it. They had even started playing Quidditch again; Rowena played seeker of the snidget when students joined the game. Otherwise, she would be a chaser, just like Salazar; and Helga and Godric kept the hoops guarded. Salazar knew he just had to wait for the right moment and it would be done...

When they got there, the Professors were looking grim and there was nothing where the supposed attack had taken place. Harry came up to them, closely followed by Ron and Hermione.

'What—'

'It was a false attack Potter...' Professor McGonagall interrupted him before he asked. He frowned.

'That doesn't make sense, why would they-?' Hermione started but was interrupted again, this time by Dumbledore.

'Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, you better sit down,' he motioned at two chairs that had just appeared. She looked bewildered and so did Ron but they obeyed the Headmaster.

'It was a distraction,' he continued, 'They have abducted Miss Weasley and an express owl has just left this...' he showed the three of them a small piece of parchment.

Ron was looking pale, as if he were about to be sick, he had just had a flashback to second year, when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Hermione's brown eyes were fixed on the piece of paper and silent tears were escaping them. Harry just stared at the whole scene, leaning on the wall, his face unreadable.

Once again, it was his fault. He didn't even want to look at the note; for he knew it was some kind of direction to where he was supposed to go so Ginny wouldn't die.

Dumbledore shot him a look and he came forward; Harry examined Hermione's expression and decided it was worse than it appeared. He took a deep breath and took the piece of parchment; which was scribbled in Ginny's rounded and long handwriting. He read it thoroughly once, twice and three times. Frowning even more every time.

'This doesn't make any sense! How am I supposed to go if I have no idea what this is?' he asked, frustrated.

Snape spoke for the first time. 'You won't go anywhere Potter, _we_ are going to handle this, don't go playing the hero again... you know what consequences that might bring,' he said in his low, insinuating voice.

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'There is only one part of this I do understand,' Harry started in a forcibly calm voice, 'and that is Harry Potter. And unless you changed your name, I think these are directions for _me_,' he snapped quietly. Ron and Hermione wouldn't say anything; Ron was still in shock and Hermione was just staring.

McGonagall took a step forward, 'Professor Snape is right, it is too dangerous, you must not go. The Order will send a group and they will bring her back'

'But Professor—'

'No buts Potter, it is an order! You are to remain here and we will keep you informed,' she said and her tone was final.

Harry looked at Dumbledore for support but he seemed to be utterly concentrated on the stars on the sleeves of his midnight blue sleeping robes. Harry kept looking at him; trying to catch his eye, but he ignored it. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

Hermione got up quickly, with one last glance at the professors. Ron, who apparently had come back to reality to hear McGonagall's final statement threw her a venomous look and walked out after his friends.

'We're not going to stay here, are we?' he asked, and Harry shot him a look that said "who do you think you are talking to?"; Ron understood it immediately.

'But Harry, how—'

Harry was deep in thought and didn't listen to Hermione. 'It was Malfoy and his cronies,' he assured.

'How do you know?' Ron asked.

'That day. They were coming from the east side, right where this classroom is, and—'

'-no one, safe from the Slytherins and the DA members know any dark magic spells,' she finished his sentence. He nodded as they entered the Common Room.

'Meet here in ten minutes. Take the least you need, a small backpack and that's all; we'll figure out this thing on our way out,' Harry ordered them and walked up to the Head Boy's Chamber.

Just two hours ago, they had been having a stupid conversation about girlfriends and feelings. Now, they were walking towards the Whomping Willow so they could get to the Shrieking Shack and apparate from there.

Harry was walking almost instinctively towards the tree now. Over the last year, he had come here very often whenever he felt like being alone. There were two ways of keeping yourself from being killed by this tree; one was by touching the knot (which they couldn't do for none was small enough to sneak past the branches). And the other one was using an Inmobilus charm; this was harder since Harry was the only one able to hold the tree long enough. Hermione had done it before, but she had ended too drained to speed towards the small entrance to the passageway.

'What is this? A bloody joke?' he asked to the air. 'It makes no sense at all! Why would—' he stopped when the parchment was yanked from his grasp; he stared at Hermione, who was concentrating on the words written down.

'It is some kind of declaration of your uselessness...' said Ron angrily and stopped at Harry's arm in front of him. He was pointing at the Whomping Willow.

'Inmobilus! Quick, now!' he said with an effort.

Hermione looked up at the now immobile but struggling tree. She took in a breath and took Ron by the front of his robes. They hurried towards the small entrance at the base of it and slid down.

Harry checked they were all safe and started moving in the same direction; a small drop of sweat running down his forehead as he did so. Suddenly, he felt a sort of tentacle wrapping around his leg and he shook it, thinking it was just normal weed.

Bad mistake he made. By kicking the weed, he made it angry. The plant pulled hard and whipped the air, making Harry fall and drop his wand; immediately finishing the spell. Hermione let out a scared shriek and started running but Ron pulled her back.

'Have you gone mad, Ron? We need to help him!'

'Can you reach the knot from here?' she shook her head and kept trying to get her arm back. 'Can you hold the tree immobile and then run for it?' he added before she could argue back. She looked at him desperately and glanced at where Harry was struggling with the weed while avoiding the tree's furious blows. 'I imagined,' Ron finished. Defeated, Hermione settled and sat back down with eager eyes hoping for the best.

Harry's leg felt as if it was about to be torn from his body. The weed was pulling and whipping as he tried to get his leg back.

'Knock it off!' He pulled at the plant. 'Bloody hell!' he ducked a branch, throwing himself at the floor and holding on to the ground as best as he could.

'Wand! Wand!' SMACK! The Whomping Willow successfully hit Harry on the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hermione gasped and looked for Harry's wand around. She spotted it a few meters from where she was.

'Stop it! Inmobilus!' he yelled, in a desperate intent to avoid a future hit. The tree shook a little and then stopped all its movements at once. Harry stared at it, astonished. When he felt yet another painful pull, he remembered he still had one leg trapped and fought to free it.

Hermione was about to summon the wand towards Harry when he immobilised the tree... wandless! She gasped and stared for a moment, then she realised what she was going to do. 'Diringe Accio Wand!' Harry's wand flew to his hand; he barely caught it. 'The Carweedle likes heat! It'll calm with heat!'

Harry had never been more grateful for having a know-it-all friend. He pointed his wand at the weed, 'Incendio Piano!' it shivered for a second and then slowly loosened its grip. Harry quickly freed his leg and ran to safe land. Hermione received him with an air taking hug and felt Harry's body go a little limp; she pulled back and looked at her friend.

'Are you all right?' she asked.

'That was impressive,' Ron commented.

Harry smiled slightly. 'Just a little drained,' he said, panting a little.

'Let's rest for a while, shall we?' Hermione said and leaned Harry against the wall for a second.

Ron pulled out a two colour ended pill from his brown bag and gave it to Harry 'Pepperup Skiving Snackboxes,' he announced. 'Normally it'd make you too hyper to be in class but I don't reckon they'll do that to you right now,' he said with a smile.

Harry took the purple part and colour started to come back to his cheeks. He took a deep breath and smiled brightly, 'Bloody brilliant! They taste better than the potion and have almost the same effect! Your brothers are my heroes,' Harry exclaimed.

Soon they were at the Shrieking Shack and Hermione was still staring at the note. They sat in the top room and fixed themselves a midnight snack.

'Any clue?' Ron asked, anguished.

Hermione sighed and no answer was needed. Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair and started pacing. Harry stared at them both, thinking of the words he had read.

'We _have_ to resolve that! Ginny's life is on the line here!' he tried glaring at Harry and blaming him, but he couldn't. Harry was just Harry and Ron knew none of this was his fault _or _his intention

Harry stood, feeling his friend's glare for the instant and couldn't feel worse. Not only Ginny was in mortal peril because of him; but he was putting -once more- the two people he loved the most in danger. He stood and walked out of the room, sitting on the balcony and staring into the dark sky of Hogsmaede; the only visible lights were a few torches outside the different houses of the town. It really looked beautiful at night; and there was a special air about the coming summer, that made it even more wonderful. He looked up and sighed, biting his lips.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look; she knew he didn't mean it but Ron also knew how sensitive Harry was about that. She shook her head and went back to the note. Her brain was running, looking at all the possible meanings of the little poem and the words written in Latin. Of course she understood the words but it still made no sense. _Why would they quote Decártè? Why would they talk about bedrooms and sleeping? _She had no idea.

Ron looked at Hermione, hope vanishing quickly. Then he looked where Harry had gone and for one moment, thought of going out to him but then gave the idea up. He would come back when he had cleared his mind a little.

Hermione kept staring at the words, as if by staring at them, the meaning would decipher itself. She looked till they seemed doodles in the piece of paper and then her mind started drifting. A feeling of drowsiness filled her; _are you falling asleep Hermione? What the bloody hell are you doing?_ She snapped at herself, but somehow, she sensed it wasn't a bad thing. The trance she had entered into was similar to the one she had felt back at the beginning of the year; with the labyrinth curse... but it was stronger; warmer. In her mind, she kept staring at the words.

Ron was playing with a piece of wood. He threw it and summoned it back to him without saying the spell; just waving his wand. From the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione's eyes close slowly. He frowned and started to get up to shake her awake when a bluish light started to come from her; at the beginning, it was faint but it grew stronger by the second. Ron's eyes widened, he almost shook her to get her to open his eyes but he thought it would be better to call Harry. He ran to the balcony where Harry was still staring at the night sky.

'Harry! Come quick! It's Hermione!'

Harry was snapped back to reality and he tensed all over when he saw Ron's face. He stood and ran to the bedroom. Hermione was glowing a deep shade of blue and had risen almost a meter in the air. The note was still clutched tightly between her fingers. Harry looked up at her and opened his mouth to throw a spell to bring her back when he remembered that day at the DA meeting. His brow furrowed and he didn't do anything, but was prepared to catch her when she finished.

'What are you doing mate? Do something!' Ron yelled, desperation creeping to his voice. He raised his wand and Harry stopped him by raising his hand. Ron looked at him, puzzled and he nodded.

Soon, the words of the little poem started to separate themselves and some changed from black to red. Hermione's eyes widened as she read the hidden message and related it with the words in Latin. She slumped back to reality and felt her body heavier than ever as she fell to the ground.

Harry sensed her coming out of the trance and hurried to catch her just before she started downwards. He cradled her unconscious form in his arms and gently put her on the bed, stroking her hair.

'Mione, honey, can you hear me?' he said in a soft voice, full of concern.

Ron walked to the bed after he had snapped out of his bewilderment, and sat on the right corner. 'Is she all right?' he asked tentatively.

Harry looked up and smiled, 'Yeah, she will be, but we'll need another Pepperup Skiving Snackboxes'

**Part two**** – Until the time is through**

Every suspicion was gone now. It was time to go get it, finally he would be able to do what he wanted, there would be no limits to all the good he could do. He was going to keep the school and his friends safe; not to mention, he would have the power to virtually do anything; even stop death as he had proven that day on the battlefield.

'I think you can do just fine without me to grow it, don't you?'

Helga looked at him, a little disappointed. 'But we've been working on this seed for two months Salazar!'

'Oh come on!' he placed a gentle kiss on Helga's lips. 'I'll meet the little fellow anyway, won't I? I want to go for a hunt today'

She pouted a little and smiled. 'I guess we can do it without you. After all you've been working like crazy over the past months…'

Salazar winked at her, 'Oh! And can you lend me the Spiricte? Yeah, I know it's cheating, but it'll make it loads more fun!' he gave her a heart-melting smile.

As much as she might have been reluctant when he first said it; when he smiled like that, she couldn't do anything but give in. She tilted her head down and shook her head, laughing a little. 'I'm so easy!' she said and removed the necklace. She looked at it for a moment and then put it around Salazar's neck. The Spiricte was a mystical stone; it chose its bearer, making a magical connection between it and the owner. It could only be worn by another person –without driving him/her crazy- if the bearer gave it willingly.

He received it with a grin on his face and then looked up at her dark green eyes; he kissed her deeply and then pulled back. 'I'll see you for dinner ok? Please excuse me with Rowena and Godric,' he said and Helga nodded with a bright smile.

'_I'm going for a hunt today, won't be able to join you for the Mandrakes' birth,'_ he told his friend mentally, and soon after he got a response.

'_Salazar! We've been working on this! And Helga was really excited!'_

'_I know, I know but I just don't feel like it. I'll be back for dinner and will go with her and meet the little one, ok?'_

'_Hmph,'_ was all Salazar heard and he shrugged.

'What on earth could they be doing in Rome?'

'Why couldn't they just go to Scotland or something? I know they have huge, creepy castles,' said Ron with a shiver.

'Well, they say you have to got to Rome or Ginny will die... to the Catacombs specifically,' Hermione told them for the millionth time already.

Ron sighed. 'That leaves us no choice, I guess,' he said taking a deep breath.

'It's going to hurt,' Harry added.

'Well, what do you propose then?'

'I dunno! All I know is that it's dangerous to apparate such long distances—'

'—Especially since we've just got our license half a year ago,' Hermione finished.

'Well, what about a portkey?' Ron asked tentatively.

Hermione's eyes lightened at this. 'Why didn't I think about it before? Geez!' she hit her forehead with her palm. She picked the piece of wood Ron had been playing with before and pointed her wand at it. 'Unne vie portus,' she said and a silvery glow penetrated the object. She smiled up at her friends, 'Ready?' she asked.

Harry nodded and touched the piece of wood; Ron did the same afterwards and the world vanished in a spin. They landed hard on a stone floor. She looked around; they were in a dark alley, she looked outside and grinned ear to ear. She had always wanted to go to Italy; she could almost be a tourist guide from all she had read. A few steps and they were out of the alley; the streets were deserted, not many people walked around the Piazza Navona at two in the morning on a Wednesday.

Hermione almost forgot why they were there when she recognised the place. She had dreamt so many times of being there with Harry and her friends. She had read everything about it and the picture she had in mind wasn't nearly as beautiful as in real life.

There was something about the air in Rome that made it so wonderful. She walked outside to the long Piazza; built in the seventeenth century. She looked right and saw the Fontana di Nettuno; to the left, there was the Fontana del Moro. Right in front of her was Bernini's most acknowledged piece: La Fontana die Fiumi; The Fountain of the Four Rivers. In the centre, there was an enormous obelisk, surrounded by four giant sculptures; each one representing a river: the Nile, the Danube, the Ganges and the Rio della Plata.

She was snapped back from her daydream by a tearing scream that came from somewhere near the Fontana di Nettuno. Harry and Ron were already running there. In another alley, Hermione saw a young woman; around twenty years old, revolving in pain as a hooded man pointed his wand at her.

'Speak woman! You like pain, don't you? Crucio!' another shriek broke the harmonious silence of the night. Hermione gasped and hurried even more to the scene, tailed by Harry and Ron.

'I'd never betray my family like that! You can torture me as much as you want. You won't get more than a scream!' she responded defiantly.

'You asked for it. Avada Ked—' he didn't finish the curse, for he had flown across the alley and hit the wall with a loud THUD.

Hermione ran to the woman and kneeled beside her, picking her up by the shoulders. 'You ok?' the woman nodded lightly and then her brown eyes widened as she stared at a point past Hermione.

The hooded man was standing behind them with his wand held up. He was about to hex Hermione, but Harry was too fast and stunned him cold as he reached where the two girls were.

'What on earth?' he exclaimed.

'He seemed to be a Death Eater... at least we know they're close,' Ron added.

'But what would he want?' he looked at the blond woman, who had just sat up, 'What _did_ he want?' Harry asked.

She was looking at Hermione, a deeply grateful look. 'Molto grazie bambina! Io mi quiamo Agnese Canepa e ti debo la mia vitta'

Hermione looked at her, bewildered. She knew a bit of Italian but not enough to hold a conversation. She bit her lip 'Uhm... you're welcome, are you all right?'

The girl called Agnese leaned her head to a side. Hermione winced and then gasped. 'Traducto Oracione,' she said pointing her wand at herself. She smiled and asked again.

'Are you ok?'

'Yes, thank you very much for saving me'

'How come you haven't freaked out?'

'Oh, I know about the wizardring world even though I'm a mugglich'

Ron and Harry just stared at the two women talking. Hermione was talking in English while the girl that had called herself Agnese, spoke in Italian. This was the weirdest thing. They looked at each other and shrugged, sitting on a nearby bench as they spoke. Ron was shifting uncomfortably on the bench, obviously he was really worried about Ginny; but this woman might give them some important information. They just had to wait.

Hermione frowned in surprise. 'Mugglich? I thought there was only one tribe of those,' she asked. She had read that muggliches were a race of muggles that had a certain amount of magic in them; not enough to produce it themselves but enough to be above normal muggles. 'Uhm... I guess that's a good thing. So why did that Death Eater attack you?'

'Yes, there is one tribe and my family then. And as for why; that, I cannot say. But I do promise I will pay you back for having saved my life'

'There's no need, really'

'No, it's a magical bond, you should know that'

'Yes, but that's amongst witches and wizards only'

'I'm almost witch, remember? That means certain rules apply to me too'

Hermione nodded, 'So, do you have any idea where more Death Eaters might be? We're looking for someone'

'I am really sorry I can't help you. But the time will come for that and I will be there,' she said. Hermione frowned at this last comment but shrugged.

'Are you sure you're ok? We must be on our way'

'Yes, I am. And thanks again,' she stood up and started walking southwards. After a few steps, she turned to Hermione once again. 'And the catacombs are that way.' She pointed east and then said goodbye to the boys.

'Arrivederci!' was the last they heard before she disappeared in the darkness of the spring night.

'Please don't tell me that's the place'

'Yes it is,' Hermione assured Ron and took a deep breath.

The Grand Church looked almost sinister at night. The stone walls of which it was made of, with the sculptures and everything seemed to have a life of its own. It felt as if your steps were being watched closely by them and the sensation wasn't at all pleasant.

'You want me to tell Ginny to wait or are we going in?' Harry interrupted, gathering courage. They followed him.

The door was closed; Ron pulled out his wand and pointed at the huge, black metal handles, 'Alohamora!' he whispered and a small click was heard. Harry pushed the door open and took a step inside. His footsteps echoed in the utter silence; everything was dark and the only dim glimmer was from candles at the base of the altar.

Hermione gasped at the sight and swallowed hard as she came in, behind Harry and Ron.

'Lumus,' Harry whispered and the tip of his wand ignited. Hermione and Ron followed his initiative and soon, the Church was dimly lit by three light yellow glows.

There were Corinthian style columns all around them. They were not holding the roof but they divided the atrium from the benches. The ceiling was a high stone carved dome. Arcs outlined every part of the lateral walls and the altar. It would be amazing to watch it by day, but right now, it only produced a sense of smallness and emptiness that didn't help much.

'If I'm not mistaken, the catacombs must be on the far left end,' she pointed her igniting wand to the left corner even though they couldn't see very far ahead. 'There should be some stone staircase that leads underground, where the crypts are. We must stick together, for those crypts are almost like labyrinths'

Harry and Ron nodded and followed Hermione's lead. When they were approaching the underground staircase, the emptiness started to feel stronger and a rush of cold brushed their covered arms. Everything went dark for a second; even the wands turned off and the room started spinning. Harry looked around and immediately reached for Hermione with his free hand and looked to the right, where Ron was standing a moment ago. Nothing. His fingers closed in the air and darkness pressed in his green eyes like a heavy veil.

'Hermione? Ron? Where are you! Are you ok?' he called, no answer for a moment. Then he heard his friend's voice.

'Harry! Where are you?' he called.

The tips of the wands ignited again but they were in narrow corridors, with nothing around. Harry concentrated for a second, _maybe it's a labyrinth curse, _he thought to himself. Then he heard Ron's voice, _it must be! But how do I get out?_

'Hermione, you're ok?' Harry called into darkness.

'Oh no! A labyrinth curse! I'm all right but have no idea how to get out of here! This is not like when you did it Harry!' she called out, a note of crawling desperation in her voice.

Harry let out a relieved breath. 'Concentrate, relax! Remember the DA. It's different because this is dark magic.' He heard no more as each of his friends adventured themselves into their own minds.

'Master, the Canepa woman didn't say a word,' the Death Eater removed his hood, revealing a pointed face and long, silvery blond hair. He bowed low before The Dark Lord.

'Did you torture her?' a cool, low voice came from the shadows. The Death Eater shivered, he recognised his Master's voice when he was angry.

'Yes I did and she wouldn't give in! I almost—' he was cut by tearing pain throughout all of his body.

'Why didn't you kill her then? She can uncover the whole plan you idiot!'

'I know! I would've but the Granger girl—'

'Who? They're already here? I underestimated them'

'She is a Solver my Lord...'

Voldemort's slit red eyes pierced into Lucius' grey ones. 'Did you say a solver?'

'Yes, Master. The only way they could've solved that—AARGH!'

'I know that, you useless dump! But how do you know she's a Solver?' he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

'Because of her history at Hogwarts. And we know Warlocks can't be Solvers; Warlocks are warriors...'

'He's not a Warlock yet,' Voldemort said in a deadly tone and made a dismissive gesture. 'Make sure the plan is still on track,' he said finally.

Lucius nodded, bowed low and dissapparated.

Hermione found herself in a small, square room. She could hear Harry and Ron's voice from the darkness but she couldn't see anything. The tip of her wand ignited yellow-ish again, she smiled a little, relieved.

'Now, how on Merlin's name am I going to get out of here?' she asked herself. 'It doesn't feel like last time... this is cold,' she whispered to no one in particular.

She paced along the small room, closing her eyes to think. She opened them and looked up, her wand raised. Her eyes widened.

_The track of a thorn_

_Is the shortest of all_

_But you will feel the pain_

_Run though your veins_

She bit her lip and smiled, 'The forbidden forest'. The stone wall glowed a little and a small door opened. She frowned; last time, the wall would disappear and she would have to find the next riddle. She shrugged and pushed the door open.

Beneath, just in front of her was a Quidditch pitch and players were there. He recognised Harry's flying high above the game. Her brow furrowed and she leaned a little more forward for a better view. Suddenly, a player of the other team aimed a bludger towards Harry.

'Harry watch out!' she yelled. Harry looked up and smiled, waving. The bludger hit him straight on the head and he was knocked down. He fell and fell... a good ninety feet to the ground. Hermione gasped, horrified as he reached the floor. _I've got to do something! _ She raised her wand and called a Moment Paralysing spell. They had learned those in the DA meetings, but they were difficult. She said the word over and over again, but nothing would happen and Harry kept falling. _Do something! Anything! _Hermione ushered herself and raised her wand once more, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' she yelled desperately, but nothing happened. She couldn't even manage to perform a first year's charm! She looked away, tears running down her face freely. _I'm not good enough… why do I have the Head Girl's badge?_

Just then she pulled her mind from that track and she remembered. 'It's just the curse! This is not Harry. I'm one of the brightest witches my age!' she repeated with her eyes closed and soon, the field vanished from view.

Hermione opened her eyes again and sighed in relieved. She found herself in another room, with a riddle in front of her. 'Now, this is much better,' she commented to herself with a small smile as she moved forward.

She was reading, when she heard it. 'Avada Kedavra!'

Harry finally sensed them both retrieve to their own minds. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I hope this isn't too bad_ he told himself.

He was in the Department of Mysteries. In the round room where it all had started, two years ago; just that now he was alone._ This is going to be bad_, he sighed and walked towards a door.

'Colloportus,' he muttered and a cross appeared on it. He turned the handle and stepped in. Clocks in every form and way were all around; all different colours, designs and types. The Time Room.

He looked up and remembered when Hermione had been hit by that hex; what a horrible sensation! He shrugged it and walked to the centre of the room. Everything started spinning and then stopped. He was standing in front of a locker; a nine year old Harry, reaching for his stuff for next class. From behind, he perceived a sound;_ oh no! I remember this! _

Nine year-old Dudley Dursley, round and blond came from behind and took him by the shoulders of his too-big tee; he slammed Harry's face against the locker and started to laugh like mad. Harry felt tears straining his face, _how am I supposed to get out of this?_ He asked himself and felt being grabbed yet again and turned around. Something warm down his mouth and chin. Blood.

Dudley picked him up again and threw him to the locker room. Harry felt so small and helpless; all those buried feelings of a time he barely remembered, coming back.

_No Harry, don't let it defeat you, he's no more than you,_ he encouraged himself but couldn't help it._ You're supposed to save the world, now tell me how a muggle boy scares you._ He snapped at himself. He looked up, his eyes burning with anger; he saw Dudley's face go white and run away, letting him fall to the floor.

Everything went dark for one more moment and he was back at the time room. The door ahead of him opened. He smiled at himself and wiped the blood from his face. He wondered where that had come from, if this was just an illusion. _Dark magic,_ he answered himself.

He stood up and walked to the door; stepping through. He was in the Chamber of Death. Harry gasped and tried to back away, but the door was gone. He turned around and hit the wall hard with his fists, nothing. He turned once more, to face the veil. Flat against the wall, he didn't know where to go or what to do. Everything started to spin once more and now he was staring at Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black duelling.

Harry gasped once again and closed his eyes, trying not to see anything as tears started to form under his pupils. _No, no, this is not happening, tell me it's not_, he denied but the image was still on the back of his eyelids. He had no choice but to open them. When he watched Bellatrix throw the stunning spell to Sirius, he ran.

'Sirius watch out! NOOOOOO!'

He was falling and falling, again in slow motion. Harry slowed his pace and collapsed to his knees as the veil ate his godfather, to not return him ever.

His head hung down and he was crying like he had never done. He was cut by a voice coming from the darkness around.

'Avada Kedavra!' Harry looked up immediately.

He was in the Naturals Forest's heart. The trees were so dense in that part that despite it was early in the afternoon, it appeared to be night all the time.

Salazar looked around and took a deep breath. He had been walking for over two hours. After perfecting the apparition; they had cast charms to prevent apparating within Hogwarts grounds and that included most of the Naturals Forest.

'Finally here!' he said, satisfied as he recognised the small lake that comprised the Forest's magical living heart. All the inhabitants of the forest came to this part very often, for it was the source if the life in the Forest.

He spotted a few unicorns drinking from the lake. A little further, the centaurs were peacefully playing the harp in a tight circle. There were nifflers and winged horses walking around. It was most certainly a pure environment, where non of the human or wizards' evil had contamined.

Normally, the animals would attack him for having invaded the Forest's heart but since he had the Spiricte with him, animals accepted him as one more. Spiricte was an ancient rock that connected the spirits of the animals and beasts with the bearer's. They would take him as one more and they would be able to communicate with him.

Salazar smiled at the view, _if you were here, you would love it!_ he thought to himself. He pulled himself back to his mission and took his bag from his shoulder; his arc and arrows still hanging from there.

He put it to the ground and kneeled next to it. He started pulling out several instruments; a green velvet sheet, his wand; a black and a white candle and a ceremonial knife. What he was about to do stood in the limit of white and dark magic, and Salazar was aware of that. _The purpose justifies the means, _he reassured himself.

He put everything in place at the edge of the lake and went down on his knees in a praying position. He looked up, to the dense trees and imagined the sky. He placed his hands on the ground, his eyes still closed in concentration. His head was dangled down; black strands of hair hanging loose, covering part of his face. His body started trembling as he muttered some words.

_There you are_

_In the dark, on hold_

_And you're all alone_

_Looking at the world_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_You are just cold_

_And lost the way to live_

_You're resting in the shadow_

_In the shadow_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_The flame in my heart is burning_

_I'm just waiting here_

_Come and take me_

_But leave me in control_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

_You'll have a body_

_I'll keep my soul_

_You'll be able to walk_

_And I'll just be more_

_Come to me_

_Come to me_

As he said these words, the water on the lake started moving like if it were an earthquake. The waster started glowing and a little column formed. It held on the top a slimy-looking creature. It was jet black and looked like mud. It landed on the side of the lake and stared at Salazar.

'Who dares disturb me?' it asked in a grave tone.

'Salazar Slytherin, Warlock. I have a bargain for you'

The creature eyed him suspiciously. 'What is it that you offer?'

'You're a powerful being, but you have no body. No ways of showing or using al that power. You're just a Symbio'

'I'm not just a symbio, you inexpert fool!'

'I apologise. I wanted to offer you my body'

'And what is it in for you?' it asked, seemingly interested in the offer but still reluctant.

'I need a stronger body'

'You're a warlock, what more of a stronger body do you want?'

'I need a stronger body so I can hold more power within myself'

'You understand the consequences and implications of this decision, and are still willing?'

'Yes I am'

'Very well. Perform the Binding'

Salazar grinned widely and got down to action. He took the ceremonial knife; -blessed by the founder four to make it worthy of any spell- and sliced his palm open. He winced but moved closer to the Symbio. He clapped his hands together so they both would be drenched in blood.

_Carencia capite_

_Unite lomerie_

_Somerson jallens_

_Garita nouba_

He pronounced the Binding spell and plunged his bloody hands in the Symbio. Pain seared him and he was thrown back. The Symbio started to be pulled towards him and soon, it was penetrating his skin. He felt how every single cell rearranged itself to fit and absorb the Symbio.

Salazar yelled in pain but nothing could stop the Binding after it was performed. After some agonising moments, it all calmed down. Salazar looked down at himself and all he had was a mark on his chest, shaped as a half sun. He looked at it for a long while and then let himself be taken by blackness.

Ron heard his friends' voices die down as he sank deeper in his own mind. He remembered when he had first beaten the curse. It had been difficult and painful, but he had been able to find his way out. _I hope I can handle it again... yes I can,_ he encouraged himself.

He took a step forward and looked up. He was in front of The Burrow. His eyes widened as he imagined what could come out from this. His family was the most important thing for him and he could imagine a hundred horrible things regarding them. After taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

All his family was there; even Percy. They all looked as happy as he had seen them back then; he was ten and Charlie and Bill had come over to spend Christmas with them. They all beamed as they prepared the tree and the food, that had been the memory he had chosen in his fifth year when performing his patronus.

They were all sitting around the magically enlarged table and they chatted animously. Ron smiled and approached but then frowned and took a step backwards. _This is a spell, you don't know what can happen._

Just then, Mrs. Weasley stood up and looked at him.

'Ron! Dear! You're here, I'm so happy you made it!' she beamed at his youngest son. All the Weasley brothers looked up and greeted him.

Ron took a step backwards, pulling from his mother's embrace. He looked at the table and noticed Ginny was sitting there, staring at him with a puzzled expression. He shook his head, 'You're not real, what's going on?'

Mrs. Weasley frowned and put a hand on Ron's forehead, 'Are you feeling all right dear?'

Ron took her warm hand and threw it to a side. 'I am all right, it's you who—'

Mr. Weasley was the one to stand up now. 'We know it wasn't your fault, Ron, but you're here now and that's what matters...' he said in a calm voice.

It was Ron's turn to look bewildered, 'What are you talking about?' he asked as he walked to the table. He would go along and maybe then he would find the way out of this twilight zone; where apparently non of them was in the Order and Ginny was just fine.

'What do you mean? You finally joined us. You took long enough to die, you know?' Fred commented, joking.

'Yeah, it was about time,' George added and scooted to a side so he could join them.

Ron took a hesitant step to the table, 'Have you gone—?' he started and stopped himself. _This is the spell, it is the spell_. He told himself.

The room started spinning and when it stopped, he was back at the burrow. He gasped when he saw his mum and dad, and all of his brothers duelling with Death Eaters.

'Where is your youngest son,' he demanded.

'We're not telling you anything!' George yelled as a curse missed him.

'He's with the boy. And you should know we will find them eventually'

'You will never find them!' Mr. Weasley said and a jet of red light shot from his wand.

'You will only make it last a little more. They will give in, they're kids after all'

'They will never join you!' Percy defended.

'Harry will kill your master and there's nothing you can do about it!' Ginny shouted. A yellow light reached her and she hit a shelf, that cut her on the head. Mrs. Weasley gasped and ran to her daughter but was met by a killing curse.

'NO!' Ron yelled and took a step forward, but was stopped by some kind of invisible wall.

'You have all signed your death sentence!' The Death Eater announced and minutes later, they were all lying on the ground, beaten and lifeless.

Ginny was the only one standing. Her face was covered in blood from the cut on her upper forehead. She was crying but held a firm grip on her wand as she backed away; to the wall

Ron was sobbing on the ground, his fists bloody of hitting the invisible wall so hard. He looked up and started muttering, 'no, no, no. It's not true, it's just the spell...'

'If you ever become a ghost, be sure to remind The-Boy-Who-Lived and his little friends, what their useless little quest cost. Avada Kedavra!' And Ginny lay on the ground, clutching a photograph in one hand and her wand on the other one.

'NOOOOOO!' Ron yelled once more and felt fire burning inside him. Lots of feelings were crossing him right now. Anger at the Death Eaters for doing that; resentment towards Harry because somehow, they were right; desperation to get out of there and save Ginny.

He stood and touched the invisible wall. Soon, his hand went through it and so did he. He stepped on the dinning room of The Burrow and suddenly, it all vanished. He was standing in the crypts but couldn't see Harry or Hermione.

A man walked to him from the darkness and Ron narrowed his eyes at him. 'You filthy rat! You're all going to die! Harry's going kill your Master and it'll be the end for you all!' Ron echoed his sister's words; it was the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the Death Eater. Then he realised he was smirking, Ron's eyes widened.

'You wondering where your friends are? They didn't make it,' he said in an arrogant tone as he walked on long strides, his black cloak moving behind him.

All the resentment vanished as he heard these words. 'You're lying! It's only the spell'

'Nu-hu, sorry boy but they'll soon be dead. As I told you; they didn't make it and we were kind enough to take them in'

'Harry's will is stronger. That is not true!' he shouted and pointed his wand at the man.

'I don't think there's a crypt inside your mind. You were faster than them,' his voice was so silky, it was almost sinister.

Ron's throat tightened and he swallowed hard.

'Realising it now?'

A silent tear fought to escape Ron's eyes. 'Where is my sister? Where do you have them?' he demanded, figuring that the best he could do now was save Ginny at least.

'I'm afraid I can't say that'

He saw a big, dark wood door behind the man, and he knew that wherever they were, he had to go through that door. He gathered all the anger and pain and pointed at the Death Eater, 'Crucio!' Ron yelled. He was using an unforgivable for the first time and it felt good to hurt this man. Whoever he was, he had taken his sister and his friends and he wasn't going to get away with it.

The man collapsed and rolled on the floor in pain. Ron hurried past him to the door, 'Alohamora,' he said, and a loud click was heard. The door opened but he didn't have time to step though it, for a jet of green light hit him. His eyes widened in terror and he clearly saw Draco Malfoy, looking surprised and starting towards him.

Ron turned to the man and saw Harry and Hermione nearby. He smiled to see them safe and wanted to tell them to go through the door to find Ginny, but felt how his body stopped functioning part by part; and then, there was nothing more.

Draco had been taken from school in the middle of the night. If he was supposed to take his father's place in the Death Eater ranks, he would have to start learning now. He would be marked after he turned eighteen; that was a few months from now and he was destined to become a member of the Death Cupola: the highest rank you could reach in the Death Eaters' lines.

The room where he stood now, was round and grand. It was an elegant Ball Saloon, not at all something you expected to see underground, near ancient catacombs. The floor was of shining parquet; the socle rose almost to a full grown man's height. It was panelled and made of hand carved oak; the rest of the wall, to the ceiling was of polished marble. The room appeared to have been made to make you feel as if you were gliding through the floor and flying across it.

Draco was told to stay behind; he had been present in the meeting but wasn't allowed in the scene, for it was only meant for the Death Cupola. But when he had heard Ginny Weasley had been used as bait, he persuaded his father to let him come to the ceremony.

Ginny was in the centre of the room; her Gryffindor school robes torn. She looked at the Death Eaters, closed around her with wide chocolate eyes; fear was evident in them.

Draco was leaning against the wall, near the door; looking at the whole scene. He had been told he could be there but he would have to keep an eye and let them know the second that door opened.

Just then, he perceived a loud click at the door, _they are here_. He thought and started towards it. He was _so_ looking forward to stunning the little bastard and delivering him to The Dark Lord himself or his father even though he was supposed to just let them know.

When the entrance opened, he raised his wand and for a split second, he was startled to see flaming red hair at the door. When he was about to stun him, he saw the green light coming towards him and his grey eyes widened as it hit Weasley.

He saw him go rigid for a second, terror in his eyes. Then, Ron focused his blue eyes on him for a moment; Draco ran for it. Ron turned around as Draco crossed the room, and the Death Eaters realised the door had been open.

Ginny saw Draco for the first time and gasped. She realised why he was running. She saw her brother being struck by the Killing Curse and Draco running towards him.

'RON! NO!' she yelled and tried to stand, but she was bound. The Death Eaters turned and started towards the door. They stopped dead for a second at the terrifying sight behind the dying boy. Green eyes turning almost red with anger; an almost sinister glow around his body that outlined black hair and a slender form.

Hermione heard the killing curse and gasped, horrified._ Harry! Ron! Oh no!_ She concentrated and solved the riddle in less than a second. The world went black for a moment and then it all came into focus. The stone walls, the crypts, a man she didn't know, a door... and Ron standing there, looking at them, going rigid.

Harry heard the words and looked up. He was still in the Chamber of Death and Sirius had just fallen. He pushed away the guilty thoughts, though it was really hard. _He's gone Harry, there's nothing you could've done about it. Stop it! There someone that needs you right now!_

'Finite Incantatum!' he yelled and everything went black for a second, then it came to focus. He looked around for his wand and picked it up. He looked at the surroundings. Hermione, staring blankly at a certain spot to his left. Harry followed her gaze and saw the man, the door, and Ron falling lifeless to the ground. He stood in shock for a moment and his wand slipped from his hand. He tried to speak, but his voice was strangled in his throat. He finally found it.

'RON!' he screamed and darted forward. He saw Malfoy getting there by the corner of his eye and the man, laughing with his wand raised. He was drawing something in his friend's body with a thin beam of light coming from his wand. He felt how his insides were burning with rage and sorrow. His eyes were starting to get blurred but he kept walking; feeling magic boil in his veins and fire coming out of every pore of his skin.

'You. KILLED HIM!' Harry yelled.

The wizard turned to the boy to his right and laughed for a second, but then his eyes grew on fear as he realised what was happening. He felt his body being torn in two; his arms and legs being pulled out. 'Wha—Argh!' he shrieked, and then there was an explosion.

Harry, drenched in blood didn't even flinch when he saw the man explode. He hurried towards the door, under which lay Ron.

Hermione saw Harry and perceived his aura growing in power, almost unlimited power. She recognised what it was immediately, she had been suspecting it all year. 'Harry, don't. You won't be able to—' The man exploded and Hermione smothered a shriek. She started towards Ron's dead body.

He got there and fell to his knees, he picked Ron's body and held it tightly, rocking back and forth and crying. Hermione collapsed on her knees next to him, her hand over her mouth and tears flowing down her cheeks. She tentatively put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He looked at Ron's pale face and saw something bloody on his forehead. He pushed his red hair back and looked at a lightning bolt shaped cut. His jaw tightened as he stared at it.

'I'm so sorry Ron, I'm so sorry...' he whispered to his friend. His best friend had finally paid for of who he was.

Hermione looked at Harry's tear stricken face, she had very rarely seen him cry, and she knew he was blaming himself. 'Harry... don't please—it's not your fault,' she soothed softly.

Harry appeared to not have listened; he looked at her, his eyes completely unreadable apart from all the grief and anger. 'Take him back to the Castle,' he simply said. He looked up and saw a startled looking Draco Malfoy a few meters from them.

Hermione could see his green eyes almost turning red, diabolic. She hesitated but decided it would be wiser to do as he said. She lifted him with a Locomotor spell; every feeling completely blocked from her mind. Through the crypts, she got to the principal aisle and left Ron just beneath the altar. She looked at him; with his eyes now closed, he looked peaceful, almost as if her were just sleeping. She bit her lip and swallowed hard, closed her eyes and pushed the feelings off her mind. She hurried back to the centre of the catacombs, where that room stood. She just hoped Harry would stay in control of his powers.

He stood and threw Malfoy a deadly poisonous stare. BY the corner of his eyes, he saw the Death Eaters closing in on him. He raised his right hand to them and they all flew back, hitting the wall as if pushed by an invisible force.

He refocused his attention in a scared looking, backing away Malfoy. 'You little bastard. It wasn't enough to make my life a living hell; you had to get my friends too, didn't you?'

Harry's eyes were an empty though sharp blank green. He kept walking towards Malfoy. His hands were itching with magic and small bolts of electricity were bursting from them.

'Potter, it wasn't me. I had no idea. I was just—argh!' He doubled over, clutching his stomach. Harry hadn't made a move.

'Is that so?'

'I—was just supposed to stun you, but Weasley came in first and—I didn't perform the curse!' he was standing again, fear in his usually unreadable eyes.

'No, you didn't. But you brought us here!' he yelled and thrust his hand to him; making him hit the wall.

He felt some energy throwing him backwards and when the wall reached his back, he felt something warm in his mouth, spitting dark red blood. He moisted his lip and swallowed. 'Look, I'm sorry about your friend, but he's dead. And Ginny will soon be if you keep your attention in me,' he said persuasively.

Harry stopped for one second and turned to where Ginny was. Her face was tear stricken and she was laying on the centre of the room. The Death Eaters were incorporating themselves and walking towards the small girl.

That one second was enough for Draco to act and throw a spell at Harry. He fell forward and hit the floor. Pushing himself up, he turned to Malfoy.

'You little rat! Coruncto!' Malfoy flew again and hit his head with socle's edge. A cut across his right eyebrow started to bleed.

Harry stood again and looked at the Death Eaters, who were getting ready to torture and kill Ginny. 'Leave her alone!' he demanded.

The five wizards and the witch Harry recognised as Bellatrix Lestrange turned to him. His eyes widened and his anger rose even more. He felt words forming in his head, closed his eyes and opened them again. The blank, sinister stare was back in his usually bright eyes. He raised both his arms in a big V and pronounced the words.

'Esquiterma Partilatis Conjunto!'

The Death Eaters stared at him and then slowed down their movements; seconds later, they laid on the ground, paralysed. He looked at Ginny, making sure she was all right and turned to Malfoy.

Hermione entered the room when Harry was performing the spell. She gasped a little. Harry didn't even realised he was doing wandless magic and that he had just performed a very ancient and powerful spell. She saw Ginny and ran to her just when Harry turned to Malfoy.

'You're all right?' she asked; Ginny nodded, 'Relashio!' she pointed her wand at the red hair and her hands and legs were freed.

Ginny threw her arms around Hermione and sobbed uncontrollably as she clung to her.

Malfoy was back on his feet. His hand on his eyebrow, cleaning the blood. 'Someone's feeling aggressive, huh Potter? Look, I said I was sorry about you friend but—'

'You want to feel some of the pain I'm feeling? Wounderos!' Harry yelled and immediately, Malfoy's skin began to tear. He screamed in pain.

'Harry stop it! You'll kill him!'

'You think he deserves to live Hermione! Crucio!'

'Harry, he didn't kill Ron!' Hermione was screaming, tears in her eyes.

'But he may as well have! He set it all up! Don't you dare! Expelliarmus!' Malfoy flew across the room. The open wounds bleeding furiously. 'He will wish he committed suicide right now!' he thrust his hand at him, palm open. He started to close his palm with force as he turned it. Malfoy was clutching he stomach, as if someone had taken his insides and were squeezing them.

'Harry no! You won't get anywhere with this. You're completely drunk!'

'Hermione! He provoked the false attack on Hogwarts so they could take Ginny! Cruc—'

'Ginny no!' Hermione cried.

Ginny didn't listen; she ran towards Harry and Draco. Harry was now surrounded by a golden glow. As Ginny drew closer and as she reached Harry, she flew backwards; repelled by the enormous amount of energy. She sat up and incorporated herself. She looked at Draco, laying unconscious on the parquet floor; a blood pool growing around him.

'You think Ron would've wanted you to become a murderer because of him?' Ginny asked pleadingly, 'Please Harry, come back'

Harry's blank green eyes changed slowly to normal and he looked at Ginny. 'He was the reason-' his eyes were changing to blank again.

Hermione came next to Ginny, 'Harry, don't let it beat you! You're not a murderer...'

Inside Harry, there was a battle. One part of him wanted to hurt and kill Malfoy and get back for Ron. He wanted to keep feeling all that magic flow through his veins and get out, it was a sensation of ultimate and maximum power. But the other part of him was listening to the two girls he loved the most; and the girl for which he would give anything.

It was too much for him to fight... grieve, anger and power took over him. 'NO! He has to pay!' Tears were flowing from his green eyes, but they were totally idle and there was nothing but ruthless power drunkenness, increased by a deep sorrow in them. 'He's the reason why Ron is dead!' he raised his hand and pointed two fingers at him. 'Avada Ked-' but he never finished, for two jets of red light hit him square in the chest. Ginny had taken Ron's wand and they had both stunned Harry.

A/N: OMG! I can't believe what I just did! Please R&R this chapter, I'm really proud of it and I want to know what you think. With so much grieve, I leave you this. Next deliver shall be clear, who will become dear / Deal with pain, have the might to explain / That was a one way ticket, you know he'll always be missed / Although he's gone, try and be happy and strong / Who will stay with whom, that's just what you ought to know.

.com/group/BrainstormQuill


	4. One way ticket

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (04)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks H/Hr/D D/G/N

**Rating:** PG-13

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, OoTP

**Summary:** With a tragedy upon us, we cling to anything to hold us up or we seek for blame, within ourselves or in others. Can people really change? ¿Can love and care make such a difference? A joyous occasion is not as joyous if someone's missing. Confusing and true feelings are uncovered as the path turns thorned.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER IV

One way ticket

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_ . - The Sorting Hat_

He woke up at the sound of a distant music, a beautiful song that caressed his ears and filled him with a peace he had only felt once in his life. Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to place himself in his surroundings, everything was a blur. He tried to focus the world with little success; he spotted a small and curvy form with red hair. 'Ginny?' he croaked. His voice rasped as if it was made of dry wood. He winced as Ginny ran to him.

'Harry! You're all right?'

He tried to sit up but found it extremely hard, for his body felt like a two-year-olds. He frowned and Ginny helped him sit up. Suddenly, it hit him; his eyes widened and he paled. 'Ron, Hermione! Malfoy!' he managed.

Ginny's expression turned from concerned to grave, to sad. She bit her bottom lip and took a breath to talk, suppressing the tears that were already welling in her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshed and she had bags that were encircled by a blue shade under her eyes. She had obviously been crying; a lot.

Harry's world crumpled, it hadn't been a dream, and he could see it in Ginny's face. Ron was gone, and as far as he remembered, he had been about to kill someone. He shook his head, denying what he knew was true.

Ginny didn't know what to do, she had barely managed to stay together the last two days and now she was supposed to hold him together. He eyes betrayed desperation; between wanting to comfort him and throw herself at him and cry. 'I- I'm sorry Harry.' She only managed as tears beat her will.

Harry's green eyes were over bright now; he closed them and looked away, breathing slowly. He looked back up at Ginny as to be completely sure this wasn't just another nightmare; it wasn't. He took his hands to his face and they stood silent for a while.

It had been two days. Rowena, Godric and Helga had been waiting for him but he hadn't been back from his hunting. They started a search all around the Natural's Forest.

Dread had taken over most of the friends' faith. Life was short back then if you didn't watch your back. _But it would be extremely hard to kill him_, Helga tried to assure herself; _it would take a most powerful creature to do that_.

She was close to the most dangerous part of the forest; the heart, where the most menacing creatures rested. Helga looked all around, her wand ready for a strike at the smallest sign of unusual movement.

A branch cracked to her right, her heart stopped for a split second and then instinctively, she threw a stunning spell towards the sound. She needn't even aim, for she never failed. When she finally saw where the curse had hit, she gasped.

'Wow! Why are you so aggressive?' he asked with a smirk.

Helga frowned, was she seeing a ghost?

'What's the matter dear, it seems you've just seen a spectre,' his black eyes were intense; its grey whispers appeared to shine with some new gleam. The amber Spiricte dangled from his slim neck, you could see his shoulder-blades through the thin material of his torn robes and he was smiling.

'But you- where have you been for the past days?' she asked, bewildered.

He shifted and started walking towards her. 'Well, I got lost as I chased after a kneazle. But I'm all right, no worries,' he said with a strangely satisfied smile.

Helga sagged and threw her arms around a puzzled looking Salazar. After a few seconds, he put his arms around her and realised she was sobbing slightly. He frowned.

'What's the matter Helga?' he asked.

'You didn't send Athenea, Godric couldn't contact you... We thought you were dead Salazar! Everyone's looking for you!'

'I'm ok, I'm sorry,' he could only say, but he really meant it.

She pulled back with a soft smile. 'I'm just glad nothing happened to you'

_'Godric?'_

_'Salazar! For the bloody beard of Zeus! Where the devils were you?' _He sounded upset though relieved.

_'I'm ok, I got lost and...'_

_ 'Never mind that, glad you're alive mate, shall we go back to the castle?'_

_ 'Yes! See you there'_

'You have no idea how grateful I am. I didn't know what to do!' she said with tears in her eyes. 'How did you get there?'

'I told you, I'm a mugglich. I have traces of magic in my blood. Although I can't _do_ magic, I sense things and types of magic,' she said patiently. 'Your friend in there is a sleeping dragon.' She pointed to the bedroom.

'What do you mean?'

'It'll wake in him on its given time...' she just said. 'He was lucky the other warlock didn't kill him.' Hermione had told Agnese all that had happened in the crypt while they took Draco inside, three days ago.

She thought for a moment _the other warlock? Other?_ She shrugged that thought and threw her arms around the Italian girl; involuntarily starting to sob on her shoulder. She patted Hermione on the back, but noticed there were no tears in her eyes.

'Was he your friend?'

She looked away. 'Yes, they were both'

'You still have one of them with you'

She looked into her toffee brown, almond shaped eyes with despair. 'You saw what he did! I don't know him anymore'

'Deep grief can make you do things you'd never do otherwise.' Her face was young, but her eyes showed wisdom beyond her years.

Hermione sighed and looked at the bedroom; the door was open and on the bed laid a boy. He had been out for the past three days; she had cured his wounds and taken care of him while he recovered. Seldom he woke from disturbing nightmares and she had shushed him till he fell asleep again. Hermione had guarded his sleep, watching him in complete peace. His fair skin was almost a porcelain doll's; flawless. His silvery-blond hair was untidy from lying in bed, but it still looked soft and elegant. Hermione had noticed his body's composition was a lot like Harry's, slender yet well built; perfect to glide through the air to catch the snitch.

She was brought back to reality by Agnese's voice. 'Hermione, he's up!' She called and stood from the kitchen table to get him some food and tea.

Agenese's house was small yet homey. A small living room received you through the door; there was a fireplace and a couple of overstuffed sofas sitting around. The rug had ancient Roman empire's motives and there were a few pictures hanging from the walls. Strangely, one of the paintings depicted what Hermione had identified as the Founders of Hogwarts (from Hogwarts, A History). It had three bedrooms; the main one, in which Agnese slept, was a beautiful, yet simple design. When he visited, her brother slept in the other room and then there was the guests room; Draco slept in that one.

Hermione hurried through the house and reached the guests bedroom. The walls were painted in a light ocre and the four-poster bed had the drapes pulled back. The bed was soft and comfy, and the beige duvet covered Draco to the chest. She smiled at the boy, his grey eyes were open and he hadn't woken because of a nightmare. She came closer and sat on the edge of the bed. 'Hey! You fooled me for a moment there'

He looked bewildered, 'Where am I? What happened?' He tried to sit up but winced and decided he was much more comfortable lying in bed.

Hermione shushed him; Draco first frowned as to make a rude comment, but then desisted.

'You're safe here and you're alive, that's what counts,' she said softly.

'But what-? Bloody Potter!' he roared angrily, remembering what had happened.

Hermione looked away. 'I'm really sorry about that'

The usually crowded and bustling Burrow was now covered by a grey cloud of grief and silence. Ron's body, along with Harry's unconscious form had been brought back by Ginny, who had conjured an illegal portkey to her house.

All the Weasley family and some teachers and close friends had come and gone in the last days. The youngest son of the Minister of Magic had been mourned by the whole community. His name had been known throughout the Wizardring World for his deeds against The Dark Lord since he was eleven years old; just like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter's (even though he was well known before he even entered the Wizardring World).

'Mrs. Weasley, how you feel towards what's happened?' Rita Skeeter asked Molly with her Quick Quotes Quill suspended over a piece of parchment in front of her. She had sneaked inside the Burrow even though journalists had been specifically prohibited near the Weasley house.

'Are you stupid? Don't you know you can't be here?' came George's angry voice from the kitchen as he walked to the Living Room.

Percy hurried before his brother. 'Go away Skeeter! You're forbidden by the Minister to come here!' He had come to terms with his family after he heard the terrible news.

'Mrs. Skeeter, if you could be so kind to leave and not ever come back?' A tall man, with a silvery beard put himself in front of the reporter. Although his voice was gentle, it wasn't to be questioned.

She didn't leave quietly but Dumbledore pushed her out subtly. He turned to the small woman and put his arms around her. 'I'm sorry about that Molly'

She wiped her eyes and let Dumbledore hold her, she felt so lonely and torn. Arthur came down and took his wife in his arms, kissing her head and breathing deeply to keep himself from crying too.

'That Skeeter woman is awful! I have no idea why Hermione let her go.' George commented, placing himself back down in the kitchen table; all his brothers were sitting around, in silence.

'Speaking of Hermione, have you received news from her?' Fred asked his brother, who shook his head.

'Last we heard, she was ok in Rome, waiting for Malfoy to come round.' Bill informed.

'I can't believe she would stay there instead of coming here,' George commented angrily.

'One had to stay there and she probably though it would be better to make Ginny come,' Charlie defended.

'But still, Harry was... is also unconscious,' Fred intercepted.

'This is all his fault! _he_ should've been the one dying, not Ron!' Percy said, banging his fist on the table.

Ginny had just entered the kitchen and was about to speak, when she heard Percy. She gasped and marched to her brother, slapping him hard on the face. 'Don't you dare say that again Percy! It was _not_ his fault and you _know_ it!' she snapped with tears in her eyes.

'Ginny!' Bill gasped a little.

'Perce, she's right. It was no one's fault,' Charlie said, his voice flat.

'And if you must blame someone, it should be me. I'm the reason the three of them went to Rome in the first place!' Ginny finished and looked up at the rest of his brothers. 'He's awake by the way,' she said coolly and walked out.

'The living heir's here,' Agnese said in a Central-Italian accent to someone over the phone. 'But he's just a kid. The sleeping dragon inside him hasn't been awoken'

'That's good news. Do you have a clue on the others?'

'Just on one, he had the aura full of it'

'They must not get together. Whoever the other two are must not unite with them'

'Yes Nonno, I'll try and find out who they are'

'You know what this implies Agnese?'

'Yes Nonno, I know'

'We cannot take that risk. The prophecy gives two roads, to be decided by the heirs. Power in inexperienced hands can be dangerous, especially if such an important decision rests on "kids"'

She took a deep breath, made a nodding sound and hung up. She looked at the two youngsters in the guest room and shook her head.

The lake was shining under the silvery light of the moon. He walked towards it, feeling it rising inside him. Like lava about to erupt from a volcano, like water in a blocked geyser. His grin widened, it was almost sinister the way he enjoyed all the power.

'_You want to try it?'_

'I don't think I can without passing out'

_'You're with me now, you won't'_

'If it goes wrong, they'll kill me'

_'It won't, trust me. You're invincible, you can do anything'_

Salazar stood on the edge of the lake, staring into the deepness of the night. The symbio had talked to him ever since they joined and he had finally gotten used to it. At the beginning, he had talked to the air; when talking to his friends or giving class, he had abruptly said things, earning some very suspicious looks. Eventually he had learned to control it or talk to the symbio mentally, but every once in a while he slipped.

He shrugged and looked up; then to the centre of the lake. He raised his hands, palms up and narrowed his eyes in concentration. He took an immaterial something and lifted it between his hands. Immediately, the water started rippling and taking the form he had given it with his hands. He staggered backwards, amazed. His eyes were wide and he wasn't even tired.

'_Go ahead, do it'_

'But what if-'

'_Don't worry, no one can see you'_

Salazar's mouth twisted into an almost sinister smile once more. 'I can do anything' he muttered to himself.

Once again, he took the position and took the immaterial something. The water rippled and formed into a sphere as Salazar formed it with his hands in the air. He moved it and rotated it, the grin never leaving his face.

Suddenly, something else intruded in his mind. '_Salazar? What's it you're doing?' _A voice asked in his head; it was surprised, even a little scared.

He gasped and the water fell back in the lake, splashing all over and soaking him. He looked down and narrowed his eyes at the ground. '_WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU INTEND WITH THAT?'_ he yelled in his friend's head.

Godric winced as the scream nearly parted his head open. _'Bleeding blazes Salazar, you nearly broke my skull!'_ he snapped.

'_Well, stay out of my head!'_

'_What the bloody hell is the matter with you? I felt this enormous power and wanted to ask you about it'_

'_Good night Godric,' _he just said and blocked the connection.

Godric frowned; _he's been acting really strange lately_ he thought to himself and shook his head. He sighed and went back to sleep.

Harry opened his eyes early in the morning. The first thing he focused on, was the now empty bed next to his own four-poster. Every morning he woke up and some part of him hoped to see his best friend snoring next to him and every morning was the same. He had the quick hope he'd be there before it was dashed away by the sad reality: Ron was dead and there was nothing to it. He was dead and it was pretty much Harry's fault.

He wiped his eyes and reached for his glasses, then stood and padded barefoot down to the kitchen. Harry had sensed the sympathy of all the Weasleys; it was amazing how they didn't hate him and could still hold a smile when they saw him walk through the door; all except for Percy. Percy did seem to hate him and blame him; Harry understood perfectly and just tried to act naturally around him.

He hadn't really wanted to spend much time around people, except maybe for Ginny. She had been a great support ever since they arrived. Harry had discovered a very strong and somehow admirable young woman in her. Neville had popped in a few times but he had determinedly stayed as far from Ginny as he could, given the circumstances. Apparently, the whole Ginny hanging with Malfoy had affected their relationship very much, to the point of breaking up completely. Very bad timing to get over a relationship, but that was the situation and none of them seemed interested in getting back together.

One of the most shocking things, had been seeing Luna in the Burrow, it seemed she and Ron had been holding a much deeper relationship than they showed. This had been the first time Harry had seen Luna so upset; even crushed. She had cried and Ginny had cried with her and then comforted her. Harry couldn't really manage to hold himself together enough to comfort someone else apart from Mrs. Weasley.

When he entered, Mr. Weasley and Percy were leaving to the Ministry, Fred and George had left to take over the store –which had been run by Lee the past days- and Bill and Charlie had gone off to run errands for the Order. The house was empty except for Mrs. Weasley, who was busy with the house chores and Ginny. Harry was relieved to know this. He sat on the table and Ginny turned from the counter.

'Morning! Glad to see you're up!' She smiled up at him; but it was a haunted smile.

'Morning Ginny'

'Harry, I'm so happy you got your energy back. You must be hungry, you've barely eaten in the past few days' Mrs. Weasley put in and summoned bacon and eggs to the table. Coffee was brought by Ginny, who had been excused from school. She sat down next to him and put a hand on his with a fond smile.

'Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Thank you very much for everything' Harry said softly.

Mrs. Weasley came to him and put a hand on his cheek. 'Harry, you're family, you don't need to thank me for anything,' she said kindly over watery eyes.

Harry smiled lightly and nodded. _Amazing people, the Weasleys_.

Dumbledore sat on a round table at his office. Surrounding him were McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and a few more members of the Order. He looked weary and old, with his fingertips together in front of his mouth, under his crooked nose. He looked at all the presents from under his half-moon spectacles, contemplative.

'Apparently, they needed Potter and Malfoy for whatever purpose they meant, I don't reckon it was a trap just to kill him. Rome is far too distant and too representative, it would make no sense'

'Nothing makes sense anymore Severus, why on earth would they want both kids, and if they only needed them both, why not kill Hermione and Ginny as soon as they arrived?' Remus intercepted.

'But there's one thing for sure here, and that is that this was all not some plan to get Potter killed. Rome is said to be the cradle of great power and this is only the tip of the iceberg as I see it.' McGonagall stood and started pacing.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. 'Minerva, please take a seat. We must keep our heads in place'

'How can we do that in the middle of all this uncertainty?' Nyphandora Tonks, who was wearing long black hair today, spoke.

'I know Nyphandora, I know. But we've missed one very important detail here. Something Miss Weasley was kind enough to mention.' They all looked at him, puzzled. Dumbledore continued, 'Miss Granger saved someone's life-' he raised a hand to stop McGonagall before she spoke. 'Miss Granger saved a key person to whatever secrets ancient Rome hides. She saved the life of a Canepa'

Remus gasped, 'The last mugglich line left in the world'

Dumbledore nodded with a smile. 'Yes, Remus. And if I'm not mistaken, they're secret keepers for Rome's ultimate secret'

'But Albus; that's just a legend, it can't possibly be true, can it?' McGonagall inquired.

'My dear Minerva. At this point, after someone's life has been taken, there's nothing we should underestimate'

Draco woke with a start and clutched at his chest. It was as if someone was ripping his heart mercilessly. Even worse was the nauseated feeling in his stomach, _what was it?_ _Guilt?_. He couldn't understand all this pain, and moreso; he couldn't understand how they treated him with love after what had happened. _What had happened?_ He was so confused...

The door opened and the young Italian woman entered with a tray. A Chaii Latté was steaming in a white ceramic mug. Draco didn't drink coffee, so Hermione had gone and bought him Chaii. Next to the tea, was a hand-made dish with French toast on it and in a corner of the tray, was a small jar with syrup.

Draco looked up with wide eyes, hoping it would be Hermione. 'Uhm...Dove stai Hermione?' he asked tentatively.

Agnese laughed at the boy's poor, though effective Italian. 'Lei a andato a comperare. Qui sucede?'

Draco sagged and pulled out his wand. 'Traducto Oracione.' He continued, 'Did you say she had gone shopping?'

'Yes, your Italian is not too bad,' Agnese said with a smile.

'Well, there had to be _something_ good in spending summers with a private professor'

'What happened, what did you dream of?'

'Nothing of your concern,' Draco snapped softly

'I'd like to know why you are hurting...'

He looked at her, bewildered.

'Yes, I can feel it'

'I really don't know. I've been having these shots of weird feelings ever since that duel...' he remembered idly.

'With the warlock?'

'The who?'

'The one that did this to you'

'Oh, Potter. Yes, how do you know?'

She didn't reply and started talking. 'Look in the mirror, there's another face staring at you. Fall in the dark and somehow he's going to let light come through'

Draco stared at her blankly and blinked. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You'll see in its proper time. And he'll see the same...'

Before Draco could argue back, Hermione had entered the house and he looked past Agnese, at her. He felt odd around her, _probably just the bump on the head,_ he assured himself, _or Potter again._

'What's the matter with you?'

'No! I won't do that!'

'Salazar! Stop it! What's wrong?'

'Are you out of your mind? She's with him! Yes I do but I can't and won't do that!'

Rowena put a hand on his shoulder, a deeply concerned expression on her face. Salazar took her hand and threw it. She looked at him, puzzled. After a few moments of silence, Salazar looked up at her, apologising with his eyes.

'I'm sorry Rowena, I didn't mean to...'

'Salazar, I'm really worried about you, and so is Godric, not to mention Helga...'

'I've just been a little off lately'

'_Very_ off. What happened in the forest? Ever since you came back, you've been acting strange. And since then, dangerous creatures have started to show up. It's become risky to go there unarmed...' Rowena questioned her friend.

'I- I don't know about that. I told you, I got lost and got knocked out. That's all'

Rowena gave him a quizzical look and sighed, placing a kiss on his cheek. 'I'm just really worried Salazar, I don't want anything to happen to you'

'Well, you should've thought of that before breaking up with me and then running off with my best friend. Not to mention, expecting me to be all happy about it and act normal around you!'

Rowena flinched at this. 'Salazar! What's _wrong_ with you?'

He shook his head abruptly. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'Never mind that,' she snapped and turned on her heels, tears welling up in her eyes.

'Dammit! I told you not to! Would you _please_ listen to me when I tell you something?'

_'I just wanted to help'_

'Well don't!' he finished and marched up to his classroom.

'Harry?'

'Hm?'

'What really happened back there?' she asked tentatively. They hadn't talked about it at all since they had arrived and they would have to go back to school the next day for the finals and NEWTs.

Harry swallowed and took a deep breath, he knew this was unavoidable. 'I really don't know,' he responded curtly.

'Hermione said you were a special kind of wizard, that didn't need a wand to do magic, although we had seen that before'

At the mention of Hermione's name, Harry felt something tear at him, he shrugged it. 'Uh-hu, but we already knew that?' he said bitterly.

'She said you were a Warlock and that your powers were awoken by- well, you know...'

'Yes, that is true. Wish it wasn't though'

'Come on Harry! Stop avoiding me! For a start, look at me when you speak to me.' She pulled his head to her. 'Now, what got into you? You nearly killed someone!'

Harry took a deep breath, _no way out of this one_. 'Well, as I told you, I really don't know. But I felt as if magic was just flowing through my veins, bursting from my fingers! I didn't even realised I didn't have a wand actually. Some part of me knew what I was doing and wanted to stop it.' He was talking really fast and stopped himself to take a deep breath. 'But the other part just wanted more and wanted to cause his so much pain...' he looked at his hands. 'It was an amazing feeling, really. But I had no control over it and I don't want to go through that again. That's why I'm not doing but what I really need of magic you know?'

Ginny listened intently and nodded. 'So you were drunk with power, as to say...'

Harry looked away, at the blurry orange reflection on the lake. 'Yes, that's true'

'But you know it wasn't Draco's fault, right?'

'Yes, I know. I just needed to blame it on someone'

'Well, you really did get it out...' Ginny tried to lighten the mood

Harry looked at her with a small smile. 'I'll never find enough words to thank you Ginny, if it hadn't been for you...'

'Shhh...' She put a finger over his lips, 'it's ok Harry, we need to be there for each other...' she said softly.

Harry smiled and looked out, at the dying sunlight. 'Beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes, I wish Ron were here to watch it'

'I guess he'll always be with us'

'He is, Harry. Just because we can't see him, it doesn't mean he's not here.' Ginny shivered a little.

Harry put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his cloak around them both. 'You're right'

Ginny smiled up at him and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry started to stroke her left arm lightly as they watched the sunset at the side of the lake, leaning on a tree.

She felt his hand on her arm and shivered a little. She looked up and he was staring at her, she gave him a soft smile. Harry returned the smile and leaned closer to her; he could identify all the freckles on her nose, her chocolate eyes were interlocked with his bright green ones.

When his lips touched hers, she tensed. _But Hermione likes him!_ she told herself, _but she stayed with Draco in Rome..._ A moment later, her lips relaxed and she returned the kiss, her lips parting to give him access.

He couldn't really believe this was happening. He had just gone with the flow and it had led him to this. He thought of Hermione and then of Ginny again. _Ginny stayed here with me_. He remembered Hermione's look back there in the crypt and pushed all thoughts regarding her to the back of his head, leaning into the kiss. He cupped the back of her head with one hand while the other was still holding her.

They were gathered in the Headmasters' office. Apparently, this strange behaviour of Salazar had repeated itself more than once. First with Godric, then with Rowena and finally with Helga.

_They were taking breakfast in the Great Hall. Rowena and Godric had gone off looking for a way to keep the new creatures inside the Forest._

_ 'Have you graded you finals?'_

_ 'No, I haven't had time'_

_ 'Really? What have you been doing?'_

_ 'Nothing of your business'_

_ She flinched. 'Are you mad or something Salazar?'_

_ 'Just stay out of- shut up! I'm really sorry Helga, I didn't mean to. I've just been doing some research...'_

_ Helga frowned. 'Are you sure you're all right Salazar? I don't think I've done anything to deserve you treating me like that,' she said a little indignant._

_ Salazar shook his head. 'No! Not at all dear! Really, I've just been a little idle lately, that's all'_

_ 'You sure you don't want to get some tea and talk?'_

_ 'For crying out loud! Get a life! He doesn't love you!' Salazar shook his head. 'Stop it! No Helga, I didn't want to say that,' he said apologetically_

_ Helga nodded slowly. 'Oh is that what you think? Fine! Then I won't worry about you anymore Salazar.' She stood up and walked out of the Great Hal, trying to hold back tearsl._

_ Salazar tilted his head down and shook his head_

Helga was pulled back to reality at Rowena's question, she shook her head. 'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

'I was asking you what creature or situation from the ones you know in the Forest could've caused anything to him?'

Helga sighed and bit her lip. 'I really don't know'

'What creature can make you switch personalities or disinhibit you like that?'

'I think that pretty much describes it... oh and the other day, I also sensed him doing very powerful magic. Powerful enough to knock us out, but it didn't knock him.' Godric added to the description of the symptoms.

Helga gasped and her green eyes widened so much they were almost black. They looked at her, puzzled. 'Oh good god! I think I know what happened!'

Draco's wounds were completely healed and he had all of his energy back. Despite that, he stayed in bed and tried to get Hermione or Agnese to do everything for him, just to feel spoiled once more.

'Oh no! Not this time Draco! You'll have to get it yourself!'

'But Hermione! I'm a victim!' he whined.

'You were a week ago, but not now. I think you can perfectly stand on your two little feet and walk yourself to the kitchen'

'But-'

'But nothing! Great Merlin! You're like a baby!'

'A very cute baby though...' he said with an enchanting smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. 'Yes, a very cute baby. But that won't get you your Nutella honey.' He pouted. Hermione looked at him and laughed once again, sitting on the bed, next to him. She started to stroke his hair, teasingly. 'Poor baby's going to cry...' she said in a baby-ish voice.

Draco's pout turned into a beautiful smile and he put his hand over hers, pulling it down to his chest. Hermione stared into his grey eyes, it seemed as if they had changed from the shallow they had been back at school to a lively pair of beautiful eyes.

They locked gazes and started to come closer together. They were inches from each other's faces, when someone walked into the room.

'Dinner is—' She started happily and stopped. She then took in the scene in front of her. Hermione looked at her, utterly surprised and she blushed. Agnese smirked.

'I- was going to bring him-' She couldn't find a suitable excuse.

'No problem, I'm sorry I interrupted.' She smiled once more and turned on her heels to leave. 'By the way, we'll have to eat at candle-light because in twenty minutes, there's going to be a blackout…'

Draco flushed deep pink and bit his lip, trying to put his usual lopsided smile on his face, but couldn't.

Hermione turned to him and looked nervous. _Did I almost kiss Draco Malfoy? Oh my! Harry'd go berserk! I'm such a horrible person! But then, I don't know if Harry's still Harry after what happened._ Her trail of thought was cut by Draco's voice.

'Uhm... what have just happened?'

'What?, the being two centimetres from each other and the wild beating? I have no idea. It was nothing'

'Right, no idea... are you sure it was nothing?'

'Yes, absolutely.' His gaze was set on her light brown eyes and she could've sworn she was melting. His factions were almost perfect, except for that little detail on his right eye. _When on earth did I notice a detail on his face?_ Hermione asked herself.

'So, can you prove it?' Draco continued pushing

'Yes, definitely!' Hermione felt her heart-rate starting to go faster as he started to come closer once more. A part of her wanted to pull away, but a bigger part wanted to kiss him.

'Ok, so I will try it again.' He was almost whispering as he leaned closer, and closer. Suddenly, their lips were locked into each other, in a furious and passionate kiss. Her lips parted and she wrapped her arms around him tentatively. His hands found their way to her waist and held her firmly but gently. His kiss was deep though passionate; his lips were soft and they moved in such perfection against hers. She couldn't believe she was kissing Draco Malfoy, the insufferable Draco Malfoy.

The Platform 9 ¾ wasn't as busy as they remembered it. It was ten to eleven and there were a couple hundred people in the whole station. Harry registered his surroundings, somehow looking for her. He wasn't aware Ginny was holding his hand as they walked through the barrier between Platforms nine and ten.

When the world unveiled beyond the barrier, Harry received a shock that almost knocked him backwards; he let go off Ginny's hand. In front of him, he could differ a slender girl in black travelling robes with wavy brown hair (it had stopped being bushy after fifth year and she looked incredibly beautiful) wrapped in someone's arms. The arms of a silvery blond guy he had nearly killed a little more than a week ago.

She didn't notice the newcomers, although she did look a little nervous. Draco also looked as if he were about to compete in the Olympics, tense all over.

Ginny staggered backwards a little too, almost imperceptibly; and she took Harry's hand, determined.

Draco noticed a flaming red hair by the corner of his eye and turned around. A small, hopeful smile playing across his lips. It vanished the second he identified the subject that was holding her hand.

Hermione felt him turn around and go all stiff. She frowned and turned to see what it was he was seeing. Her face went pale and she felt her heart shrink and break all in one second. She took a choked breath and stared at the couple.

Ginny was the first one to speak. She bit her lip and figured she would have to live with that. She raised her hand and waved, trying to appear it was all ok and normal. 'Hi guys!' she said and started walking towards Hermione and Draco, almost pulling a thunderstruck Harry by the hand.

Hermione was still shocked and she raised her hand too, waving weakly.

Draco saw her reaction and sighed. He took a deep breath and put the smile he had been taught to hide anything. _'Rule number three: Never give your enemy a weapon like feelings,' _his father used to say.

Harry and Ginny got to where the other two were and greeted each other. She would've expected him to look a little more surprised; even a little scared after what Harry had done to him. But once again, this was Draco Malfoy; he never showed anything.

Soon they were on the moving train and no one spoke. A veil of silence lingered on the compartment. Maybe resentment, maybe fear, maybe even contentment; who knew.

'I'm really sorry, I hate to do this'

'What' going on?' His eyes moved quickly, from one of his friends to the other.

'We know what you did, Salazar and we can't let you.' Helga was saying as she came closer.

'You don't want to come any closer, I can really hurt you'

Rowena came up slowly, one hand extended. 'No, you wouldn't hurt us, you wouldn't hurt me,' she was saying softly.

Salazar was taking steps backwards until he hit the wall. He turned his gaze to Godric, pleadingly. 'I don't want to, but I can't control it'

Godric took a deep breath and raised his hand as the two witches raised their wands.

'Stupefy!' The three of them said at the same time. Three jets of red light shot straight at Salazar's chest. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, but he wasn't out. His grey-black eyes snapped open and he looked at them, no recognition in them.

'You think you can do anything to me now? I have a Warlock. I am indestructible!' A low rasping voice spoke from Salazar's mouth. He raised his hand and pointed two fingers at the girls. With a swishing movement, Helga flew backwards; and then Rowena. They both struck the wall and fell to the ground.

When they looked up, their eyes were full of fear and they turned to Godric, who had an oddly idle expression, as if he hadn't registered what had just happened. He blinked and turned to the girls, who were lying on the floor; he flinched and looked at Salazar with open mouth.

'No! Salazar, you don't want to do this!' he cried.

'Are you sure? You filthy little backstabber?'

Godric just stood there and gaped at his friend.

'That's right. You feel guilty, don't you? You knew he loved her more than anything. And yet, you took her from him. What's that of a best friend?'

'I didn't take her from you and you know it!' he shouted, defensively.

'Godric, that is not Salazar speaking!'

Salazar turned to Rowena. 'Is it not? You whore. Running off with my best friend and pretending you always want the best for me'

She narrowed her eyes; her breathing became faster and cut.

'Don't you call her that!'

'Shut up! You, imitation of friend! He loves you and you keep acting like that!'

Godric's brow furrowed. 'Salazar, you're like my brother and I know you! You can beat it!'

'Salazar is almost gone.' He said with a lopsided and sinister grin. 'The fool hasn't got the will to fight back. Soon there's just going to be me.' He started to laugh.

Godric narrowed his eyes and started to walk towards him. 'You won't take my best friend!' he yelled and raised his hand, pointing two fingers at him. 'I love you too Salazar, and I won't let him take you. STASIS MORTUS!'

The second Godric yelled the hex; a huge jet of black light emerged from his fingers and hit Salazar in the chest. He flew backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious. Godric looked down and blinked tears away, as Helga and Rowena (who was crying as well) ran to them.

The atmosphere at Hogwarts had never been so grim, not even when Cedric Diggory had died, three years ago. They all welcomed Harry and the rest, but there were traces of different feelings in the eyes of each one greeting them. Some had rancour, others pity. You could see a lot of blaming and accusing eyes. And some looked at them as if they were ghosts and others -like Luna- just a deep grief but no blame.

The NEWTs just passed them by. They had to be content with what they had achieved learning during the year, for it was almost impossible to really study after what happened.

Harry and Hermione barely spoke and she spent a lot of time away from the Gryffindors; either in the library or with Draco. Disbelief eyes followed them wherever they went. Draco was still Draco most of the time; but sometimes he could be really nice and sweet, just as Ginny had described him.

The news were much better received by Lavender and Parvati, who appeared stunned at the fact she had gotten the single hottest guy in Hogwarts to be her boyfriend.

'I have no idea what your secret is, Hermione'

'Getting two of the hottest guys around to fall in love with you'

'And having _the_ hottest as boyfriend!'

'And moreso, making him act almost civilized sometimes!'

'I _so_ envy you right now!'

Normally, a girl would feel flattered by this; but not Hermione. She felt she had lost most of herself, first Ron and now Harry barely talked to her. Sometimes she sat in the library and wondered who she really was now. It had been so long and so many things, that she almost didn't know how to be Hermione with Ron gone and Harry acting like that.

When Neville saw Harry and Ginny together, he had a big shock. He yelled, said a lot of words Harry didn't know they even existed, and then finally accepted it. But not without the lingering resentment towards his friends.

Ginny had been helping Harry study since Hermione wasn't around. Although she still felt the discomfort around them, she appeared to be fairly happy, considering her brother had died a couple of weeks before.

The year was finally over. All that was left, was the Closing Feast and the Graduation Ball; which Harry, nor Hermione were looking forward to.

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated. They had managed to merge perfectly the mourning with the spirit of the Closing Feast. Red and gold banners (of the winning house) hung from the air; the candles lit the Hall and tinged it all with a dim yellow light. From the walls, hung a thin and elegant fabric; the Gryffindor colours were mixed with a black that represented the respect and sadness of Ron's death.

Dessert had vanished from the golden plates and McGonagall hit the glass gently to call everyone's attention. They all fell silent as Dumbledore stood to speak.

'My dear students. Another year has passed. We take home a handful of memories and knowledge. This year is bound to be remembered; not only because Mr. Harry Potter leaves school; but because,' he paused a moment and re-engaged his speech, 'but because the rising Dark Lord has taken one of our students. A very precious life was cut from root and he's not coming back. Mr. Weasley's death is surely not going to be the last one. When this all started, we realized there was no safe place from Voldemort's claws.' A small gasp was heard through The Great Hall; Dumbledore shot a look at the Slytherin table. 'We know this can bring confusion and distrust, but we must stay together,' he gave a subtle look at the Gryffindor table and then at Slytherin table. Harry looked sideways at Hermione and Ginny, and then at Malfoy; apparently they did the same.

'All I can do is tell you to be careful. Even the tiniest thing can be of danger in this situation. As from next year, we will have an intense Defence Against the Dark Arts programme, taught by Mr. Harry Potter if he would be so kind to accept.' Excited whispers broke the silence. 'However, this is not a welcoming feast, so word from Head Boy and Girl are called to be heard,' he finished and looked at Hermione, who was wide eyed for the recent announcement. Harry just looked resigned and had a small, shy smile on his face.

She was snapped to reality by an elbow from Lavender. She shook her head and stood up with a small smile, a little pink on the cheeks. 'Thank you Professor Dumbledore. I just want to thank Hogwarts and all the people that were here throughout the years for us. We leave school with a lot of memories that will never leave us; realities that were _taken_ from us, without asking and leaving pain they wouldn't even-' her voice broke and she looked down.

Draco started to stand but sat back down, closing his eyes. Harry looked at her with anguish and stood, to take the lead, he cleared his throat to swallow the knot in it.

'Hogwarts is and will always be the real home for more than one in this room, I'm sure. We must not let anything or _anyone _disrupt this home we love so much. Pain can be a good thing if we manage to canalize it for the greater good. Grief should not blind us-' he looked over at the Slytherin table, at Draco, and continued. 'Or break us down. Cause that's exactly what they want, and we _won't_ give them one more thing to be happy about.' He hit the table with his fist in a somehow strangled voice and looked again at the Slytherin table.

Harry took a deep breath to calm down. 'We might not be too many, but we will give them a hard time. I can assure you that!' More than a speech, this sounded like a threat and a promise to a tacit presence… he continued, 'I will leave school with more than I would've ever thought possible and I am positive all of you will someday.' He smiled at the hall and at Dumbledore and sat down, glancing at Hermione as she sobbed in silence.

Ginny had her arm around her friend and was shushing her; she looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes too and he bit his bottom lip, trying to fight back the knot in his throat.

He stroked Ginny's hair and kissed her gently before giving her a significant look. Ginny understood it and sighed, she moved over so Harry could hold Hermione.

She put her arms around Harry and clung to him as he held her tightly, no words necessary. After a few moments, Hermione sobered and pulled back just as Harry was about to lose his hold on himself. She brushed the tears away with one hand and gave Harry a small smile, she then turned to the Slytherin table, where Draco was sitting. For one second, she thought she saw the pain she was feeling in his face and she frowned, puzzled.

Draco sat between Pansy and Tracy, watching the scene with a pit of jealousy and impotence. Just then, something grabbed his chest and started crumpling it mercilessly. His eyes widened as he tried to understand what was going on, but then he regained his posture and looked at Hermione, who was staring blankly at him.

One hour for the Ball. Hermione was still in front of her desk (which Lavender and Parvati had conveniently arranged to be a perfect dressing table) and stared at the reflection looking back at her. Smoothened brown hair; light purple shades decorated her eyelids and the orange blush enlivened her light coppery skin. She looked "stunning" according to her room mates but she didn't feel like that at all, all she saw was a deep sorrow and a mask before her real face. Only Harry could get that mask to come out and he didn't seem willing to; so all she had left was to appear as "stunning" as her friends saw her.

Harry had been sitting by the lake, staring at the calm water as the sun fell and it got dark. It seemed so peaceful, completely unlike how he felt. Inside him was nothing less than a cataclysmic storm of mixed emotions, but most of all a sense of loss that wouldn't let him sleep at night. He stood and looked at the starry sky, a sigh let some of it out and he wiped his face, walking back to the castle to get ready for the Graduation Ball. He was supposed to dance with Hermione the opening song and they had agreed to be partners throughout the whole thing, but this wasn't as sure anymore.

When he got to the Head Boy's Chamber, his dressing robes were lying ironed on his bed, he stared at them and walked slowly to the four-poster bed to pick them up. Mrs. Weasley had helped him and Ron choose their dressing robes for the Ball. In the Christmas Holidays, they had spent it at The Burrow and the last day, they had gone to Diagon Alley specially to buy the robes.

Ron had got aquamarine ones, they had thin silver stripes on the sides of the upper part; they outlined his chest and shoulders so he looked much well-built than he actually was. On the lower part, the robes had diagonal silver lines that made them look very refined and well-thought. This had been the first time Ron had been able to get something without worrying for the price, that's what his mother had told him and he was so happy about it.

Harry drew himself back from the memories forcefully as he held his midnight blue collared robes in front of him. They were made of a very fine silk fabric, decorated with golden buttons on the left side and the ends were outlined with a thicker material that gave them a kind of oriental charm. On the waist, he wore a distinctive braided halter; it was gold and tied on the right side, hanging elegantly to his lower thigh.

The soft material felt rough against his skin as he pulled the robes over his head. There was something missing in his heart, and he felt a hole in it that would never be filled.

He had spent the last hour trying to choose between the two dressing robes his mother had sent and the black, official looking dressing robes his father had sent. He tried the black one, _nah! too formal and a little too insipid_. He tried the dark orange one, _makes me look good but I look a bit orangey._ And he tried the mustard coloured one; it was dark and sober, yet it was juvenile, _I look good in this one too, I think it brings my eyes out._

The chosen robes were kind of Isabelline time-ish. The neck covered him just below Adam's apple and it had a small "V" cut in the end. The material was so soft and brilliant, it almost looked celestial. Covering the chest, it had a small and white rippled scarf and on the sides, two thick brown stripes ran down. His cloak was dark brown with golden lines all length. He looked completely angelic, not to mention, like a wizards Calvin Klein model.

All the students were already downstairs, looking amazingly good, even the Slytherins could pass as normal, nice beings. The four long tables had disappeared to be replaced by small tables, arranged for five couples each. They were covered by two layers of tablecloths; the one in the bottom was a perlescent white, and the one on top wore the four colours of the houses in a perfect and elegant geometrical design.

Harry and Hermione had to meet atop the main staircase to come down and do the first dance to officially open the Ball. He was already there; all dressed up and gorgeous-looking. He was a little nervous to see Hermione dressed up as well, he remembered how beautiful she had looked in the Yule Ball and she had certainly grown since she was fourteen.

Hermione was somehow anxious to go down to meet Harry. He would most definitely be dazzling, his laid-back looks and brilliant green eyes gave him an unquestionable appeal, of which everyone but him was aware. She came to the staircase, her diamond pendants hung to her chin and made her face shine even more.

Harry gasped lightly when he saw her coming down to meet him. She was wearing a long and stunning, sleek red dress with spaghetti straps and a very suggestive "V" neck; while a pearl necklace wrapped her neck gently. He found his breath again and extended his hand. She took it with an uncertain smile, they had barely spoken since they came back to school, and now they were dressed up, going down the stairs to dance. It was supposed to be their first date, but now there was some tacit agreement in which that wasn't valid anymore.

Harry looked at her and smiled. "You look beautiful Hermione," he said quietly while they walked down the stairs, arms linked, as everyone started to turn their heads up and stare at the Head Boy and Girl coming down as the tradition told.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush when he said that and she smiled, "You look gorgeous too," she whispered as all looks landed on the couple.

Ginny felt everyone looking up and hurried to get a better look of his boyfriend. Draco did the same and they were standing next to each other, gaping at the couple. _They look so perfect, I wonder how I'll ever fill her shoes_, Ginny sighed but kept her smile as she waited.

Draco noticed Ginny's reaction and fully understood it, for he felt the same.

Harry and Hermione got to the bottom of the stair and Harry stepped ahead of her so he was standing one step beneath her, to receive the lady as she finished coming down. She smiled at his chivalry and finished coming down.

The music began to sound, it was a slow waltz. They began to glide through all of the Ball Room; to one side, to the other, a turn, another pace to the right… It seemed they were perfectly engaged into the other's body language and they drifted as one, immersed in their partner's eyes, it appeared to both of them there was o one or nothing more in the whole room.

The piece ended and automatically they stopped moving, but their gazes were still locked.

'I didn't know you were such a good dancer,' Hermione whispered, almost breathless.

'Me neither,' Harry admitted with a slight but beautiful smile. They were still holding each other in the dancing position, very close to the other. Harry felt himself leaning forward and sensed Hermione was doing the same. They were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

'The Graduation Ball is officially opened!' He announced and clapped his hands with a smile.

When Ginny saw Harry and Hermione starting to lean into each other after the amazing display on the Dance Floor, she looked away and walked out of the Great Hall, brushing past Draco without noticing.

Draco was just staring at the scene, not able to escape the pang of jealousy going through him; but he was just standing there, not one muscle moving until he felt someone walk past him. He realised it was Ginny and turned to where she had left. He glanced back at Harry and Hermione and then Dumbledore announced the start of the ball. Walking out of the Hall, he figured Hermione wouldn't miss him that much and Ginny was surely very upset. He had no idea why he cared, or what was this sympathy feeling washing over him, but he followed it.

He spotted Ginny leaning against the far wall, her head tilted down and her arms around herself. She was wearing corset-strapless purple dress with glittering diamonds on her breast line and a "V" shaped diamond belt outlining her hips. She was looking very beautiful indeed and the white gloves gave her a delicate and feminine touch.

Draco walked to where she was. 'Hey,' he just said.

Ginny looked up abruptly and wiped her eyes; luckily the make up was magical, so it wouldn't go away until you cast the countercharm. She managed a weak smile, 'hey'

'Looks like our partners were having a hell of a time together huh?'

She laughed softly. 'Yeah, seems so'

'Annoying, isn't it?'

'Very much'

They laughed for a moment, and then Ginny spoke softly. 'You reckon we'll ever-'

'I wouldn't know what to answer to that.' He cut her off before she finished the question. 'Sorry about your brother… despite everything, he was a good guy,' Draco said truthfully.

Ginny gave him a small smile. 'He was the best… and I miss him, very much'

'I know, though I can only imagine-'

'You never could!' Ginny snapped without really wanting to. 'I'm sorry,' she said and choked a sob.

Draco didn't know why, but he put his arm around her bare shoulders and held her. He felt awkward, but it just seemed the right thing to do.

Ginny rested her whole body against him and her head on his chest, crying softly.

'Hey, it's a Graduation Ball! Come on don't be sad! Well, you're not graduating anytime soon but still'

Ginny chuckled a little and pulled back for a moment, staring up at his striking grey eyes. He was almost like a doll; you could just look at him for hours and not find it boring.

Draco looked down at her and smiled lightly. But his smile was angelic, teeth so white and perfect; they seemed a Greek God's. They stared into each other for a long moment; his arms were still on her shoulders. How or why would remain a doubt forever, but they were kissing, and really kissing.

Seconds later, Ginny pulled away, with horrified eyes. 'What do you think you're doing?'

A/N: Well, finally I finished it although I should've been studying tonight. Anyways, Ch.5 will probably take as long as Ch.4, but I promise I'll do my best to have it up soon. Oh! And be sure Ch.5 is gonna be super cool, here's where things start to really take form *cackles evilly*. Stayed tuned to the same channel, through the same author name lol.

And yes, we did perceive a little _Da Vinci Code_ influence in this chapter. Read the book, it's amazing ;)

.com/group/BrainstormQuill


	5. Before it's too late

**Was and Will Be**

**Title:** Was and will be (05)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks H/Hr/D D/G/N

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, OoTP

**Summary****: **Extreme situations push us to take decisions we don't want to consider. Either we take it how it comes or we act recklessly and try to take matters in our hands. Learning from our mistakes can change our lives forever. Sacrifices, prices to pay, a lot of thinking and decisions taken.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Thanks to my amazing betas. Indra, Lea. And Susie! Who is already working on some art for the story.

CHAPTER V

Before it's too late

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of a fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And everyday my confusion grows _

_Every time I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_ .- Bizarre love triangle (Frente)_

**Part One – With daylight came d****arkness**

School year had had to be called off early this year. Kids were sent to their homes for there was one less professor and the once beautiful Natural's Forest had become home of dangerous and even deadly creatures… it had become a Forbidden Forest.

Now they were alone in the castle with an unconscious Slytherin and very distressed friends. There had to be done something about this symbio; and about that power.

'What do we do now?' Rowena asked, losing hope.

Godric sighed and shook his head, his gaze idle somewhere in the floor of the Headmasters' office. 'I have no idea; I'm as lost as you.' He looked up and his eyes seemed much older than his thirty two years old; this was destroying him.

Rowena came to him and put her arms around her fiancée. 'We'll find a way dear…' she almost whispered, but somehow it was empty.

Helga came in. 'He's awake. Weak, but still himself,' she told her friends.

Godric pulled away and hurried to Salazar's Chambers, followed closely by Rowena and Helga. He entered and saw his friend sitting back, leaning on some pillows on his huge four-poster bed.

When he entered, he had never been so happy to see him. 'Hey mate! Glad you came round'

Salazar looked up at Godric and hmphed.

He came closer, his smile fading. 'You know I had to do it…'

Salazar sagged and nodded. 'Yes, I know. Thank you, I guess'

Rowena sat on the edge of his bed and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad to have your annoying self again,' she said gently.

Salazar smiled at her and then glanced up at his three friends. 'Thank you fellows, for being there. Even though you all would just like to sack me, wouldn't you?'

Helga flinched and closed her eyes. 'Salazar, you don't mean that,' she said softly.

'Like hell I don't!'

'That's enough!' Rowena snapped and put her hand on his shoulder.

Salazar shook his head and looked at Helga, a really sorry expression on his face. 'I'm so sorry. You know I don't mean that'

Helga swallowed and nodded. 'I know,' she said and came to his bed, sitting on the other edge. 'I know'

Harry stayed at the Burrow after school was over. He was supposed to choose between Grimmauld Place and the Dursleys, but he didn't feel able to make any decisions right now.

It was dinner time and all the Weasley Family was there… all except for Ron. Some part of Harry wanted them to hate him, but a bigger part would be eternally grateful on how they were treating him. Ginny realized all this and tried to be there for Harry as much as she could, given the situation.

They all sat at the big table in the middle of the enormous kitchen, Harry stood for a moment on the doorframe, staring at them. Ginny came up and took his hand, leading him to the table. He followed idly.

They were about to finish the main course when a soft crack was heard from the living room. Harry tensed for a moment and then relaxed when he realized it was Dumbledore. He was looking weary but his sparkling blue eyes were smiling.

'Dumbledore! What are you doing? Is everything all right?' Mr. Weasley asked, a little scared of what the answer might be.

He came up with a smile and Mr. Weasley relaxed. 'No, Arthur. Fortunately everything is calm right now. I came here to take Harry to the Headquarters. I wish I wouldn't interrupt dinner but this is important.' He dropped a wink at him and Arthur seemed to recognise the hint, for he was beaming and he directed a proud look at Harry.

Harry could've sworn he also saw a deep sorrow flash past his dark blue eyes as he looked at him with pride. He wondered why that would be.

'Wouldn't you like a cup of tea before you leave?' Mrs. Weasley asked, obviously beyond Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley's understanding.

Dumbledore shook his head. 'It's going to have to be in another occasion, Molly dear. Right now I need young Harry'

Harry stood and excused himself, taking his plate to the sink. He could've easily done it with magic in a quarter second, but he didn't want to use magic unless it was absolutely necessary.

Ginny stood after him and started to make her way towards Dumbledore too, but he stopped her.

'Miss Weasley, I'm afraid you can't come'

Ginny flinched, bewildered and she glanced at Harry, who was looking as surprised as her. She opened her mouth to argue but Dumbledore was still her Headmaster and the final look in his eyes told her not to say a word.

Harry came to her and kissed her lightly. 'I'll be back soon,' he said softly and kissed her again, giving her a reassuring smile. He walked to where Dumbledore was. 'Headmaster, is there any way you can summon a portkey?' he asked truthfully.

Dumbledore gave him a smile. 'Don't let the past get in front of you Harry,' he simply said and Harry sighed. They both apparated to Grimmauld Place and stood between number eleven and number thirteen.

Harry sighed at the sight of his godfather's house and thought, _The Headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix is in Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. _A big house appeared in front of him, magically pushing aside the other two. He opened the door and tiptoed through the Entrance Hall. Most of the paintings had been taken down since he had come last, but Sirius' mother's was still there, behind the drapes. Harry wondered why they had been so keen on keeping her there with a permanent sticking charm.

He followed Dumbledore to the second story of the house; to the small Hall. Harry always thought that must've been like discotheque's VIP zones. Up there were most of the regular members of the order. Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Remus (who was looking so proud, you could swear he was about to cry)… even Professor McGonnagall and Snape were there, and soon Mr. Weasley joined them. They were all chatting in a circle and to Harry's surprise; Hermione and Neville were also there. They looked up and smiled nervously at Harry as he approached with a puzzled expression. Somehow, he had the idea that they were as confused as he was.

'It's taking over, and we can't do anything about it!'

'I've heard him talk… in his sleep. Always about the ultimate power," Helga thought out loud.

Rowena's brow furrowed for a moment, trying to put things together. She gasped and looked up at her two friends, utterly terrified. They fixed her puzzled and worried expressions. 'Oh my goodness! I think I know what it's that the symbio and part of Salazar want!'

Godric came up to her, his eyes wide 'What is it honey?'

'Remember our last battle? Dementors came and they almost kissed me. I was going to die, but something came over him and he saved me. He seemed utterly taken by this power. I believe he told you'

Godric nodded. 'Yes, I do remember. Do you reckon-?' He didn't need to finish.

'The Power of Shikeon!' Helga gasped.

Godric eyes widened even more if that was possible. 'You have any idea what consequences that could bring?'

'The balance of the world would be completely wrecked. Ups become downs. North becomes south. And doom will be upon us…' Rowena recalled idly, staring at some point near the windowsill.

'We _have_ to get that being out of him. It just relieves him of any responsibility or consciousness of his acts he might have,' Helga said urgently.

'You saw what happened when we tried extirpating it!'

'But what do we do then!' Godric cried, throwing his hands to the air.

Helga sighed and closed her eyes. 'There is one more thing that we can try. It is _very_ unlikely, but it has happened… '

'Tell us Helga! Please!' her friend cried.

She turned to Rowena, her green eyes sparkling with the knowledge of the imminent. 'It can be deadly, must be used as a last resource,' she said seriously.

'I think we've come over the limit of our last resources,' Godric interjected.

Helga sighed and raised her eyes to his. 'We must talk him into doing it himself. If it's in an advanced stage of taking over his body, it can kill him'

Rowena came up. 'He's a Warlock, therefore it should be a little less dangerous; don't you reckon?'

'I'll do it. I'm not going to lose my best friend'

Helga closed her eyes, tears fighting to come. Rowena looked at her best friend and put her arms around her, resting her head on hers.

Godric took this silence as a tacit agreement for him to do it. He walked out of the room, to Salazar's Chambers.

The old Malfoy Manor was beautifully decorated. In the time Lucius had been in Azkaban, the building had become warmer and fuller of life. Draco had found this rather annoying, but seeing his mother so radiant and lively -and not submissive and almost gone as she had always been- had made it much better.

Now that Lucius was back, a part of Draco was definitely glad. But it also had meant that his mother was going back to the almost ethereal state she always was in. He had big dilemmas within himself regarding all these feelings he had never had before, at least not that he noticed. But obviously, "a Malfoy never shows himself to the others. You never know who is your enemy and could use that against you"

He was wearing his graduation outfit. The Hogwarts Graduation Robes were very elegant in their simplicity. They were all black; pretty much like muggle graduation robes; only the Head Boy and Girl got to use different ones. The speciality about these robes was the kind of black they were; it was a silky-shiny kind of black. One that yelled to the entire world "I've just got a huge honour invested in me! Look at me!"

What differenced each house was the strip that hung from each student's shoulders, all the way to the waist and they were the representative colour of the house. The material was as shiny as the one in the robes and they went perfectly with the whole aura they were trying to project. However, "A Malfoy's robes can't be like the ones everyone has." Draco's Graduation robes had been made especially for him; they hugged his body lines in a virile, yet model-like fashion. He had hung his cape from his shoulders for tonight's party; it was hooked at the top of his chest by the Malfoy Family Crest. He easily looked as a fallen angel; the black of the robes contrasted with his fair and pale skin, while the green of the strip gave his grey eyes a green reflect.

The reunion was packed by all of Lucius' fellow Death Eaters, plus some other members of the Malfoy family and of Narcissa's (relatives of the Black line, which was now extinct). Draco was greeted here and there; when he finally got to the group of fellow former Slytherins, he was beaming a superior smile; like a lion in its own lands.

Hermione hadn't been able to come. Draco was supposed to pick her up at nine; but at six, he had gotten an Express Owl saying she had been called urgently to the Headquarters (she didn't say where it was) and that she wouldn't be able to come. This had annoyed Draco, but some part of him understood they had different inclinations. It was almost hilarious how a future Death Eater and probably a future Auror were together and had such a good time. Of course that was whenever they were talking about anything but-.

Dinner was served. Draco sat on the main table, on the right hand of his father. All of the Death Cupola was sitting there too, along with his mother. He wasn't saying much, for his father was having conversations with his companions and he wasn't to interrupt.

After dinner was over, Lucius took his spoon and clicked it against the crystal cup to call everyone's attention. They all fell silent, all eyes resting on the main table. He stood up and looked at his son, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then his gaze fell upon the rest of the room.

'I am pleased to announce, as you know already, that my son graduated a proud Slytherin. Although he wasn't Head Boy,' he shot Draco an almost poisonous look, 'he graduated with honours." He raised his glass and drank to it, everyone imitated him.

Moments later, he re-engaged his speech. 'As most of you are aware of; throughout the last term, he has been leading a group of our youngest followers. The Junior Death Eaters.' Whispers broke the silence, Draco felt exceptionally proud. The fact that his father was actually acknowledging something he had done was amazing. Lucius cleared his throat and the whispers ended. It was remarkable how much power he had within the Death Eater lines; Draco wondered if he would ever fill his shoes… or if he even wanted to. It didn't matter right now.

He was drawn back from his thoughts when he heard his name. '…therefore I'm swollen with pride…' His voice was flat, he sounded anything but swollen with pride. '…when I say that The Dark Lord has decided to give him the honour of joining our ranks as soon as he turns eighteen. A toast to this decision and to Draco's future!' He raised his glass again and everyone mimicked. They all drank to Draco.

As they waited, Harry suddenly felt a jolt of pride inside him and he grinned widely, _my father is proud of me_. Hermione looked at him quizzically.

'Why are you so happy?'

Harry was brought back to reality. 'Huh? Me? Uh… nothing, I think…' he said, sounding unconvinced.

She frowned and shrugged, then turned to Neville. 'You can relax Neville, I don't reckon this can be a bad thing,' she said sympathetically.

He turned to her and managed a weak smile. 'Yeah, sure,' he just said.

The grown ups stopped talking and turned to Harry, Hermione and Neville. They were all standing across from them; apparently in some kind of hierarchical order, for Dumbledore was standing in the centre, Arthur flanking him on the left and Remus on the right. Then there was Kingsley, McGonnagall, Snape, Tonks and Moody; each in opposite sides. Dumbledore smiled at them with twinkling eyes; you could certainly say he was too proud of seeing Harry standing right in front of him… in one piece. He took a deep breath and started.

'This was supposed to be an initiation for four people, but unfortunately that is not going to be possible,' he said a little bitterly.

Harry automatically turned his gaze at Mr. Weasley, who looked as if he were about to cry. He had a small hint on what was coming and threw Hermione and Neville a sideways, excited look. They both returned the look.

Dumbledore continued after giving Arthur a sideway look and he nodded almost imperceptibly. 'We've- you've come through a lot. Face to face encounters with Voldemort, tasks to overcome and situations to face… As amazing as that sounds, most grown wizards haven't gone through the same as you and you have come out triumphantly and rather unharmed… in the outside,' he added to the final statement.

Mr. Weasley took the word now. 'Although you're still legally unable for the Ministry, you have proven yourselves beyond our wildest imagination…'

Lupin continued. 'And even though this ceremony hasn't been performed for over twenty years.' He directed a sly look at Harry and carried on. 'We think you have earned it'

Mr. Weasley pulled out four sheets of paper. 'I have in my hand Legal permissions, signed by your parents or guardians. Even though Mr. Potter's guardians refused to sign anything, Remus Lupin is here to acknowledge this approval in representation of Sirius Black'

Hermione looked at the fourth piece of paper and Dumbledore recognised the look. 'The fourth piece of paper belongs to Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley. He deserves this too, even though he can't be with us here,' he said before anyone could say anything else. 'The main board of members for The Order of the Phoenix are here to approve and make legal within our levels of legality.' He smiled and winked at the three kids in front of him. 'Make legal this naming'

'The Order of the Phoenix is no pleasure cruise. It is a deep commitment to build ourselves against the war that is taking place. And although you have proven yourselves more than capable of such thing, we must remind you the relevance of you becoming active members of the board of The Order.' Mr. Weasley informed seriously.

'You may have to face life and death situations, and it is not exactly going to be a laid-back life if you become members. You are completely free to walk away from here, with only a memory block to the address of the Headquarters,' Lupin added with assurance.

'So if you are willing to step fully into this, please stand up,' Dumbledore said with a gesture of his hand.

Harry's stomach was feeling funny as these words dug in. He could tell that his friends were feeling exactly the same, and he felt a pang of guilt and sorrow because Ron wasn't there with them. He stood up, and so did Hermione. Neville, however, took a little longer; he seemed to be completely lost; as if he didn't know what he was doing there.

Dumbledore realised this, and directed his sparkling blue eyes to the boy. 'Yes, Mr. Longbottom, you have earned it thoroughly. Have no doubt on it,' he said softly and Neville stood. 'Very well, shall we carry on?'

Lupin and Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded. The three of them walked first to Hermione. Dumbledore put a hand on her shoulder. 'Hermione Jane Granger, you accept to fully commit to The Order of the Phoenix in life and death. In sleep and awake. In body and mind?'

'I do Professor Dumbledore,' she replied with seriousness.

He smiled proudly. 'You're now a member of The Order of the Phoenix; from now until you exhale your last breath.'

Lupin and Mr. Weasley put their hands on Hermione's shoulder too, so three hands were resting on it. 'We're equals, we're partners, we're friends. My life is yours and you life is mine. I swear to protect you and you'll always have a helping hand in me. As I trust the same from thee.' They said in unison. 'Praxis amie,' they repeated while putting their wand tips together with Hermione's. As soon as the three had finished saying the spell, a yellow glow appeared and filled Hermione with special warmth.

They moved on to Neville. 'Neville Irving Longbottom: you accept to fully commit to The Order of the Phoenix in life and death. In sleep and awake. In body and mind?'

'I do professor Dumbledore,' he said with is eyes closed, deep understanding of the responsibility. Lupin and Mr. Weasley came to him and raised his head so he would look at them while performing the promise-spell. They put the wand tips together and said the words. The yellow glow filled Neville too.

Then they got to Harry. Dumbledore looked deep into his green eyes and smiled lightly. 'Harry James Potter, do you accept to fully commit to The Order of the Phoenix in life and death. In sleep and awake. In body and mind?'

Harry smiled back at Dumbledore and nodded. 'Yes, I do Professor Dumbledore'

Lupin and Mr. Weasley came to him and placed their hand over Dumbledore's to seal the promise-spell. They put the tip of the wands together.

Dumbledore gave Lupin and Mr. Weasley a small nod and he started; his eyes sparkled with fatherly pride. 'Praxis Amie,' he said softly.

'It's a pleasure to have you within our combat lines. Praxis Amie,' Lupin said with tears in his eyes as the spell that would bind them as long as they lived was cast. 'Lily and James would be so proud. And so is Sirius'.

'Ron will always be with you. He gave his life for you two, and I understand that. I know you would've done the same if it had been you in that situation. He'd be happy for you; he'd be proud of his best friend in the whole world. I'm honoured, and I speak for my son too.' Mr. Weasley told Harry, causing his eyes to sting. 'Praxis Amie'

'We're equals, we're partners, we're friends. My life is yours and you life is mine. I swear to protect you and you'll always have a helping hand in me. As I trust the same from thee.' The said in unison and warmth filled Harry.

After the three had been incorporated by the three heads of the Order, each one of the members of the main board passed and repeated the promise-spell in their rightful turn. Harry was particularly surprised the honesty with which Snape performed it with him and the rest, he would've expected him to be much more unpleasant about it.

'You _have_ to do it yourself. We couldn't, it nearly killed you. It's turning you evil Salazar!' Godric said pleadingly to his friend, it was their only choice if they didn't want Salazar to be lost forever. Godric could feel the tumult in his friend's head, he didn't know anymore when it was Salazar speaking for himself or influenced by the Symbio.

Salazar looked deep into his friend's amber eyes and spoke in a very clam voice. 'There's no good or evil, my friend.' He stood from the table. 'There's only power.' He turned his back to his friend, his hand still resting on the table, 'and those too weak to seek it.' His fingers traced the edge of the table as he walked. He stopped and slowly turned to Godric, 'I'm not going to be the weak one anymore, Godric. I'm not.' He finished calmly, staring with a trace of fierceness that was dyed with gentle truth into his friend's eyes.

He walked out of the room, leaving an astounded-looking Godric. He just watched as the door closed behind Salazar and his hand went to his forehead, shaking his head.

A week had gone by, in which the three of them had been filled in with everything regarding the Order's activities. They had also been sworn secrecy to whatever they learned there. Harry had completely settled himself in Grimmauld Place; in Sirius' old room. He figured it as a kind of tribute to his godfather.

He was sitting in his bed, with the two-way mirror in front of him. 'Sirius? Are you there?' he asked.

After a few moments, a black haired man's face appeared in the rippling surface of the mirror. 'Harry! So glad to hear you!'

'Good to hear you too'

'So, what have you been up to?'

'Guess what? Remember twenty years ago, at school. You, my mum, dad, Professor Lupin and Pettigrew?'

Sirius looked puzzled for a moment and then smiled. 'Yes, so?'

'Well, we went through the same'

He stayed silent for a moment, with a small smile, and then looked down.

'Sirius? Is everything ok?'

He looked up, his hands pressing on his eyeballs. He smiled widely at his godson. 'Yes, son, I am. I am just too proud. I wish you could talk to your dad too and tell him about this. He would be so happy,' he said in a voice full of emotion.

Harry smiled lightly, a knot of sadness in his throat. He wished Sirius could hug him, and congratulate him. He wished his mum and dad were there too; to see the man he was becoming. He tried to shrug those thoughts and smiled. 'I wish you were here too,' he said softly.

Sirius changed the subject. 'So was it performed by the three heads of the order? Who was there apart from Dumbledore?'

'Yes, the whole ceremony, with the main board and all. The other two heads are Lupin and Mr. Weasley,' he said happily.

Sirius smiled with a little bitterness in the back of that stunning smile. 'That's great! And who else was initiated? I know you have to be legal for the Ministry to become a member, but seeing everything…' he trailed off.

'Hermione and Neville were there too'

'Ah, the same that were in the Department of Mysteries two years ago eh?' Sirius avoided the mention of Ron's name and Harry was glad, even though he knew that was in the back of his godfather's mind.

'Yeah, but Luna and Ginny have to at least graduate to become members'

'And are you and Hermione dating yet?'

Harry frowned. 'What do you- right, I didn't tell you.' Last time they had talked, had been the day Ron had been killed, and by then, he didn't know she and Malfoy were dating. 'No, we aren't'

'What? Don't tell me you're still in denial?'

Harry's mouth fell open. 'What are you-? Ah whatever! She's dating Malfoy'

Sirius flinched, closed his eyes and shook his head, as if verifying he had heard right. 'You mean Draco Malfoy? _The_ Draco Malfoy? Great Merlin!'

'_Tell_ me about it… but I'm going out with Ginny…' he added.

'Ah, the rebound girl… are you sure you want to do this to her?'

'What do you mean by rebound? She's not-' he was cut off when Mrs. Weasley called him for dinner. 'Look, I have to go,' he said a little curtly, the last thing he'd said had annoyed him a little.

Sirius hesitated. 'Uhm… sure, I'll- talk to you soon then,' he said.

'Yeah, talk to you soon. Good night Sirius'

'Good night Harry'

'He won't listen. He does realise what he's up against, but somehow he won't let it go… neither of them'

'Just in case, we should be doing something,' Rowena said with a resigned air.

'Don't lose hope-'

'How do you expect me to not lose hope? The man I once loved is now almost completely possessed by some power-hungry Symbio and he won't let it go!' she almost yelled. 'I'll tell you this, when a wizard goes over to the dark side, there's nothing more. And no one matters to them anymore. That's what's becoming of Salazar, Godric! And I don't want that to happen!' She gestured wildly with her hand while speaking. Her voice broke with the last sentence.

Godric winced at these words. Although harsh, they were true. He felt her voice breaking and put his arms around her. She relaxed for a moment and then pulled away, bracing herself; her hands holding her mid-section.

'We must make something up to keep him from getting to it,' Helga poured in, trying to make things a little better, although that was almost impossible right now.

'My family's old castle may do for that matter,' Rowena offered.

'It shall do. We have enough room there,' Helga observed. They all nodded as an agreement.

'So yeah, we're moving for the holidays!' Later that day, Godric was telling Salazar.

He gave Godric an amused look and laughed. 'Ok, I guess I could use a vacation…' he said shrugging and started making his things fly to a trunk that sat on the foot of his four poster bed,

They had already apparated all the books they would need to the Ravenclaw Castle. They still hadn't told Salazar, but they would as soon as they were settled there.

'Hermione! You well know I'm as welcome there as Potter in one of our meetings!'

Hermione stopped putting her things on a trunk for a moment. Sometimes she forgot who he was and what was to become of him… so willingly. She swallowed and turned around. 'I know Draco. I'm sorry, all right?'

He sagged; he had grown to know her gestures in this past month and a half. 'There you go again!' he just said, annoyed.

Hermione threw her hands to the air. 'You know? I'm sorry I am how I am. But unfortunately you're with me! All of me!' she snapped.

Draco narrowed his eyes a little at her. 'Whatever,' he muttered and started walking outside.

Hermione sighed and went after him; she put a hand on his arm. 'I'm sorry, ok?' she just said softly.

Draco stopped and turned around. 'It's ok, I'm sorry too. Just that they're pushing me… they know about us. And they obviously know you're close to Potter'

She nodded. 'Don't worry. It'll be all right once Harry-,' she stopped herself. She was going to say, "after Harry defeats Voldemort," but that was kind of a taboo subject for them. 'I'll see you soon all right? Owl me baby,' she kissed him lightly, holding her things in her hand.

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She relaxed and returned it, letting go off her stuff and putting her own arms around his shoulders. They stayed like that a long time.

The tension between two hormonal teenagers was felt on the environment of the Granger small house, in the outskirts of London. Hermione's hands stroked Draco's hair as she kissed him passionately.

Draco's hands traced her back; lower and lower until they reached her bottom and played around there. Hermione gasped a little at the beginning and then smiled against the kiss, her own hands going to his chest as her lips went down to Draco's neck, kissing him.

Draco groaned as she kissed him and his hands shifted to her front part, touching her breasts softly, almost timidly. Hermione moaned and giggled; her hands going to his hips, never stopping kissing him.

Reluctantly, she had to pull away. It was her parents' house after all, and besides, she was already running late for the meeting.

Draco looked at her as if he'd just been snatched a candy from his mouth. 'Hermione…' he whined

She smiled, looking flustered and almost as disappointed as him. 'Apparate safely!' she called from the fireplace at the lack of other words, and vanished in the middle of green flames. Ugh! She had been enjoying that very much indeed. This hadn't been the first time they had been "playing around", but it had been the first time she'd had to cut it so abruptly.

Although apparating couldn't be safer, she always told him to be careful and it made him smile. 'You too,' Draco muttered and dissapparated to the Malfoy Manor.

When Hermione arrived to Grimmauld Place, they were all waiting for them to get there. Harry was already sitting by Mr. Weasley, Neville hadn't arrived yet and apparently nor had Lupin, even though he lived there with Harry now.

She took her usual seat next to Harry and greeted him.

'All settled to move in then?'

She smiled. 'Pretty much, yes. How's life free from the Dursleys treating you?' she asked with a grin.

Harry grinned back. 'Amazing! Although I wished Ginny didn't have to stay back,' he put in.

Hermione's heart fell for a second. 'Well, it wouldn't be too nice or fair seeing how we are in the Order and can't tell her anything,' Hermione mused.

Harry shrugged. 'Guess you're right. Hullo Nev!' he beamed.

Neville smiled at him. Even though he still admired Harry, he felt a little resentful for the whole Ginny thing. 'Hey Harry! How's it all going?'

'Pretty good. You?'

'I'm ok,' he just said. Truth was, he missed Ginny but he was utterly happy to be in the order.

Before Harry could continue the conversation, Remus had entered, looking grim. Harry frowned and waited for him to seat across the table, next to Dumbledore. Everyone appeared to have noticed, for all the chattering fell silent, and they stared at Remus.

'What's the matter Remus, I take it you were in the Forest the past days,' Dumbledore started.

Remus looked up, the puzzled expression still visible. 'I've just been with the centaurs. They said a lot of things'

Harry stared intently at his old Professor. The centaurs were known for foreseeing the future in the stars. But they never spoke clearly, a fact that made Harry dislike most of them… they just spoke and put you in the edge, to say nothing more. They even appeared to rather enjoy it.

'What did they say?' Mr. Weasley started.

'Should I put the guards over the houses of the members up?' Moody asked in a low growl.

'Hold it Mad-Eye! Let the man speak! What did they say Remus?' Tonks asked, all her attention on him.

He frowned and tapped his wand on the side of his head; a movement very similar to the one Dumbledore and Snape made when using the pensieve. Suddenly he started speaking… reciting was more accurate. He said the words like a school boy when having memorised something by repeating it over and over again. 'There is blood in the moon… it will happen under The Boy Who Lived nemesis' hands. The solver and the living heir must be pillars for the marked one on his quest. The protector will be with them, and the healer will do what's best'

They all stared at him for a long moment, completely bedazzled. Harry broke the silence. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

Part two – The Lone Ranger

'So what were you going to do? Drag me down here and shut me in the Ravenclaw dungeon?' Salazar exploded and things blew apart in the room. Helga winced. Rowena came up and tired to come closer. 'Don't- even try it Rowena!' he warned.

'But- were you going to come if we asked you?' Helga asked tentatively.

'Well. In any case you'll never know, will you?'

Godric came up. 'Salazar, I know you realize the magnitude of this. But you _have_ to take it in! We need your help!'

'I won't give you _one_ bleeding hand to help!'

Godric reached for the every time weaker mind of his friend. _'Salazar, why did we get together in the first place? Why did we found Hogwarts? What was our ideal, remember?'_

_ 'But Godric! How would you feel if we had done that to you?'_

_ 'I know, I know. I'm terribly sorry'_

A sigh was heard from Salazar. Helga and Rowena just stared at the pair and exchanged looks every once in a while, wondering what on earth Godric could be telling him.

Before Godric could continue, Salazar intervened in his head. _'I do know, Godric. Trust me, I do know'_

_ 'That's my friend. Salazar. You understand the implications of it?'_

_ 'Yes, I do. But I can't help it, it keeps coming back to me… and the-'_

_ 'It's ok, I know that but you must fight it. You know he can't get his hands on it. It would be cataclysmic.' _Godric knew it wasn't only the Symbio, but even so.

Salazar sighed yet again. _'Ok, Godric. I will help you. I know what the consequences would be. Unfortunately I'm still too aware of It,_'he said heavily.

Godric focused his amber eyes on Rowena and smiled, relieved. She clapped her hands together softly and smiled. Helga beamed and kissed Salazar on the cheek.

'O-k, Helga. Someone's excited,' Salazar said with a small grin and a sideways look at her.

She smiled back at him. 'As a matter of fact, I am.' She placed another kiss on his cheek, and this time, Godric sensed the small blush on his face.

He doubted any of the girls had noticed it, for it was almost imperceptible to the eye. He smiled and then patted Salazar on the back, before going to Rowena and kissing her. 'Long way ahead of us,' he commented and she nodded.

They stared at Harry, but no one dared say anything. This prophecy couldn't be good; whatever meaning they gave to it. Dumbledore started to pace in the room, all eyes fell upon him, following all his steps. Somehow, they expected Dumbledore to stop all of a sudden and come up with the answer.

Hermione's mind started racing with all the clues given, but none seemed to make enough sense to make an affirmation. She bit her bottom lip, deep in thinking. _Blood in the moon, the boy who lived nemesis, living heir, protector, healer, solver… it doesn't point anywhere._ She was looking down, staring at her hands as she tried to think. Suddenly she noticed something as she was starting to get as frustrated as the others. Her hands started giving out a weak blue glow. Hermione gasped and the glow vanished. She looked at the rest of them, no one had noticed. _What is going on with me?_ She asked herself. She was drawn back by Mr. Weasley's voice.

'Well, what can we deduce from this?' he asked, trying to be proactive.

'Voldemort and Harry are involved, at least we have _that_ part clear' Tonks thought out loud.

'The moon is only dyed bye innocent blood…' Remus put in.

'…Or a very powerful incantation,' Hermione added in almost a whisper.

The musings continued for about an hour, and the atmosphere was really tense at that moment.

'Terminations they gave. Must mean something,' Moody said matter-of-factly, a little annoyed at the lack of answers.

'So it's an incantation or an attack at Voldemort's hands. That's all we can come up with,' Dumbledore said, summing up the last hour or so.

Harry was feeling more miserable by the time being. It never ended, did it? There would always be people who would get hurt because of him and this stupid war. A war that would eventually come down to one single bloody encounter. An encounter that would make him murderer or murdered.

Neville hadn't said anything till now; he just stared and took in all they said. He sensed Harry's worry and came closer, putting a hand on his shoulder. 'Harry, it's not you, all right? You didn't ask for this. But we need you to stay strong throughout all this. You're the only one-' He didn't need to finish.

Harry heard his friend's words and nodded heavily, unaware that everyone had turned to look at them both. 'I know,' he muttered.

Neville gave him a small smile and went back to his seat.

Harry realized all the looks on him and he studied them all. It was always the same, people staring at him with different looks; even his friends. He was used to them by now; but even so. Right now, some eyes seemed a little resentful, others pitiful. He didn't want to look at them all anymore. He stood and went up to his room. He didn't even want to talk to Sirius. _Having Ginny right now wouldn't be so bad._

Hermione looked at his old professors and they nodded. She went upstairs and knocked the door, entering. 'Harry?' she asked.

He looked up and managed a small smile. 'Hey,' he just said and continued staring at the moving picture of his parents, all so happy and young.

Hermione came and sat next to him, putting a hand on his. 'Harry, I know this is tough-'

Harry snorted lightly and sighed. 'It's such a heavy weight, you know?'

'I can only imagine'

'I don't want anyone to get hurt'

'But you can't save the whole world… first you got to save yourself'

'Guess I don't have enough time to save myself huh?' he said with a small laugh.

'You should, it's always good'

'Yeah, probably I should'

'I'll tell you what. Let's go to the Forbidden Forest tomorrow morning, and we'll ask them'

Harry smiled, 'thank you Mione'

'Now, don't get your hopes up, for I don't reckon they'll say much. But we don't lose anything by asking'

'You're right'

'Son, how faithful are you to the cause?'

'I believe in it, sir'

'Do you really, now?'

'Yes, I do,' Draco responded, knowing where this was headed.

'Then you would do anything for it, right?'

He closed his eyes, he had no idea how to respond to this. _'As long as it doesn't implicate Hermione, yes.' _He chuckled at the statement in his head. 'Almost anything father,' Draco said honestly and knew that had been a bad move.

Lucius was sitting at his desk, shuffling some papers. He stopped and slowly looked up at his son. 'What do you mean by that?'

He had to say something quickly. 'Well, if getting rid of the mudbloods and Potter includes a dance to the full moon, then I won't do it'

His father's lip curled a little. 'Of course not, Draco,' he said with a smirk. 'Now get going,' he ordered and Draco walked out of the room, sighing deeply in relieve as soon as he crossed the threshold.

'He's starting to become the breach in the plan.' A figure emerged from a corner of the Drawing Room. He had been there all along, covered by an Invisibility Cloak.

'I should've imagined you'd be here, Wormtail.' For a moment, Lucius was surprised, but didn't even look up at the man.

The small, round man, with a silvery hand, nodded. 'Yes Malfoy, I'm here'

'And to what do I owe the pleasure?' he asked, still not looking up.

'I was ordered here. To check on your son'

'I'm sure _I_ can keep an eye on my own son, thank you,' he replied coldly, and finally stood to face him. His imposing form made the other man look even smaller and more insignificant.

'You know he's a very important part of the plan, Malfoy. We cannot afford him to falter.' He appeared unperturbed by Lucius.

'I know that, Pettigrew. He'll be ready when the time comes.' Lucius turned, giving his back to Peter.

'We expect so.' Wormtail said and dissapparated.

Morning had barely broken and the sun was beginning to show through the soft blue of the dying night. The atmosphere's coldness, penetrated to the bones with the dampness of the summer. Harry and Hermione exited Number twelve Grimmauld Place and started walking to the corner, looking out for any movement. Nothing.

They were both covered by cloaks with the hoods pulled up. Hermione was shivering to the cold, early breeze. Harry noticed and put an arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. It was frustrating and incredibly relieving to have her in his arms, and Harry felt a little guilt as the words of his godfather echoed in his mind. He shook them off when Hermione pulled away to tell him it was safe to apparate now.

They appeared on the edge of the Forest, just outside Hogsmaede. It was the closest place, for they couldn't apparate in Hogwarts grounds. Harry took the bag Hermione had given him last Christmas, before all this had started. He pulled out what appeared to be a scale model of a Firebolt and another of a Cleensweep –Ron's old broom-. Harry concentrated and tapped them with two fingers, 'Engorgio,' he muttered and both brooms returned to their normal size.

This thing of wandless magic was really scary, and useful. At first he had tried to go back to his wand, but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. He would say Harry had discovered a wonderful thing and that he shouldn't be afraid of himself. He had repeated to Harry to "not let the past get in the way of your future" so many times, he had lost count. Eventually he had given up and carried his wand only to perform the most complicated charms.

Every time Hermione saw Harry do wandless magic, she shivered as it came back to her. That horrible night, when Harry hadn't been Harry, but a being consumed by power and resentful feelings. She wondered often if that was the real Harry, which had showed then. It was really surprising that after everything he had gone through, he still was the same insecure, shy boy that had no idea on how wonderful or valuable he was. That same little buy she had met on the Hogwarts Express seven years ago.

'Hermione? Hermione! Are you there?' Harry was waving a hand in front of her.

She shook her head and focused in the amused green eyes in front of her, she smiled. 'Sort of'

'Well, then get all of yourself here so we can take off and go to the Forest'

She nodded. 'Right.' She threw one leg over the broom and a chill ran through her back. She hated flying but it was the only way to get there, unless they wanted to walk and probably get lost.

They took off and before ten minutes had passed, they were already in the middle of the forest, landing. Hermione was getting a little nervous; there was no Hagrid now to protect them. She had to do an effort to not get absorbed by horrible memories of sixth year.

Apparently, Harry had had the same flashback and was also trying to get it out of his mind. He took a deep breath and dismounted, reducing his Firebolt and putting it back on his bag. Hermione got the hint and reduced hers too, handing it to Harry.

They walked through thickening branches, their robes hooking every now and then, and tearing. Harry did his best to magically keep the branches in place but they seemed to want to attack them.

Hermione stopped a moment and turned around. Harry noticed and looked at her, asking. She took her finger to her lips, saying "keep quiet", her eyes moved quickly from one place to the other. Harry followed her eyes and listened carefully, tensing all over when he heard it too.

Soft rustle of leaves surrounded them, gallop coming their way made them instinctively stand back to back, both their wands out and ready. Harry wanted to put Hermione behind him, but he knew she wasn't going to let him. He just hoped they wouldn't be in a bad mood or with a bow in hand.

Exactly what he feared, a few seconds later, a centaur emerged from the darkness of the forest. Looking all imposing and powerful, a chestnut-bodied centaur called Magorian was backed by at least ten more centaurs. Harry tensed when he saw he had his bow ready to attack, and so did the others.

'What is your business here, human?' he asked briskly.

'We mean not to disturb you, we mean no harm,' Hermione started, very diplomatically.

'You are not welcome here, Solver'

Hermione stared at him, puzzled. Harry frowned, but decided to ponder on that later. He took the word.

'You were with a werewolf last night'

'Indeed we were. What do you want?'

'We want to know what you meant with what you said.' He frowned mentally at this last words _great choosing, Potter_, he scowled at himself.

'We mean what we say, and better get on with your way before we have to send you away'

'But you don't hurt innocents,' Hermione pointed out and knew it had been a bad move. Several centaurs pawed the ground angrily.

'What makes you think you're innocent?' A hard-faced grey centaur spoke.

Harry felt like saying "we're more innocent than you, for sure", but that wouldn't have been exactly a good idea, given the fact they were already rather annoyed. Instead, he chose to be more polite. 'We haven't killed others, or wish-' He stopped himself, he couldn't say he hadn't wished harm to others, for it was not true.

'-we haven't wished others harm either,' Hermione said, giving Harry a sideways look.

They pounded their hooves angrily again. 'Your kind is about to kill half of the beings on this earth, and you're innocent?' said a wild-looking black centaur Harry recognised as Bane.

'I'd say we get rid of these two. Right now!' A light brown one spoke.

'Silence!' Magorian roared. 'We cannot kill these two'

Bane sagged and sighed. 'He's right'

'What do you mean we cannot kill them?' asked the light brown centaur, utterly puzzled.

'He has a prophecy to fulfil, Hergos. We cannot go against the prophecy'

The herd nodded in agreement, but they sure wanted to kill Harry and Hermione. 'We said what we said. That's what the stars told us'

'But it makes no sense!' Hermione cried, desperate.

'You should be the one figuring it. Now get going! This is not your place!' Magorian ordered and the herd started to walk away.

Soon they cleared, leaving Harry and Hermione alone in the dark forest. Harry, without a word, pulled the small broom models and returned them to normal size. Hermione followed.

When they finally got to Hogsmaede, it was mid-morning, the stores were open, and the movement on the streets of the little magical town were merrily alive. Harry stared at them, all happy and unworried... how he longed to be like that!

They had set one of the rooms in the Ravenclaw castle especially for their purpose. They would gather there two times a week to think and do whatever they decided in order to protect the power of Shikeon. There was no way any of them could get in if the rest weren't there. They had made a spell on which a statue on top of the entrance would identify each one of them. It wouldn't open the door unless it could identify the four at the same time.

Rowena was particularly proud of this enchantment she had created. It would be extremely useful if Salazar started to get out of control, for he wouldn't be able to go in there to prevent them from protecting that damned power of Mother Earth.

Godric ushered them from the dining room. 'Come on! I have an idea! Hurry, hurry!' he said eagerly. The four had agreed not to speak of it out of that room.

'Godric, would you _please _calm down? We're having dinner,' Salazar told him as he rolled his eyes.

'Yes, please calm down darling. The idea won't fly away, will it?'

'Uhm... sort of, you could say'

The three stopped and looked up at the landing where Godric was standing. 'What do you mean, Godric?' Helga asked, utterly curious.

'Well, come and see!' he beamed and gestured with his hand.

The finished their food and hurried to the Conference Room, as they had called it. Godric wasn't there but soon enough he came with something standing on his shoulder.

Rowena stared at it with adoring eyes and open mouthed. 'Where did you get it?' she asked.

'Oh my! How-?'

'Let's go in, shall we?'

They stood at the threshold and the gargoyle identified them, one by one. 'Ravenclaw, Rowena Ratzhid. Hufflepuff, Helga Hallefan. Gryffindor, Godric Gallefoth. Slytherin, Salazar Scaleno. Welcome to the Conference Room,' it said and the door swung open. They entered.

The room was spacious and high ceilinged. There were shelves all around the square room, with books, as well as strange-looking instruments of all sizes and forms. In the centre, sat a table wit four chairs around it. There were parchments lying all around it; maps, notes, incantations, and all they had thought of in the last month or so.

The door closed behind them and they gathered around Godric and a beautiful, humming phoenix. Its long tail sparkled with harmless flames and its mane seemed to wave merrily with its singing.

They all stared at it, fascinated. Helga finally spoke, 'how'd you get it to come so willingly?' she asked. She had sensed the phoenix contentment as she entered; that was a special connection the Spiricte gave its bearer.

'Sincerely, I am not sure. I had the idea-'

'Phoenixes can sense a persons intentions, he must've sensed you were good and meant no harm to him at all,' Rowena interrupted.

'Maybe, so I had the idea that maybe if-'

'And what exactly is your purpose by bringing a phoenix here?' Salazar interrupted Godric again.

'If you just let me _finish_, maybe I could explain!' he said, annoyed.

Rowena giggled, but had the decency to look embarrassed.

'Not funny!' Godric snapped but a trace of a smile was seen.

'Well, speak up mate!' Salazar interjected.

'All right, all right. But don't interr-'

'We won't interrupt you,' Salazar said lazily, with a smirk.

Godric narrowed his eyes at his friend and then rolled them. 'Ok, so I was thinking- come on!' he whined when Salazar opened his mouth as to speak.

'You interrupted yourself,' he pointed out and laughed.

Godric groaned and shook his head.

'Let us have some fun, will ya?'

'Salazar!' Helga snapped gently and laughed too. He nodded and sobered.

'Ok, so may I continue? All right. We all know a phoenix's song is fatal for an evil being. That is one of the most wonderful characteristics of them. So I was thinking that we could have him around whenever, you know...' he gestured with his hand. They nodded, Godric continued. 'if it doesn't drive the damn thing from Salazar's conscious, at least it will give it a hard time and-'

'Of course! Great! Give the poor man a hard time so the evil Symbio can't take over, is that it?' Salazar started and they all tensed, a lot of encounters with it had taken place in the last month. Most of them had ended in Salazar getting stunned, either by Godric or both girls; and that was taking its toll on his body. Surely, so many stunnings had consequences, in this case, weakening him even more every time. The Symbio continued, 'I'll tell you this. He's leaving! He's dying,' he said with a satisfied tone.

'Shut up! You bastard!' Godric was already pointing at his friend.

'What the blazes?' Salazar asked when he saw his friend almost attacking him. 'What did I say? Don't be so intolerant mate!' he yelled.

Godric sagged; Rowena and Helga sighed in relieve. He shook his head and went back to the table.

'What? Did I-? Oh no, I'm sorry fellows'

'It's ok, don't worry, all right? Just keep your defences up.' Helga said sympathetically and stroked his head.

Salazar wanted to shake her off and run away from there. He was giving them such a horrible time, and they were going through so much just because of him. He hated it! He hated himself even more for thinking of giving himself to the Symbio in the first place. _If I had only known..._ he kept telling himself. He nodded and put a hand on Helga's arm. She smiled and gently kissed his cheek; it was a kiss full of love and sadness also.

'Shall we, then?' Rowena tried to get things going.

'Why are you being so thick, Harry? Am I opposing to Ginny coming over? Huh?' Hermione said angrily.

'What the hell do you mean? It is completely different! And you know it!'

'How is it different, uh Harry? Tell me!' She knew how it was different, but was so angry.

'W- _What?_ Have you lost your mind, Hermione?' His voice was raising. 'He's almost a Death Eater if you hadn't noticed!'

'But he won't say anything!' Hermione appealed to whatever came to her mind. Knowing too well that probably it didn't even make sense.

'How would you know? It is Draco Malfoy we're talking about here! Have you forgotten?'

'He's my _boyfriend_, Harry.' She was too aware of the emphasis she had put in the word boyfriend, and could see the effects of it.

'You know what? Do whatever you want. I don't care!' he said and stormed out of his room. _Boyfriend; that was so low Hermione._ Harry thought as he felt his chest tighten.

Hermione watched him leave and buried her face in her hands, sobbing softly.

Harry went downstairs, trying his best to fetch a smile when he saw Ginny. He cared about Ginny a great deal, but the ghost of Hermione wouldn't leave him.

Ginny was eating some cake Mrs. Weasley had made when they had arrived. She beamed at him when he entered. 'Hi there! Want some cake?' she asked as she almost jumped on him to kiss him hello.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and it was nice to feel her near, even though there was something in the back of his mind, bothering him. 'Hi Gin! Haven't seen you in a while,' he said and was surprised to hear his voice speak as if there was nothing wrong. He probably was getting used to this two-face thing, as much as he didn't like it.

A while later, Hermione came down, and Harry noticed she had been crying. He sighed softly. Probably no one would notice, it was this little eye-thing she did when she had been crying. Her right one became slightly smaller when she smiled (forcefully, obviously) that gave her away… to Harry at least.

'Hello, Ginny! Had a nice trip?' she asked cheerfully.

_Either she doesn't care or she's getting used to it also,_ Harry thought.

Ginny nodded. 'Floo isn't the most comfortable, but I'll have to get used to it, at least until after I get my apparating license results,' she said gleefully. She was obviously too happy to be with Harry.

Harry was hugging her from behind; Hermione eyed them and said nothing. 'Draco is coming later today,' she said with a smile. The thought of him made her feel much better.

Ginny's eyes widened and she shifted uncomfortably, Harry noticed but gave it no importance, he was too taken by the fact that he was coming to pay attention to Ginny's reactions.

'I didn't know that. Is Dumbledore all right with this? And Professor Lupin?'

'As a matter of fact, they are,' Hermione said, more to Harry than to Ginny.

Ginny noticed and decided to pay no attention to that, _it's her boyfriend_, a small voice said inside her head, reassuringly. _But if he's with her, then why did he kiss me at the Graduation Ball?_ The same voice inquired.

'Ginny?' Came Harry's voice from far away and Ginny was brought back.

'Huh? Yes, you were saying?' She tried to act normal.

'I was telling you about the Centaurs, and how they wouldn't tell us anything.

'Right. They're so annoying, aren't they?'

'Hmph'

Just after lunch, the door to Grimmauld Place opened and Harry, Ginny, and Hermione went to the entrance. Lupin was escorting an eye-covered Draco inside the Headquarters. Harry couldn't believe he looked cool, even with his eyes covered. The way his silvery-blond hair fell over the black bandage was amazing, Harry hmphed.

Hermione's grin widened when she saw him in the hall. Lupin took off the bandages with a wave of his wand and Hermione ran to him, kissing him welcome. Harry felt like looking away, but couldn't.

Draco kissed Hermione back and wrapped his arms around her waist. 'Hello beautiful,' he said silkily.

_Ugh! So much arrogance and style make me sick!_ Harry thought, indignant.

'Hello Potter,' he gave a curt nod and his grey eyes fell upon Ginny. 'Ginny,' he said with a stunning smile and a small bow. He took Hermione's hand and looked around. 'So this is the noble and most ancient house of Black, huh?' he said.

Everyone stared at him blankly, bewildered.

'Yes, I know this is the House of Black,' he said lazily.

Harry shook his head and wondered how he was going to put up with him and for how long.

Soon, they were having dinner at the table. The twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks and Mundungus were there. There was a tense atmosphere between the twins and Malfoy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stayed as apart from him as they could.

They chatted very carefully, for they knew Malfoy. But apart from that, dinner went really well. Malfoy was placed in Harry and Ron's old room and Harry was just too glad he didn't have to share room with him.

Right after dinner, there was the usual weekly Order meeting. Harry and Hermione had to go, and Malfoy and Ginny were sent away before the members started to arrive. Malfoy seeing Snape could've blown his cover, and ruin it all.

Ginny and Draco sat in Draco's room, in silence. He broke it. 'Uhm... so what do you do around here for fun? Go out and rescue kittens from the trees?' he asked in a mocking voice.

Ginny glared at him. 'Why do you always have to be so unpleasant?' she asked.

'It's fun,' he just responded.

She threw her hands in the air, annoyed and stood. 'I wouldn't know, I'm not allowed'

'How's that?'

'I have to at least graduate, like Harry, Hermione and Neville'

'Longbottom is in the order too?' Draco asked, amazed. 'No wonder you have the losing cards,' he snorted.

Ginny turned around and glared at him. 'For your information, Neville's a great wizard'

'Yeah, and I'm The Dark Lord's replacement'

'You may as well be,' Ginny replied coolly.

Draco stared at her and sighed. 'Let's talk of something else, shall we?'

'Good idea,' Ginny agreed.

'So what were they saying about centaurs earlier today?' Draco asked bluntly.

'It is none of your concern,' Ginny replied, and then sagged. 'I'm sorry, this is very frustrating'

'It's ok, I know'

'You do?'

'Well, Hermione... me. Ring any bells?'

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Yeah.' She started summoning things to her hand and flying them back to their places. 'Seems that the centaurs made a kind of prediction, which they think implicates people close to Harry getting hurt. But they know nothing for sure. Harry and Hermione went there, but the centaurs nearly killed them, and said nothing'

Draco listened and nodded. 'So how am I not surprised?' he asked and then realised that was the wrong thing to say. 'Maybe we can get them to talk,' he added quickly.

Ginny cocked an eyebrow. 'What makes you think they'll tell _you_ anything if they didn't tell Harry or Hermione?'

Draco examined his fingernails. 'Well, for a start, I have style and tact.' He smiled and Ginny rolled her eyes; he focused on her. 'And besides, he's pretty much the one that is causing this war and they know it'll bring death and stuff. So you could understand why they're a little reluctant and resentful towards him.' He shrugged.

Ginny listened to him, astonished at the boy's analyzing ability. As a matter of fact it made sense, what he'd just said. Centaurs were like that. The greater good, their own safety. 'You got a point there,' she admitted.

Draco nodded. 'Of course. I'm always right,' he said obnoxiously.

'You'll never change, will you?'

'What do you mean? What do I have to change?'

'Your attitude for a start'

'What's wrong with my attitude? For you information, girls happen to love that attitude you so fondly speak of, Miss know-it-all?' Draco pointed defensively.

Ginny waved a hand dismissively and stood. 'So you really reckon you can get something out of them?'

'Of course I can! Wanna make a bet?'

'Even better. I'll come with you. We'll leave now and will be back by the end of the night, I don't reckon they'll notice. Hermione'll be too taken with whatever they'd told them, and Harry won't even want to see you'

Draco looked at her quizzically.

'What? You scared little Malfoy?'

'Not at all Weasel,' he smirked. 'But you can't apparate hun'

'We'll take Harry's fireplace, at Sirius' old room. It's also connected to the Floo Network'

'Gee, you're a mastermind, are you not?'

Ginny winked at him. 'Shall we hurry?'

'Right MacGyver, let's go'

Ginny looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged.

Soon, they were in Hogsmaede, and Draco was doing exactly what Harry had a few days back; he was pulling reduced brooms from his robe pocket and getting them back to normal size.

They finally got to the Forest and it wasn't long till the centaurs cornered them. Draco, Ginny noticed, was nervous. It was amazing to see any display of emotion in him. She shook herself, _Hello? You're surrounded by centaurs who want to kill you. _You_ should be nervous!_

Ginny looked around at the centaurs. There were only half a dozen and it surprised her.

'What do you want human? Is there a daily tour of humans to our lands?' Bane spoke, though Ginny didn't know him.

Magorian came up. 'What is your business here? And put that wand away boy!' he growled.

Draco's eyes widened and he reluctantly stuffed his wand on his sea-green robes (about which Draco had been complaining all the way through the forest; on getting them filthy and ruined).

'You're innocents, so I won't kill you. But be sure they will if they get the chance. So go away!'

Draco finally found the courage to speak, but he kept Ginny close to him, holding her hand. He let go off her and she understood she should stay there. 'Uhm... yes, we'll leave. I'm not interested in a country house in the middle of a dark forest, than you. But we want to know something first,' he demanded and three of the centaurs pawed the ground with force. '...please?' Draco tried with the polite word, he wasn't used to.

'What do you want to know-,' Magorian started and then noticed Draco, apparently for the first time. He looked at his fellows and back at him, with a slight bow, that utterly surprised Draco. '-living heir,' he asked, and these last words were said with much more respect.

'Living what?' Draco started defiantly, but stopped when Ginny elbowed him.

'Draco, whatever they called you, they seem much less violent, so please keep up with it,' she whispered urgently.

Bane looked at her more closely and bowed at her. Ginny didn't understand this.

'What is it you want my lady?' Magorian asked, seemingly seeing the same Bane had.

Ginny frowned and came from behind Draco. 'Er... we want to know what you meant by what you said to Professor Lup-, er... the werewolf,' Ginny stated.

Magorian nodded in understanding. 'I am sorry my lady, but that's what the stars told us, and they still say. There was blood in the full moon. You sure know what that means,' he said as if it were the most natural thing that a sixteen year old knew what he had just said.

Ginny said nothing. Draco took the word. 'But that doesn't point anywhere'

'Living heir, you must be careful. The seventh is not the seventh anymore, and probably will become even less,' he said, directing a slight look at Ginny. Draco noticed, but gave it no importance.

'Ok, _that_ makes it all clearer,' Draco said sarcastically.

'You must get out of here, it's dangerous. You should know it'

'We came here for answers; we don't exactly have any answer'

'You must get away from it. But you'll have to be a pillar for him'

Draco frowned at this last statement and shook his head. 'Thank you for all the riddles, but please say that in christian. Get away from what? Pillar for whom?' he asked, but they were gone. Draco sighed. 'Now _that_ went really well, don't you reckon?' he said, annoyed.

'They didn't kill us, did they?' Ginny tried to look at the bright side. 'And they gave us a little more information,' she shrugged.

'_Such_ useful information,' he grunted and mounted his Nimbus 2001, taking off. Ginny got on her Comet and followed.

A while after, they were back at Grimmauld Place and as soon as they had appeared there, Ginny was received by a suffocating hug, and then endless yells.

'...what on earth possessed you to- So dangerous!' Mrs. Weasley snapped at her daughter, then turned to Harry and Hermione. 'That's exactly why I didn't want you to talk about it in front of Ginny. She's not in the order yet!'

Draco felt utterly uncomfortable. He felt he was invading; an outsider in a family fight. And it wasn't helped by Harry's deadly looks every five seconds or so while he held Ginny from the back, protectively. If eyes could throw beams, he would probably already be a strainer.

Finally, it cooled down and they all managed to go to sleep. The Weasleys went back to the Burrow for the night, but Ginny stayed behind at Harry's request. He had no idea why he had asked her to stay, but he felt he had to.

Normally Hermione and Ginny would share a room, but today Ginny stayed with Harry. Probably because she hadn't seen him in nearly two weeks now and had just been away for a night with Malfoy.

Harry and Ginny went to the top room, Harry's room and lay on the bed. Ginny went inside the bathroom to change in her night-gown. When she came out, Harry had already put the pyjama bottoms, and was bare-chested, pulling his pyjama top over his head.

'Don't-' Ginny heard her voice from faraway, as if it weren't hers. 'Please?' she said and blushed slightly.

Harry put down the jumper and looked at her. He sat on the bed. Ginny came and sat on the bed too. 'You shouldn't had gone off, you know?' he said in a hearty voice.

Ginny looked down. 'I wanted to do something, and Draco-'

Harry stopped her. 'I know, but please don't do it again. Something could've happened to you,' he said softly.

Ginny sighed, touched by this. 'I'm sorry,' she just said.

Harry came closer and leaned closer. 'I'm glad you're all right,' he whispered and kissed her deeply.

Ginny kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hermione couldn't sleep, partly because she knew Ginny was sleeping in Harry's room, and she didn't want to think what could happen there. And partly because of what Draco had repeated to her when he came back. _A seventh that is not a seventh anymore, and may be even less_. That was what had called her attention the most.

She sat on the bed, her back resting against the headboard, deep in thinking. She sighed, she couldn't connect it all. She was getting frustrated and decided to pay Draco a small visit, at least he would make her feel better, as he always did. She stood and padded bare-foot to Harry and Ron's old room, when it hit her.

She stopped dead and her mind raced. She felt the warmth she had felt when she first heard the prophecy. 'It's not a prophecy! It's a riddle. A seventh that is not seventh anymore. The boy-who-lived nemesis. Blood in the moon, innocent blood! Solver! Oh my god! The Prism of Odeon is in the Burrow. The Weasley's will be attacked!' she cried and ran to Harry's room. Just that second, her eyes caught a small blue glimpse go past her, but she didn't pay attention to it.

She slammed the door open and saw Harry and Ginny; Harry half-naked, and Ginny's gown pulled up more than a little bit. They were kissing passionately and their hands were nowhere to be seen. She gasped, and for a moment forgot about everything, feeling her chest tighten.

'What the bloody hell!' Harry called, half angry, half embarrassed.

When they finally apparated there, Hermione couldn't help but gasp and stagger backwards, fearing the worst and bumping into an astonished Harry. The silence pierced their ears like arrows. No movement was sensed and in the air was only a cloud of dust, pointed by the whistling of the wind.

They were staring at a house that had once had four magically held stories. The Burrow was now diminished to almost a pile of rubble. Third and fourth floor had fallen down, and second was about to in any second. The right part of the first floor was completely wrecked. Harry noticed it and frowned.

Harry was the first one to react. 'We've got to get them out of there!' he said, determined.

'But what if-' Hermione said with fear.

'Let's go!' Ginny ordered before Harry could, and they followed.

They went inside and the sight was almost unbearable. Death Eater's bodies lay on the ground; either stunned or dead. And all the Weasleys were down, pools of blood around some of them.

Ginny staggered backwards when she saw her brothers lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Harry held her for a moment until she caught her breath. Hermione was already taking their pulse, turning immediately to automatic, non-emotional mode.

Harry eyed Ginny and she nodded slightly. He pulled away and went with Hermione. Neville was checking on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ginny stood petrified for one more moment and then stared at the others, making the bodies of the Death Eaters fly outside while the rest of the Order and some Aurors came.

Ginny kneeled besides Bill and cried, she could see a lot of wounds all over his body, and he turned paler with the second. 'Bill, please don't die. Not you too,' she pleaded as she cast healing charms on his body. They didn't work for more than a few moments. The wounds must've been magically made if they didn't heal with the charms. He was her favourite brother, after Ron of course. She didn't want to lose him too.

Harry carried Fred and George's bodies to the couches on the wrecked living rooms. There was a thin trickle of blood coming from Fred's head, and George seemed to have a broken arm, for it was sticking in a funny angle. Apart from that, he just appeared to be stunned. Harry pointed at his chest, 'Ennervate,' he said and George's eyes flew open; wide with fear. Harry shushed him. 'It's ok, you're safe now,' he whispered and the twin gave him the smallest smile before wincing with pain to his arm.

Harry bit his bottom lip. 'It's broken, I'll have to put it back into place and then cast the cast, all right?' George nodded and prepared for the pain. Harry took a deep breath and with one quick movement of his hand, he put the bone back in place. George cried out loud. Harry let out air and then called 'Ferula.' A white cast wrapped George's arm. That would do till they got to St. Mungos. 'I am going to go help the others, ok?' Harry said and George nodded.

Ginny kept trying to heal Bill, unable to find her voice to call for someone. They were all occupied in other things. Ginny was shaking her head as Bill's pulse slowed a great deal. She threw her wand aside and with pieces of her robes, started bandaging his brother. 'No, Bill, no,' she muttered as she shook her head and tried desperately to stop the bleeding.

Harry finally looked around and saw Ginny and Bill, she was looking desperate and the pool that kept growing around Bill told Harry he was bleeding to death. He hurried towards the eldest Weasley and kneeled besides Ginny. He tried to put a hand over his chest to heal him. Ginny pushed his hand away. 'What-? Ginny! Must heal him!'

'It's no use! I already tried!' she cried as her hands were on his chest.

'Let me-' he didn't finish the sentence; just then, he saw Ginny's shaking hands start to glow a soft yellow, and as the glow reached Bill, it turned a mild orange. He stared at it, astounded and too surprised to say or do anything. Slowly, he noticed how Bill's wounds started to heal.

Ginny was apparently as surprised as Harry was, but she kept her hands over her brother's chest until all of his wounds were healed. Bill stirred a little, but he was still pale as a ghost. Ginny looked up at Harry, and managed a smile.

Dumbledore, Lupin and Percy arrived a few seconds after. Harry looked up, relieved and stood with a previous nod from Ginny.

Percy looked at his wrecked house and his family, all wounded and lucky to be alive. He directed Harry the deadliest look and decided to say whatever he was going to, after his family was safe at the Hospital. Although Percy had redeemed with his family, he still thought same of Harry, and even more, after Ron's death.

Luckily, Charlie had been on guard at Grimmauld Place and wasn't there, but he apparated soon after Harry and the rest were there. They didn't even have time to wake the rest; left an alarm note and apparated out. He took care of his mother, who had been badly beaten; taking her to St. Mungos. Neville followed, carrying Fred and Lupin approached Bill, taking him to the Hospital.

Percy took his father in his arms and went to the fireplace, disappearing in the green flames. Harry stared after him and sighed. He helped George up and went with him through the fireplace.

Dumbledore and the rest took care of the Death Eaters, sending the ones that were alive to the Limbo and that ones that weren't to the Wizardring Morgue. Limbo was how the temporary prison of the Ministry was called. The prosecuted waited there till their trial took place.

At St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, a group of people were gathered and it was almost daybreak. They were all waiting for news on Molly, Arthur and Bill. Fred had only had a concussion, but was ok; and George's arm was fixed in a second.

The tense environment was deeply felt. Dumbledore sat on a chair, his fingers interlocked; looking older than Harry had ever seen him. Lupin and Charlie paced up and down the waiting room. Ginny was sitting in a corner; Harry had been holding her but had to let go, reluctantly; leaving Hermione to that task. Neville and Draco were only staring at everyone, feeling like intruders among the family grieve. Even though Neville was close to the Order and to Harry, he wasn't nearly as involved with the Weasleys as the rest in the room were. And Draco, he had just been in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Percy, who had been inside with the doctors came out, looking grim. Charlie looked up, asking with his eyes, waiting for the worst. 'Dad's awake, Bill is still very weak, fighting for his life and we won't know about mum until in a few hours. The doctors recommend we get some sleep,' he just said, looking at the ground.

A moment after, he looked up, focusing his eyes directly on Harry. He narrowed his eyes and pointed a finger at him, accusingly. 'This was all your fault, Potter! It wasn't enough to get my little brother killed, was it? No… you _had_ to get to the rest of my family, didn't you? Who's gonna be next, huh? Ginny, who's going out with you? My mum, who cares _so_ much about you? Tell me Potter! Tell me!' He was shaking Harry hard; he himself was also shaking all over with anger. Harry just gaped at him, not knowing what to say or do.

It was Charlie who pulled Percy from over Harry. 'Percy! Stop it! What do you think you're doing?'

'It is _his_ fault Charlie. And you bloody well know it! He's going to get us _all_ killed!'

He slapped Percy and spoke in a deep voice. 'It is _not_ his fault, understood? None of this is!'

Percy looked at his older brother, unable to believe his ears. 'You're all crazy. You're blind,' he said in almost a whisper and walked away. Draco watched him go, feeling oddly astonished, even though he had nothing to do with it.

Harry merely stared at it all, too shocked to react. Charlie came to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Harry pushed it away and went to sit in a corner. Not even Ginny or Hermione went there; they both knew too well to leave him alone right now.

Draco felt his chest tighten and he started panting for breath, just as Harry was. No one noticed. A while later, the sensation was gone; but it was still too strange and unknown to have all these feelings; _what's happening to me?_

'So we have a plan of action now, right?' Rowena was saying, with pride.

'I guess you could say so…' Salazar said. Some part of him was relieved, and the other wanted to trash it all with one movement of his hand. He repressed it.

'Jolly good!' Helga exclaimed and kissed Salazar.

He smiled against the kiss; it was nice to have someone again. He didn't know if he loved her, or if he would ever love again; but even so, he liked being around Helga.

'And to say that he used to complain about us honey,' Godric said with a sneer. He was so glad Salazar had something else on his mind, besides the whole keeping under control thing.

'Now we only have to find those materials. It's not going to be easy, I tell you'

'We'll go on missions every other day to get them,' Godric said with a thoughtful air.

'We'll get them. Even if we have to go from one end of the earth to the other,' Helga assured them all. Salazar gave her hand a little squeeze.

Rowena smiled softy and nodded. 'Yes we will,' she said. 'And in the meantime, we must think were to put it and how to guard it. Any ideas?'

Salazar thought for a moment. 'Well, it's a chest. We can bury it,' he said and shrugged.

'Yeah, and then we'll make a treasure map to find it,' Godric added sarcastically.

'Hey, why not? Sounds like a good idea to me,' Helga said honestly.

'But we'd have to put up some pretty tough guards. Guards only _we_ can open,' Rowena put in, meaning the four of them, together.

'And willingly,' Godric said matter-of-factly.

They sat in silence for a moment. All that could be heard was the sweet humming of Fawks, as they had called the phoenix.

Just then, Salazar looked up. 'We'll have something to canalize all of our powers'

'A crystal!' Helga chimed.

'That only works with our magical energies tuned,' Rowena complemented gleefully.

'It's settled then! I'll get the crystal tomorrow, first hour. You can only enter the Caves of Shahala early in the morning.' Godric jumped to his feet.

It was the middle of the night and Harry had all his stuff in his magiked bag. He tiptoed down the staircase and almost knocked something down when he saw a form in the hallway, just below the stairs. He narrowed his eyes to accustom them to the darkness and identify whoever was standing there.

Harry rubbed his eyes when he distinguished a silvery blond haired boy standing in front of him. 'Malfoy?' he asked, bewildered.

'You really are leaving then huh? You little coward,' Draco was leaning lazily against the post at the end of the steps.

'What did you just say?' Harry frowned.

'I told you your truth. You're a coward. Running away in the middle of the night.' He smirked. 'Really brave, you turned out to be'

'Shut up! What do you know? What do you even care?' Harry said defiantly.

'I don't give a damn about you Potter,' Draco said with disdain. 'I care about Hermione, and you very well know this will kill her.' He looked away. He knew how much she loved Potter and hated it.

'What do you know, Malfoy? You are not even welcome here!' Harry spat.

He decided to ignore the last part of the sentence. 'I know she loves you. And you're a fool for not seeing it when you had your chance. Well, guess what? She's with me now,' he said with an insolent, yet satisfied tone. Oh! How much he'd waited to see that expression, but right now it didn't feel as good as he'd expected it to.

That look was pure hurt; in the deepest of his soul, it tore him apart. The sparkle of his green eyes had a mix of pain, anger and resignation, and Draco sensed it, but didn't say anything.

They stayed silent for a long moment, just staring at each other, and then Harry spoke, looking away. 'Look, you wouldn't understand. All you've had in your life is been easy. You come from a good family, people know you, but not for being supposed to save the world. They know you because they know your father, in a good or a bad way; the Malfoys have always been respected. You have no idea on what-' He was speaking in a low voice. He looked up, Malfoy was gazing intently at him, and Harry didn't know why. 'I don't even know why I'm giving you explanations! Just get out of my way, Malfoy!' He pushed past him.

'Potter! You're such a selfish coward!'

Harry stopped and turned around. 'Oh, that's new. I didn't know _you_ had those kinds of discernments. That's sweet,' he said sarcastically and re-engaged his way.

'Yeah, well, want me to wrap them up for you? Maybe that way you'll have some of your own. You're going to be sorry Potter'

Harry's anger was rising more with every passing minute, but he couldn't do anything because he would wake the whole household. He walked closer to Draco and raised a finger at him.

Draco flinched almost imperceptibly, but stayed put.

'No one else will get hurt anymore because of me. I'll go and kill the bastard, and if not, then at least they'll be safe. But I don't expect _you_ to understand that.' He walked past him once more and stopped again, but he didn't turn. 'And Draco, please take care of Hermione if I don't come back,' he said almost in a whisper.

It was the first time Harry used his first name, and Draco understood the seriousness of his petition. He didn't say anything, but he would definitely do that. As a matter of fact, he would probably go and follow the little idiot to make sure he didn't get killed, only because of Hermione.

'What the hell were you thinking Draco? Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you come and get me! I can't believe you let him go!' Hermione was yelling at him the next morning.

Draco was silent, there was no way he would've stopped Potter, even if he's tried. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, with her face in her hands, sobbing softly. Draco noticed and winced slightly, because of both girls. They both loved Harry very much, and to be honest, he couldn't quite understand it. He thought there was something about him that made everyone around him want to help and be there. He had never had that and probably wouldn't ever. He was brought back by a slap on the face. He took his hand to his cheek and frowned at her. 'What the fuck was _that_ for?' he asked angrily.

Before Hermione could respond, Lupin had come inside the kitchen. 'That's enough!' he roared and they fell silent. 'Hermione, it wasn't his fault, you very well know he couldn't have stopped him, even if he had wanted to'

'Thank you professor Lupin,' Draco started, but quieted at the look he received. Some part of him, the Malfoy part of him wanted to hex the werewolf or not even listen to him. But he was on their domain, and Draco knew too well that you have no power on others domains.

'That doesn't take away the fact that you should've come up and let any of us know the second he left,' he snapped.

'I don't believe you. I don't believe you Draco! How could you do that?' She had started to cry now, and this made Draco really mad.

'Fine!' he just said and walked out the door, slamming it.

Hermione sighed, she loved Draco and wanted to go after him; but deep down inside she knew she loved Harry more, and this was almost a certain death for him. And she knew why he had done it. 'Bloody Percy!' she muttered and went up to her room.

Ginny stared after Draco when he slammed the door, and then Hermione stormed out of the kitchen. She glanced at Lupin, as asking him what to do. She took a decision in that moment and stood up.

Lupin shot her a look. 'Don't you even think about going after him Ginny. We don't want you to sign your death sentence as well,' he said heavily.

Ginny opened her mouth a couple of times to speak, but closed it again. She knew he was right, as much as she hated it.

Draco was sitting on the step of Grimmauld Place's backyard. He was playing with a wooden stick, making stupid doodles on the soil.

Hermione opened the door and sat next to him. She sighed.

'Don't-' he said, not looking at her, before she could speak.

'Draco…' Hermione said softly.

'I understand. I thought I could do better, but apparently I can't. I'm sorry Hermione,' Draco said honestly. This was one of the few times when you could feel some emotion in his voice.

She frowned. 'What are you talking about?' Hermione asked, knowing what the answer was.

'We were really stupid to think this could work,' he said, still not looking at her.

Hermione pulled his face up, so his grey eyes were upon her. 'What are you trying to say Draco?' she asked, not wanting to know the answer.

Draco sighed. 'I'm trying to say that no matter what, I'll always be there for you. And will always take care of you. But this can't go on-' he broke off. He didn't want to say the main motive why he was breaking up with her.

Hermione bit her lip as she felt her eyes well up with tears. 'Draco…'

'You know it's true, baby'

She didn't say anything, she knew it. She nodded and wiped her eyes. 'I understand,' she said in a shaky voice.

Draco wiped a tear from her cheek. 'I'll always love you…' he assured her and leaned in for a last kiss.

Hermione accepted it willingly, but broke it apart after a few moments. She stood and walked into the house again. Draco sighed heavily and looked out at the dying afternoon. _Potter… always doing better than me. It won't be like that much longer, I promise._

A while later, Draco felt the door open again behind him. He turned around with a smile, expecting to see Hermione, but instead there was Dumbledore. _What would he want?_ He asked himself.

Dumbledore stared at Draco for a moment, and then sat next to him on the step. 'Beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yes, it's amazing'

'Young Malfoy, I understand what you might be feeling. Even though you don't show it; as you've very well have been taught not to'

Draco looked at him. 'You're wrong Professor'

Dumbledore nodded. 'Yes, I am'

'I'm just doing what's got to be done'

'And yet, you're still in conflict'

'Things can be ambiguous'

'Oh, yes they can… Just in front of you is love; just behind, is betrayal. Like I said to someone else, five years ago Mr. Malfoy,' he started calmly, his even blue eyes glinting. 'It's our choices that show and make us what we truly are; far more than our abilities… or our destiny…' he said and winked at him.

Draco stared at his former Headmaster, utterly puzzled. He looked at the sunset once more and turned again. 'Headmaster, I don't under-' Draco frowned, for there was no one sitting next to him anymore. He sighed and shook his head. _Bloody hell! Why does he always have to speak in such a cryptic language?_

A/N: I love Inuyasha and am terrible coming up with names. It probably sounded familiar to some of you, huh?

I know this chapter could've ended one scene before, but soon you'll see why I did it like that. Don't miss Ch.6. Heaps more action, stupid choices, the real value of a soul, and loads of cleverness.

When next chapter comes up, I'll probably have the art for chapter one uploaded too. Dunno if here or in Schnoogle, but anyways, be sure to check it out. So a lot of action, souls unveiled, powers in use and a new appearance… you'll see who it is ;)

And as usual. Please R&R, I could use some feedback on how the story is developing and how appealing you find it. But if you have read so far, with such long chapters, you probably like it hehe.


	6. All for one and one for all

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (06)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks H/Hr/D D/G/N

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP

**Summary:** Sayings are not just because. When they say that two heads are better than one, they mean it. As Dumbledore and the Sorting Hat said: Unity is going to be the only way to come across and survive. Love, hate, power and a few surprises ahead. So jump in and take good care.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER VI

All for One, And One for All

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our world is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_ .- The Sorting Hat_

_A/N: I know, I know. 'Stop it with the part one and part two of the chapters. Bloody make it one whole thing!' I'm sorry you guys, just that it's much more organized and easy that way. I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words… how long a chapter can be… lol._

_ Thanks to my new team of Betas, Aurora and Emily; and Indra of course (although they're still beta-ing chapter three). Susie, you rock with your art for Chapter one hun! Thank you! And I hate that you can't do it anymore. Damn RL!_

_ The chapter is quite long, but I'm positive you'll like it as much as I do, now that it's finished (because I hated it more then once when I couldn't manage to write a single good paragraph). _

_ As usual, please R&R. I really appreciate the feedback. And thank you all who have reviewed._

**Part One – Journey into a stormy night**

(The previous night)

In the darkest of nights, he sat. The black night pressed his eyes. He was away, just what he'd decided; but now he had no idea where to go, or what to expect.

Harry apparated from Grimmauld Place to Hogsmaede, not really thinking on where he was going. When he registered where he was, he sagged and shook his head; he had just wanted to get away; protect them, but now… he was alone, completely alone. Malfoy's voice echoed painfully in his head: _You're a selfish coward. You're a fool for not seeing it when you had your chance. She's with me now_. He thought of Ginny… maybe Sirius was right. _No!_ A voice said defiantly in his head. _I love her… also._

Finally, he drove himself away from aching memories and thoughts, and concentrated in the task at hand. Find Voldemort and end it; one way or another. He thought for a minute and made up his mind; they were either in London or in Rome. Harry didn't really want to go back there, but it was the most plausible option; he remembered the Death Eaters had been there, and apparently they had something set… at least before Harry wrecked it. He shivered at the reminiscence. Besides, Agnese was there; any problem he knew he could g to her.

In order to think a little and get some sleep, Harry took the train at Hogsmaede. It would take him to Platform 9 ¾ and Diagon Alley, he could use some stuff there; the twins would probably help him.

Luckily, there was a midnight train to London, and it departed in less than ten minutes; he got in. The Hogwarts Express was almost deserted, except for a witch, heavily cloaked and apparently fast asleep. Harry saw, in another compartment a wizard that resembled oddly to Dumbledore. He gave the boy a grave look and Harry closed the door immediately. _You're tired and have just ran away, that's all. There's no way he could know you're here. _Harry assured himself.

At long last, he found an empty compartment and threw his bag inside, shutting the door soon after. He found himself staring at the bag with melancholy, as if it were a long lost treasure. He had never been alone in the Hogwarts Express: even in the ride back this year, Ginny had been there, and so had Neville; while Hermione kept popping in and out. He felt lost, and lonelier than he could ever remember.

Harry sighed and suddenly wished he had had a bite before leaving; he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours and he seriously doubted the Food Trolley would appear at three o'clock in the morning. He pulled out Wuthering Heights from his bag; it was Hermione's favourite book and he had been curious to know what all the fuss was about when he got it, a couple months ago.

_ She was the most wining thing that ever brought sunshine into a desolate house – a real beauty in face – with the Earnshaw's handsome dark eyes, but the Lintons' fair skin and small features, and yellow curling hair. Her spirit was high, though not rough, and qualified by a heart, sensitive and lively to excess in its affections. That capacity for intense attachments reminded me of her mother; still she did not resemble her; for she could be soft and mild as a dove, and she had a gentle voice, and pensive expression: her anger was never furious…_

Harry felt himself being pulled into a restless sleep, and he didn't fight it. He sunk in the seat and let his head rest against the crystal and to the dark night.

That night could've easily been one of the longest Draco had had to endure in all of his life. The grim atmosphere was almost unbearable, seeing Hermione and Ginny so worried about Harry stung him somewhere in his mid-section. He had no idea what this was or why was it haunting him, but there it was.

There was nothing he would've liked to do more than just leave and forget about everything that had happened. Even though he hadn't said anything, his father knew too well that he was violating one major rule: _Never let anyone close, never care about anyone unless it has a later use_. Draco presumed Lucius would leave him to learn it the hard way. He also knew this, and part of him hated it. But remembering all the good times they had had in the scarce month or so of relationship, he couldn't help it. Besides, he had promised he would look after Hermione, and _A Malfoy never breaks a promise. That's why Malfoys never make promises. Unless you're in a life and death situation, or have a bigger gain out of it. And if they do, they must have a very accurate use of the words._ So he was going to stick around.

They barely spoke as the clock tickled hour after hour. Each one was obviously thinking so many different things. Things they would so gladly speak out loud, but wouldn't.

As Draco pondered whether he should go after Potter or not, he stared and read everyone around him. Being a distrustful Slytherin had its advantages in the long term. He could rather easily make out what people were feeling or thinking; just by looking at their eyes.

Hermione, for example. As much as he hated to admit it, she was much more mortified by the fact that Harry was gone than by the fact that she and Draco had just broken up. She was obviously torn and angry at the same time. Such complicated feelings were care and love. One could easily do without them, in Draco's opinion; even though he was probably in love himself.

Ginny, on the other hand, was completely crushed that her beloved Harry had gone without leaving a note or anything for her. She was obviously jealous of Hermione; by the way she directed glances at her. But she loved her anyway. There was also something he couldn't exactly place in her chocolate brown eyes. It was some kind of discomfort at a special situation… or rather person. But it wasn't an ill feeling; it was a confused one. Draco shrugged and mused to the air, 'Potter, Potter, Potter…'

_ Harry was standing in a large open area. He looked at the sky above; it was so bright… and lifeless. It was beautiful in its pale blue, though it felt empty at Harry's eyes. He opened his arms and took in air; an oddly cool air, even though the sun shone as if it was summer._

_ He folded his arms back and sighed, looking just in front of him. It was a beautiful and ancient house, like the one described in Emily Brönte's book. Instead of reading "Hareton Earnshaw", it read "Harry Potter". He frowned and walked to the house that was apparently his._

_ Before he reached the entrance, he stopped and flinched. He saw three children playing in the front lawn. Two of them were coppery skinned; one had black hair, and the other one, silvery blond. The last child had a fair white skin and brown hair. He stared at them for a while and intended to get closer. As he closed in the distance, he could distinguish they were around eight and ten years old._

_ A woman came out of the house, despite her young features, her eyes looked sad and old. Harry was touched when he saw her, he longed her presence somehow. Later, another woman came out; she was small and slender, and Harry smiled at her. When he was about to get closer, when a stab shot though him. The last person he would've wanted to see normally; but just then, he was somewhere between relieved and angry. Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to be the next person coming out of the house. He knew it was only those three and the children._

_ Harry looked away for a second and then took a few more steps towards the house. When he was on the porch, he saw Draco Malfoy kiss Hermione on the cheek, and she smiled. Harry felt the usual pang of jealousy, it was thrown to the back of his mind when he saw Malfoy and Ginny kiss lovingly on the lips. He drew a gasp when the pieces came together. _The children are- _he thought, startled._

_ Hermione smiled at the couple and then looked away, a deep melancholy in her light brown eyes. Harry knew what had happened there, and felt horrible. Ginny let go off Malfoy and kneeled besides Hermione, putting a hand on he knee._

_ 'You know why he did it. He left you a great present,' she said softly while she brushed a tear from her face._

_ 'Yes, Ginny, I know'_

_ 'It was for the best…'_

_ 'Yes, I guess so…'_

_ Harry felt like running up the stairs and holding her, tell her he would never leave her. But he couldn't, for just then, a shot of light went past him, right to Hermione's chest. She flew back and slammed against the wall of the house._

_ 'Hermione-!' Harry cried and ran to her. She was lying on the floor, barely conscious. Harry turned to see where the attack had come from, and distinguished half a dozen hooded figures approaching._

_ Draco rant o where Hermione was lying and helped her up. 'You ok?' he asked. She nodded. 'Take the kids inside Ginivra!' he ordered. _

_ Ginny nodded and picked the three children, taking them in the house. Draco stood and much to Harry's surprise, he didn't pull out a wand. He just pointed at them and shot a stunning spell that sent one of the Death Eaters flying ten meters to the ground._

_ 'Get out of the way! You traitor! We just want her!'_

_ 'You'll have to get past me'_

_ 'Fine! Avada Kedavra!' the Death Eater yelled and Draco fell dead instantly. Hermione screamed and Harry heard a hard thump on the door, inside the house. Ginny._

_ 'I told you. He didn't leave anything!'_

_ 'We don't want the Prism anymore, we have it. We only need your blood to open the Chest'_

_ 'I'll never help you!' Hermione cried from the floor._

_ 'Who said we needed your consentient. Only your blood. Avada Keda-'_

Harry woke with a start, drenched in sweat and feeling sick. He leaned forward and threw up. _No matter what I do, no matter where I go, I'll always be Harry Potter and she'll never be safe._ That thought was tormenting his head at that moment, and then he realised where he was. Panting, he looked up to the sound that has awoken him. The compartment door was open and Neville was standing there.

'Neville? What are you-? How did-?' He stopped himself, for he noticed his friend changed. His factions were different, he was much more built; his dark blue eyes had a look that definitely wasn't Neville's. Overall, Harry noticed he looked beautiful; almost inhumanly beautiful. He tensed and was ready to strike. 'Who are you? What have you-?

Neville spoke in a low, musical voice before Harry could continue. 'You are in no danger. Not from me, that is to say. You must get out of here, now'

Harry frowned, puzzled. 'What are you talking about? No one knows I'm here,' Harry pointed out.

'Get out of here Harry Potter!' Neville roared and Harry stood with a jump.

'At least tell me what the danger is!' he demanded as he took his bag.

'Peril approaches Harry.' Neville raised his hands and a transparent veil fell around Harry.

He looked around. 'Where did you learn—?' He didn't finish, for the train had come to a sudden stop. He almost fell to the floor with the shake, though Neville remained there, unmoved.

'Now!' Neville roared and disappeared.

Harry hesitated, but decided it would be better to go with the safe option. He apparated to The Leaky Cauldron.

Tony, the bartender, registered his presence and flinched at first. He came closer. 'Mr. Potter, sir! Welcome to—'

'Get me to the safest room, quick!' Harry bellowed before Tony could finish.

He bowed. 'Yes, sir. Follow me'

They went upstairs, to the top story. The bartender performed some enchantments with his wand and then extended his hand, palm up. It was touched by a red light and finally the door melted; Harry memorised the spells and entered.

'Thank you, Tony. I'll be leaving first thing in the morning.' Harry managed a smile despite the wild thumping of his heart and all the adrenaline.

Tony bowed again and went back down without a word.

Harry plunged himself to the huge bed. _Sometimes, having a vault full of money has its uses, _Harry thought as he gazed around the majestic room.

Neville woke with a start; his pyjama shirt was sticking to his chest form sweat. He sat upright on bed and looked around. Somewhat he was exhausted, and panting.

He registered his surroundings, _I'm at home_, he found himself assuring. _Was that a dream? I'm so drained. It was so real, it felt so real… _He mused inside his head, clearly confused. Finally he went back to sleep.

'He's gone, he was warned ahead'

'Who warned him?' A grave voice echoed in the compartment, coming from a little muggle Swatch.

'I have no idea, sir'

Well, find him!' It ordered angrily; the Italian accent strongly marked.

'Yes, sir'

'He _can't_ get to Rome. Do you understand that?' the voice continued, dead serious. 'Not if he's not with the others,' it added more calmly.

'But sir, we only have identified one other'

'They'll come round eventually. They awake at the same time, remember that'

'Yes, sir.' The man sighed and dissapparated.

It had certainly been an exhausting search. They had had to literally go around the word to get the necessary materials to build the chest. But they had them all now, and they were going to start constructing it as soon as Salazar came round, once again.

Helga opened the doors of Godric and Rowena's room. She looked weary and much older than less than a year ago. She smiled, 'he's back,' she just said.

The couple stood with a jump and followed Helga through the castle, to Salazar's chambers. Godric sat on the edge of the bed. 'Salazar, I-'

'I know,' he said darkly.

He sighed, hoping his friend wouldn't stay mad at him for too long. Ever since they had moved to Ravenclaw's castle, their friendship had started to deteriorate after the numerous stunnings Godric had thrown Salazar. He leaned and kissed his forehead, hoping it would mean something to Salazar. He said nothing.

Helga noticed the tense atmosphere and walked to where they were; she sat on the other side of the bed and hugged her boyfriend, placing a peck on his cheek. 'Glad you're back'

'You always are, hun,' Salazar pointed out and managed a small smile.

'Of course I am! Who would if not me?' she beamed and directed an amused look at her friends.

'Because if not, you don't have where to keep your hands, right?' he said with a smirk. Lately, it was rather difficult to tell when it was whom speaking. Sometimes they were comments the usual Salazar would never say, but he made them the Salazar-ish way.

Helga rolled her eyes, trying not to think of anything else.

Rowena came closer and smiled at her former lover. 'You up for it then?' she asked. She would like to stay and joke around with them, but something told her they didn't have much time left of their friend Salazar, as much as it hurt to accept it.

Salazar looked up at her and returned the smile, which fell when she brought up the subject. 'Yes, I am Rowena,' he just said. 'I just need a few more hours rest'

Rowena nodded and kissed him gently on the cheek. 'Ok hun,' she said softly.

Later that day, the four of them were in the Conference Room, with all sorts of things in the magically enlarged table. Flame chimed its tune softly, it would keep the Symbio from coming out while it sounded in the room.

Godric took a hand to his forehead and let out a breath. 'Ok, so we have the plans?'

'Yes we do,' Helga pulled out a piece of parchment and placed her wand on it. Rowena did as well and Godric and Salazar placed their fingers on it.

'Aparecium,' they all said at the same time, and the parchment started drawing itself. There was a drawing of quite a posh-looking small chest. It was golden with rocks inlayed on the outside. Small lines came from several places of the chest with little circles with numbers in the end, you had to tap it with your wand (or finger) and the explanation would appear.

'That's it! I'm going after him! I don't care if I have no idea where he is, but I'm going!' Ginny stood from the sofa and said, half annoyed, half determined. They had been sitting there all night, waiting for an owl or something, but nothing came.

Dumbledore stood and Ginny felt herself diminishing at his imposing presence. He spoke softly, but his eyes told he should not be disobeyed, as usual. 'Ginivra, we know how much you care about him. We do also, but you must understand that we can't afford more reckless decisions'

'But professor, what if something happens to him? What if he never comes back?' Ginny cried.

'Listen to me. Great men have chosen the wrong decision just to find the right path. Let's just hope he gets to the path before it is too late,' he sort of thought out loud this last part.

'But-' she said nothing more. She let out a breath and sagged, sitting back down.

Everyone stared at her with sympathy and shook their heads.

'We shall get some tea,' Lupin stood and went to the kitchen. He poured three cups of tea and then produced a small flask containing a white-ish liquid. He sighed and put a little stream in each, there was no other choice.

Hermione, Draco and Ginny stared after him, bewildered. They looked at each other and shrugged; especially since it was three in the morning.

Draco felt himself panic for one moment, and his heart started thumping wildly. He panted, and after a few minutes, the sensation was gone. He looked up and saw Hermione's hand on his. She squeezed his hand, a concern look on her face. 'I'm ok,' he muttered. Hermione looked at him with a bit of sadness creeping to her light brown eyes.

Lupin came back with the tray and offered them tea, it was more like a "drink-it-now" kind of offering; they took it. Hermione eyed her former professor suspiciously but drank the tea anyway.

By the time the three had finished the tea, they were all dozing off. She identified the source of that feeling and glared at Lupin; he noted it and gave her an apologetic smile in return. Hermione sighed and took off to her room.

Ginny dried her eyes and followed her friend, bidding good night to all. When she got there, she fell asleep almost instantly.

Draco felt the constant sleepiness that was wrapping him; it was rather strange that he was dozing off after such an adrenaline rush. He supposed Lupin had given them a Sleeping Potion in the tea; he fought the drowsiness until they had all cleared. He knew what he was about to do and what he was risking, but something was impelling him to do it. Somewhat, the words of the centaurs echoed in his head, _'You must be a pillar for him'_;and he had Hermione and Ginny's look of gloom in his head. He apparated out.

(The following morning)

Harry woke with the sun in his eyes. He reluctantly opened them and looked around, to register where he was. He remembered and felt the weight fall on his shoulders once again. He sighed and stood from bed, throwing a green T-shirt over his head and pulling a pair of worn jeans up.

He went down to go to Diagon Alley before everyone got there, so he could go see the twins, who were living in the second story of Weasley Wizardring Wheezes. Supposedly Fred and George were already ok and had gone back to their place the night before. He took a deep breath, reassuring himself he could trust them to not say anything.

Past the main stores, Harry spotted the Joke Shop. They had gotten a pretty nice-sized store with Harry's winnings from the Triwizard Tournament; he smiled at it and walked to the door; he knocked.

A sleepy voice called from inside. 'Sod off! We're not open yet!'

Harry laughed and knocked again.

'Get out or we'll hex you!' another voice continued.

'Well come down and hex me then, Headless Hat,' Harry replied, amused.

To moment later, the door opened and a young man, with tangled fiery-red hair stood on the threshold, wearing pin striped PJs. At first he looked surprised and then he grinned at his friend. 'Wotcher Harry! So good to see you!' he exclaimed.

Harry gestured wildly with is hands, indicating to keep quite. 'Shhhhh. Publish in The Daily Prophet that I'm here, won't you?'

George flinched and frowned, letting Harry in. Inside, Fred was padding bare-footed to the door; 'what's taking- Harry? Harry!' he called out.

George ignored his twin's greeting. 'Why-? What happened? Is everything all right?' he asked, worried.

Harry nodded. 'Yes, everything's fine. But I sort of ran off in the middle of the night,' Harry said, somehow lamely.

Fred was scratching his head, trying to put sense in what he'd just heard. 'Blimey! Why would you do that? It isn't because of what that git said, is it?'

Harry looked sheepish and shrugged his shoulder.

'Oy mate! He's just a bitch, you know that!' George said.

Something inside Harry hurt at this expression. How many times had he heard Ron say the same. He shrugged it away for the grater good and looked at his friend. 'It's not entirely about that. It just that-' He stopped and looked at the other twin. 'It doesn't matter; I just crashed here and thought you could sort of help me out a bit'

George made a face, he wasn't too keen on letting this go, but Harry didn't seem as he would give anymore explanations. He bit his lip and then managed a smile.

Fred caught the hint. 'Whatever we can do for you man,' he assured.

Harry smiled back at them. 'Thank you very much fellows,' he said honestly.

'Well, we won't be in debt anymore'

'Yeah, and as long as you don't get yourself killed-'

'-everything's fine,' Fred finished the sentence.

'So, what _do _you need? Apart from a new life, that is,' George joked.

Harry laughed a little. 'Some food first,' he said tentatively.

The twins laughed. 'Of course! Sorry mate, you just surprised us'

'That's ok,' Harry said and followed them both upstairs, to where their flat was.

They showed him around, and when they got to Fred's room, he spotted ex-chaser Katie in Fred's bed, sleeping peacefully. Fred was about to wake her when Harry shook his head.

'Let her sleep, I'd rather if the least people know where I am'

George prepared some French Toast and Scrambled Eggs, he served them and Harry ate hungrily, he hadn't had a bite for a very long time.

'I know I can trust you, right?' Harry asked before continuing with anything.

They nodded at the same time. 'You know you can,' they said in unison. Harry smiled.

The planes were done and it was all set. They gathered early that day because that little creation would take them a lot of time.

And enlarged piece of parchment hung from the ceiling, the little numbers danced merrily on their spot. The four friends looked at it and exchanged tired glances, even though they hadn't even started.

'Ok, so down to action, shall we?'

'The first thing we need is the Sulemine, we have to shape it'

'We?' Salazar asked with a raised eyebrow.

'Ok, you, the men, the strong ones. You will do all the work while we, the helpless little women just cook and boil,' Rowena said sarcastically after rolling her eyes. Salazar nodded, apparently very satisfied with the answer he had gotten.

'Accio Sulemine.' Nothing happened, Godric sighed. 'Right.' He walked to the shelf and carried the huge rock. It was too heavy and Salazar hurried to help his friend. They both laughed at the picture of the "Great Warlocks" doing such a physical job.

'Darling, what part of "magic doesn't work with Sulemine" don't you get?' Rowena laughed; she and Helga giggled.

'Oh yes, that's my man!' Helga exclaimed and Salazar directed her a not-so-friendly glance; they all laughed.

Salazar stared into it and took a deep breath; after that, he took the chisel and started carving. Godric did the same on the opposite side of the metal.

Helga came up. 'Hold on, we need a little sample to put into the potion'

Salazar looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged and stepped back, leaving her space to break a little part. She kissed him thank you.

Both girls went to the other side of the room and summoned all of the ingredients to make the potion. It would make the Sulemine vulnerable for a short period of time; in which they would cast the spells so that the only way to make the Sulemine susceptible to magic was with the correct enchantments, said by the correct people. The plan was that Helga and Rowena would make the potion and then the four would pour their blood inside and say the right words to enchant the Chest.

'A little Aconite, some powdered unicorn horn, dragon tears-'

'Wait! Don't put the Tears yet. It has to boil for ten minutes or it'll make the Nangi-room useless,' Rowena told Helga.

'I think it's only seven minutes or the Aconite will boil to weed,' Helga retorted.

'No, I am sure it's ten minutes'

'Rowena, I've worked with Aconite and Porlocks before. The potions would have no affect whatsoever because it was just weed and had lost its properties'

Salazar, who had been taking a break from the restless carving, noted the discussion going on in the other end of the room. He stood and walked over to them. 'What's the problem here?' he asked silkily.

'Rowena is being a stubborn prat,' Helga whined.

'Helga won't listen,' she said defensively.

'What's the discussion again?'

'The boiling before the Dragon Tears,' Helga informed.

'What ingredients?'

'Aconite and Nangi-room'

'Aconite can boil to weed and lose effects. But Dragon Tears are too acid for the Nangi-rooms'

'Exactly!' Both girls said at the same time and glared at each other.

'Now, now. Let's cool down, shall we? The thing stinks if those Tears aren't added in time,' he said lazily. Rowena and Helga gave him killing looks. 'It is supposed to boil exactly eight and a half minutes or both things will happen,' Salazar added quickly, before the girls murdered him. 'And if my time is right, you have ten seconds left for that,' he said with a smirk.

They both gasped and hurried to the silver cauldron. Helga took the Dragon Tears before Rowena could and poured two drops in. She made a face to her friend, who stuck her tongue out.

Salazar just laughed at the two thirty-three year old girls acting like teenagers. He was pulled back by Godric calling him.

'Oy! Lazy arse! Get your butt back here because I'm not carving anymore… at least for ten minutes,' he added at Rowena's warning glance.

The next morning, they all slept in. Eventually, Remus had decided he had to take the Sleeping Potion too. It was almost noon and the day was a bright, summer one. They didn't even bother with breakfast; partly because they went straight to St. Mungos to see how Mrs. Weasley and Bill were doing. Mr. Weasley had been released with some bandages and about four potions to drink, but he was all right after all.

No one paid much attention to the rest until it was lunch time. Hermione looked around and frowned; she turned to Ginny. 'Have you seen Draco?'

Apparently, Ginny hadn't noticed he was gone. 'No, but he's probably just outside, I reckon'

'I'll go look'

Ginny nodded.

A while later, Hermione was back, looking rather pale. Ginny saw her and worry crept to her face. 'Is he-?' Hermione nodded. She closed her eyes and shook her head. 'Why would he just walk away? I know you just broke up but…'

Hermione seemed deep in thought and didn't appear to be listening to Ginny. She was frowning and then took her hand to her forehead, resting her elbow on the table where she had just sat.

Ginny came to her. 'What's the matter?' she asked, somehow lamely.

Hermione looked up, her eyes over-bright. 'He's probably been summoned,' she said heavily. His birthday is next week'

Ginny gaped at her, not entirely understanding it. But what she understood was that Draco was probably gone to gather with the Death Eaters or the Junior Death Eaters. She shook her head and said nothing.

Later that day, they were back at Grimmauld Place and the grim atmosphere continued to haunt them. They were all much more calm, but still lingered the uncertainty. Dumbledore was gone to some business with the Wizengamot, and Ginny was glad for the first time that the Headmaster wasn't there. She stood and went upstairs.

Neville noticed her leave and took it she was probably going to cry her gone boyfriend. He still resented his friend a little, but seeing how happy she was when she was with him made him sigh and be happy for her. He went upstairs and knocked on the door. 'Are you visible?' he asked.

'What's the matter Neville?' Ginny asked from behind the door.

'I just want to know if you're ok'

'I am, don't worry,' she called as she threw her trunk open.

Neville heard the thump of wood and frowned. 'What are you doing? Is everything all right?

'Yes it is, please go away'

Neville heard more rustle inside the room and decided to enter. He met a Ginny that was dressed in a heavy travelling cloak, putting stuff inside a backpack. 'What is going on here?' he demanded.

Ginny stopped and looked at him. 'I'm going to look for him, I'm not sitting around and wait till I get an owl with a piece of Harry,' Ginny said determined.

'But Dumbledore said-'

'Sod what Dumbledore says!' Ginny snapped, louder than she had intended. 'He has no idea!'

Neville flinched and then regained his posture. 'You're wrong, Ginny. Dumbledore knows better…' he began

'Knows better what? So keeping the truth from Harry so long was knowing better? So telling us to sit around and wait even though we could do a lot is knowing better? I don't think so!'

Just then, Hermione came inside the room. 'What's all the yelling about?' she asked and her glance swiped the room. She frowned. 'What's going on Ginny?' she asked slowly, knowing too well the answer.

'She's going after him. Getting herself killed' Neville responded flatly.

'Have you gone insane? What did Dumbledore say yesterday?'

'I don't care what he said'

'Well, we do, and you're not going anywhere,' Hermione snapped and yanked the bag from her hand.

'What do you think you're doing? Leave me alone, I know what I'm doing'

'Yeah right. Because you have _such _a great plan and _so _many weapons against Death Eaters, right? Oh! And because you can also apparate eh?'

'Hermione, I'm going and you better get out of my way or I swear I'll hex you,' she warned.

'Ah, so you'll hex me? And what makes you think you _can_'

Ginny narrowed her eyes and Neville decided to jump in. 'All right. That is enough you two! No one will go anywhere until we get Dumbledore or Professor Lupin to approve, understood?'

They both turned to him. 'Haven't I just told you I don't care about them anymore?' Ginny answered. 'I'm going and that's the end of it'

'No you're not'

'Oh, watch me,' Ginny yanked her bag back and pushed past Neville. She didn't get far, for there was a firm grip on her arm that held her back. 'Ow, dammit!'

'Very strong you are, are you?' Neville said.

'You…'

Hermione took a deep breath and made Neville let go of Ginny, but she stood between her and the door. 'Look, Ginny. Your family is in a very critical situation right now. Your mother and older brother are in the hospital and I don't think your dad can take losing anymore of his children' Hermione said softly.

Ginny sagged. 'Look, I'm not going to get myself killed, I promise. I will just find him and bring him back'

'You can't be sure of that,' Neville said and his voice wasn't angry anymore.

Ginny turned to him. 'True, but I can't stay here'

Hermione closed her eyes and then opened them again. 'Ok, we'll go and bring him back. Just stay here with your father, all right?'

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

Neville stood next to Hermione. 'We'll bring him back. I just want you to be safe,' he said honestly.

Ginny smiled softly, she did understand her friends and had to admit they were right. She ate her pride and put her bag down. 'I don't want either of you to get killed'

'We won't. Just like you said you wouldn't,' he assured.

'Ginny came closer and put a hand on his face; she stood in tiptoe and kissed him softly on the cheek. 'Thank you,' she said. And then turned to Hermione and hugged her. 'Thank you too. You're a wonderful friend'

They both nodded and Ginny went to her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and waited for them to leave.

After Harry left the twins, he had no idea where to go. Hell! He had absolutely no clue on where the Death Eaters might be. He decided to go to Knockturn Alley, he would sure find people there that might "help" him.

When he stepped into the narrow and dark alley, he had a sudden flashback to his Second Year at Hogwarts, after leaving the Dursleys, from where the twins and Ron had taken him. He met the Burrow that year and smiled sadly at the memories.

He shook himself and stepped in, his hood pulled up. He saw several Death Eaters he had seen in the papers last two years. Death Eaters that had been sent to Azkaban for a very short period of time since there had been no evidence to hold them there any longer. He narrowed his eyes at them but kept walking.

Finally he spotted a Death Eater he recognised as Parkinson; he had been there that night in the Graveyard. He targeted him and walked straight to where he was and opened his hand towards his neck. He concentrated and as he walked forward, Parkinson levitated and floated backwards roughly.

Harry felt so good when all this power went flowed through his bare veins. He felt outstandingly pleased when he saw what he could do, even if it took him to hurt someone else; and that scared the hell out of him. But when he had to do it, he had to do it.

He walked until Parkinson hit the far wall of the Alley. He was blunting out unintelligible words, for his throat was pressed by an invisible force. You could make out things like 'Who the hell are you' and 'You better put me down or I-'

Harry laughed almost maniac-ly and had to remember himself why he was doing it. 'It is of no importance who I am, I want some answers,' he said in a voice that didn't sound at all like his.

'I ain't giving you no shit!' he retorted defiantly. An American accent could be placed.

'Oh, you won't?' he closed his open hand into the air apparently, but there was a small cry that signalled Parkinson's supply of air was becoming an issue.

'Who. Are. You?'

'You don't care. Now, where is the Death Eaters' hideout' he loosened the grip on Parkinson's throat, so he could speak. He drew a lungful of air.

'We have no hideout. We don't hide,' he replied dryly.

Harry rolled his eyes and closed his hand a little. Parkinson gasped.

'We. Have. No hideout!'

Harry was starting to get annoyed. You certainly didn't want to piss a Warlock off. He let go of him and he fell from ten feet.

'Argh!' Parkinson cried and was clutching his right leg with his left hand. The other had drown his wand out and was about to hex him.

'Expelliarmus! Don't even think about it'

'How the hell did you-?'

'Tell me what I want to know. Where is your little rathole?'

'I won't tell you anything!'

'I don't want to, but you'll force me to torture you,' he singsonged. Truth be told, he did want to torture the bloke, but was trying to keep that thirst in line with all his will.

'No! You can kill me if you like!'

'That won't be necessary. _And_ it would be sort of messy, so no. Veritas!' he called and a very dark purple light shot into Parkinson's chest. He screamed and looked at the sky. Harry had never really used that spell and was surprised he had actually did do dark magic, and so easily to be honest. 'Now tell me, where's your hideout'

'I. told you. We have no. Hideout.' Every word sounded as if it was being ripped from the deepest of his insides.

Harry rolled his eyes and groaned. 'Where is your Headquarters?' he asked slowly.

'It is located in Rome. In the outskirts; in. the Catacombs,' he said and looked horrified at what he was saying.

'Thank you very much. Oh, and Finite Incantatum,' Harry waved his hand roughly and unluckily for him, his hood fell back, showing his emerald green eyes, jet black hair and lightning bolt shaped scar.

Parkinson gasped as Harry struggled hopelessly to pull his hood back up. 'Potter!' he whispered but couldn't say anymore, for Harry was gone. He stood tentatively and summoned his wand back. He apparated away.

'Nonno, please listen to me. He is no danger to the Chest. He doesn't have the prism and the others are not with him.' She grabbed her arm, almost begging him. _A Canepa never begged, _but she was doing it right now.

He pulled his arm away from her with disgust. 'Some witch and her friends save your life, you stay with them a little while and now suddenly the mission is of no importance at all, is that it?' he asked in his northern italian.

Agenese looked away. To be honest, she really cared about them, and she didn't want that to happen to any of them seeing how close they were. She said nothing.

Nonno stared at the mortified expression of her grandchild and sighed. 'Agnese, darling. You cannot let you judgement be clouded with things like this. That is why we always go out at night, why we don't have any direct contact. The mission is the most important thing, do you understand that? I _have_ to do this'

She looked at him, her eyes over-bright. She had always looked up to Nonno, but right now she didn't know what she was feeling. 'Nonno, but they have already lost one. It is not fair'

His gaze turned from soft to serious and even cold. 'The Power of Shikeon must not be freed unless the four are together again and can control it. It is not time for it to be released yet. I don't even know if it should _ever_ be released'

'That is for the heirs to decide, Nonno,' she said shyly.

'But _I'm_ the guardian of the Chest of Power. It is on my shoulders to prevent that catastrophe to happen again. You'll understand when you have the burden on your shoulders'

'I don't think I _want_ that burden,' she muttered defiantly but with a touch of fear in her voice. She had never stood up to Nonno, no one had; but seeing the trio that day at the Piazza Navona, and then the sleeping Warlock named Draco, and the solver, called Hermione had brought to her, feelings she had never imagined having.

'What did you say Agnese?' he asked dangerously.

'Harry is no danger from what Hermione told me. And Draco hasn't even awoken,' she pleaded. 'Please leave Harry alone. He won't get far'

'That's not what you said. And I'm sorry but the answer is no. He must be stopped before he gets a clue on this. And he is already here if I'm not mistaken,' he said, sensing the air.

'But Nonno, I-'

'Agnese! You _will_ carry the guardianship to your grave, and it'll pass to your child, just as it'll pass to you when I'm gone'

'I don't _want_ to carry the guardianship of the Chest! And I won't have children with whoever you set me up with!' She finally had broken free of the Canepa legacy. She had defied an elder and there was no turning back.

He slapped her hard, and she fell to the ground, holding her injured face. 'You _will,_ whether you want it or not. Is that clear?' He waited for a moment and no answer came. 'I said, is that clear Agnese _Canepa?'_ He made a special emphasis in the last name.

'Yes Nonno,' she sobbed softly.

'I did not hear you'

'Yes, Nonno. It is quite clear,' she said more steadily.

Nonno nodded and then kneeled besides her, to help her up, she yanked her arm from him, he sighed. 'Agnese, you know it's for the best. And you know I love you,' he said softly.

Agnese didn't even look at him; she stood and walked away, to her room, still holding her cheek.

Harry appeared in Rome, panting slightly. He looked around and found himself at the last place he had been with Ron before the catacombs. He didn't really want to go back there, but if Voldemort and his cronies were there, he would save him the trouble of destroying him piece by piece.

The Piazza Navona looked as beautiful as it had that day, when they first arrived. Pity they had many more things in their heads and they couldn't sightsee the least bit.

He walked around and admired the majesty of the fountains, the tiny little details in each expression. They were all saying so much and nothing at all.

Suddenly he felt lonelier than ever. The nostalgia of Ron's memory, added to the fact that he was away from the people he loved, and that this mission was probably one way, didn't help at all. He wished Ginny was there with him, he wished Hermione could be there to admire all those wonderful things with him. He sighed and blinked tears away; he pulled out his wand, 'Point me!' he ordered it and the wand started spinning on his palm. Finally it stopped and was pointing north. Harry smiled at it and started walking east, remembering that night.

A few moments later, when the light of the day was already fading into night, Harry perceived a group of men gathering around him, slowly. He frowned and hurried his pace, they would follow him.

Finally, one jumped on him, making him fall hard on his knees to the floor. He wasn't really expecting a direct, physical attack; he was expecting a spell and for that he was prepared.

It was no use that he had his wand almost out, because it flew three meters from him. The man was hitting him hard in every inch of the body he could, and Harry felt the bitter flavour of his own blood in his mouth. He tried to defend himself, but it was useless, for they were much bigger than him.

Just then, he remembered he didn't need a wand to do magic. 'Campo Forcip' he said, but the force field was no use, for they were all over him and it wasn't magic attacking him. He kicked hard and managed to get one of them off of him; that bought him enough time to gather air. 'Stupefy!' he called and the biggest man fell unconscious. One of the others gaped and backed away.

Harry looked at his attackers. 'What. Do you want?' he asked between ragged breaths. No one answered. Harry saw another one of the men about to jump on him, when he heard a vaguely familiar voice.

'Leave him alone! That's an order!' she spoke in soft, yet firm italian. Harry didn't understand a thing.

The men stopped beating Harry and looked up at the young woman. But miss Canepa, we have direct orders from Nonno to beat the hell out of this boy, although he's rather weird,' he admitted.

Harry was trying to get up and away, but his beaten up and aching body wouldn't let him.

'Well, _I'm _telling you to leave him alone!' she demanded.

The man hesitated. 'But Miss-'

'No buts. Just go!'

He though for a moment and then bowed before Agnese. 'I am sorry miss.' And he and his cronies disappeared from sight.

She ran to him. 'Va bene?' she asked

Harry frowned and managed to perform the translation charm. 'What. Did you say?' he asked, holding his mid section, where he probably had a few broken ribs.

'Are you all right?' she asked again.

'I've been better,' he admitted with a slight smile.

'Let's get you to the Wizard's Hospital here,' she said and helped him up.

'Is there a Wizardring Hospital here?'

'Yes, there is, Harry'

He nodded, feeling a little embarrassed he had asked that.

**Part two – The value of a soul**

And just as he had thought when he apparated from Grimmauld Place, his wand started vibrating; he was being summoned by his father. He pulled it out and held it on his open palm. It glowed light brown and a voice echoed in the air, apparently coming from the wand.

'Where are you, son?'

'About to enter the Headquarters father,' he replied almost lazily.

'Good, hurry'

Draco sighed; the other phrase that was rounding his head was his old Headmaster's; "_in front of you is love; just behind, is betrayal. Choices make us who we are, far more than our abilities or our destiny"_. He stepped in front of the small Church and walked straight down to the crypts. It all went dark and Draco just closed his eyes, prepared for whatever was coming of t he labyrinth curse, but nothing happened. He frowned and opened his eyes; sighing when he saw his surroundings.

He was in a large yard and his father was standing there, staring at him. Lucius motioned Draco to come to him, he started forward, but when his father saw Draco, he gasped, a very rare thing for Lucius Malfoy; pulling out his wand and pointing at him. Draco flinched and looked down at himself, he also gasped. He was in Hogwarts Graduation robes… Gryffindor Graduation robes. Dumbledore was standing in front of him, looking straight in his eyes.

'You have successfully become a Gryffindor, and your blood mix has been altered as well,' he was saying.

Draco took a couple steps back, shaking his head desperately. _'No, no, no, no, it can't be. I just spent with them a couple of weeks; it can't be enough to make me one. But what would the problem be with that?'_ His head jerked up, and his father was staring at him with even more disgust that when he had tried to stand up to him in the past. _That's the problem,_ he reminded himself. Dumbledore continued to speak.

'However, you didn't get the prizes. Let me remind you, you were close in everything, but you know he was better. Harry Potter gets the award for outstanding Quidditch player, and the Head Boy's cup. Also, the winner of the best wizard in everything, is Harry Potter. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but step off the podium please,' he said softly.

Draco looked down and indeed, he was standing in the first place of an Olympic podium. He slowly got down, and once again, met his father's cold gaze.

_ Bloody hell! I should've tried harder. But Potter is always better, no matter what I do. _An anguished voice spoke in his head and he took his hands to his face. His father spoke.

'You're a disgrace to the Malfoy family, I am enormously disappointed. I always knew you were the weak link. But I was fool enough to believe you could actually give yourself some use,' he said and turned around to walk away. However, he stopped after a few steps and turned to face him again. 'And give me the Family ring back, you're not worthy of it'

_ How can I call myself a Malfoy? _The same voice kept speaking as he took his hand to his finger; to the ring with the Malfoy Family crest engraved. He broke at the sole thought of disappointing his whole family, at not being able to fulfil all that was expected from him as Lucius' heir.

At that moment, he remembered Hermione, telling him about the curse and that all she had needed was a lot of will power. He already knew it; he had beaten that curse a lot of times before, but he needed to be reminded right now. He lowered his hands and stared at them. _ Why does my father always have to be in my fears? Why do I want to please him and my family so badly?_ He thought angrily.

Slowly, everything began to fade away and Draco sighed in relieve, he didn't think he could've stood anymore of that. The door materialised in front of him and he started to open it. When his hand touched the handle, a rush of memories of that day flooded him. He had to close his eyes and shake his head to shrug them away; after calling _Alohamora,_ the door opened.

His father was inside, with most of the Death Cupola; except of course, The Dark Lord. Right now, the last person he wanted to see was his progenitor, but he fixed his face and his look –which lately had been a little more difficult to manage, he had had to think it, instead of it coming naturally- and walked towards Lucius and the rest. 'Hello father, it is nice to see you again,' he managed. _You all nearly killed the whole Weasley family just because Ginny's father is the Minister and is actually doing something against you and the Dark Lord. But they had it coming; no one can oppose The Dark Lord. _His thoughts were confused and contradictorial; which was giving him a really bad headache.

'Good that you finally are done with that Mudblood girlfriend of yours. I expect you got us some nice information'

_Right, that… Wait a minute… _'How did you-'

'I know, son. I know'

A rush of fear surged inside him, but luckily he had been well taught to not show any emotions, so his face stayed blank as he figured a way around it. 'They don't have much on the rest of the puzzle, but they do know you have the Prism and that they need it for the purpose. They are relying on the centaurs right now,' he informed, figuring that a little omission of details such as them calling him "Master" and "Living Heir" wouldn't do any harm. _Malfoys always have a very good dominion of the language, and the order of the words used._ He smirked lightly.

'You've done well, son. I'm proud. In five days you will be one of us.' He smiled the least bit, but it was a smile after all.

Those little two words filled Draco with a strange sensation, and he didn't quite know how to interpret it.

Lucius continued. 'The Chameleons have seen your little friend here in Rome'

'You mean Potter?'

'Yes. And he's probably looking at finding The Dark Lord and duel him.' He let out a forced and mocking laugh and continued. 'When he gets here, I want you to really hurt him, understood?'

_Damn! She would kill me! I'd rather face the Dark Lord himself than a really angry_ _Hermione! _'Yes, father,' he replied.

'You haven't known on the rest of that extremely annoying gang coming, have you?'

_Yeah, his little gang has beaten almost as many Death Eaters as the Aurors. Take that! How's that feel? Stupid git, Potter; messing with us… _He thought to himself and then frowned, _would it be possible that I'm becoming a schizophrenic? _He asked himself when seeing all the different voice arguing with each other inside him. He pulled himself away from his thoughts as he felt his father's gaze fixed upon him. 'Uh, no, father. He went off in the middle of the night, the stupid prat'

'Good, we're glad he doesn't have any bodyguards right now… right?' he asked inquiringly. Draco nodded in silence, and Lucius took that as a show of respect.

They went away from Grimmauld Place, they would discuss where to go when they were out of sight from Ginny. Hermione and Neville apparated to King's Cross, not exactly sure why there.

'So, have you got any idea where he might be?' Neville asked lightly, obviously with a touch of irony in the phrase.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. 'I may have'

'How come?' Neville asked, surprised.

'Uhm… well, he went to face Voldemort. The Order doesn't know of any hideout but the one in which we- went,' she forced continuance in her statement.

'So, you reckon he's gone to Rome?'

'Uh-huh'

Neville bit his lip. 'Uhm… and how are we supposed to get there. You don't want to-'

'Good heavens no! you can splint yourself! You've never been there, have you?'

'Nuh-uh'

'It's ok, we'll do what Ro- we did that day'

Neville didn't say a thing, but knew she was having trouble with all this; who wouldn't? 'And that is?'

'I'll conjure a one-way portkey'

'But you have no validation'

'Neville, one good thing about being in the Order of the Phoenix and having an almost second father as Minister of Magic has its uses,' she said matter-of-factly.

'Ah,' was all he managed to say. He had never seen the rule-breaker side on Hermione Granger's live, and it was highly instructive how determined she seemed.

'What are you smiling at?'

'Nothing, never mind,' he shrugged.

'Uhm... o-k. Let's get something…' she looked around and took a piece of old newspaper. 'This will do. Unne Vie Portus,' she said and tapped the newspaper with her wand. 'Hurry Neville,' she ushered.

Neville touched the newspaper and the room vanished in a swirl of colours, to materialize in a dark alley. He opened his eyes and looked around. 'Are we here?' he asked.

Hermione opened her eyes and a million memories and emotions overwhelmed her; she had to look for support in a wall of the alley when she saw the Piazza. Neville turned to her, alarmed.

'Hermione, you all right?' he asked.

She nodded, feeling a little dizzy. 'Yes, Neville. I'm ok. Was just a- never mind'

'You sure?'

'Yes, let's get going,' she forced herself to stand straight and walked out of the alley where they had apparated… like last time.

Neville nodded, unsure, but anyway followed Hermione's lead.

She looked around _Harry might've been here, I hope he all right, _she thought to herself with a little fear. She looked around and saw blood on the floor, her eyes widened and she ran there. 'Oh Merlin! Please, let him be all right,' she pleaded.

Neville followed her and stopped before the blood, he closed his eyes and then opened them again. 'It's ok, he's alive,' he assured.

Hermione looked at him inquiringly. 'How do you know?'

'I just know. But we should hurry'

Hermione nodded and followed Neville. 'We must head east,' she pointed and they started that way.

Soon they were getting to the very Church where Ron had been killed. Hermione stood in front of it, not wanting to go in there at all. But there was no choice. She took a deep breath, and fighting back all the emotions, locking them in the back of her mind, she stepped in.

Neville looked around, _am I really on a rescue mission with Hermione? Are we really intending to save Harry from the Death Eaters and maybe even from The Dark Lord himself. I must really be out of my mind_. He assured himself as he followed Hermione inside.

She led the way down to the Catacombs and before anything happened, she turned to Neville. 'You're about to face a labyrinth curse. But this is a modified one; with dark magic. It hurts you physically too, so be careful'

Neville nodded in silence, anguish was rising inside him. But he had to do this, and he wasn't leaving Hermione alone. He took a deep breath. 'All right,' he said.

Hermione nodded and smiled reassuringly at him. 'You managed to master it rather easily, I don't reckon you'll have much-' The room went dark and Hermione knew it had started.

Some time later, Hermione had emerged from her own mind. She had seen all of her loved ones die in a battle, where she could get hurt but not attack. She saw Harry marrying Ginny without much of one glance back at her. But it was all a product of the spell.

She looked around and saw Neville staring at her, looking pale, a little blood coming from his mouth. She hurried to him and pain shot through her right leg, she stopped and looked down to a very nasty cut. 'Ouch,' she just said and collapsed to the floor.

Apparently Neville came out of his trance when Hermione fell. He focused his gaze and ran to her. 'Hermione! What happened?'

'I'll be all right. Ascepcio!' she said and the tip of her wand ignited a light orange, slowly healing her wound. When she was finished, she smiled. 'Medical Magic one,' she simply said, then she noticed Neville for the first time apparently and gasped. 'Are you all right? You look terrible'

Neville smiled and nodded shakily. 'I'm ok. Let's just say I had to face old buried things…'

Hermione smiled sympathetically and stood with Neville's help. 'So, shall we? Are you ready? There is no turning back now Nev. Behind that door, we'll probably find a lot of Death Eaters to say the least. You can go back if you want, no harm done.' She said all this very quickly.

At first Neville was scared, but then, he smiled at Hermione's quick talking. 'Let's go, Harry might be needing us'

Hermione quieted and nodded. They went to the door and opened it. There it was, the same big ball room of that day, just that this time, There was no Ginny in the centre, but the Death Eaters were sitting around what appeared to be an amphitheatre intended for something Hermione didn't even want to start imagining.

They stepped in and there was one second in which no one moved. Ones expected to see a black haired boy, alone. And the others expected to see a battle or something worse. But that didn't last much. The DE were the first ones to react, standing with a bolt and pointing their wands at the two youngsters in front of them.

Hermione pulled her wand too and Neville jumped next to her, ready to fight. He was the first one to send out a curse. 'Stupefy!' he yelled and one of the DE fell.

The others gasped; they had clearly underestimated his capacity for a quick response. One shot a stunning spell at Neville, which he deflected instinctively. He ran up to the centre of the huge Ball Room, a sensation like flying washing over him.

Hermione quickly stunned the DE that had tried to stun Neville and hurried to his side. The Death Eaters now sobered and started sending showers of red and green lights. They ducked or deflected the curses. One of the DE was hit by one of the Killing Curses and fell dead immediately.

'Macnair!' Lucius yelled and glared at Hermione. 'You little mudblood! You'll pay for that!' He diverted his attention from Neville and bolted towards her.

Hermione tensed when Lucius directed her, but somehow, she felt her gaze pulled to the right and saw him. She paralyzed; she knew he was probably there, but the shock of actually seeing him there was stronger than she had thought.

Draco saw Macnair fall dead and closed his eyes. _Hermione, you stupid girl!_ He snapped at her in his head, but what could he do?

Neville was trying to deal with two Death Eaters at the same time. One shot him with a Reducto curse that hit him on the shoulder and he fell to the ground, clutching his wounded arm. He managed to stand and raise his wand. 'Bombarda!' it hit one of the DE on the leg, and he fell, his wand flying from his grip.

The other DE raged at this. 'Crucio!'

Neville felt daggers pierce at every inch of his skin; he let out a scream of pain. Suddenly, getting killed right now sounded as a very appealing idea if it ended this horrible pain. The curse stopped and the DE laughed. Neville stood with difficulty and looked at him from under half-closed eyelids. 'Expelliarmus!' he yelled and it was a very strong disarming spell, for it sent the DE flying across the room.

Another saw him perform that bit of magic and gasped, then frown. 'You're dead boy… Avada Kedavra!'

Luckily Neville had seen him coming and managed to deflect the curse, which hit the wall. He looked at the DE and then quickly scanned the room for Hermione. Lucius was about to attack her. _Bloody hell! He'll kill her!_ He though and started towards her, but was stopped by a Locomotor Mortis hex. He fell on his face and looked back at the DE he was to duel right now.

With his wounded arm, it was rather difficult to keep concentration, but he didn't care. Right now, all he wanted was to get out of there and get Hermione alive out of there. He pointed his wand at his legs. 'Finite;' he could move them again.

Hermione turned when Lucius threw her a stunning curse she barely avoided and threw back the same curse, which Lucius deflected easily.

'You stupid girl! Crucio!' he cried.

Hermione rolled on the floor with pain, screaming desperately. She managed to articulate the words 'Draco' and 'please'.

Lucius laughed. 'You really believe he'll help you, don't you? Come on, give me your best,' he stopped the spell long enough for Hermione to stand and acquire her position.

_Please Hermione, don't. He'll kill you!_ Draco had never been so torn and anguished and frustrated at the same time. He didn't know either to help Hermione or just stand there and watch his father drive the woman he loved mad with pain.

Despite the pain that rang in her head, she managed to put up a smirk. 'You know what you could use? Riktusempra!'

Lucius fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollably.

_Oh great! Now you're going to piss him even more._ Draco shook his head.

Finally, he managed to put together the spell to end it and he stood, clutching at his mid section, where it hurt from so much laughter. 'Very nice. That is going to cost you more than you imagine. Crucio!' he called and Hermione's tearing scream broke in the room again.

_Bloody stop it father! _ Draco thought desperately as he saw her on the floor. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stepped from his corner. 'Leave her alone!' he demanded.

Lucius stopped and turned to his son with a frown. 'Boy, can't you see I'm busy?'

'I said leave her alone,' he repeated in a more dangerous tone.

Lucius sobered and fixed his cold gaze upon his heir. 'What do you mean?' he asked slowly.

'I mean what I say, father'

'You're not thinking straight'

'I don't reckon I've ever thought straighter'

Hermione was startled when Draco stood up to his father; and too shocked to do anything. Suddenly, she felt something knocking the wind off her and she fell consciousness drifting away from her. She fell to the ground under Bellatrix Lestrange's Stunning spell.

'You're a traitor'

'Depends on your definition of traitor, father'

'Don't try the smartarse act on me'

'If traitor means deciding I don't want to go torturing people whenever they piss me off and killing people just because, then I guess I _am_ a traitor'

'You've made a decision. You'll be sorry'

Neville had just finished with the Death Eaters he was facing, when he saw Bellatrix attack Hermione from the back and Draco about to duel his father.

'Oh no, I won't,' Draco also acquired the duelling position. It was quite a strange sight, both wizards facing each other. They looked like one person and his mirror self about to duel the other. They both had the same position, their silvery blond hair stood fair as ever, despite the fight. Their pointed face made them look more menacing. It was like looking at the same person, duelling his younger self.

'NO!' Neville screamed and hurried to where Bellatrix was standing, oh how much he'd waited for that.

Harry was lying on a bed in Allegro Hospital for Wizards, at the outskirts of Rome. He had barely been holding up out of tiresome and multiple injuries. When he got to the medi-witch, he happily received the sleeping potion.

Suddenly, he was jerked awake by a cold rush of anguish. _I'm not worthy of being one…_ he though as he jumped awake. He winced and fell back to bed; very strong feelings followed this, confusion, then anger, and finally relieve. Harry frowned at himself. _Geez! What must I have been dreaming about?_ He asked in his head and drifted back to sleep, confusion still holding him in his embrace.

Some time later, he jumped awake again and the pain wasn't as searing; he clutched at his mid-section, not knowing where this frustration and panic came from. An image came to his head, Hermione rolling on the floor, crying out loud in pain. Harry gasped and stood from the bed, ignoring the pain and the reproaches from the nurse.

He was pulling his cloth on when he stopped for one second to think. _What if this is the same as fifth year? What if he's just dragging me to him? _He told his inner self. _But there would be no need to, for I'm already going to him, _he argued with the voice.

Just then, Agnese came in. 'Qui sucede?' she asked.

Harry frowned; this thing of having to perform constant translator spells was really annoying. He made a mental note that if he came out of this alive, he would take italian classes; and maybe French too. He pointed at his head, 'Traducto Oracione,' he cast and asked again. 'What did you say?'

'I said, what's the matter?' she responded calmly.

'I just saw Hermione, tortured. Have to get there. But maybe it's a trick again,' he said all this in ragged breaths, distress building up inside him.

Agnese bit her bottom lip. 'You were going anyways, right?'

'Yes, I better hurry then'

'Uh- yes, you better go do that'

'What's the matter?' Harry asked, there was something different in her voice.

She hesitated, and for a moment, she looked as if she wanted to say something really important, but stepped down from it. 'N- Nothing. Better hurry,' she said looking away.

Normally, Harry would've pressed the matter, but not now. He nodded and dissapparated, appearing in front of the small Church. He swallowed, not really wanting to go back there.

Ginny paced up and down, she hadn't eaten anything since they left; she thought that if she did, she would definitely throw up.

She had had to stand all the telling offs her friends should've been receiving for going away without telling anyone in such a reckless way, and she cursed them for that. They would pay when they came back… _if_ they came back.

Professor Lupin had tried performing a soothing charm on her, but she had snapped at him so bad, he had left her alone. Ginny didn't think she could take it much longer.

They were in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the three heads of the order, along with the inner circle members; pondering what to do with this children.

'Why do they always have to be like that?' McGonnagall was sniffing angrily.

'They're children, and it is probably calling them,' Dumbledore was saying calmly.

'How can you act so calm Albus! It's our children out there facing Merlin knows what perils! We must do something! Anything!' Molly was crying desperately.

'We don't even know where they are Molly!' Remus responded, trying his best to keep panic from his voice. He knew what they were up against, for he had been there nearly twenty years ago.

'So we just let them go and get killed! There must be _some_ way of finding them!' She stood up, determinedly and went to get her cloak.

Albus stood as well. 'Now, Molly. Calm down,' he said softly. She started to argue back but he held a hand in front of her. 'Urgency without a plan of action, is wasted energy'

'I _do_ have a plan of action. I'm going after them'

'And what exactly do you plan on doing wherever you go?' Snape put in, in his grave voice.

Molly opened her mouth a couple of times to argue and closed it again. She glanced at her husband for support; he closed his eyes and then gave her a reassuring look.

'Molly, dear. They can take care of themselves. Besides, they have their own paths already set in front of them. We cannot go against what they are,' he said softly, coming to her.

'But they're just kids, for crying out loud!' she argued back, although she sounded kind of defeated already.

'They're kids that were forced to grow up fast. They're kids who had to face death much before they should've'

'They're not ordinary kids, Molly. You know it,' Remus put in.

'We'll hear from them soon, I'm sure,' Tonks tried to be comforting.

Molly glanced at her, who had black and red long hair today. She sighed and slumped in the chair closest.

Arthur took the opportunity, putting his arms around his wife. 'It'll be all right, Molly,' he whispered in her ear.

'I don't want to lose her too, Arthur.' If they knew their daughter, it wouldn't be long until she couldn't stand it anymore and sneaked in spite of the wards they had put on her room. '_Or_ lose Harry or Hermione,' she whispered. It seemed as if she were afraid to say it out loud in case it came true.

'Look. When I put the wards, I placed a Zaomian crystal in the girl's cloak. Maybe it'll help if she sneaks out to find them. Then we can try and locate it,' Moody tried to help.

Molly looked up at him, hope shining in her face. A part of her wished Ginny stayed up there, where she was safe, but the stronger part knew she was one too, and that she was probably being called as well.

She finally stood and took a small purple crystal from her robe pocket. She held it on her hand a little while and then produced a map from her bag. She tapped it with her wand and it attached to it, as an extension of the piece of wood. She started muttering some words and the crystal started glowing. Suddenly, it stopped and pulled Ginny's hand and wand down, in a place on the map. She looked down at it. 'I knew it!' she said with glee.

She took her small bag, with potions and things she though she would need. She had just gotten her apparating license, but she could try and do it all the way to Rome. She knew it was highly possible that she splinted herself, but she wasn't sure she could conjure a portkey very well.

She weighted her choices. 'If I apparate to Rome, and splint myself, there's no turning back; I'm history. The worst thing that could happen with a wrong-conjured portkey is that I appear in the middle of the ocean or something. Gee, great choices you got there Ginny…' she muttered to herself the last phrase. Sighing, she decided for the portkey. 'I can always apparate from the ocean to some island,' she found herself assuring.

Taking an old Teddy Bear she had in her and Hermione's room at Grimmauld Place, Ginny tapped her wand to its furry head. 'Unne Vie Portus,' she cast and took a deep breath, prepared for anything.

She touched and the room vanished in a swirl of colours, but materialised again, in the same place. Ginny frowned. 'What the bloody- Fuck! Bleeding Moody!' she growled.

She looked around for ways out and found a small window to the far left corner; she smirked and pulled one of the hairpins in her head. She had learned from Fred and George the uses of muggle tricks. The lock clicked open and she smiled to herself. 'I love you bros,' she cheered to the air and slipped through the window. Luckily she was of small composure and fit perfectly through it.

She never let go off the Teddy Bear and as soon as she was on the roof of the old house, the early night sky vanished and materialised in a dark night, at an alley. It was nice to come back here without three Death Eaters holding her down to take her to the Catacombs.

She recalled that day and pain shot in her chest. She bit it back and tried to remember which way they took her. It was rather hard, since she had been upside down most of the time. But she was positive; she had to go to the East.

And indeed, soon enough, she saw a sign that said _Catacombs Church, 1km ahead._ It was written in italian as well as in english.She laughed softly; _tourist information…_ She followed the arrow and after about ten minutes she was in front of the very Church she had been taken to that day.

Neville and Bellatrix held a very impressing display of power. He shot a spell, she deflected it, but he had shot another one that hit her. She stood and threw a hex at Neville, he slammed against the wall, but stood again.

It was a back and forth shower of spells, none would give up, they would ignore any broken bones, bleeding wounds or tiresome.

The door of the Ball Room opened and they both stopped. A pale-looking red haired was standing in the doorway, with a shaken, though determined look on her face.

Neville gasped. 'Ginny! What are you-' he didn't finish the sentence. Bellatrix stunned him.

'Neville!' Ginny gasped and ran to him, but stopped when a silvery blond glimpse stole her look, flying against the wall. She gasped again and took her hand to her mouth.

Draco was duelling his father and was pretty beaten up, but so was Lucius. Her eyes travelled through the floor, Death Eaters lying on the ground, stunned, unconscious or dead. She stopped at a mat of brown hair she recognised. Hermione. She ran to her friend, but couldn't get to her, for Bellatrix had thrown her a jet of light that sent her flying through the room. Luckily, she managed to perform a cushioning spell before hitting the floor and landed softly, but the place where the spell had hit her, hurt like hell.

Draco perceived a new presence and his attention was drifted for one moment, but it was enough for his father to take advantage and direct him with a Bombarda hex. Draco fell to the ground, bleeding and barely conscious. 'Ginny-' he managed.

Ginny stood. 'Leave him alone, you old bastard!' she yelled.

Lucius looked up at her. 'Don't get into this, little girl, you'll get hurt. This is something between this individual and me'

'I'm not a little girl and I'll sure kick your arse if you don't leave him alone right now,' she demanded. 'And he's your son. And if you didn't remember, his name is Draco by the way,' she said heatedly. She knew she was no match for Lucius Malfoy, especially seeing how Draco was right now. She didn't know why, but she felt she had to gain time.

'I do remember the name he was given. But traitors lose their names. He's not my son _or _a Malfoy anymore'

'Is that supposed to be a punishment? Cause I find it quite appealing if I have _you_ as a father'

'You wish your family had half the class the Malfoy family has, muggle-lover'

Granted, it was paying off knowing Draco. Malfoy Family pride was _the_ subject no one could touch, unless it was for praising. 'At least we have ethics,' she said, feeling really stupid at this last phrase.

Definitely. Lucius started laughing. 'Ethics? Those are nonsense'

'It makes people love you instead of fear you'

'Fear is respect'

'But you never know who your real allies are'

'Shut up! Crucio!'

Ginny felt her skin tearing apart, every piece of her body breaking in a million pieces. The piercing of a surgical blade with no anaesthesia. She cried out loud.

Hermione started to stir, and her eyes flew open when she heard her friend's voice. 'Ginny!' she gasped and tired to stand, but pain seared her and she fell back. She looked around for her wand. 'Wand! Wand!' she cried

Ginny stopped crying out loud and bit back the pain. 'You. Won't. Get. One more. Scream from me!' she finished defiantly.

Lucius was startled at her willpower, and this angered him even more. 'Avada-'

Draco registered what his father was about to do and jumped up, despite all his injuries. He flung himself where Ginny was; putting himself between the spell and Ginny. He had no idea why he did that.

Neville's eyes fluttered open in an instant. His dark blue eyes settled in a way they had only had once before. He stood with no struggle at all and looked at Lucius, who was about to send the Killing Curse at Ginny. He raised a hand in front of him. 'Stop!' he ordered, and somehow, Lucius mouth didn't finish the spell; apparently, he had lost the ability to speak.

Lucius turned to the boy with wide eyes.

Neville raised both his hands and he said some unintelligible words to Hermione's ears; she had never heard that spell or read about it before. She studied Neville for a fraction second and saw a completely different being in his friend's eyes, she gasped softly, but since he had saved Ginny, she took it he was on their side.

A white light shot from his hands and Lucius and Bellatrix were paralysed in the act. He looked at the three teenagers, staring blankly at him. 'Go! Now!' he roared.

Hermione stood with an effort and took Draco's arm. 'Let's go!' she ordered.

At first, Draco was reluctant, but then followed. The three leaning onto each other. 'This way' Draco pointed and touched one of the pieces of wood in a very particular way. A door appeared in front of them and they stepped through.

Hermione stopped just before he fully stood in the other room and motioned Neville to come. He obeyed.

When they went through the door, and it closed, Neville collapsed to the floor with a loud thump.

'Neville!' Ginny ran to him.

Slowly, his eyes opened. He was drenched in sweat and was panting. 'What happened?' he asked dazedly.

Draco stumbled in, one of his hands on the wall for balance. Hermione noted he was looking paler than usual. His skin looked as a dead man's. He looked up at her with unfocused eyes and then fell forward. She tried to catch him, but was too late, her body wasn't responding very much either.

Ginny heard Draco fall and turned from Neville. 'You all right?' she asked. He nodded and sat upright. She hurried to where Draco was, remembering the pool of blood that lay around him on the other room.

Hermione walked to the door and sealed it.

She took his pulse and looked up at Hermione with panic in her eyes. 'We're losing him,' she said.

'What-? No!' she managed, but couldn't move.

Ginny looked down at him, she had his head and shoulders on her lap. 'Come on Draco, don't leave us.' No response. His chest rose and fell ever more slowly, and he wouldn't stop bleeding.

She examined his wounds. 'My potions won't be enough,' she muttered. 'Please Draco, stay with me,' she pleaded with tears in her eyes. Instinctively, and without really knowing why, she took her hands to his most serious wounds. All she had in her mind was saving Draco.

Hermione noted a yellow glow had started to come out from her body as she took her hands to his wounds. She wondered what this was; something similar had happened to her that day.

A small bubble formed around her and her patient and slowly, his wounds healed perfectly, leaving no mark at all. When Ginny opened her eyes, she gasped when she realised she was glowing and that Draco's wounds were healed. _Almost the same happened with Bill, but now I feel different_, she thought and looked up at her bewildered friends.

Something appeared out of nowhere and landed on Draco's chest. It was glowing yellow and Ginny felt her hands being dragged towards it. She took it hesitantly and saw it was a rustic-looking necklace, with a very beautiful stone hanging. She stared at it and put it around her neck, feeling a warm sensation she had never felt. It was as if she was wrapped with all this magic, and she felt complete.

Draco opened his eyes and focused on the red hair, with the necklace on her and the rock in her hand. 'Ginny?' he managed, his voice hoarse.

He went through the Labyrinth curse once more, but it was a bit easier this time, knowing what he was up against. His fears dissipated with the room and he found himself in the cold underground, with the door in front of him. He swallowed a breath as he remembered Ron's smile before he dropped dead under the killing curse. He pushed it out of his mind, concentrating in the image of Hermione being tortured and opened the door.

Death Eaters were lying all over the once elegant room, some were stirring and others were stiff; dead. A rush of coldness ran through Harry's spine and he closed his eyes, not even wanting to imagine what had happened there. _What a blood bath,_ he thought heavily and scanned the room for the familiar faces of his friends, nothing. He didn't know if to be relieved or even more scared for them; he chose relieve.

Finally his mind started to work and with a wave of his wand, invisible ropes tied the stirring Death Eaters together in the centre of the room. Harry smiled at himself and started walking where his feet carried him.

He looked around for any doors, nothing. Finally, following his instincts, he closed his eyes and raised both his arms at shoulder height. Words came to his head and he pronounced them: 'Dissendium Abitaciao.' The room started glowing gold and the walls became almost transparent.

Harry opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. He looked all around, there were four doors. He chose one and started walking straight as the spell wore off. While he walked, he realised he wasn't as tired as he used to get whenever he repeated this procedure of concentrating and letting his mind make the spell for him.

He got to the far wall and started feeling around for a switch or something. He tapped at a corned with two fingers and a door revealed itself. Harry smiled, satisfied and tentatively pushed the door open.

He found himself in a smaller room, but equally decorated as the "Ball Room" he had just left behind. He looked around and a moment later, his scar started to hurt horribly. His knees failed a little, but he stayed on his feet. _He must be close_. Harry closed his eyes, willing his mind blank as Dumbledore had taught him on his sixth year, when he took over the lessons Snape had been giving him. He wasn't too successful but managed to ease the pain a little bit and focus again in the room.

He distinguished a terribly familiar outline in front of him. Tall and white, narrow slits as pupils and eyes red as blood. Voldemort. His long fingers were intertwined and he stared at Harry from under his cat-like pupils; he was wearing a long black robe and a hood hung over his head.

'I see you managed to get here boy,' he said in a high pitched whisper.

'As you see, I did,' Harry responded. He was tense all over and his head throbbed almost unbearably.

'Is your head hurting?' he continued conversationally as he walked closer.

Harry considered his answer for a moment and figured it was no good to lie about that. 'Yes, thanks for your concern,' he managed. He was very surprised to hear his voice calm and even detached.

'I see. I might have underestimated you'

'For the fifth time,' Harry finished the sentence and enjoyed as he saw a bit of anger past his almost inexpressive eyes.

'Funny, you are. Eh?'

'I consider myself fairly amusing sometimes. I see you don't have your Death Eaters to back you up,' Harry continued and he was extremely aware of any slight movement he might make. He had to be ready to repel any attack, or at least protect himself.

'And I couldn't help but notice you don't have your little friends with you'

'Then that leaves us alone. One on one, hm?'

'I think it does. Are you ready to face death?'

'Depends on the idea you have on death tonight. If it includes me dying, I don't think so. However, if it implies you laying on your back, suffering for all those you have made suffer before you die, then I am completely sure I'm more than ready.' Truth was, he was feeling much less confident than he sounded.

'Shut up boy!' Voldemort snapped and raised his wand to him. 'Avada Kedavra,' he shot a green jet of light, which Harry repelled with a shielding charm. At that moment, occurred the same as three years ago, when Voldemort first came back to power. Both wands locked into each other and an energy bubble wrapped them both. The wands started to heat up much faster than last time and they both let go off them at the same time with a groan.

'Bloody hell!' Harry heard his voice as he was slightly thrown back. He saw Voldemort was in the same situation.

'Guess it'll come down to wandless magic'

'Or the old muggle way,' Harry finished the sentence yet again.

'I'd rather go with magic,' Voldemort added conversationally.

'For the first time in your life, I agree with you'

'Good, you should do that more often,' he said as if they were old friends chatting.

'I don't think so,' Harry said with a frown and a smirk.

'But I daresay you're in disadvantage'

'How's that, eh?' he said defiantly.

'Since you barely can do wandless magic'

'You're doing it again'

'What?'

'Underestimating me; Callagua!' A thick beam of light shot from Harry's fingers. Voldemort managed to duck it.

'Don't say I didn't make the offer'

'Don't worry, I won't. Reducto!' Harry threw and Voldemort fended it off with one single movement, though it seemed to Harry that it had hurt him to do so.

'Crucio!' Voldemort threw and Harry fell to the ground with loud screams of pain. He managed to finish it after a while and was surprised at his own ability. He stood up.

'Stupefy!' Voldemort flew back, but he wasn't stunned.

'Diffindo!'

'Impedimenta!' but it wasn't enough, for the hex still reached him and opened a huge wound on his left arm. Harry clutched at it, wincing.

'I'm offended, now _you're _doing it. You'd think you could stop the curse'

'As a matter of fact, I did,' Harry accepted. 'Bombarda!'

Voldemort half-avoided it ; it hit him in the mid-section, hurting him. 'You're also rather fast'

'I've been practicing. Protego!' Harry didn't protect himself in time, he flew back. But before he hit the wall, he managed the Cushioning charm and it didn't hurt as much.

'Has anyone told you you're as annoying and arrogant as your father?

'Indeed, they have'

'Good, because you are. But I killed him fairly easy, I might fear you'll be as easy. Or maybe like your mother, she squealed like a pig when I killed her'

Harry's anger rose at the mention of his parents. He remembered the tearing screams he had heard when the Dementors had approached him, four years ago. 'You don't even dare mention their names!' Harry roared.

'Uh, did I touch a nerve there?'

'You bastard! Crucio!'

Voldemort fell to the floor and let out a small scream of pain. He stood up after a moment. 'Second time round and you still can't manage to perform a good unforgivable. Now, tell me boy, how many unforgivable did they teach you?' he said, rounding Harry. His tone was as cold as ice and as smooth as silk.

Harry didn't lose sight of his opponent, his posture was set and ready, though his mind was racing. 'The three that I'll use in you, bastard,' he said in a dangerous, cold voice. His bright green eyes were worn and even deadly.

'Well, they missed one...' Voldemort replied, amused.

This caught Harry off his trail of thoughts for a second, but it was enough to let his guard down.

'Energio!' he hissed, and a jet of poisonous blue light hit Harry square in the chest. He stumbled a little, looking where the curse had reached him. After a few seconds, he looked up at Voldemort, a smirk on his face.

'Well, now I know why they missed it. They must've put it in the _Curses for the Useless_ book- Crucio!' Harry tried once more, and this time he did manage to get it right. Voldemort didn't have time to react and fell to the ground, revolving in pain. Harry couldn't help but feel too good about him suffering.

Soon, the hissing scream became a shrill laugh. Voldemort stood with an effort and looked at Harry closely, as if seeing a strange bug for the first time. 'How do you feel now boy?'

Harry stared at him and out of nowhere, he felt tired. He pushed it to the back of his mind and narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'I just want to know how you're feeling,' Voldemort said slowly.

'Shut up! Volpermio!' Harry shouted and a jet of black light emerged from his fingers.

Voldemort choked a breath, as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He coughed and spitted blood. 'If we're playing like that, you'll just lose faster. Foremica!'

The black light that shot from Voldemort's fingers hit Harry and he received a piercing hole on his right leg, he fell to the ground. He was feeling extremely drained now and had no idea why. 'Levimaia!' he managed and sparks of lavender came from his fingers. But he couldn't focus much anymore and the curse brushed past Voldemort.

'Feeling a bit tired, Potter?'

'What have you done to me?'

'I told you they had missed one'

'You- Reducto!'

Voldemort flew back and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor but not losing consciousness.

Harry could barely keep his eyes open now, and when Voldemort didn't throw a spell back, he decided to throw another attack. 'Stupefy!' He didn't get to see if the spell had hit him, for blackness wrapped him.

They worked all day in the Conference Room with Fawks humming softly. They only stopped to have lunch and they didn't even get out of the room for that. Finally they had put all the spells in it with their blood and had written the spell needed throughout the chest's outside in the form of a riddle.

'Bloody headache!' Salazar complained and took his thumb and index fingers to his forehead.

'We are all tired,' Rowena said softly.

Helga leaned in and kissed his forehead gently. Salazar managed a smile and kissed her back.

Godric bent forward and spoke in Rowena's ear. 'I don't think this has to do with him being tired, not of working, that is'

'I know, but we can't tell him that,' she whispered back and they both sighed.

Fawks stopped singing, for he was definitely tired. They all looked up at it and knew he had to get some rest. They turned back to their finished masterpiece and smiled at each other.

But that happiness didn't last much. Moments later, Godric sensed the shape of his friend's mind change and his head snapped up. 'No Salazar, don't let it-'

But it was too late. 'You think you can just _keep_ that power from me? You honestly are that stupid?'

'Let him go, you evil thing!' Helga ordered, but the Symbio was no ordinary creature, for it was joined to a wizard, and a warlock for that matter.

'Ha! You are pathetic, you know? Oh yes! I've told you that several times, haven't I?'

'Salazar, honey, I know you can hear me. Come back to us,' Rowena pleaded.

'Your phoenix isn't singing anymore, it's of no use'

Godric tried to reach out for his friend's mind, but was abruptly pushed away. He winced and bent over, clutching his head.

Rowena gasped. 'Godric!'

'This is going to end now!' He directed his fingers to the phoenix, resting calmly. A shot of black light hit it and it burned to ashes. The other three gasped. Salazar laughed coldly. 'Now, the most important thing.' He turned to the now finished chest. 'Deletr-'

He didn't finish, for Godric jumped in front of the chest. 'Oh, no you won't!' he spat out.

'Want to bet on that? Cruc-' he stopped in mid-incantation.

Godric stared at him. 'That's it Salazar, fight it!' he encouraged.

'Gah! Deletrius!' he said and a jet of light shot towards the chest. Luckily, Rowena had though more quickly and put a shielding charm on it. The spell bounced but the shield blew apart.

Godric took the chance. 'Stupefy!'

Hours later, Salazar was waking up and taking a Pepperup Potion to regain his strength. Helga came to him as soon as he was able to walk and perform magic. 'Salazar, get up love. We're going to hide the chest right now.

'Huh?'

'We're going to the old Battlefield and seal The Power of Shikeon to hide it away somewhere else,' Rowena came in with clean robes for her friend.

'Uhm… all right,' he said, still feeling a little dizzy.

'Get dressed, we're off,' Godric ordered wearily and Salazar just obeyed, he didn't feel strong enough to argue back.

They had been wondering around the huge Headquarters after they had all rested enough and had potions Ginny had brought to regain strength. Strangely enough, she wouldn't let go of the little amber that hung from her neck. Hermione just stared at her with suspicion.

They got to a door and opened it. As soon as Hermione did it, she closed it again louder than she would've intended. Draco frowned and opened the door, staring into the raging heads of a dog just like Fluffy, back in first year. 'Right, what is behind door number two?' Draco commented.

Ginny wondered why they were acting like that and peered her face through the door.

'Ginny, no!' Draco pulled her back, but she fought to stay were she was. 'Have you gone insane?'

Ginny didn't seem to listen to him and entered the door, still holding the small amber in her hand. She spoke in a language none of the other three understood.

As if it had been a miracle, the dog calmed down and even stepped aside from the door it was guarding. They entered and found a wounded Voldemort standing over an unconscious Harry.

Hermione gasped soundly and ran to him. 'What have you done to him!' she demanded.

Neville and Draco were already pointing their wands at him and he stared at them. 'Don't bother, I'm off now. My work here is done.' He was holding a small flask that appeared to be blood of Harry's.

'What do you mean?' Ginny finally managed.

Voldemort laughed and took some steps backwards into the shadows. 'It doesn't matter anyway, he's more dead than alive now.' And he dissapparated with a soft pop.

Ginny ran to him as well and put a hand on his chest, the yellow glow healing his bleeding wounds. But he would still not awaken.

Hermione felt his pulse and her eyes widened. 'It growing slower,' she informed as panic crept to her broken voice.

Draco felt an impulse to do something, _anything_! He threw himself on his knees next to Harry and felt his pulse as well. 'Come on Potter! Don't die on me!' he demanded. No response. He pushed the two girls away, they protested soundly.

'What do you think you're doing, Malfoy?' Ginny began.

'Draco, what's the matter with you?'

'Just—don't say anything,' he heard himself saying from very faraway.

They both frowned. Neville just stood there, staring at the two boys. Hermione looked at him for support, but couldn't really make out who she was looking at right now.

Draco pulled Harry into his lap. 'Come on, Potter! You have to kill the bastard! I didn't defy my father and renounced my Family's name so you could die peacefully!' he said and wrapped his arms around the other boy's chest with his eyes closed.

He didn't really know what he was doing, all he knew was that Harry had to survive and deep down, he knew he was the only one that could do that. He rocked back and forth, and moments later, a golden light –just like the one that had wrapped Harry that day, months ago- started to emanate from Draco's body.

Hermione and Ginny gasped and stumbled backwards. Neville, however stood in his ground, staring at the scene.

Draco's "aura" grew steadily and slowly, it started to sink into Harry's body. Moments later, he sagged and fell backwards. Hermione and Ginny both ran to the two boys that lay on the cold stone floor.

Harry's chest rose and fell quicker and steadily, while Draco's was rising and falling ever more rapidly, as if he had ran a marathon.

Ginny pulled Harry's face up tentatively and he slowly opened his eyes. 'H—Hermione?' he muttered weakly.

Ginny felt her chest tighten. It was true what she had feared all along; he loved Hermione much more than he loved her. She pushed those thoughts away as she realised he was alive and so was Draco.

The door of the room slammed open and half a dozen Death Eaters burst in, wands held up high. As soon as they saw them, spells and hexes started to fly all over. They managed to duck most of them, but it was increasingly harder seeing they had two unconscious boys with them.

Neville was standing still and then he turned to Hermione and Ginny, speaking in a deep, melodical voice, but it was dead serious. 'Get the Warlocks to the corner!' he ordered.

Hermione and Ginny stared blankly at him, _Warlocks?_ _What is he talking about?_ Ginny thought, not moving.

'Now!' Neville roared and they both flinched and jumped, dragging Harry and Draco with them to the corner. Neville performed some spell that Hermione didn't recognise, but it slowed down the Death Eaters' movements enough for him to go to them and, opening his arms, he apparated them all out, to Grimmauld Place.

A/N: I am so, so, so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. Between RL and wanting this chapter to be perfect, I got stuck more than once. I hope you liked the chapter despite the length, for I'm very proud of it.

I thought it would be fun to make Parkinson an American, that's all. Oh! And yes, I'm a huge Spider Man fan ;)

This time it's going to be mine / This new find is staying overnight / With all the discoveries, you'll want to take a break / But no worries, you won't have to wait (hopefully not that much lol).

If you like my story(ies), you can join me, AmyNoelle and MetroDweller at : .com/group/BrainstormQuill


	7. Are you sure you wanna know?

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (07)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks, Heirs, Mugglich, H/Hr, D/G

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP

**Summary: **This time it's going to be mine / This new find is staying overnight / With all the discoveries, you'll want to take a break / But no worries, you won't have to wait.

What they see and know is only the tip of the iceberg. Oh! How mistaken they were when thinking they would actually be getting a well-deserved vacation. Don't let the past complicate your life… usually you can do that easily; but not this time, I assure you.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER VII

Are you sure you want to know?

"_Why am I painting still one more picture when I have a hundred stacked against my walls that nobody wants?"_

_It was not a permissible question. All of his life was implicit in the beginning. He had been born to paint just as Beethoven had been born to compose his symphonies and Dostoievski to write Crime and Punishment, which Camille had just finished._

_ .- Depths of Glory_

_ by Irving Stone_

A/N: I'll never get to thank my amazing and patient betas Lea and Indra for taking the time to beta such a long story… still amazed how it comes out that long lol.

There's not much action in this chapter, but there's a lot of explaining. As someone very kindly pointed out, "You REALLY need to give some explanations next chapi" ;) Some things may appear as if they are going too fast, but that's the only way, cause if not, it would be a million pages lol. Hope you enjoy it!

**NOTE: This is only part one. Originally it was all uploaded as Ch.7 but dunno how, it got all messed up and only half of it appeared. Besides, it's 64 pages long for crying out loud! Lol. Might be better if I split it in half. So here's Ch.7 and Ch.8 is Ch.7 Part Two (I hope I didn't confuse you with that lol)**

**Part One – Walking tangle, flying contradiction**

The door of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place slammed open, causing Mrs. Black to start screeching yet again today. Mrs. Weasley burst in with tears in her eyes and she seemed oblivious to the colourful insults displayed by the former owner of the house.

'Where are they? Is he all right? I said it wasn't a good idea!' she almost yelled as she strolled to the stairs, but was stopped by her husband, who had already arrived. His expression was one of deep concern and extreme weariness, but he took a hold of his wife before she could go up. She struggled with no success and eventually gave up.

'That's my girl,' he said softly. 'Calm down, Molly dear. They will be fine, it's all right now.' He kissed her temple, but she pushed him away.

'No it is _not_ all right Arthur, you know it!' she accused.

He took a step closer to her and closed the distance between them. 'Shhhhh… I'm well aware of that, but-'

'They have their paths already set in front of them.' She finished the sentence, brushing her husband off.

Arthur sighed and nodded as Dumbledore came into the hall, shutting Mrs. Black on his way. 'There has _got_ to be a way to take her down,' he mused.

Molly didn't know if to be annoyed or amused at his attitude; her mother's instinct took the best of her. 'May I ask why on _earth_ you are so calm about?' she asked dryly.

Dumbledore met her eyes for a moment. 'They're just a little beaten up. And I would even daresay it is a motive to celebrate'

Molly's eyebrows shot up. 'Celebrate? _Celebrate!_ They could've got themselves killed for Merlin's sake!'

'Ah, but they didn't. Wouldn't you say that is something to be happy about?'

She closed her eyes and made an exasperated noise, shaking her head as to scratch out what Dumbledore had just said from her mind.

'You know, they're stronger now, Molly,' Albus began, much more serious now. 'They have each other's protection. The circle is closed and reinforced. It will be harder for Voldemort to take them down now'

Molly sighed. 'Whatever we did to deserve such special kids?' she said, half regretful, half proud.

They had finally managed to remove the Chest from the Conference Room and moved it to a special room they had created at Hogwarts, which served as "Plotting Room", as they had called it. Truth was, it would serve itself to whichever they had in mind at the moment to create a new spell or quest in order to protect the Chest an the power that it was to withhold.

They had agreed to bury the Chest on the first solstice of the year, when magic was at one of its highest peaks, so they could perform the spells they had planned more properly, and they were running out of time. Just when they would think it was enough, one of them would come with something new and better to protect it.

They had discovered that Salazar found himself the weakest every month when the new moon rose, so when they had a meeting arranged for that day, they would lock him up in the highest tower, usually used for Astronomy.

None of them was too fond on locking their friend up, but there was no other choice, for there was more in the stalk than just one person's welfare. Salazar grew weaker with each passing day, and they were all afraid he would just lose himself in the Symbio before long.

Luckily enough, the Symbio considered that the children at the school weren't worth killing. He probably saw them as a long-term investment, to teach them into trying to get their goals by all means. The four weren't too much against it, but they had to counterpart it in their own classes.

But there was also this thing on the real Salazar that had them very worried, and it was his growing obsession with the purity of blood in the students. He had always thought pure-bloods were better than half-bloods, but had never really said it out loud _or_ to the children for that matter. But lately, he had been especially mean to the half-bloods the school sheltered, and that was one more thing they would have to act against very often by the subtlest means.

School term was abut to end and the kids would be going to their respective homes for Christmas and until the Solstice was over; that would mean they had three weeks to only concentrate on the Chest and finally bury it. But there were still things to take care of before, so they had started meeting twice a week instead of only once.

'Ok, so it'll be like a Treasure Hunt? My dear Helga, what part of "it is the fate of the world resting in this little Chest" wasn't clear to you?' Godric was saying with a mix of amusement and exasperation. The same discussion they had had a few years ago.

Salazar was leaning against his high-backed chair, deep in thought and Rowena was chewing on her bottom lip, as she had taken to do lately.

'Actually, it might make sense,' she mused out loud.

'What are you talking about? This is not a game Ro!'

'Of course the tasks we've set are difficult and the clues and things _will_ be more than just a children game's,' Salazar put it.

'Exactly my point!' Helga pointed out. 'Suppose someone wants this Power in the future,' she gave a quick reassuring look at Salazar as she spoke, 'if we just put it in one place, then it would be much easier'

'But if it's thought to be somewhere and then it is somewhere else and then in another place, maybe some will desist or luckily die in the process,' Salazar finished her sentence and smiled a little at her.

'Well, I hadn't thought of actually the word dying, but yes, that's pretty much it,' Helga admitted.

Godric sighed defeated. 'Fine. We'll do it your way'

Rowena grinned at him and kissed his cheek happily. 'Jolly good!'

The rest of the school year, they worked in the "clues", as Salazar had started calling them just to annoy Godric. It was all based in how trustworthy someone was and if they would be responsible if the Power of Shikeon came to rest upon their hands –which they hoped it didn't-.

Lots of ideas had come and gone, and they had finally agreed to bury the chest in the Old Battlefield and divert any seeker from looking for it by setting the clues in the very centre of the world; where it was said that magic had been born... Rome.

'A cave, some curses-,' Helga was saying.

'But that's not enough... otherwise, Rowena would be able to come through by herself barely scratched'

'Thank you for the underestimation of my magical abilities honey,' she retorted annoyed.

'It is my pleasure,' Salazar replied with a smirk and Rowena slapped him playfully on the arm.

'Ok, ok, so what else,' Godric was rubbing his temples as if he were getting a headache, which he was.

'There will be a Portkey that can only be activated if the Moribius spell is said backwards; it is much more dangerous when said that way and the slightest alteration will cause it to backfire'

'Right, but before the Portkey, what will we put?'

'Uhm... the Symbio might've been of some help after all,' Salazar said softly. They all turned to him in shock, he very seldom spoke of the Symbio.

'How's that possible?' Helga asked almost angry.

'Well, he _has_ created a lot of creatures, very dangerous ones at that,' he pointed out.

'And you point is?' Helga asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

'Well, we don't want anyone to get past and get to the chest, do we? And you have some sort of power over them Helga, and so do I,' he defended.

'_You do realise what you're proposing, don't you?' _a voice sounded in Salazar's head. Godric very rarely spoke in his friend's head anymore after the Symbio had almost knocked him cold more than once while pushing him away.

He turned abruptly to Godric. '_I wouldn't propose it otherwise, don't you think?' _he replied a little angry and heard a mental sigh. Truth was, he was glad to hear Godric's voice in his head because he missed him, he missed that closeness they used to have.

'If he thinks we can handle it, then so be it,' Godric said resigned.

'_Thank you for the support'_

'_You know you always have my support'_

'_You have no idea how much I appreciate it'_

'_Yes I do, remember?' _he tapped his temple with one finger and smiled. Salazar smiled back.

Rowena and Helga stared at them as they exchanged thoughts, they both rolled their eyes. 'Very well, and as a last test, we must place a Sphinx, that is for sure,' Rowena said after she saw they had finished talking.

'Wonderfully thought darling!' Godric beamed and kissed her deeply.

She laughed and closed her eyes, feeling the momentary peace that always wrapped her whenever he held her. Rowena let out a content sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

The room on the last story of Grimmauld Place was no longer Buckbeak's; he had acquired one that Dumbledore had made on the roof especially for him. The door was half-open, for people kept coming in and out of it.

A silvery-blond haired boy sat on a chair, his feet resting in the bed across. He was dozing off when a girl he had grown to love very much entered the room with breakfast.

'Morning sunshine!' she chimed.

Draco jumped and nearly fell off, but somehow managed to regain his balance elegantly. 'Don't- do that again,' he said dryly and rubbed his eyes to awaken himself.

They had been taking turns to sleep in the room and look after Harry, who had been out for the past five days; they were starting to wonder if he'd ever wake up, but no one said it out loud.

Hermione frowned. 'Someone's grumpy today'

'Hm,' he answered. That "Good morning sunshine" had gotten the best of him.

'Maybe some coffee and toast will get your moods up,' she said and smiled. Inwardly she sighed, she understood perfectly what that "hm" had meant, she knew him more than most.

'Yeah, maybe'

'Anything?'

'He stirred a couple of times, causing my heart to nearly stop beating, but-.' He was interrupted by a squeak from the girl. 'Uh… did I mention my heart nearly stopped beating?'

'Oh! Don't be silly Draco; your heart wouldn't have stopped beating'

'How do you know?' he pressed.

'If it didn't after that deed you performed in Italy, post father-beating, I don't think it would with anything,' she answered with a smile.

'Hey! He didn't beat me!' he protested. Hermione gave him a warning look and he made a face. 'Well, but I kicked his arse too'

'Believe me, he kic-.' She didn't finish, Harry was stirring and moaning in his sleep. Hermione nearly dropped the tray and ran to his bed. 'Harry, honey can you hear me?' she took his hand and squeezed it.

_Better wake up soon Potter or I'll kill myself. Can't stand her talking to you like that_. Draco thought as he watched the scene.

Harry opened his eyes slowly. 'Was that Malfoy?' he managed, though the words in his throat felt like metal rasping dry wood.

Draco flinched and stood up right, putting the tray he had saved from Hermione on the bedside table. 'I didn't say anything,' _did I?_

Hermione was taken aback by Harry's first words, but she let it go; she was too happy he was awake. She took a hand to his forehead and brushed his hair from his temple; her eyes rested a second in the lightning-bolt scar before she gasped. 'Great Merlin! You're burning up!' she exclaimed and turned to Draco. 'How didn't you notice before? You know, that's why we're-'

'I had a headache!' he said defensively, his temper rising; he took a glass of water and drank it.

'Water,' Harry croaked.

Hermione jumped again and snatched the glass from Draco's hand, giving it to Harry carefully. Draco didn't say anything; he threw his arms in the air and walked out of the room.

Harry noted him leaving and intended to call him back, but was useless because of the water in front of him; he spilled a little in the attempt.

'Sorry Harry,' Hermione said, with a nearly broken voice. She took the glass back.

He didn't think he had ever had such a wonderful sensation in his whole life like the one he was experiencing as water went down his throat, relieving his sore gullet and cleaning it all in its way. He coughed a little and looked up at Hermione. 'Thank you,' he said, his voice sounding much more like the one he remembered. He was incredibly happy to see her well and alive but somehow he found himself rather annoyed at her, he had no idea why. 'What happened? I remember me and Voldemort… did I-?' he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

Hermione sort of smiled, but was sad in the deepest of her gut. 'No, Harry, you didn't kill anyone' _but we did,_ she added in her head.

Harry smiled relieved and then his eyes widened.

'Yes, the war is still in its highest,' she answered his unasked question.

Draco stormed out of the room, in a deep row with himself. _You knew it, why does it surprise you? But still, she was with me, she must've cared. He was with you when she was angry at Harry. But she took care of me when I was injured. Yes, but you always knew it, didn't you? YES I DID, all right? But she did love me, at least a little. What would you know about love?_

He was yanked from his thoughts when he bumped into someone. He looked blank for a moment and then regained his posture; taking a deep breath inside, he managed a smile. 'He's awake'

Ginny jumped in surprised and started hurriedly to the top room, but stopped.

_Oh, great, one more to the fan club. What's so great about him anyways? He's not even THAT good-looking. _He thought a little angrily, but didn't finish the thought, a voice was calling him. 'Uh? Pardon?' he asked.

'I said if you're all right'

'Of course I am, Weasley!' he snapped at her.

She made a face and turned to hurry up the stairs.

'Sodding Weasley,' he muttered and went down for breakfast.

'Good morning Draco,' Tonks greeted him with a big smile. She had a Madonna-like face today and Draco had to hold himself back not to laugh. Madonna was a well-known metamorphmagus; graduated from Salem School for Gifted Youngsters, the best known magic school in America. She had used her abilities to change her appearance very often, and that had made her utterly famous in the muggle world.

'Morning Tonks,' he greeted back and sat at the breakfast table, summoning a couple of sandwiches and coffee in front of him. He had got used to being there –since it was the only place he had anymore- and now he moved around naturally. He missed his mother and all the luxuries of his own home, but he couldn't, nor he would go back there.

'Any news?' the young witch asked.

'He's awake,' he said lazily. Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin gasped, Draco rolled his eyes, restraining himself from a "why don't you make it a national holiday?" comment.

Mrs. Weasley started upstairs but was stopped by Remus. 'Wait a little,' he said calmly.

She sagged and sat back down with a reluctant 'all right'

'Are you sure you're feeling all right, Harry?' Ginny was asking while he drank a fever-reducer potion.

'Thanks to Hermione, I will,' he said, much more fluidly.

As soon as she entered the room, Ginny had thrown herself to Harry and kissed him as if she hadn't done in forever. Finally she had sat back down and let Harry take the potion Hermione was giving him.

'I would like to correct that to a "thanks to Draco."' Came a voice from the door, Draco had finished breakfast and was going up to call on the rest.

Harry focused in him. 'Hello, Malfoy. Happy Birthday by the way,' he said, for the first time, with no special tone in his voice.

Draco frowned, _how could he know my birthday? Weird, weird, weird_, he assured himself. 'Thank you.' He noticed Hermione tense and he shook his head, looking at her.

'I'm _so_ sorry Draco!' she flung her arms around him, 'Happy Birthday. But with all that has been going on, I just—'

'Forgot, I know,' he said a little bitterly.

'I'm sorry,' she said in a small voice as Ginny came forward and hugged him rather stiffly.

Four owls coming through the window interrupted the awkward moment. Three were easily recognised as Ministry owls, and the other one was all black. Each received one owl and Draco got two.

Hermione paled instantly. She had completely forgotten the NEWT results were in their way to them. She froze.

Draco was the first one to speak. 'Wonder who sent this?' he asked, meaning the all-black owl's package.

Hermione smacked him on the head. 'Draco! These are the NEWTs!' she protested.

'Ow! I know! But this one's much more interesting,' he said matter-of-factly.

'Ugh!' she exclaimed exasperated, but didn't open her own letter; neither did Harry.

Draco examined the small gift with detach, but utter interest. He had left his NEWTs aside. After a little while, he opened it. 'Ah, Tracy. So lovely,' he said as he pulled the golden wrapper open and a silver clasp fell to his hands. A letter materialised under it.

_My dearest Draco:_

_ We've all heard about your betrayal of your family and our cause, but I am sure you have something much bigger in your plans. I trust you wouldn't sink to lower class beings such as Potter and his friends. After all, you've always been so intelligent, and good-looking and fun, and charming…_

_ Anyway, this clasp will have you protected from your father and any other who wishes you harm. I'm giving it to you so you're safe from revengeful actions until you finish what you've got planned._

_ All my love,_

_ Tracy Davies _

Draco crumbled the parchment in his hand, he was incredibly angry, but didn't show anything. Instead, he smiled and placed the clamp on the left of his navy-blue T-shirt. He looked up at the rest, 'A secret admirer,' he just said and apparently noticed the NEWT result letter for the first time. 'Ah! The NEWTs!' he exclaimed and tore open the envelope.

Blank stares followed all his procedure. Reading the letter, crumpling it in a fist and the smile, opening the NEWTs. One by one, they pulled themselves from the bewilderment and continued their business. Hermione still staring at the envelope with fear, Harry opening it slowly and Ginny waiting eagerly.

'Nice!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry stopped before he saw his. 'How was it?' he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

'I got three Os, two Es and one A'

Hermione looked positively dumbstruck. 'I'm so sorry Draco,' she said sympathetically.

'Sorry for what? Oh, the A? It's ok, it was Ancient Runes, the last exam and didn't really felt like taking it,' he answered conversationally.

Harry smiled and finally read his out loud:

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to present you with the results of your Nastily Exhausting Wizardring Test exams, taken between June the 12th and June the 23rd of the present year. Attached to this letter, you'll receive the respective grades, which go from T to O in order of your performance in the theoretical and practical exams._

_ Sincerely yours,_

_ Griselda Merchbanks_

_ Head of Wizardring Examinations_

When he opened it, his face went from happy to extremely disappointed in just a few seconds. Hermione looked at him eagerly. 'So?'

'I- I didn't get enough to become an auror,' he said utterly sad.

'Oh, Harry! I'm sorry!' She held him tightly.

'I missed Transfiguration, I needed and E and I got an A'

'I'm sure you'll get a nice job at the Ice Cream Parlour,' Draco tried to be comforting.

'Draco!' Ginny said and smacked him on the head.

'Bloody hell! What is it with you girls today and the smacking?' he asked, sounding hurt.

'Open yours,' Harry ushered.

With trembling fingers, she opened it and let out a squeak of joy. 'Seven Os and one E!' she cried.

'Wow, congrats Mione,' Harry said, his voice sounding faraway.

She sobered. 'I—'

'It's ok, you ought to be proud. You'll go and I won't,' he said in a hearty voice.

'Harry! How can you—?'

'Sooooo… you're leaving for your seventh year, eh Ginny?' Draco said; somehow feeling he had to try and drive the subject away from the results.

'Uhm… yeah,' she answered awkwardly.

Hermione was about to speak, when three more owls came in. One left another package in Draco's lap and two more dropped letters on Harry and Hermione.

'What now?' he asked, sounding annoyed. When he looked at the new arrival, it seemed to be some kind of book. Draco opened it out of curiosity, there was no note. It was a book called _Hogwarts, A History. The Unspeakable Story by Argus Lovegood. _Draco frowned and started examining it.

Hermione snatched from his hands. 'I can't believe someone would even buy that!' she exclaimed, tossing it aside.

'Hey! That was my book!' Draco protested.

'Oh, come on! Honestly, Draco. It was written by Luna's father,' she said and rolled her eyes.

'Hey, Luna's nice!' Ginny complained.

'But that doesn't take away that her father is a lunatic'

'Ron liked him,' Ginny said in a small voice and everyone fell silent.

'What are these letters about?' Draco, once again, felt like he had to drive the subject away. To be honest, he was finding it quite annoying.

Hermione was the first one to react. She took the letter and opened it, not really reading the words.

'So?'

'Uh? Oh…' she scanned it again and her eyes grew wide, 'it's from the Ministry'

Harry frowned, his letter looked exactly like Hermione's, and he wondered what the Ministry wanted now. He sighed and tore it open. He looked blank, unable to react; Draco perked his head to see what it was about with no success.

'Did you receive one too?' Hermione asked, Harry nodded softly.

'But I didn't get enough NEWTs'

'Looks like fame can be useful for more than just showing off,' Draco put in.

'Shut up, Malfoy'

'Hey, don't start with that again, Potter. I was wondering how long it would be until you woke and kept disgracing me with your existence'

'I'd say it is the other way round, you're the one whose-'

'Ok, enough flaming for the day, thank you,' Ginny said, making both boys look at her. 'Did I make myself clear?'

'Since when did you take Hermione's bossy, know-it-all role?' Draco asked irritated.

'Since I was made Head Girl,' Ginny challenged back. _And since she's too busy feeling sorry and guilty_, she added mentally.

Both Draco's eyebrows shot up. 'You. Made it Head Girl?' he asked slowly, with a mocking voice. 'How did you bribe the old man?'

'What? I didn't-'

'Good morning children!' Luckily Mrs. Weasley burst in at that second and they both stopped arguing. But if glares shot laser beams, they would both be strainers by that moment.

Harry looked up at her, grateful she burst in but finding the whole thing rather amusing; he turned to Hermione and she looked utterly angry, he bit his bottom lip and was restraining the smirk from his face.

'Harry, dear! So good to see you are alive and well!' she exclaimed and pulled him into a bone-breaking hug. 'We've all been so worried,' she was nearly sobbing now on his shoulder and Harry didn't know what to do. 'When the girls and Neville came with you two like that, I just wanted to make you forget what you were and-'

'Molly. Let him breath,' Mr. Weasley spoke carefully from the door. He had just been told by Remus, who was coming behind, and he had come immediately.

Mrs. Weasley choked back sobs and pulled herself from a bewildered Harry. _Forget who we are? What are we?_ He thought confused.

'Get used to it,' Draco said in a low voice from a couple of feet away.

Harry's head turned so abruptly to Draco that he nearly strained his neck; he winced. _Weird, weird, weird_, he thought.

When he was able to walk without dying of tiresome, Ginny asked Harry to go for a walk. Mrs. Weasley had seemed reluctant on it but finally agreed under the condition they each carried a Zaomian crystal with them.

They walked around the neighbourhood for a while without talking and Harry was growing tired, that damn spell Voldemort had used in him had nearly killed him and its effects still lingered over him.

'So? Is everything all right? I know I haven't exactly been-'

'Harry, silence,' she stopped him before he could continue. They reached a small park and walked around. 'Harry, do you remember that day in Rome?'

'Not willingly, but yes,' he responded, bewildered.

'Do you remember when you woke up, what were the first words that came from your mouth?'

'_That_ I definitely don't remember. Where is this going, Ginny?' he asked, utterly puzzled.

I was holding you after Draco left you and when you recovered consciousness, the first thing you said wasn't my name,' she stated flatly, but Harry knew better.

'Aaand?' he pressed, 'is that supposed to mean anything?'

Ginny stopped and turned to him. 'Of course it does! It means the world Harry!'

Harry shook his head. 'I was unconscious, it was probably the first thing that came to my mind!' he defended.

'Exactly my point! That's why we never got closer. That ghost lingers between us!'

'Ron?' Harry asked and felt really stupid and low.

'Don't be so hard-headed, Harry. You know exactly what I mean'

'Actually, I don't,' he admitted.

'This can't go on, it has to end now. A relationship is about two people, not just one,' she said in an almost broken voice, but she seemed determined.

'Wha—why?' was all he managed to say.

'Harry, if you don't see it, I won't tell you,' she said irritated.

He gaped at her for a moment and then looked down. He still didn't understand it, but she seemed resolute in that. 'If that's what you want,' he muttered.

'It's _not_ what I want! It's about what _you_ want, even though you don't see it yet,' she said as a single tear escaped her eyes.

Harry felt utterly impotent in front of this. _You can duel the most evil wizard in the history of the world, and you can't hold a girlfriend, way to go Potter!_ He thought angrily. 'Then, I guess this is it?' he asked but knew the answer.

'I think so, yes,' she said barely audibly.

'Uhm… will you be my friend?' he asked like a little child.

'Of course I will, Harry! I'll always be here when you need me, but this is not the way,' she said quickly.

This made a smile draw itself in Harry's lips. 'Thank you,' was all he managed.

Ginny managed a smile despite the tears. 'You're welcome'

Harry turned to her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, he cupped her face in his right hand and Ginny felt the familiar warmth, she covered his hand with hers. Harry continued, 'Ginny, you're wonderful. A wonderful person and an invaluable friend,' he said softly and placed a small light kiss on her lips.

She closed her eyes when his lips touched hers and enjoyed that final kiss to the last taste. She smiled when he pulled away and slowly opened her eyes. 'Thank you,' she said and turned quickly, running the other way.

Harry sighed, feeling guilty and not knowing why as he watched her run away.

When he went back to Grimmauld Place, he found Draco in the doorframe. 'So she broke up with you?' he asked, Harry nodded.

Everyone woke up very early that day because of Tonks' "careful" ways. She and Ginny had connected a lot during the summer stay at Grimmauld Place and she wanted to give the young girl a proper good bye breakfast. However, her being so clumsy didn't help her good intentions.

She wanted to do it the old muggle way, but she barely remembered them being at her father's flat in Australia and seeing him cook breakfast in the summers they used to spend with him after her parents got divorced.

The metal bowls were in the tallest cabinet. Naturally, with the 5'5" she stood didn't do much good to her cause. She pulled a chair from the huge table in the centre of the kitchen and put it close to the cabinets. She was just above the stove and stood in tiptoe to reach the bowl. Eventually, she lost balance and fell on her knees to the oven, which had a cauldron with a potion that had been brewing all night. She screamed out loud some very colourful words that were heard throughout all of the fourteen rooms of the Order's Headquarters.

Harry jumped awake at the scream and reached for his wand instinctively. When he realised, he scowled at himself, once again reminding himself he didn't need it anymore except for extremely complicated spells. He jumped from the bed and ran to the source of the noise, ready to find anything but what he found.

There she laid, on top of the stove, the cauldron with the brewing potion overturned, light pink potion all over the walls. Mrs. Weasley hurried past him and let out a scream of rage. Harry couldn't help the amusement at the situation. When he realised he was almost laughing at it, he snapped at himself and hurried towards the girl, who was whimpering over her burned knees.

Harry helped her down from the stove while Mrs. Weasley cleaned the mess, even with this little effort, he felt tired. By that moment, they had all stepped down and gaped at the scene with different expressions.

Soon after, the whole house was a manheim with Ginny desperate because she had to be at the station half an hour earlier than usual. She collected her things and it seemed amazing to her the quantity of things she had. She even had to use her school bag to carry some last minute things.

She said her good byes to Harry (with a kiss on the cheek from him) and to Draco and she was off. Draco wouldn't come because he could still be in danger and the effects of the curse that had hit Harry more than a month ago was just starting to disappear, so it was better if he stayed at Grimmauld Place.

Platform 9 ¾ was overflowing with people. Some were scared-looking first years –which Ginny comforted-, some were old students excited they were going back and some were students that seemed to be going to seventh hell as they climbed the Hogwarts Express.

Hermione and Neville were with her, both looking rather nostalgic at their old school and Hermione looked at Ginny, performing her head girl duties, with pride. They were going to ride the train along and stay at school for a little while as they did some research on whatever creature Neville had inside, that powerful creature that had saved them that day.

Hermione felt sort of lost without Harry and Ron riding with her on the way to Hogwarts and her chest still tightened when she thought of all Ron would miss now. She pushed the sadness to the back of her mind and the two former pupils looked for an empty compartment.

Hours later, they were at the sorting ceremony, sitting along with the other Gryffindors and cheering whenever a new student was sorted into their old house. She seldom directed a look at the Ravenclaw table to find Luna's eyes. The dreamy expression was not entirely gone, but there was a lingering sadness deep in them. Hermione couldn't help looking away when she saw it; she imagined herself losing Harry, or Draco. She didn't think she'd be able to handle losing either.

She looked closer and noticed something different about the blond girl. When she paid attention to it, she gasped soundly. Ginny turned to her and froze as well.

'Oh dear Merlin! Tell me that is not real,' was all she managed.

'It is very real, Ginny'

She looked away, tears glowing in her eyes. 'I don't believe it'

Days later, they had started on with the task at hand and were taking a break, having lunch with the students on a Saturday. There was this thing that bothered Hermione and wouldn't let her concentrate much in something, but she did her best to push it aside. Neville was telling her with pride he had already gotten job offers.

'So I received a letter from Gadgets and Gizmo's S.A., asking if I wanted to take the position, I only needed two NEWTs and three Es in the exams,' he was telling her excitedly. 'But the one that surprised me the most was the letter from the Ministry'

'The Ministry offered you a position?' She certainly wasn't expecting that, she'd think Harry and her would be the only ones.

'Yes they did. I mean, I had thought of being an auror but I never actually thought I'd get enough NEWTs. But I got and invitation for auror training. Maybe they called the ones that were in the Ministry back then'

That actually made sense; after all they had brought down a dozen Death Eaters back then almost single-handed. 'That is wonderful Neville! And which one are you taking?'

'Do you seriously need to ask me that?' he asked with a smile.

'Well, I'd think you'd want to leave it after everything that had happened'

'I would never…' he sounded a little mad. 'You know I would follow you and Harry to the end of the world and back,' he assured.

Hermione found herself incredibly comforted by this untold promise as she finished lunch, she turned to Neville and kissed his cheek, he blushed a little. 'Thank you,' Hermione said sincerely.

Later that day, they were in the Library, she had a lot of books in front of her but was reading nothing, the womb of the girl printed in her head. He had left her pregnant, and wasn't going to see his son or daughter grow up. That was awful. She turned the page and saw the letters, but they didn't make any sense at all. A child, Luna was carrying Ron's child! She was brought back to reality.

'Hermione!'

She heard Neville's voice from faraway and turned her head to him. 'Huh?'

'Here, look!'

It was a very old book they had found in the history section of the library –the one less visited-, it was called _Wizardkind and its Untold Legends by Morcelus Gridfold._ Hermione read out loud:

_'…generations of generations have always told they were a now extinct ancient race of wizards that used to be the kings' knights, their warriors. All Warlocks were born under the protection of a star and with a specific mission apart from protecting their king. _

_ Warlocks were very powerful but they had one weakness, their capacity to love. They loved deeply and a warlock could be annulled if he lost all of its love. Love was the source and the end of their power. After losing love, they became more vulnerable than a normal wizard, almost a muggle. _

_ That weakness led the ancient kings –who were usually the most powerful and skilled Warlocks- to join their powers and give part of their own self to create a thread of life, a saviour for the saviours. A Protector would appear whenever a Warlock was under a deadly peril before their time or before they fulfilled their mission. However, a Protectors' powers extended beyond Warlocks and within their mission, they would also appear to save certain wizards or witches that had a destiny to accomplish. _

_ Protectors would be sheltered in the body of a powerful witch or wizard of each generation of Warlocks or would just materialise when needed. Whichever way, a Protector would never be a whole being, for it was only pure magical energy with a purpose…'_ she finished and looked up with a sympathetic look. 'That is terrible! The Protector _must _have some kind of feelings, how would-' she stopped to examine her friend's face.

Neville looked utterly disconcerted at this discovery. He returned Hermione's look and finally managed a few words. 'So, the Protector lives inside me,' he finished in an unemotional way.

That explained so much! Even Neville's hard time with memory in his first years of school. The Protector would be taking form inside him when he'd started using magic regularly so his mind would be trying to accommodate itself to this "outsider". Wow! This was definitely amazing.

They looked for things about the protector the whole next day. Ginny dropped in to take them for lunch and Luna was with her. She hadn't lost that dreamy look, but deep in her eyes, you could see the lingering sadness of a lost lover and father to her child.

Hermione looked up and smiled sympathetically at the younger girl. 'Hello Luna, how are you today?' she asked tentatively.

Luna focused on her. 'I am doing just fine, I miss Ronald very much but it's how things are now,' she said naturally.

Hermione definitely wasn't expecting this answer from her and was a little taken aback by her fluid answer. It had been little more than four months, but it didn't seem enough at all to deal with it all. She had simply put Ron in the back of her mind, avoiding any situation that might bring the subject up, because she had definitely not dealt directly with it.

Sure, all the anger and grieve had been of great help back in Rome, when she had to kill or be killed, stun or be stunned. She just put those feelings atop of her mind and channelled all of them to the Death Eaters, and to be honest, she had rather enjoyed making them suffer. At first, it had scared her, but then she had figured it had been a self-preservation mechanism and that it wasn't her nature.

This had also put a small wall between her and Harry, being with Draco had been a very good way of distancing herself from it all, and sometimes she felt she had used him, but deep down inside she knew it wasn't true. The sole fact of Harry having been his best friend was a constant reminder that he wasn't there anymore and wouldn't come back, and that was certainly too painful to endure when they weren't in lie or death situations.

She was shrugged out of her thoughts by Ginny pulling at her sleeve. 'Are you coming or have you been sucked by the Bermuda Triangle of Hermione's mind?' she asked amused.

Hermione turned to her and blinked. _How could she act like if nothing had happened? He had been her brother after all..._ She felt the door of her memories starting to open and closed it immediately, forcing a smile and again pushing him _way_ behind in her mind. 'Yeah, sorry'

'It is very interesting to watch you fight yourself, Hermione,' Luna mused with a small smile as they both tried to catch up with the other two.

Hermione looked at her. 'I beg your pardon?' she asked puzzled.

'You know what I'm talking about,' she smiled sweetly. 'I do that myself sometimes too, but I try not to hold it back, it's bad for the baby, you know?'

Hermione stopped and regarded her with an intense gaze. 'How can you be so calm?' she asked a little annoyed at the girl's attitude.

Luna blinked at her. 'What do you mean? I love this baby,' she put a hand over her slightly swollen belly, 'he or she is going to be a part of Ronald I'll always have with me, and that makes me happy'

Hermione thought of it for a moment, she wasn't like other girls, she could now see why Ron had loved her so much and some part of her was jealous of such a simple and pure love. 'I'm glad. You know we will be there for anything you need, right?'

Luna nodded with a big smile. 'Yes, I know. Ginny has been of a lot of support, she's _very_ strong. I'm very grateful Ronald had such wonderful friends,' she assured.

Hermione smiled at her as they reached Ginny and Neville, _guess each person is different_, she mused as she looked at the three ahead of her. She was glad that Neville and Ginny were apparently on normal speaking terms again.

Christmas was close, and Ginny would be coming to Grimmauld Place to spend the holidays there. Hermione and Neville had told them all about the Protector and they had looked for any information about him or Warlocks in the past. Apparently, there had been very few Warlocks in the last centuries, and they hadn't been written about except in books for small children, as myths.

Harry and Draco were about to give up in regards of all this, but they would give it a chance till Ginny got to the Headquarters. Throughout these months, they had grown pretty close, they were now used to all this mental connection despite they still called each other by their last names. "Old habits die hard" had been the conclusion to which they had come.

After Harry had fully recovered, Albus –as they had been forced to start calling him- had explained to them what had happened that day in Rome, and the connection they had developed when Draco's powers had been awoken to save Harry.

At first, they had been shocked and tried to push each other away in regards to keep their own mind to themselves with very little success. Eventually, they had both given up and given in.

They were now finishing reading the whole Library of the Black family and the Order's also, and nothing. Draco was sitting in the writing desk, while Harry paged through the book from a very comfortable position on the floor, and Neville sat on an overstuffed sofa in front of the fireplace with a couple of books on his lap. Hermione, having said that they were impossible to share a nice reading evening with, had gone with her stack of books to her room.

Neville usually sat with the other two boys to read and make it a little less heavy, but he really didn't feel part of that little circle they had made. Today, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, and although he had quite a big share of books to go through, he was only passing the pages.

Suddenly, Draco threw the books and took his hands to his always-perfect silvery blond hair, leaning back on the chair. Harry looked up and blinked, Neville did so too for a moment and then went back to his book.

'Don't want to read anymore, my eyes are crossed and I'll be damned if I ever let these beauties be ruined by some books,' he explained.

Harry raised an eyebrow. 'You're such a pussy Malfoy. Oh! my pretty eyes are going to be ruined if I read more,' he said in a mocking voice.

Neville regarded them for a second and rolled his eyes with a smile and a slight tinge of jealousy.

'Shut up Potter; the fact that you haven't got much to lose with those eyes doesn't concern me,' he stated.

Harry left his book and sat up right. 'Why, let me tell you my dear Malfoy that a lot of girls fall for these green beauties,' he said with a smirk.

'Yeah right,' he said and rolled his eyes. He did think Harry had very pretty eyes, but that had been a part he had learned to block from him with the Occlumency lessons Dumbledore had started giving them both when they had figured out this connection they had.

Out of the blue, Harry's thoughts changed from joking around to dead serious and Draco cocked his head to aside with a slightly puzzled expression. To most people, it would be almost imperceptible, but not to Harry. He locked his eyes on his friend.

'They are a reminder of my mum's sacrifice,' Harry said seriously.

Draco sobered as well, Harry barely spoke of his parents, and he had never done in front of him. 'Why do you talk about this all of a sudden?' he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

Neville looked up too. He had only talked about his parents out loud once that he could remember, in their sixth year, when they had all been forced to take some sort of group therapy.

'I—I read about this protection spell. Dumbledore had told me about it, but I had never looked it up. It is ancient magic that has its basis in love, the source of our power,' he said softly.

'So you're saying your mother was a Warlock?'

'No, she was just a very powerful witch. Did you ever know the whole story?' Draco stared; waiting for him to continue, Harry took a breath. 'They were betrayed, by one of their best friends. She knew they were in danger to be betrayed, so she cast this spell on me. And she was murdered by Voldemort himself; she and my father,' he said.

'Was the spell that powerful?'

'Yes, it was. For what I see, she reached a Warlock's power level for once, and she bought me my life'

Neville jumped in on this. 'That is a little hard on it, don't you reckon?' he started. Harry looked at him and he sensed the fact that he wanted this moment just with Malfoy. He bit his bottom lip, once more feeling like the third wheel. 'Anyway, I got to go now, I'll see you at dinner,' he tried to sound normal and was surprised to hear a nonchalant and not hurt voice coming from his mouth.

'See you at dinner,' Harry said as Neville walked out.

Finally Christmas break had come and they would go to the Ravenclaw Castle to make the final arrangements to the prism that would open the chest in the end.

Using one of the Prisms of Odeon had been an idea of Rowena, she didn't feel so confident on just putting all the quests, for anyone could open it if they were clever enough. No, it had to be their own blood that opened the Chest. The Chest of Power was not to be opened _ever_ again after this.

To just see what the Symbio had created while using Salazar's powers was enough to not even want to imagine what could happen with more power in the wrong hands.

There were only three Prisms of Odeon left in the world, and they had managed to get one of them. It would work as a multiplier to the power of those who had activated it. With the size of a walnut and a reddish glow, no one would imagine how powerful it could be if the right spells were used in them.

'It is _so_ good to be back home!' Helga exclaimed as she dropped her trunk inside her and Salazar's room, which was the first stop in the long corridor of the third floor, where the main Chambers were located.

'Even if it's only for a little while, I've grown very attached to this place, I must admit,' Salazar commented to his friends as he dropped his own trunk inside the huge bedroom. He placed a kiss in Helga's cheek and she smiled widely.

'Now all we have left to do is cast those blasted spells and this whole nightmare will be over!' Godric said gleefully. It wouldn't be nearly over, but _that_ burden would be off their shoulders and they would only have to worry about Salazar trying to beat the Symbio out of him, which was nearly impossible but it was worth a try.

'Right, you'll be able to get rid of me, won't you eh? Well, let me tell you something "friend", I will stick around, and this weak being inside me will be lost forever!' he let of a sinister laugh.

Helga froze as he heard Salazar speak those words. No matter how long it had been or how often they would hear it, it always pained her deeply to see her losing her beloved Salazar.

'Let me tell you, that it is _you_ inside _his_ body, so get out of my head! You disgust me!' Godric yelled angrily; he was already pointing at the Symbio, to stun him.

'Oh no you won't! Bombarda!' the Symbio yelled and Godric flew backwards, hitting the wall and falling unconscious. 'Oh my! That feels _so_ good!' he exclaimed.

'Stop it, you monster!'

'Salazar, please don't,' Helga pleaded.

'You make me sick woman! And to imagine that he's fallen in love with you! You finally got it your way, didn't you?'

Helga froze once again, had he really said Salazar had fallen in love with her? Her eyes went wide and she threw herself to Salazar. 'Oh I love you! Please come back to me!' she cried.

'Geroff me!' The Symbio pushed her away and pointed his fingers at her. 'Stupefy!' he yelled and it hit Helga square in the chest. 'No! You evil bastard!' he yelled and let out an agony scream as he sunk to the floor next to Helga. 'I am so sorry!' he sobbed softly. It was so frustrating to have no control over your own body, and it wore him off completely.

Rowena had run to Godric and healed him immediately. When the Symbio stunned Helga, she gasped and silent tears escaped her eyes despite Salazar had out powered it this time. _If he's done that, then he has very little chance now, _she thought sadly as Salazar carried her to the Chamber in silence.

Neville walked out of the Library of Grimmauld Place; so many feelings were mixed inside him right now, he could barely think straight. The Christmas atmosphere could be felt throughout the whole house. It was obvious that they considered it their home now and that it was their little sanctuary, away from the war, the deaths, Lord Voldemort and everything out there. He entered the Hall, the only place that wasn't decorated in order to not disturb the less insufferable portraits.

He stopped and took a deep, steadying breath, glancing back at the door that led to the Library. Harry and Draco, who would've thought it; the two most known wizards of his year, former sworn enemies were now in the middle of a deep conversation. They were both very powerful and from what he'd managed to figure out, they were keys in the defeat of Voldemort.

Indeed, he was jealous. Not of the power, for he had it too, but of that thing he'd never have… being the Protector of them was definitely a great honour, one he would carry to his grave. Not that he had chosen it, but he was proud of it… _not a whole being ever_, he thought. Yes, he was Neville Longbottom, member of the Order of the Phoenix and future Auror, and protector of two of the greatest wizards his generation withheld, but still.

He paced up and down the entrance hall of the headquarters, trying to get his thoughts organised and his feelings towards this whole thing sorted, but he couldn't. He had never faced something like this, given the choice at the beginning, and knowing what would've become of this in the first place, not when he was so involved.

He felt like running, like screaming, like tearing his heart out and tossing it aside so he wouldn't experience all this angst. Not just because of the dichotomy within him, but because he didn't really feel at place here… he didn't consider himself of part of that group and he would definitely never fill in for the hole that Ron had left in the trio / foursome. Maybe Draco would be filling that space, even if he'd been an enemy to them for so long, he was fitting in much better than him. Hell! He'd even been with Hermione and apparently, Ginny and him had also had some kind of close encounter, seeing the facts. He couldn't even have his beloved Ginny, one he had almost worshipped for nearly three years… sure, he had been jealous of Harry when she'd been with him, but he knew they weren't meant for each other. And he hoped she would give him a chance after it was over, but _no_, that wasn't about to happen… not to him, not to Neville Longbottom _or _the Protector for that matter.

'Glad he went away, aren't we?' Draco asked with a small smirk.

'Stay out of my head, for Merlin's sake!' Harry snapped and slumped to the armchair Neville had been occupying moments ago. He still had the book in his hands and stared at it blankly.

'Hey! Not my fault, remember,' Draco pointed out to the back of the armchair.

'Actually, it _is_ your fault,' Harry said and threw the book into the merrily burning fire.

'Right, so I should've let you die back there,' he replied, annoyed. 'Oy! The book had nothing to do with it!' Draco said as the thick book started to consume. He frowned and came closer to where Harry was, a little worry at what he was sensing from the other boy.

'Not that it will matter in the end,' Harry replied wearily.

'What do you mean?' he asked a little taken aback, more than he'd expected, truth be told.

'I mean, look at me Malfoy? What do you see?'

Draco raised an eyebrow. 'Uhm... a slightly psychotic bloke?' he asked with a smirk.

'NO!' Harry said in a slightly broken voice and looked up at his friend. He noticed the other boy's beautiful features being accentuated by the slightly dim light coming from the torches on the walls. His eyes fell back to the burning fire; he stared into the orange-yellow flames and he could still make out the book he'd thrown burning in its core.

Draco frowned and looked at him. 'I think you've read too much, you're just tired. You need to relax,' he said and walked to the piano, resting on the far corner of the huge room. He sat down and started playing a piece of Chopin beautifully.

With his head still bowed, Harry took his hands to his already messy hair and looked up at the other boy; the music sounded just like he felt at the moment; bleak and helpless. Harry could make out from Draco's mind that it was Chopin's Op.28. It was amazing how just a few months back they had hated each other to death. So many things had changed in such a short time, and Harry felt as if the imminent was coming, and he didn't think he was ready for it.

Everything looked so different for him now; so many people had died to save an protect him, including his best friend. There was some unknown force coming towards them and he felt he'd have to face it in the end, whether he wanted it or no.

It seemed to him that his eyes had changed; but it was much deeper than that. It was the other boy's soul in his now, and the same the other way round. He stood up and walked across the room; placing a hand on the shining black wooden surface of the piano.

Draco didn't stop playing, he just looked up and smiled at Harry, who walked a few steps around the music device and sat next to him. He put his fingers on the keys and felt the warm sensation of the music wrap him; his fingers urged to follow the so familiar, yet unknown rhythm. He entered in when the duo forte started.

'You really think you're alone. You really want to do this by yourself.' It was more of a statement than a question, he continued, 'you're not immortal, you know?' he said in a flat tone, every emotion he could be feeling at the moment gone from his voice, but Harry knew better.

'I won't let anyone else die. You're not immortal either, you cannot save me every time,' Harry answered as the music continued under their fingers. I can't let it happen again. First my mother and father, then Hagrid, then Ron. I can't ask you to—'

'That's exactly the point. You can, but you won't. You're going to take the tragic-world hero position just so you can go and get yourself killed for the so-said "greater good",' Draco said calmly, as if he were talking about bath towels.

Harry stopped playing with a dissonant bang on the black and white keys. Draco flinched for a split second but kept playing, refusing to look at him.

Harry stood up. 'Why won't you understand? It's not my choice to make! My being the boy who bloody lived has its own implications! It is not as easy as being yourself, a Malfoy'

Now Draco did stop playing and Harry immediately regretted having said that last thing. 'Harry James Potter, I can't believe you're using _that _as an excuse, especially after I very conveniently gave up being a Malfoy to help _you._ I would've expected you to be a little less lame when saying you just want me gone!'

'I. Do not. Have. A choice!' he snapped with suppressed rage, feeling his temper rise.

Draco stood up and now he did look at Harry. Despite his face was as blank as a sheet of paper and his eyes cold as icicles, he could recognise every single emotion that was going through his friend. He pulled himself to his full height, and although he wasn't much taller than Harry, his posture made him seem much taller than he actually was. 'You are such a little slimy coward,' he just said with disdain.

Harry narrowed his eyes. 'You have no idea what you are talking about,' he responded, barely able to keep from blowing up himself. Unfortunately, the shelves weren't as lucky as he was; they blew apart and none of them flinched the least bit; they just glared at each other.

'Really? Why don't you enlighten me?' Draco said defiantly.

'I don't owe you _any_ explanation,' Harry said slowly.

'I would think you do, Potter. If I remember well, I saved your life not too long ago,' he said in a much more relaxed tone, but he was everything but relaxed; as a matter of fact, he was shaking a little with suppressed anger.

When he heard Draco's voice relax, he couldn't hold it back anymore; all his will power wasn't enough to hold his temper. 'That's exactly my point!' he yelled. 'If it hadn't been for you, Malfoy, I would be _dead_ right now. I wasn't ready, I'll _never_ be ready!' he finally burst out all that had been circling his mind the past months, throughout his recovery.

'Chill out Potter! Stop it with the self-pitying rubbish! I've seen it all before, you make me sick!' he said with disgust. 'So yes, you weren't ready, deal with it!' he snapped, his face inches from Harry's. 'You will be ready someday, before you know it,' Draco added finally, in a much calmer tone.

'See? That's just what I'm talking about. Even _you_ think I'm something I'm so obviously not! Everyone will have died in vane and I will be the one to blame for it all,' he threw his arms in the air in frustration and then covered his face with both hands.

Draco sagged, he could now feel all the angst in Harry, that one he'd been so fiercely hiding all this time. He came closer and put a hand on his shoulder; Harry lowered his hands and regarded the fine, blond boy in front of him through big eyes; they looked like a little puppy's emeralds.

He looked lost, he looked frightened, something Draco had never seen; he had always known Potter the captain, the leader of the DA, the Warlock, Gryffindor's heir, The boy who lived... But he had never seen this little boy and it was heart wrenching, even for someone that had grown to feel and show no emotion at all.

He sighed. 'Look, the thing here is that you have it in you, but you can't do it alone. You can't be the sole bearer of the world on your shoulders. You're not Superman, you know?'

Harry looked at him for a few moments and then a small smile drew itself on his lips. 'Superman? Where did you learn about him?'

'Hermione,' he just answered and smiled back. 'So, did you get over with your tragic-hero show? It was quite entertaining to be true,' he returned to his usual self.

Harry's smile widened a little, he couldn't believe how important this boy had become for him. 'I think I may have a little in store for—.' He didn't finish, for tearing screams had broken throughout the house. He winced and took his hands to his ears. Draco did the same and frowned, motioning with his face to the door of the Library.

**Part two – The future they withhold **

His heart thumped fiercely as his steps became louder and louder in the hall. Finally he stopped in front of the stairs and stared at them for a moment, losing all trail of thought and letting space for only these feelings to go away… why wouldn't they just _go away_? He groaned and kicked the stair-post hard, making the troll-leg-umbrella tremble and fall with a loud thud. Granted, Mrs. Black –whose portrait they hadn't been able to bring down after all this time- started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Neville took his hands to his ears, trying to make the sound die down with little success. 'Stop it you old hag! For crying out loud!' Neville screamed at the portrait.

'WHAT A DISGRACE! A PUREBLOOD IN THIS HOUSE, HELPING THESE SCUM!' she screamed back.

'Shut the bloody hell up!' He felt his temper rising, the emotions he'd been trying to suppress blossoming with no looking back.

Remus appeared from the kitchen, eyes wide with shock. 'What _on earth_ is going on here?'

As soon as Mrs. Black registered his presence, her "attention" turned to him. 'THE HALF-BREED! THE BLOOD TRAITOR'S BEST FRIEND. HE'S STILL HERE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS, YOU FILTHY—'

'What in the name of Merlin is your problem? _You_ are the one who is disgraceful. Thinking that you've got it all! Thinking that you are better than everyone and everything!'

Just then, Harry and Draco came out of the Library, looking startled at the apparent competition of who-can-scream-louder between Neville and Mrs. Black. Harry looked dishevelled, not just because of the commotion and Draco held his amused / controlled position as usual, looking only the least bit perturbed.

Hermione came down from the stairs. 'Someone _please _shut her up! I'm trying to study here!' she yelled.

'… YOU SHOLD ALL BE PUNISHED FOR DISHONOURING THE ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! THE DARK LORD WILL HAVE YOUR HEADS, YOU STAINS OF DISHONOUR, CHILDREN OF FILTH…'

Remus made void acknowledgement to Mrs. Black's insults and started towards the curtains, so she would stop yelling, but Neville was ahead of him and had started yelling and shaking uncontrollably with rage.

'THAT'S IT! YOU'LL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! VOLDEMORT ISN'T BUT A WANNABE WORLD DICTATOR AND THEY ARE _SO_ MUCH MORE THAN YOU EVER ACCOMPLISHED IN YOUR PITYFUL LIFE!' Neville didn't even know why he was arguing with a portrait, but he had to let it all out… or some of it at least. He had to convince himself of the place he held here and where he wanted to be.

They all gaped at him as his body started emanating a faint but growing bright aura. Neville raised his arms as he spoke and the aura became more visible and powerful. Finally, from his hands came beams of icy white light and hit Mrs. Black's portrait square in the centre.

She shut up for a second before letting out one more ear-tearing scream and blowing up as her voice died down with 'YOU SHALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE—.' The huge portrait fell from the wall, face down.

Remus' eyes were wide with shock, he knew what Neville was, but never thought he could canalise all that power when Neville was "in charge". _He must be experiencing a horrible tense moment for that to come out_, he thought. He saw the silent tears that had wetted his cheeks and felt like going to comfort him, but knew better not to.

Neville stared at what he'd just done. He felt much relieved now that some of it had come out of his chest, once and for all. For what he'd heard, they had been trying unsuccessfully to bring her down for years. Moments later, when the astonishment had passed, he noticed something dark blue behind the ruined and firing drapes and the rests of the once insufferable portrait. He frowned and walked nearer to get a better view, followed closely by Harry, Draco and Hermione.

Remus started that way also, but something told him he should just stay behind and see what the children discovered. He watched intently, his wand ready for any emergency.

Neville pushed aside the rests of the "sanctuary" and his eyes landed on some letters he'd seen in the attic:

**The Noble and most Ancient **

**House of Black**

_**"Toujours Pur"**_

Harry looked as bewildered as Neville felt, Hermione was staring at it with utter interest and Draco just watched with lazy curiosity and elegant detachment. They all darted forward to try and see closely what this all was about.

Neville read the rest of the tapestry, it seemed as a family tree, but as far as Neville could tell, it started in the Middle Ages. He scrolled down with his eyes and they landed on a Salazar Slytherin, linked in a line of gold to a Helga Hufflepuff, next to a Godric Gryffindor, linked to a Rowena Ravenclaw. He gasped and turned to Hermione. 'Is this-?' He didn't even need to finish at the sight of the others' faces.

Remus came up and examined the Family Tree from behind the four heads. 'The Black Family from the Founders times! That is amazing!' he exclaimed.

'Well, at least we're clear on the _Most Ancient_ part now,' Draco commented idly as he studied the tapestry.

Harry quickly scanned it all and then his eyes stopped in something that wasn't quite all right. Godric and Rowena's line was double gold, while Salazar and Helga's was single; he turned to Hermione. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked her.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in concentration as she studied the relations. Finally she came to her conclusion. 'Apparently Helga and Salazar didn't marry, but they had offspring.' She pointed with her finger, following the vertical line, 'Sargeant Slytherin, see?' she demonstrated.

Draco followed the lines of marriages and offspring down, trying to place the names of his family ancestors there; hours of studying the noblest history of the Malfoy's paid off somehow. He gasped and they all turned to him, Draco barely ever showed any unplanned change of mood. 'It's all clear now…' he muttered to himself.

'You don't really think you-?' Harry started, before anyone could ask anything.

Draco turned to him. 'Yes, I think that is quite right,' he assured.

Neville, Hermione and Remus looked at each other in confusion. Hermione spoke, 'what's that supposed to mean?' she asked, annoyed she didn't have an answer.

Both Draco and Harry started talking at the same time, immediately, Harry quieted and let Draco explain. 'Remember that time when me and Ginny went to the Forbidden Forest to see the centaurs?'

Hermione nodded, still trying to connect the pieces. Draco continued.

'Well, they also told me-' He glanced at Harry, as if letting him know he was about to say it, he nodded and Draco continued, 'they said I was to be a pillar for him,' he directed Harry a pointed glance.

Hermione nodded slowly. 'Yyes, and?' she inquired.

Draco sighed. 'They directed me as "The Living Heir". I didn't quite—' he didn't finish, for Hermione had gasped; meaning, that she had put it all together.

'Merlin's beard! So _you_ are the heir of Slytherin? I mean, we did have a faint clue… but this is—it is big!' she exclaimed.

'Hm,' was Draco's response to her amazement. He broke a small, almost imperceptible smile; she looked very beautiful when she had found an answer.

Neville listened intently at this whole explanation. It made much more sense now; very powerful wizards, Warlocks; heirs o the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. He laughed softly and then noticed something behind the tapestry. He frowned and moved it aside to let show something brown.

Harry followed his gaze and leaned closer to see what it was. He flinched in surprise and glanced over at Lupin, who was looking just as bewildered. Remus nodded and prepared for anything.

Neville lifted his hand, and it travelled down an old wooden door, with black metal hinges on the sides and an ornate black handle, which portrayed a raven's head. Neville tried pushing it, but couldn't. He looked back at his friends for some sort of answer.

They all tried to _Alohamora _it, no use. They tried pushing the door, nothing happened. Lupin had helped them with the troll-leg umbrella so they would try it the old muggle way, but it was still unsuccessful.

'Why can't we open it?' Harry protested like a little child that had been denied his biggest present on Christmas day.

After seeing what Salazar had done, Godric started to fear what he'd known all the way but hadn't wanted to accept it; it was –as Salazar had put it- a losing battle. Despite the Will Strengthening potion Helga had started to make for him, they were losing Salazar and there was nothing they could do about it.

He had even started to fear that the love he had for Rowena -a love that had never died- wouldn't keep her safe anymore. He loved Helga now and in spite of that, he had attacked her, Godric decided it was time to take another measure, one that he didn't like, but had to be done. He had gone to the Bonding Archwizard -the one that had made Rowena's bracelet- and asked him to make two mirrors, two two-way mirrors. He would give one to Rowena in Christmas, and he would keep the other. That way, if she ever needed him because of Salazar or any other threat, she would be able to contact him.

Meanwhile, the stunning spell Salazar had thrown to Helga had lasted much more than it usually did and he was starting to worry, thinking he'd done permanent damage of some sort. Godric and Rowena came and went from the room to check on their friend, but Godric knew Salazar would much rather see them as less as possible; at least until Helga woke.

After several hours had passed, it was well past midnight and tiresome was getting the best of him. He was lying next to her with a protective arm around the woman he loved and his eyes were heavier with every passing minute.

When he was about to drift off for good, he felt her stirring and his eyes flew open, he sat up a little and set his pale balls moving fast to scan every part of her. 'Helga?' he asked tentatively.

Without opening her eyes, she smiled a little. 'Good to wake with you next to me,' she said in what she tried as a seductive tone but came out more like a croak.

Salazar smiled back a little and sighed in relieve as he kissed her temple. 'Glad you are back. Don't do that again, you gave me a big scare for a moment there.'

Helga was the only one that saw Salazar Slytherin in that rather sappy attitude and she loved it. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes, wincing a little. 'Seems like someone got a little worried, eh?' she asked as nonchalant as possible, trying as best as she could to hide the smile.

'You bet I did. You've been out for hours'

'Well, your spell was pretty nasty,' she asserted.

'I said I was sorry,' he defended.

She reached for his face and kissed him. 'It's ok, I'm ok now'

'But why did it affect you so much?' he asked, sincerely concerned.

She hesitated for a moment. 'Let's just say I'm a little weak,' she said vaguely.

'What do you mean? Are you sick?'

'Uhm… not exactly'

'Then what is it?'

She figured she couldn't hide it anymore; that he wouldn't give up anytime soon so she let out a deep sigh. 'I—I got something to tell you,' she started. Salazar frowned, not sure what to think of this. Helga took a deep breath and continued, 'I'm… expecting a child,' she finally blunted out and searched for a hint on Salazar's eyes of how he would take this.

He gaped at her for what seemed an eternity and then blinked, still not saying anything.

Helga couldn't help the anxiousness and decided to speak. 'So? What have you got to say to this?'

He seemed to finally had regained the ability to speak, or part of it. 'Huh? I… uh—'

'You what? You're killing me here!'

He shook his head. 'Do you mean, you're bearing an heir to me?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'No, I'm bearing your child,' she corrected.

'Right, that'

'Then?' she pressed.

At last, he snapped out of it and blinked again at her, moments later a huge grin drew itself on his face and he lifted and spun Helga around. 'That's wonderful! I—I have absolutely no words to—'

The door slammed open, and both Godric and Rowena bursted in, wand in hand. 'What's the matter? What's all the yelling about?' Godric inquired. They were both half dressed; obviously, they had been caught in the less appropriate time.

Helga and Salazar looked at them and smiled. 'We're having a baby!' Salazar cried out in joy.

'Excuse me?' Rowena demanded and gave her friend a killing glare.

'I—I'm sorry, I was going to tell you tonight but—'

'That's wonderful!' she squeaked and jumped to hug her.

Godric came up to his best friend and clapped him hard on the back. 'Mate, you're the master,' he said with a proud smile.

The house was beautifully decorated, golden lights hung from the once dark and grim walls. A huge Christmas tree had been brought from a nearby forest, and they had all decorated it with their own magic.

They had sorted it into four sides and it had turned out to be that Harry and Hermione had got one side, Draco and Ginny got another, Neville and Remus the third one, and Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore the last one. It was a very amusing sight if you went around the tree; you could pretty much distinguish four different trees there.

Draco and Ginny's flank had been particularly noisy; they had argued over and over again and each time they told the other to sod off; the rest would just roll their eyes and Mrs. Weasley would snap at her youngest daughter for her choosing of words. It had red and silver hangings; and blue, silver and gold adorns that had been almost systematically placed, much to Ginny's annoyance, but she looked happy in the end. The lights that decorated it around were just plain yellow-silver ones. All in all, it was a very elegant and simply-decorated tree; normally it would seem shallow, but there were a couple of "addings" –by Ginny- that gave it a lively spark.

Harry and Hermione's side had been much more merry; they had even sung a couple of Christmas songs, gaining more than one cocked head and raised eyebrow from the infamous Draco Malfoy with this. If you had to call it something, the word warmer could describe it fairly well.

The lights were multicoloured, the adorns were red and green, and there were little Santas, Rudolphs and Merlins –that looked more like old hags wearing red dressing robes- sprinkled around. Having grown up in muggle homes, they had mixed some of that tradition with the wizard one. You could say that they were randomly placed; presumably thanks to Harry's "un-messy" ways, but if you looked a little closer you could see Hermione's hand being played amply all over it. Their hangings, unlike Ginny and Draco's were white and gold; sort of gullible but rather elegant.

Neville and Remus' part was very much a traditional wizardring homes'. The hangings showed candles that really burned, candy canes that ate themselves and then appeared again, Santa being pulled by some kind of flying horses instead of reindeers, and instead of hangings, they had cast falling snow over the pine tree that would disappear when it was too much. The only particular thing that Harry noticed was a stag, a black dog and what appeared to be a dire-wolf –but Harry assumed it was a werewolf-, all dressed in Christmas outfits. Remus stared at it with a distant melancholy when he thought no one was watching, but Harry new better. He just sighed and decided to enjoy the falling snow over their tree.

When Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley were done, you could very easily differ which one had chosen which decorations. In the only thing that they had managed to agree was in the hangings; which were an intermittent concert of the four colours of the houses at Hogwarts. What was really sweet for all five of them was that they had also agreed into putting small adorns with the pictures of each of the current inhabitants of Grimmauld Place, plus the rest of the Weasleys… including Ron.

At seeing this, Harry felt the old sadness of the memory of his friend. He also realised with terrible dread that this was actually going to be the first Christmas he wouldn't be spending with his best friend. He felt a knot form in his throat and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was surprised to meet pair of grey eyes staring fixedly at him, trying to read all this emotion Harry was experiencing right now. He took a deep breath and managed a small but sad smile and a nod. He received one in exchange and they both returned to what they were doing.

They hadn't told Ginny about their finding yet, after Remus' persuasion. They would wait until after Christmas Eve was over to carry on whatever they had planned; a small time warp of peace in whatever was expecting them in what they feared wouldn't be too long.

So Christmas Eve had come and they had a marvellous dinner with all the inner members of the Order and the Weasleys. They were all happy, but Harry knew that in the back of their minds was the same as in his… there was someone missing. He confirmed this in Hermione too when he studied her eyes; but he was surprised that she wasn't letting in any of it. She usually didn't hold that act for so long, she would hold it while there were people around, but then she would open up to him… but again, many things had changed for them both in a very short period of time.

Dinner was over and it was time to open the presents; they had resolved that instead of waiting till the next morning, they would open their presents at midnight; and so it was… Harry received seven gifts and was so happy about them all; despite most of them were old books. He was even more surprised at Draco's gift; he hadn't really expected something from him, and when he saw the elegant grey bow with a green ribbon wrapping it, he couldn't help the grin. At opening it, his eyes widened when seeing a very expensive looking Rolex made of stainless steel… or so the box said.

Harry looked up at him, puzzled. 'I thought you hated everything muggle-related?' he asked.

'Well, as I told you, you got to thank beautiful brunette for it. Let's just say that the stinky muggles have some things that are worth it,' he said with a sneer. 'Oh, and it's not just a watch. It becomes an invisibility device that grants you undetected presence for a couple of minutes. I thought it could come in handy some day,' he assured and was definitely very proud of his gift.

'Blimey! Thanks Malfoy!'

'Yeah, I know you love me. You don't need to praise my genius,' he said with a smirk.

'I—think you went too far with that, but thank you anyway,' Harry said with an amused grin.

When it came for Harry to give Hermione her gift, he took out a small golden box, with a transparent bow wrapping it. 'Merry Christmas Mione,' he said with a smile and kissed her cheek.

She smiled back. 'Thank you Harry!' she said with her eyes set in the beautiful package as she opened it. When she finished undoing it, she opened the small box and gasped at a rock that had a misty glow in it. 'Wow! This is beautiful!' she exclaimed.

'I found it months ago and did some research. It is supposed to be a Vie Liason Charm,' he said and continued at Hermione's puzzled expression. 'It's sort of a Life Thread Charm. It is supposed to carry the sparkle of your life in it and it can save your life and tell whoever sees it, how stable it is at that moment,' he was saying as he undid the lock, 'I'm going to need some of your blood,' he said softly.

Hermione frowned at first and then stretched her palm so he could take whatever quantity he might need; he only took on drop and it fell on the back of the bracelet. He muttered some words and then turned it around after the blood had sunk in it. 'It only works if certain conditions are fulfilled... I just hope I'm the right person…' he muttered as he put the bracelet on her hand.

The mist started to dissipate and then wrap itself around something Hermione assumed was her own blood. A second later, it went back to the misty whitish smoke it was at the beginning.

She saw Harry's expression darken horribly for a split second, and then in the centre of the Charm, a small spark started to glow inside the blue rock. She noticed Harry grin widely, as if he'd just confirmed something.

She met his eyes and then he kissed her cheek again. 'Thank you,' he just said and went back to his place with the same grin all the way.

Next, it was turn for Harry to give Draco his Christmas gift. To be honest, he had considered very thoroughly what to get him or _if_ to get him something. He would've never thought he would be giving Draco Malfoy a gift, and moreso… thinking so much about it!

Finally he made a choice. Maybe it would be too much, but to him it was some kind of official welcome to the group and a sign that he trusted him completely. Harry looked up at the blond boy and took a deep breath; he crossed the living room in three long strides and gave Draco a very roughly wrapped package –like all of his presents, except for Hermione's-. 'Merry Christmas Malfoy,' he said with a smile.

Draco examined him and took the package, wondering what he was so nervous about. He studied it and looked up at Harry with a smirk. 'Got to work a little on your wrapping abilities Potter… did you remember you were a wizard?' he said very smoothly.

Harry rolled his eyes. 'Shut up Malfoy! And bloody open it,' he said a little annoyed.

He chuckled and slowly opened it, enjoying very much the eager face Harry was displaying at the moment, worth a thousand galleons if you asked him. When he saw what was inside, he frowned at first and slid his hand over the leather-bound cover. He looked up at Harry, who made a gesture that clearly said "Please open it"; he did so.

To say he was astounded at what he saw was saying way too little. He couldn't quite describe the emotions that were passing through him. It was warm and cold; it was nervous and reassured; if you could put it in one word, it was—it was overwhelming.

He was looking at several muggle and wizardring pictures. As he turned the pages, he saw who he took as Harry's parents and the infamous marauders pose as a big happy family; go on Hogsmaede weekends; graduate from Hogwarts; get married; beautiful Lily Potter holding a new-born Harry; a gleeful Sirius Black and a mischievous-looking James Potter posing like brothers with a whole life ahead of them. He also saw a Christmas picture where they all looked so happy it was almost like in those muggle frame portraits.

As he went on, there was a time warp to what appeared to be Harry's first year at Hogwarts, when he looked so small and clueless. Draco looked up at Harry with an unreadable expression and felt himself drawn to a reality when that wobbly boy was almost an adult. He looked back down at the boy with too-big muggle clothes and his friends; the sacred trio waving at him as they went through third year. When he saw Harry and Hermione at the Yule Ball, a strange sensation took over his stomach; he raised his hand and placed a delicate finger on a _very_ beautiful Hermione, and then they travelled to Harry, looking almost peaceful as they both stared at the stars.

_Who would've thought it?_ He said in his head and Harry smiled at him warmly, knowing with just those intangible words that the gift had been perfect.

When Draco had finished with the photo album, he looked around and noticed everybody staring at him in silence; he shrugged, 'What?'

Just then, Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands. 'Now it's time for my present to young Harry!' he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry turned to him. 'Wonderful!' He exclaimed; he had always received great Christmas gifts from Dumbledore.

'He snapped his fingers and a long packaged materialised in his hands. 'I am positive this may come in handy soon, it is yours by right Harry'

He flinched and hesitantly stretched his hands to take the package. Was that what he thought it was? He opened it slowly and distinguished red gems and a carved blade. He looked up at his old Headmaster with disbelieving eyes.

'Yes it is,' Dumbledore smiled and winked at Harry.

He gasped and ripped off the rest of the paper. 'Brilliant!' he exclaimed as he waved the sword around.

'You're the heir to Godric Gryffindor, and I believe it is time to go to its rightful owner'

'Thank you Albus. It is a great gift!'

After that, most of the gifts consisted in magical dark detectors of "latest technology", old and new books and a couple of things for the house and the bedrooms; but there was one thing that caught Harry's attention, and it was when Draco gave Ginny her Christmas present, at the end of it all.

She had given him a cute case with strange patterns she said she had made herself –meaning, with her wand- and claimed they were little snitches and helmets. To Harry, they seemed more like round things on gold and silver with some white and black.

Draco pretended he liked the forms; Harry couldn't help but snort at himself at the other boy's chivalry. 'Gee Gin! You really put some effort in it!' he commented. 'How did you know I liked…' he hesitated for a moment and then continued smoothly, '…all of this!' he exclaimed with a very convincing surprised tone that even _he_ was surprised to hear.

Ginny could've easily jumped off her skin with glee. 'Well, I know you love Quidditch, and this is something I've grown to identify you with,' she explained.

Draco caught the meaning of those forms and kissed her cheek. 'Thank you,' he said. 'Here is yours,' he handed her a small velvet box in dark green. Ginny took it with curious eyes.

_'You're such a manipulating bastard. You know that, right?' _Draco heard in his head and snorted softly.

_'You should learn some of it,' _he replied obnoxiously and Harry rolled his eyes.

Before Harry could reply, there was a gasp and he looked up to see a Ginny with eyes so wide he feared they would come out anytime. Draco also looked up, a little taken aback by such an expressive reaction to his gift.

'Oh Draco! It is beautiful!' she said as she took out a small silver ring with a red-orange rock in the centre, which changed colours according to the light.

He smiled, glad she'd liked it. He took it from her when she was about to put it on and held it between his long pale fingers. 'It is a promise ring. You saved my life once and I never got to thank you properly,' he said and slowly slid the ring on her finger.

Harry watched with a mix of amusement and awe. How could he be so cool? And bloody aware of it over all! He looked just like a movie star in a lame millionaire blockbuster hit, and they all bought it. He shook his head with a small smile and sighed. _That's dear ol' Malfoy, isn't it? What a bloke_, he admitted.

Ginny smiled gently at him. 'You didn't need to, but it's perfect. Thank you,' she said and kissed him softly on the lips, much to everyone's surprise. Draco however didn't seem surprised at all; it was amazing how he always managed to do that.

Harry snapped his fingers and attracted everyone's attention.

'What is it Harry?' Remus asked surprised.

'I haven't told Sirius Merry Christmas,' he said with a smile and darted off the living room towards his bedroom.

They all followed and winced when he tripped over that blasted troll-leg umbrella. Ginny gasped and took her hands to her ears, ready to start hearing screams that never came. She frowned and walked to the Hallway and cocked her head to a side at seeing where the insufferable portrait had once hung.

They all stood speechless as she walked slowly towards it. When she had examined the tapestry and the door behind, she turned around and looked at each one of the presents with a killing glare.

Dumbledore suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere else and apparated away with a wink at the kids. Molly decided it was time for some tea and Remus thought he could be very useful to her in the hard task of boiling water and fixing tea for them all.

Harry had just come down with the mirror in his hand and slowed his pace when he identified the situation. He bit his bottom lip and resumed his way downstairs. 'I got it! Anyone else wants to tell him Merry Christmas?' he said, hoping this would enlighten the mood enough so they wouldn't have to face a very angry Ginny. No such luck.

'What the bloody hell is this about?' she asked in the calmest tone she could manage.

'Look, we were going to tell you… but after Christmas dinner,' Hermione began.

'Right, because little poor Ginny can't handle that there is a blasted secret door behind what used to be a portrait that no one seemed to able to take down'

'It's not that Gin,' Harry came closer but stopped at Ginny's glare.

'Ah no? Then what _is_ it about?'

'We just wanted a break before—' Neville continued.

She turned to him with a very puzzled expression. 'Before what? Why hasn't anyone told me about this? You see, I usually _am_ a bleeding part of this!' she snapped.

'Yes, but we didn't want to disturb you at school, you know with NEWTs…'

'And Luna…' Harry continued.

'So I'm not strong enough to hear it all without having a nervous breakdown?'

Draco had been quite throughout the whole thing, but now he stepped forward and looked into Ginny's flaming chocolate-brown eyes. 'Ginny, you are overreacting—' He put a hand on her shoulder and she roughly pushed it away.

'Shut up! You have no idea,' she just said and looked at Hermione and Harry especially.

'Hey! If you didn't notice, I'm involved too,' Draco said annoyed. 'You won't get a blazing answer from any of us if you continue with this little fit because you're not even listening to us, so it's up to you!' he finished.

Ginny sighed and looked at them all. 'Can you _please_ tell me what's been going on?' she asked more calmly.

'With your mouth shut to an acceptable size is much better, don't you reckon?' Draco said with a sneer, Ginny ignored him.

The other three sighed in relieve and then told her all about what they had found out of Draco being Slytherin's heir, about this infamous Chest of Power, and the Protector. They also told her about how the three had tried opening the door without any luck.

Ginny's face went from angry, to surprised, to scared in just a couple of minutes and her eyes landed on the closed door. She walked towards it and touched the wood, and the metal and her hand stopped at the doorknob for a moment.

Somehow, Harry, Hermione and Draco felt drawn to the door and came closer to the red-haired girl, each placing a hand on the door. She looked up at them and then back at the knob. 'Alohamora!' she said with her wand in hand, and a click was heard.

Neville heard the click and darted towards the other four. 'You did it! How did you—? Never mind,' he was getting a faint idea, but none of the others seemed to do the same so he just continued and pushed the door open for them to walk in.

After what felt like forever of a damp, stone, long corridor, Harry spotted stairs and gasped a little, hurrying to them. Hermione felt as if she'd known this castle like in a deja-vu, but paid it no attention, for they were too busy going through all the Chambers and room of it.

At least fifty two environments between bedrooms, Ball rooms, Living rooms, kitchens, Halls, etc. Finally, after hours walking, they reached what seemed to be the East wing; apparently the most important by the way it was decorated and taken care of.

Hermione was fascinated; she had never been to a real castle before despite living near a field where there were at least eight of them. It was tangible history between her fingers and her mind was already way ahead of her at the thought of all the stories that might've taken place inside these very walls.

The third floor was the most amazing. It wasn't just stone corridors, there were tapestries depicting a serious of different subjects and scenes; just looking at it was amazing. Apart from the dust that covered every corner of the castle, nothing seemed to have changed since it was last used.

'I wonder why the Government hasn't taken this over. It is a wonderful piece of architecture and history?' Hermione mused out loud as they passed two rooms that seemed to have some terrible warm aura around them that tried to drag her inside… it was amazingly spooky.

They made it to the end of the corridor and there was a grand oak door with inscriptions on the top stone arch. It was written in Ancient Runes and at seeing her friends' faces, she was utterly happy she had got an E on her NEWTs for that class. 'It says "The Conference Room. Only those with our blood shall pass, the rest will surely go aghast".' She frowned at this and stepped closer.

Suddenly, the Gargoyle that decorated the arch on top of the door came to life and Hermione choked a scream. 'Granger, Hermione Ann.' By this moment, Harry had reached her and was holding her close instinctively. The Gargoyle identified him too, 'Potter, Harry James'

Draco, Neville and Ginny stared at it and decided to come close to the Gargoyle as well. 'Weasley, Ginivra Sue. Malfoy, Draco Leigh. Longbottom, Neville Irving. Welcome to the Conference Room,' it finished and the door opened itself.

'And you wondered why no one had claimed the castle…' Draco commented idly as he looked up at the high ceiling. He turned to the other four, who were silently laughing. "What?" he asked with a frown.

Harry managed to suppress the laughter for a little moment. "Leigh?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

"Seriously, who would name their child Leigh?" Hermione got out.

"Hey! It is a _much_ respected name amongst the old English royal line?"

"Sure, and so is Ludwig, but I won't name my child Ludwig," Ginny said between giggles.

"Shut up," Draco said sulkily and took the lead.

They all let one more laugh and followed Draco through the long corridors.

A moment later, Hermione got lost in all of her surrounds. Soon, she was too taken by the hundreds of books that went back as far as 1500 years! And made her own way, passing her hand through all of the books and admiring the paintings and sculptures as well, fascinated.

Ginny was looking at the strange instruments that lay all over while Neville examined the round table that sat in the middle and Harry just looked around, taking it all in and his mind racing at how this Gargoyle had known them all.

Draco took every single thing that came across his way and after examining it for a split second; he tossed it to a side. But then, he stopped at what seemed like a display cabinet that had weapons inside. He walked over and looked at Harry, who turned around and followed the blond boy.

'Brilliant! Real weapons!' he exclaimed, his hand never leaving his belt, where the scabbard with Gryffindor's sword in it. Draco cocked an eyebrow at him. 'What?' Harry defended, 'well, excuse me for not having a weapon room or whatever at my place!' he said annoyed.

With a wave of his hand, Draco opened it and his hand was dragged to a beautifully carved arc that was accompanied by silver arrows. He took them and a warm sensation flooded him; he threw the arrow case to his back and smiled. 'You were right, it _is_ brilliant,' he admitted and he smiled triumphantly.

Harry looked around and saw Hermione deep inside a book that seemed to have her utterly confused. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

She jumped a little and looked up at him from the floor. 'Uhm… nothing—well, this book says a lot of the things I suspected, but there is something that doesn't make sense.' She continued at Harry's bewildered expression, 'It says here that the room was specially designed to let in only certain people, and I have no idea how this relates to us at all or how on earth that creepy Gargoyle knew our full names, or—' she stopped, 'I'm rambling, aren't I? It's just that there are so many unanswered questions, and I have no clue, and I just—don't know how to react…' she finished barely above a whisper.

Harry thought for a moment. 'Uhm… I don't know how much this can help, but maybe Sirius might help us. Worth trying, isn't it?' he said.

Hermione wasn't too convinced on this, but anything right now sounded like a possibility, she nodded.

Harry smiled at her vote of confidence and took out the mirror from his back pocket. He touched it and the surface started to ripple; he frowned, this had never happened before, except when he had first fixed it. 'Sirius?' he asked tentatively, no answer. 'Sirius, are you there?' He was starting to get worried when he heard some rumble and someone's face started to form on what had been his own reflection a second ago.

Twelve more days to go, the Solstice would take place in January the sixth and the Chest was almost ready. They only had to perform the spell that would bond all the runes to the carvings to the lock to finally open it when The Power of Shikeon was inside the Chest. This was done by a serious of spells and potions that would take time to merge and work together.

Today, Christmas day was when the third rune, Salazar's rune, would finish it period, and they would move on to Rowena's, leaving it for six more days so it could ripen and it would finally be ready.

They had the Christmas dinner and they exchanged presents while they enjoyed a moment of limbo in-between the whole Chest and Salazar affair. But now it was time to go back to the real world.

'It is almost time fellows; we should be on our way'

'Can I leave this in my room?' Rowena protested seeing Godric had already done it moments ago.

'Actually, going over to the tower and climb to the third floor would take you too long,' Helga pointed out.

'And you can't apparate and come back, you know that,' Godric put in with a shrug.

She sagged and pouted, 'but I wouldn't want it to—'

'Don't worry, it won't, I've just take the potion,' Salazar responded her unvoiced restlessness.

She opened her mouth a couple of times and closed it again, recognising they were right. She placed it safely in the breadth of cloth tied to her waist and followed.

They got to the Conference Room and the Gargoyle welcomed them.

'You know? We really need to get that thing a new voice, it's really annoying,' Salazar mused.

'Oh! I'm with you there mate, 'Godric agreed.

'You're such wimps!' Helga laughed.

'Won't argue with that at all,' Rowena added.

'Just get in there!' Godric pushed his wife inside playfully.

'You're such a caveman!' she retorted.

Salazar was already in front of the Chest, watching the little tan line finish forming itself from the rune to the lock in a wriggling way. 'All set! Your turn dear,' he told Rowena and stepped aside.

She came forward and stood directly in front of the Chest. She put both hands, palms facing the outside of the little container, and closed her eyes. 'Caladeria runa Ratzhid garumic!' She repeated the spell several times and then separated a hand from the Chest, to point to the right, 'Accio potion!' she called and a little pink flask flew to her hand. She opened it and poured the contents from the rune to the lock, drawing the winding lines of the way it would follow. Finally, her eyes focused again and looked up at them. 'Done! Now we'll just have to wait to see if it starts to work,' she stated and they all smiled.

As the four waited, there was a ghastly silence in the room while the golden path drew itself from one place to the other.

'Sirius?' a voice echoed in the huge room and they all jumped and looked around.

'Where did _that_ come from?' Godric asked alarmed.

'Don't know, it sounded close'

'Sirius, are you there?' it called again and four eyes fell on Rowena's waist.

She gasped and slowly produced the two-way mirror from her belt. She looked on what was supposed to be her reflection and recognised a boy about eighteen calling for someone named Sirius. She looked up at Godric, who shrugged in confusion and took the mirror from her hands.

'Who are you and what do you want?' he asked.

Harry flinched when he saw a very beautiful woman in the mirror and then a man asking rather rudely who he was and what he wanted. 'Excuse me?' was all he managed to say.

Draco frowned and came closer to Harry; so did Ginny, Hermione and Neville. 'What is it Potter? Hallucinating again? I told you not to take that stuff,' he commented as he perked his head to see more clearly.

'Shut up Malfoy!' He said a little angrily and returned hi attention to the rude man.

'Who are you and why are you in my bedroom?'

'Your bedroom? I'm in a very strange room that knew my name, you must be mistaken and I—' he stopped and shook his head with a frown. 'Hey! And what are _you _doing with my godfather's mirror?'

'What are you talking about? He's just given me this mirror!' The beautiful woman had appeared again in the mirror and now he could see two more people there.

'What the—?'

Hermione yanked the mirror from Harry's hand. 'Hold on, we're not communicating here!' she said. 'I am Hermione Granger, we've just come here to this castle, and we wanted to speak to someone. Are you dead? Behind the veil? Do you know Sirius Black?' she asked very rapidly.

Rowena shook her head at seeing this girl that looked so much like her. 'I am Rowena Ravenclaw and this is my castle. Judging by what I'm seeing behind you, you're in the same room we are. This is very interesting,' she finally mused.

They all gasped. 'Ravenclaw?' Draco asked bewildered. 'That is not possible; you've been dead for over a thousand years!'

'Have you got to be so subtle?' She rolled her eyes and took the mirror, 'I'm Ginny Weasley. It is a pleasure to meet you'

'I'm Harry Potter, and this lovely gentleman is Draco Malfoy,' Harry introduced. 'Oh! And this is Neville Longbottom,' he finished, showing Neville's face.

'My name is Godric Gryffindor, this is Helga Hufflepuff, and he is Salazar Slytherin,' Godric said, facing the mirror at each one.

When hearing Slytherin's name, they all tried to get a closer look, but they were staring at Ravenclaw again.

'May I ask—' Harry started but Hermione had clapped her hands and gasped. He turned to her, 'what's the matter?' he inquired, puzzled.

'Don't you see it? We can ask them anything and we'll get it firsthand!'

'She's right Potter. We'll have all the answers we needed'

It was now Ginny's turn to take the mirror. 'Would you be so kind in answering some questions we have. Apparently there is this power that some Dark Lord wants and somehow we've been getting all these clues. Might you have the answers we need?'

Rowena glanced at the other three, fear in her eyes. Helga took the mirror now, trying to appear nonchalant and putting a smile on her face. 'We would be delighted, what would you like to know?' she answered kindly.

'Good. I think you may want to know that Harry and Draco here are Gryffindor and Salazar's heirs, and that they are Warlocks'

Salazar took the mirror from Helga's hands. 'Can I see my heir?'

Draco took it and looked in the face of the infamous Salazar Slytherin. 'It's me, Draco Malfoy'

He nodded and stared at him, after a moment, he started to speak. 'That's why you are involved, kids. See, Godric and I are Warlocks too, and if the castle still stands and the Gargoyle let you in, then the two girls are probably Rowena and Helga's heirs as well. But as for the other bloke there, I am not sure…'

The girls gasped. 'Are you sure?' Hermione asked.

Rowena took the mirror. 'Yes, there is no way you could've come in otherwise'

'And they must be using our magicked objects. Can I see my heir?' Ginny came closer and looked at her forbear. 'Indeed, she is wearing Spiricte. It gives you power over magical creatures'

Ginny took a hand to the little amber hanging from her neck. Harry took his hand to the sword, Draco looked at the arc, and Hermione held her wrist.

'You should know, my heir, that those arrows will never miss their target, and that they will always come back to you. I enchanted them myself,' Salazar said proudly and Rowena rolled her eyes but laughed.

'Brilliant!' Draco exclaimed.

'That sword you have on your waist, boy. It can go through anything you will it to,' he said and Harry grinned widely.

'And that little bracelet… if it is active, then the person you love the most, and that loves you the most must have put it in you. It is a force of pure love, and it will scare away foes when it is needed,' Rowena stated and a silence followed her words.

Hermione stared open mouthed back and forth between Harry and Draco. Harry was trying not to smile, because he felt his friend's emotions behind the impenetrable face and eyes.

'But what about me?' Neville cut in, feeling he was supposed to in the precise moment.

'My guess would be that either there are two heirs or—do you reckon…?' she asked, looking at her friends.

'There is no other explanation, because it is impossible to have two heirs alive in the same timeline…' Godric said deep in thought.

'He probably is the Protector, a kind of Guardian Angels for us, Warlocks,' Salazar explained.

'I already knew that…' Neville said rather heatedly.

'I can understand how you feel, but you should look at it this way: without you, we would be lost,' he said with a wink.

Neville smiled a little and nodded. 'You're right as a matter of fact'

'Yes, and since you have a body of your own, you may even learn how to use it at will in the end,' Godric encouraged.

Neville grinned, reassured; all the doubts he might've had dissipated now.

'So what is this whole thing about?' Harry asked, 'why did Voldemort want my blood?'

'Ah, that is probably because the only way a person can open the Chest is with our blood, in your case, the blood of the heirs,' Godric took the word now.

'But what _is_ this thing?'

'It is the power of Mother Earth, what we call The Power of Shikeon,' Helga answered.

'_No one_ should possess that kind of power. It would give the bearer… whoever is able to hold it, unlimited power,' Salazar took the word and the three stared at him.

'But if it's Mother Earth's power, then why would you seal it?' Ginny inquired.

'That, my girl, is a long story,' Godric interrupted before Salazar could answer.

'But we need to know it!' Neville protested.

Helga took a deep breath and looked at Salazar, who nodded. 'Salazar used to be _very_ ambitious—'

'Like a good Slytherin,' Draco put in.

'But that isn't such a great quality, my boy,' Helga snapped.

'Ambition leads you to the top,' he protested.

'Or to destruction,' Salazar finished.

'Anyway, one day he discovered this power and wanted to posses it—' she stopped.

Salazar sighed. 'So I looked for a way to be able to fulfil that wish, and I joined with a being called a Symbio—' he stopped when he heard Hermione gasp.

'Why would you do that? Symbios are vile! They always try to take over the body that is their host!'

'_Almost_ always,' he corrected, a little annoyed at the girl.

'But it is trying to, and—and winning,' Godric said heavily.

'That's horrible!' Ginny cried.

'It is, indeed,' Helga said sympathetically and looked at the man she loved with sad eyes; just knowing she would inevitably lose him ached her heart to death.

He perceived her feelings and continued. 'So that's why we're sealing it, so that it doesn't fall in the wrong hands, and—' The image started to vanish as the eyes of Slytherin turned a darker shade. 'But I won't let that happen, they will all be long dead before they can keep me from that power!'

The five gasped when hearing the voice change so suddenly.

'We have to go. Be careful with that, and keep him from the horrible fate that runs in his veins,' Helga said with fear in her eyes and put the mirror down.

They stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Hermione decided to break the silence. 'Oh Merlin! That is so horrible!'

It looked just like he remembered it. He hadn't been there since he had last tried to get _it_ and his friend had collected him. A shudder ran through his spine at the itching sensation of longing, but he held it back; he had to for the sake of his friends. It was getting more violent and the only one who perceived it was Godric, but he tried not to panic and Salazar was utterly grateful for this.

Just when he had thought he'd had it all, he was fighting a losing battle. Indeed, that feeling would never leave him, but he had someone else now and he had grown to love her. There wasn't one day he didn't regret going to The Naturals Forest –whose name had changed to The Dark Forest after numerous attacks on students and themselves- all those years ago. He now was thirty-seven years old and looked at least fifty; and now he stood where it had all began.

The big plain was still as quiet as a graveyard, which he knew it probably was. They had massacred almost fifty thousand men almost four years ago in that very place and he could still smell the blood in the air.

Something inside him started crumpling and he closed his eyes, knowing what it was. Suddenly, a voice in his head echoed.

_'Salazar, you cannot let it take over here, it is too dangerous and I can't very well stun you'_

He opened his eyes and focused on his friend's concerned face. Luckily, neither Rowena nor Helga had noticed. _'I know Godric, I know you need my blood. That's all you care about, isn't it? Your blasted chest?' _he snapped.

Godric frowned and obviously, he knew what was going on here. _'Yes, we do need you to bury it, but you're weak right now and I don't reckon another stunning will help,'_ he said in his friend's head as calmly as he could. He was hurt by his words, but knew that wasn't the man he loved.

_'I'm sorry, it's just hard. My head is spinning. Could you please—'_

_ 'We will,' _he finished before his friend asked the whole question. 'Rowena, Helga, we should get this over with. This place gives me the creeps'

Both women hurried to where they were and nodded. 'Yes, it is not the most likeable place on earth, is it?' Helga admitted.

'So where did you say this was Salazar?'

'To the South-east, just under the hill,' he pointed where Rowena had nearly died that day and felt again the power wrapping him. He started to feel he was losing control. 'Please, let's hurry,' he urged.

They got there and Helga produced the Prism of Odeon from her small leather bag. She took a deep breath and walked to close the circle the other three were making. 'Are we all ready?' she asked but looked at Salazar, who nodded hesitantly.

'Ok then, here we go'

'We're sealing it for good, right?'

Rowena turned to Salazar. 'Yes we are Salazar, you really believe you can—?' He nodded and to her, he looked scared, she sighed and caught Godric's eye. He nodded as well, understanding what she was trying to say.

'We all know the spells, now let us start!' Helga ushered and put the small Prism in the middle of the circle. She tapped it with her wand and it suspended in the air.

Rowena tapped the little red rock and it lifted in the air. She followed it with her gaze.

Godric gave Salazar one more look and he nodded in reassurance. He waved his hand, and the Chest they had worked so hard on appeared in front of him.

Salazar looked it with a little anger, which he was fighting back with all the strength he had. He looked at both, Helga and Rowena, and for a second he thought the unthinkable… he almost aimed at their hearts but luckily the Will-Strengthening potion he had taken earlier was still working on him.

He pointed at Rowena first and a small beam shot from his index to her open palm. She winced and a trickle of blood gushed from her slit palm and drenched the chest. Salazar had a quick flashback to so many years ago, when they had done the exact same in Godric's hat, when edifying Hogwarts. He shook it away and did the same to Helga with a previous smile at her.

Helga's blood soaked the chest as well. Salazar pointed at Godric and for a moment, he felt like a snake wanting to attack a very sneaky prey. He shook his head and shot the same beam at the man that was his best friend and the Symbio's worst enemy.

Godric squeezed his own hand, so his essence wrapped the small chest as well and then pointed at Salazar and shot the beam at his open palm. He bit his lip and put his hand face down, so the thick red thread would fall directly on top of which thus would put an end to this.

The Chest of Power glowed for a few seconds and then imploded, slowly opening to reveal an inside so dark, it seemed like a black hole ready to absorb whatever it could. The four smiled.

They looked up at the Prism, which now was spinning rapidly high above their heads. All four pointed at it and started speaking in ancient Latin, saying the spell that would activate its full power so they could summon The Power of Shikeon.

Four jets of light reached the small crystal and as it turned, the light reflected in all directions and the opaque red colour it had had a second before was now a vivid and intense dark red at the same time.

Salazar felt as if the amount of potion left in his body diluted slowly and the evil being inside him fought to get out, knowing full well it was very close to the ultimate power. _'How long do you reckon this will take?'_

_ 'You think you are—'_

_ 'Yes'_

_ 'We'll do it quickly'_

'Now, the summoning,' he informed the four.

A strange incantation flowed out of their mouths like oil sliding through a smooth, steep surface. The Prism spun even more rapidly till it formed a whirl that started to expand. Suddenly, it stopped for the shortest moment and then it concentrated in one point on the ground. It shot itself there and a huge hole started to open.

Rowena and Helga gasped at this, they had no idea they could do similar magic and the way it performed itself was so gentle, and strong, and natural, it was beautiful just to look at. Godric's expression on the other hand, was as set and concentrated, one couldn't bare think he could be disturbed. His eyes were set in the amazing display of colours and power and at the same time, his attention was on his friend's mind, which he sensed in a big struggle.

Slowly, a whitish and blinding light started to emerge from the hole that had just formed a minute ago. They all stared with wide eyes and for one single moment, Salazar put his guard down, the one he had been so precariously holding up in order to prevent the likely apocalypse.

His eyes suddenly went blank and he looked down at his friends. The Symbio started rising in the air with Salazar's arms open. Godric perceived this and with a look of panic, he focused on his friend.

'Salazar, NO!'

'Salazar is GONE! And now it's only me!' he started laughing like a maniac.

Immediately, he tried to reach for his mind, in hopes he could get him back before the worst happened. He received a shock so big; he was thrown back ten feet and landed unconscious on the ground.

The Symbio turned to the merging light and power and pointed both his hands at it. 'Come to me, I command!' he cried and the sphere of whitish light began setting itself as a knife and started in the direction of his caller. It started sinking into his body through his open palms.

Helga noticed the Symbio and what it was doing for the first time and gasped. 'NO! Salazar, no!'

'There is _no_ Salazar anymore!' He pointed at her and without hesitation, a jet of light hit her and she fell to the ground, revolving in pain. 'Crucio,' he muttered slowly the curse that had never been thought could exist with a smirk.

Helga felt like she was being crucified, hundreds of needles went through her skin mercilessly and she revolved in pain on the ground, screaming at the torture.

Rowena gasped when she saw the expression of unbearable pain on her best friend and the satisfied smirk on the Symbio's. 'What are you doing to her you vile creature!' she yelled accomplishing what she'd set herself for; getting his attention away from the other woman.

The Symbio turned to her and regarded her with eyes so deep and shallow; it was as if she was being sucked into a huge void with no escape. At that moment, she knew she was lost.

A tall man, with dark salt and pepper hair and green-grey eyes paced along the expensive-looking Persian rug that sat in front of the roaring fire. Every once in a while, he would let out some cussing words in his mother Language and would take his hand to his ever greying hair.

The young woman stared at him and inside she felt a mix of fear, embarrassment and relieve at the recent events. Her nut-shaped eyes followed every step of her grandfather and all she could manage to do was bite her bottom lip and pull her knees up closer to her chest, feeling more secure in that position.

'This was _not_ supposed to happen!' he said with an Italian that clearly gave away his central-italian background. He glared at Agnese, he knew she was hiding something.

Her eyes widened when she realised she wouldn't have a choice but tell him everything eventually. 'W—wouldn't you think it was a sign? Everything seems to be falling into its rightful place,' she said tentatively.

'NO!' he shouted, and at seeing his grand daughter's eyes full of fear, he sighed and came closer to her. 'Agnese, dear, I know you are fond of these kids, but you know what happened, you know what this moment implicates,' he said.

Usually, he and Agnese had a very nice relationship; based on kindness and mostly respect but ever since Harry and the rest had come into their lives, this had changed slightly and he didn't quite like it.

She was taken aback by the sudden shout and didn't know if to yell at him, be afraid or say something. She figured he was under a lot of stress, seeing how hell had broken last time the Power of Shikeon had been freed by someone. But what pained her most was that he didn't see how these kids would never do something like that! Hell! She didn't even think they _wanted _all this power and responsibility judging by what she'd seen of them.

Finally, a sigh escaped her lips and she stood, away from her grandfather; she took a deep breath and spoke what she'd already said before. 'Nonno, I know what happened. I know Salazar Slytherin killed a lot of people and did things that should have never been part of this world… But Nonno! Salazar Slytherin had a Symbio inside him! It wasn't even him doing those things! They don't—' she stopped when Nonno held a hand in front of her.

'You've already said your defence, Agnese. I've heard it, but you are blinded by your fondness towards them. I'll tell you again what I've already told you before, and I don't want another fight please. You said it yourself, they are seventeen and eighteen now. Do you honestly believe that that age is enough to control such a power and know what to do with it? They will be consumed! Anyone would!'

'No, Nonno. Seventeen and eighteen is not enough, but you _need_ to see that they are _not_ like other kids. They have been through so much and I don't think they would even try and use the Power!'

'You don't know that Agnese! They must be eliminated'

'Nonno, please listen to me. They will _not _use it, they're noble, and trustworthy, and all they want is to have a normal life as wizards'

'What about the Sleeping Dragon? He's awake now and do remember the tendency of his line,' he tried to reason out with her.

Agnese sagged a little, knowing he had a very valid point there. 'He won't, he has the others to prevent that'

'And so did Slytherin'

'It is different,' she said looking down, Nonno crushing her faith as he very easily could whenever he wanted to.

He sagged. 'All right, let's say none of them wants to take advantage of it,' he started, 'only _they_ can free it, and there is someone that _does_ want it for himself. You know the situation, it would be like giving it to The Dark Lord on a silver tray!' he tried, hoping this would put her fully on his side. He knew she wouldn't betray them, but it wasn't all right to have your right hand man (woman) not entirely agreeing with you.

She took two steps forward and spoke in a desperate voice. 'He can get it if he wants and you _know _it! As a matter of fact, he is probably already plotting a way to do so!' She was gesturing wildly with her hands, trying to make her point.

'That doesn't mean we have to make it easier for him!' he said, his voice rising again.

'He can also free the Chest, if he has blood from the other heirs,' Agnese said rather insolently, trying to dissuade her grandfather.

'That's why we will use _Alevia. _And you will too'

Agnese gasped and took her hand to her mouth, shaking her head horrified. She didn't want to have them killed, and least of all, kill them herself as guardian of the Chest.

Lying here, in front of the couch was about everything he could wish for. They had been checking out the last books and slowly, everyone had cleared, calling it a night. Now, in the huge Library, with the big couch in front of the merrily burning flames, he could very easily forget everything and anything that was ahead… just because they were there, in speaking terms and just in peaceful silence.

He stared at her, passing through the pages with such naturalness and simple elegance. Her slightly curly brown hair fell to her shoulder, half-covering her face; but he could still make out her brown eyes deep in concentration. It was amazing how she could plunge herself into her little own world, where everything was under control and in which she was simultaneously untroubled and putting things together over and over again.

Suddenly, he was pulled away of his voyeuristic rambles by that same pair of light brown eyes staring at him with a quizzical look. 'What's with you?' she asked clearly amused.

Harry shook his head and smiled. 'Nothing at all.' _Should I?_ He asked himself while she continued to gaze at him.

Hermione frowned, not buying it. 'Save it, I've seen it all before'

Harry was a little taken aback by here response. 'What do you mean?'

'That I know you've got something in your mind and that I'm not buying that cute smile and the "Nothing at all",' she said matter-of-factly.

Harry sagged and smiled again. How could she always know? He would never have the answer to that. He stood and walked to the far corner of the room. 'Well, I've been meaning to show you, but I wasn't sure…' he trailed off and sat at the piano.

Hermione frowned and stood, following him. 'What are you—?' she started but her words got lost in the air that was now filled with beautiful Christmas music, played like in a Piano concert. 'Harry, I—I didn't know you played the piano?' she said as she watched his fingers slide through the black and white keyboard. So smooth, so natural, so—not him…

He continued to play. 'I don't.' He stopped and looked up at her, 'it's Draco,' he finished as he let the words sink in on her. He looked at her intently, waiting for the gears to click into place in her mind.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. 'What's that?'

'That I can't play the piano'

'Then how do you—?'

'Draco plays the piano, he was taught since he was a little boy,' Harry continued patiently.

'I know that Harry. I know he knows how to play the piano, he has played for me a couple of times, but how can you—?' her eyes widened as some of it started to make sense.

'Remember that incident, months ago? Well he didn't only transfer his energy to me. I was too drained for that to work; he had to give me part of his spark of life because I was more dead than alive back then. I even saw my parents, and they—'

When he started to talk about seeing his parents, Hermione watched him closely, eager to see more of this. He very seldom talked about his parents, and least of all _saw_ them. When he didn't elaborate, she resigned and let him move to the next subject.

'Well, the thing is that that deed created a connection between us. At first—'

'That actually makes sense,' Hermione said reflectively. 'Voldemort _did_ tell us you were more in the other side. And it was something rather strange when he brought you back,' she thought out loud.

'Indeed.' Harry stood to face her, 'that's why the both have been taking Occlumency with Profes—Albus the past months,' he explained and then continued quickly. 'I didn't know if to tell it to you because _I _hadn't even come to terms with it and I—we both tried to push it away at the beginning'

Hermione stared at him and blinked. 'So that's why you guys have grown closer…'

'Well, partly yes. I guess I just needed someone different for once,' he regretted saying it when he saw Hermione's expression. 'N—No Mione, that's not what I meant!'

She held up a hand. 'I see, don't worry,' she fought back tears at this. Harry reached out for her, but she moved away. 'It's ok, really, I know what you mean. I've felt it myself.' _Liar_, she called herself. Truth was, she didn't quite understand, and she felt rather left out at this statement Harry had made.

She moved to the door of the Library and turned around. 'You play beautifully,' she managed a sweet smile, which she really meant despite all the feelings she had right now. 'I'm glad you told me. Good Night Harry,' she finished and went out, to her room.

Harry sighed; he had meant this to be a romantic moment, when he could attempt to do what he'd wished for so long… but it had definitely had come all wrong. 'Night love,' he muttered and started putting together the books the old muggle way, only using magic to lift them and put them where they belonged… 'Where they belong…' he trailed off and apparated to his bedroom, not feeling in the mood to climb three flights of steps.

'I want to know what's going on,' Ginny was saying from her spot on the bed.

'But don't you reckon they haven't told us for a reason?' Hermione argued.

'They're doing exactly what they did back in fifth year!' Harry retorted angrily.

'That was different'

'Like hell it was! And they should tell us with more reason now!'

'Harry, fifth year was for your own protection,' Ginny sided with Hermione.

'Wow, wow, whoa. Hello? Person who hasn't been in the trio for forever here,' Draco commented.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry turned abruptly to him. 'There is no trio anymore,' Hermione said curtly.

Draco knew he hadn't said the right thing and regretted it at seeing her eyes but his expression betrayed none of it. 'Well, what happened in fifth year?' He tried to get out of it.

'They wouldn't tell me what was going on,' Harry started darkly.

'Or me, or Ginny, or Ron!' Hermione almost yelled and then shut all of a sudden, as if she'd said some unnameable thing.

Harry felt as if a dart went through his heart once again and decided to try and move on with the conversation. 'But the thing now is that we're in the Order and it's something like the fate of the world on our shoulders now!' Harry said sarcastically.

'Exactly why they haven't told us anything,' Hermione made an effort to move on with the conversation as well after a spilt second.

'They probably think we're not ready or something,' Ginny mused.

'Well, I'm sure they know more,' Neville put in.

'I'm with Neville,' Ginny said.

'So am I,' Harry took a step to them.

'I am not sure I want to know more,' Draco said honestly.

'I—am with Draco here'

'Hermione!' Harry said.

'Draco!' Ginny whined.

'Fine!' Draco agreed. After a moment, Hermione recognised defeat and agreed too.

'We talked to the founders!' Ginny blunted out all of a sudden when they were in the kitchen, having dinner.

Mrs. Weasley dropped her cup and stared at her youngest daughter. 'Are you feeling all right, honey?' she asked, putting a hand on her forehead.

Ginny brushed it away. 'Yes!' she said sulkily.

Mr. Weasley put his cup down slowly and took out his glasses. 'How?' he just asked.

'We went through the passage and ended up in Ravenclaw's castle,' Draco filled them in.

'And how did you contact them?' Remus inquired.

'The two-way mirror, we were trying to reach Sirius,' Harry stated in a flat tone.

'I see, so I take it they told you everything,' Dumbledore said softly.

'They didn't have time, Slytherin got out of control and they had to go,' Hermione responded. 'We need to know what you know,' she finished.

'Very well, I guess we don't have a choice now,' Dumbledore started.

'Oh yes we do. We can stick to the original plan,' Molly interjected.

'We agreed we wouldn't tell them unless it was really necessary'

'And since we need their blood—'

'And they already know most of it—' Tonks put in.

'And they are officially in the Order—'

'Ginny hasn't graduated yet,' Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

'But she is as involved as the others, dear. We have no choice,' Mr. Weasley tried to reason with her.

'It _is_ rather necessary,' Remus finished calmly.

'Fine!'

Arthur took a deep breath. 'I take it they told you about The Power of Shikeon.' They nodded.

'And The Chest of Power?' Tonks asked and they shook their heads.

'We start there then. What the founders designed to keep the power of Mother Earth under control and unreachable for overly ambitious souls, was this Chest,' Dumbledore explained.

'And they hid it and put it under a lot of guards, just in case'

'Now, we don't know where it is, but… Remember that attack to The Burrow?' Arthur asked and they nodded puzzled.

'Well, it was performed by Voldemort's followers to get The Prism of Odeon.' He stopped and continued at their bewildered expressions. 'A kind of key that enhances the powers of the performing wizards'

'We know that only the four founders—' Arthur was saying.

'Or their blood,' Tonks provided.

'Can open the Chest after getting past all those tasks,' he continued.

'There are legends that say there is a Portkey hidden, and a Moribius spell—'

Hermione gasped; Harry, Draco, Ginny and Neville looked at her with puzzled expressions. 'Moribius spell is one of the most dangerous spells to perform, not to mention that badly performed, it can kill the caster'

'—said backwards can activate it,' Remus continued.

Dumbledore was staring at each face and sighed. 'I know it is a lot to take in, and that's why we didn't want to charge you with such a burden… anymore than you already have for being who you are'

'We were hoping we could keep it under control so that you wouldn't have to deal with it,' Molly started. 'But as I see, that was naive of us,' she said heavily and stopped.

'Mrs. Weasley,' Harry said to her, but looked at them all. 'We appreciate it, we really do. But this is our battle to fight, and you can't protect us forever,' he said with a small smile. 'There comes a time in a person's life,' he regarded his mates with an intense gaze, filled with determination and a lot of other mixed emotions, and continued, 'when they have to grow up. They have to make their own decisions and weight the consequences of them.'

He stared at each adult in the room. 'Make their own choices and stop accepting the decisions of others where their own life is affected, even if they're with the best interests at heart.' He looked kindly at Mrs. Weasley, there was absolutely no trace of an eighteen year old in those eyes _or_ in those words. 'This time is only coming for us now, and we must do what we must,' he finished.

They all stared at him with a little disbelieve and admiration altogether and nodded, no words were needed.

'What have we got?' a cold voice asked from a dark corner in the old Riddle Country Cottage in the outskirts of Rome, in the valley of the Tiber River.

A tall and handsome man was standing on the threshold of the Master Chamber. His dirty blond hair fell slightly to his forehead and he had a marked Austrian accent; he bowed and then gave his report. 'We can use the girl. She's Nonno's most trusted and the heir Warden. She wants them to get to the Chest; she trusts them and believes they will stop you, my Lord'

A shrill laugh was heard from the corner. 'Isn't she a dreamer? Didn't she see what I did to useless Potter?' he mused out loud.

'But he's still alive, and has the Malfoy boy on his side'

'I know he's still alive you useless dump! Crucio!'

The man fell to the ground for a moment and screamed in pain, then it stopped and he got up with an effort. 'I—I'm sorry Master,' he said shakily.

'Do you have any more information?'

'They're fighting a lot over the heirs. She doesn't want them killed or harmed, and I believe she might even end up working with them behind Nonno's back'

'Another ally and she doesn't even know. Isn't that wonderful?' he chuckled and sobered. 'Does he suspect of you?'

'No, he trusts me fully'

'Very well Marik, you've been very useful. You can go now,' he said and made a dismissive gesture.

Marik bowed and with three steps backwards, he was out the door and dissapparated.

Moments later, a tall man, with silvery blond hair pulled back on an elegant ponytail materialised from next to the armchair The Dark Lord was sitting on.

'Did you hear that Lucius? Your boy is with them,' he said in a very dangerously calm voice.

Lucius took a deep breath, cursing Draco silently with all his might. 'I don't have a son, Master'

'I recall that before mine and Potter's little encounter, seventeen years ago, I personally made sure he was taught in everything he was supposed to. Exactly to prevent _this_ from happening'

'I can't understand why he turned out that way. We were sure to follow all your commands and give him all you ordered'

'Then where did you blow it? I missed that part when someone that was supposed to help us, turns to _their_ side. Can't you do _anything_ right?'

Lucius just looked down. 'I am sorry my Lord, I am useless'

'Apparently, you are. I believe that not too long ago, he nearly defeated you'

'Yes my Lord, I am weak'

'Indeed you are. Crucio!' he cast and laughed at the screaming man on the floor.

After a moment, he pulled his wand back and Lucius stopped yelling. He stood up elegantly and dusted his robes, trying to put the most presentable face even though he looked very pale.

'They won't take long to figure it out, especially if the little mudblood Solver's powers are strengthening now that the circle is closed,' he threw Lucius a terrible glare.

'We have the Chest and we'll get their blood before they can get there'

'Good then, you may go,' he said and gave what seemed to be a smile. Lucius started to walk out but stopped when Lord Voldemort spoke again. 'And—Lucius, don't screw it up again, will you?'

He bowed low. 'Yes Master,' he said and then added, more to himself, 'they'll get what they deserve, and dear Nonno will be of much help'

_A/N: I sincerely apologise for the time-warp some of you have probably noticed. In the end of Ch.6, Helga woke Salazar to go and bury the chest and now we're back at Hogwarts and they are working on the enchantments for the Chest. Truth be told, I had a lapsus stupidus and my mind got ahead of me. I hope you can understand this little slip._

_ The pictures you saw are not mine or anyone I know's. They're from someone called **KB.** If any of you know him/her, let me know so I can properly credit the artist._

_ I can't promise Ch.8 will be up too soon because I have to go through the whole story again to pick some loose ends and wrap it all up for the end. But I think I can promise that Was and Will Be will be finished before HBP comes out… or at least that's my goal._

_ If you read, please review, I will appreciate EVERY bit of constructive critic or just a smiley saying you liked it (although PKY doesn't let you do that lol). You're all cordially invited to join us at .com/group/BrainstormQuill ._


	8. It is never enough

**Was and Will be**

**Title:** Was and will be (08)

**Author name:** Rosali

**Author's email:**

**Category:** Action/Adventure

**Sub Category:** Romance

**Keywords:** Warlocks, Heirs, Mugglich, H/Hr, D/G

**Rating:** R

**Spoilers:** SS/PS, CoS, PoA, GoF, FB, QTTA, OoTP

**Summary: **Now they know the way, but it is clouded and unsure. There's only one path to end it, and that is adventuring themselves into that uncertain tunnel that leads to the future… or to their doom. We see some feelings that have been repressed blossom and be prepared, cause someone will die.

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

CHAPTER VIII

It is Never Enough

_Maybe there's a God above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone _

_Who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_ (.- Hallellujah – Rufus Weinwright)_

_A/N: Receiving early inheritance + a new job + trying to sell your house + a terribly frustrating writers block + University and other stuff can make you take VERY long to post a new chapter. But here you go! A lot of action and some humour ahead *wink* Happy reading!_

_ After Ch.8, there are three more to go and I hope it's so good so far :D Please R&R, and thanks again for taking the time to read such a long story._

**Part One – Swaying Tambo**

None of the inhabitants of Old Europe knew what had hit them; all they knew that out of nowhere everything had come off balance and seriously terrifying things and creatures had emerged from the depths of earth to bring darkness and fear to all of their hearts.

The only place that could be considered safe was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hogsmaede, the small town that had been founded near the school not too long ago. The three founders left had put up many wards around so that their former best friend and partner couldn't come as close as ten miles from both places.

It had been almost a year since he'd left them and the circle they had considered sacred and unbreakable was now gone. The void he had left on each their hearts had been too deep to ever be filled, so they had concentrated in taking care of Helga and her new-born baby and of the wards that would keep a small population of witches and wizards safe from the wrath of the symbio.

Various times, Godric had vainly tried to reach out for the person that had been part of his life and almost all of his life for as long as he could remember. His heart was full of desolation and all that kept him from a deep depression was the love of his wife and his godson… Salazar's son.

There were nights in which, if you heard closely, you could hear small cries from Hufflepuff's top alcove… sobs of a broken heart, sobs of an uncertain future, whose present was only held up by sheer will and unconditional love and support from her friends. She had named their baby Samuel Scaleno Slytherin; they had both though Samuel would be a fine name, and she decided to name him with Salazar's middle name because they hadn't agreed on a middle name… just to make sure none of them (Samuel or Helga) forgot whose son he was.

Rowena had been in a vegetative state for a very long time after Salazar's attack, but now she was back with them, and she felt her task was to be the strong one for the other two… her husband and her best friend. She had deliberately pushed away her own feelings so she wouldn't fall apart and let them all fall to pieces. Sometimes, she would lock herself in the Conference room with Fawkes and just listen to his soothing song so that she wouldn't lose her mind, and most of the time it worked and she was able to play the strong one for the other three; her husband, her friend and her godson.

He was so much like Salazar it was scary; the only thing different were the eyes… Samuel definitely had his mother's dark green, kind eyes; not Salazar's complicated, unreadable ones. His soft skin was as pale as his father's, and his hair was jet black… so intense just to look at. Samuel was a very loved and powerful baby; even at his young age he already performed magic. And sometimes, if you looked deep into his eyes, you could see an unknown knowledge that his father was missing and in a lot of pain.

Salazar had tried to go back home in the very few moments he was himself, whenever the Symbio had performed a specially powerful piece of magic and needed to rest.

Whenever he'd tried to enter the new village or go near the castle –apart from the core of the Forbidden Forest, which was the Symbio's territory-, it had thrown him away, rejecting him with very powerful magical walls. He knew this was probably the wisest his friends had done because that little space was all they'd managed to do to keep wizards from the Symbio's madness. With all this, being himself was so painful, most of the time, he wished he would just be banished into the Shadow Realm and never be able to feel so much pain again.

He had seen Samuel, his son. The Symbio had been specially "kind" on letting him "out" and staring into a magical fountain when Helga had his baby and named him, and when they all took him in. It had also let him see how they all dealt with him being gone, and despite all of the pain, he was the least reassured they still loved him.

She had locked herself in her room, away from her grandfather, away from The Dark Lord and his minions, away from what inevitably awaited her in the near future. Agnese paced up and down, she was wearing the Warden's dress robes; she was supposed to be out in the main dining room at eight and it was ten past eight… Nonno hated when anyone was late to a meeting, especially his heir, for he very seldom called for gatherings.

The sandy coloured robes she wore were mostly simple, she only had one distinguishing mark saying she was the heir to the guardianship of the Chest and one distinctive mark that she was the only woman in the whole gathering. Both her shoulders and down her sides to the waist, the robes were decorated with a dark orange pyramidal, lightning-bolt patch, and in the centre of her chest, was the Canepa Family's simplified symbol... The Warden's symbol.

It was composed of three parts; each representing something special that defined their philosophy. A circle that symbolised the cycle of life crowned the pendant. Beneath it was a small cross that connected the circle with the overturned triangle that finished the long locket; the first one represented the constant and not casual merging of paths in life, and the latter was a symbol of sacrifice… sacrifices that sometimes had to be made for the greater good.

The robes of all of the members of the guardianship union were straight and loose. Agnese's robes, on the other side were slightly dress shaped so that her body was clearly seen as a woman's.

'If I hadn't known them, I would be siding with him, blindly willing to protect the chest… but things are different now, I know they won't use it. But how to make him see the truth about them, they are not at all like The Dark Lord, not even the dragon, the living heir'

She kept arguing with herself about how she should proceed now, she had tried everything to make him understand but it was all useless. She paced up and down in her room and every once in a while she would look at her watch and feel the pressure that she would have to go out soon and try to defend her case… their case. The worst part was that she knew that if she lost, she would have to agree to kill them!

Finally she stopped and took a deep calming breath. She stepped forward and placed a hand on the doorknob, ready for whatever was to come. At opening the door, she faced what used to be a large living room, now turned into a big conference room. She took another breath and walked to the table with all the dignity she could muster, given the conditions she was in.

Nonno looked at her disapprovingly, but only the both shared that glare. She tried to shrug it away and take her place, to the right of him. Staring at each of the twelve on the table, she nodded in recognition at each and could somehow make out the ones she would be able to convince.

Her gaze fell upon the man who was sitting to the left of Nonno, he was his most trusted, but somehow, she didn't feel comfortable around him at all. Maybe it was the way his hair fell to his forehead, maybe it was his demeanour, but there was something that felt wrong about him. She shrugged it away and looked at Nonno, bowing slightly to him.

'Excuse my taking so long,' she said humbly, that was what the tradition dictated, complete submission to the current Warden, even if she was the heir.

'Let's proceed. Marik?' he started the meeting, looking at the blond man next to him.

'Reports say that The Dark Lord already knows how to get there and that he's finding a way to get there first, but not before he gets their blood'

He frowned. 'Do you have anything not obvious to report?' he said dangerously.

Marik shrunk away a little at the powerful man in front of him and his eyes travelled to the ring on his left little finger and shuddered at the power it held. It had a blue-black gem, and in the centre of it, the Warden's symbol was engraved in sparkling silver. Even if Nonno wasn't a full wizard, his Warden position gave him enormous power when it was necessary and he didn't quite feel like getting some of The Warden's rage, so he let his head fall down to his chest. 'I am sorry, Nonno,' he apologised with an Austrian accent.

Nonno sighed. 'Then we have no choice but to nullify them or eliminate them,' he stated. This last phrase had broken whispers around the large table; some were of approval, some weren't. Nonno cleared his throat, 'these kids cannot get to The Power of Shikeon, we don't want history to repeat itself once again. We all know that the Earth wouldn't be able to take another unbalance like that again; it would probably collapse upon itself'

'Isn't there another way, they are innocents after all,' a elderly man started, his tired eyes not meeting Nonno's, for it wasn't allowed to look the Warden in the eye while disagreeing with him.

'I would say the only one we need to annul is The Dark Lord, the one that is after the Power,' another man, younger then the first one, spoke.

'I know the situation is extreme, but there must be a way around it, there is always one'

Nonno raised a hand with his palm open to stop the talking. 'My question is this, fellows. Can we take that risk?'

The three men that had opposed to Nonno's saying seemed to start rethinking their biasation. Agnese saw the indecision on their faces and decided to speak up now; it was her last chance to maybe save the four heirs.

She stood from her seat. 'May I have a word in this?' she asked, more to Nonno than to the others. Nonno glared at her, but he knew she did have the right to speak up, being the future Warden she was.

Agnese took the silence as an approval of her speaking and continued. 'A thousand years ago, we were entrusted with a power greater than us, greater than possibly all the wizards in this world.' Her hand went instinctively to the necklace with the Warden's symbol, the one that gave her power almost as big as Nonno's. 'A thousand years ago, an ambitious soul tasted the limits of reason and power and nearly destroyed the equilibrium of the world forever, that was why the founders sealed the Power of Shikeon out of reach for any other ambitious soul; that's why they chose my family,' she stated.

Putting down her hands, she stood at her full height –which wasn't more than 5' 5"- to give more emphasis to her speech. She looked at everyone and then continued her defence. 'But hear me out. Despite that fate has brought back that greedy spirit, it is not living. There is a living heir that indeed carries that tainted blood, but as we all know, there is a much greater power that backs him up and keeps him away from the detour we all fear. He might be the answer to this curse. With their help, the power of Mother Earth can go back to where it belongs. And it won't gather like that again, for the situation in which it happened will not be repeated,' she finished and let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, sitting back down.

After a moment of silence, a broad shouldered man spoke up for the first time. 'Young Warden, how do you know that The Power of Shikeon won't gather in one place again?' he inquired.

'Last time, it came out to preserve the balance, which was being threatened by vile creatures, ones that nearly killed one of the responsibles for most of the reality today. The Power of Shikeon came out and acted through Salazar Slytherin in order to save Rowena Ravenclaw's life, without whom a lot of things that happened afterwards wouldn't have been possible'

'But still, I don't believe we can afford to take that chance,' argued another man.

'They will just liberate the Power and then try to move on with their lives'

'They will be tempted'

'No, they are not as ambitious'

'What about the Warlocks? Especially the dragon—'

'They have each other. Love can do great things…'

'And why didn't it save Slytherin?'

'Because it wasn't just him'

'Even so, he sought for it in the first place, that indeed shows us something about the blood that flows through his veins'

Agnese was seeing defeat, her eyes travelled to her grandfather, who had been silent the whole debate and now he looked quite pleased about himself, which angered her more. 'It is different…' she said lamely.

'How is it different?'

'I just know it'

'Right. So all we have to do is trust the fate of the world, which has been trusted to you, in these kids, _knowing_ they won't use Shikeon just because you _know_ it? That is not good enough for me to jeopardise the whole existence of the planet, my lass. I am sorry,' the broad shouldered man finished, and apparently, this statement was what they had all been thinking.

She sagged and closed her eyes, fighting tears away and sitting back down.

Nonno looked at her and a flash of sympathy went through his light eyes, but then they turned cold once again. 'So it is unanimous that we shall meet them before they get to the portkey and neutralise or kill them?' he asked, they all nodded. He looked at Agnese for a moment, waiting for her to nod her head as well.

She stood and looked at Nonno straight in the eyes, daring in hers. 'No, I won't accept it. It is not fair!' she told him in the Mugglich language they very seldom used; no one else understood what was being said.

'You _will_ accept it Agnese, and that is a fact. The vote is unanimous and we'll do as we must,' Nonno said in a commanding voice that quieted even the bravest.

But right now, Agnese was speaking with words much braver than she felt. She walked to him and they were face to face. 'Nonno, you know I love you, but these are four innocent lives that could do great things, just like their ancestors did. We were commended with this power to fulfill a mission of balance for the Earth, and killing them will not do any good to that mission. The power must be freed eventually, and we stand a better chance with them'

'Listen to me, my child. I've told you before, and I will say it once more,' he said as patiently as he could, the mugglich, a rough language by nature, making it sound even more serious. 'We can't risk the world, it is a sacrifice that must be made,' he told her, putting his hands on her arms.

She pulled away abruptly. 'I will _not_ take part of this, that's what you taught me and I'm sticking with it!' she snatched the necklace with such force that her fingers left traces of red along her neck. She looked at him once more and threw it to the ground, walking away to her room.

Nonno was astounded at this outburst and he kneeled to pick up the delicate necklace, which vanished in his palm. 'You can't walk away from your destiny Agnese,' he called as he watched her leave.

After a moment, he sighed and turned to the bewildered wizards sitting at the table. Acquiring his high profile again, he continued in English. 'We will proceed with what we agreed.' A man started to protest, but Nonno cut him off. 'She will come round eventually, she cannot fight what she is.' They all stayed silent and then Nonno dismissed the meeting with an air of the inevitable that even hurt as it was breathed.

When she closed the door to her room, tears were running freely down her porcelain cheeks and she did her best to wipe them away, for crying was weakness, and she was anything but weak.

A few seconds later, she felt a weight on her neck and looked down. With a gasp, Agnese recognised the piece of jewellery she had just thrown at her grandfather and squeezed her eyes shut, accepting the imminent.

As much as she hated it, she was bound by an oath, and she knew there was no way to escape, no way to convince them; therefore, she didn't see any way to save the four heirs. Finally, with her heart aching and not looking up, she went back out to nod her head at Nonno, even if there was barely anyone left.

He smiled a sad smile and cleaned her tear-stricken face with a thumb. Although he didn't like having her in such a position, he was sure this was the best way to carry on with it.

Days turned to weeks and all that was seen of Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville was dinnertime. Every once in a while, they came out of the Library to pick some fresh air or a small Quidditch match. It was more than just mist and mirrors now, it was real and approaching. Mid-February was onto them and so far, they had found out about the tasks set to protect the Chest, and the Warden, and the reason why Voldemort had been so quiet lately.

Ginny was kept up to date by regular owls from her friends; as much as she would've wanted to drop out of school and help the others, Dumbledore or her mother wouldn't let her; imminently, she had to obey.

Each of them had created their small working space in the huge Library. Neville had cast a long couch with a folding table he used every now and then, when he took notes. Hermione had pretty much made a studio out of a small bookshelf, a dark wooden desk and a laptop she'd enchanted to work around magic.

Harry, on the other hand, had just taken property of an overstuffed couch (a lot like the one he used for studying at school) in front of the fireplace and chose to pile the books he considered useful to the left of his "workspace"; every once in a while, he would produce out of thin air a roll of parchment and take notes, but apart from that, he just read and read. Knowing Harry, that just levelled up his already enormous reserve of energy, which made him shift positions only about a hundred times per session.

Draco's workspace couldn't have been more different from Harry's. He cast a large desk of polished wood that had a lot of drawers which he had turned into file-holders. Each one had a certain theme inside and Hermione was quite impressed at the organisation of the boy. How on earth did Harry beat him for Head Boy? She would never know.

When Harry started to get too hyperactive and anxious, they would go to a room Dumbledore had created specially so they would be able to practice their magic since they couldn't do it outside _or_ at Hogwarts for that matter because it would've been suspicious and they didn't want anymore attention drawn to them.

During the practice sessions, Harry and Draco worked in their Warlock abilities in trails Remus and Dumbledore had designed (Hermione and Neville also practiced there, but not as much, for they knew which place each had).

To cultivate her own ability, Hermione had started to study _Riddles not even a riddler could make out by Cassandra Gont _and some other books Mr. Weasley had got for her from none less than the biggest and oldest Library in the Wizardring World; the Ministry's Library.

While his friends took care of their own business and prepared for the ultimate battle, Neville had decided that he would, at any cost, be able to control the Protector's powers, just like the founders had told him. He had been working restlessly on trying to channel and use the Protector's powers with little success, for none of the Warlocks was in danger.

As the clock ticked closer to midnight, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept rolling on bed, trying to empty his mind, but it was useless; there were too many things to think about in regards of the whole situation. Neville still not being able to channel the Protector's powers, the second solstice of the year –something that only happened once every hundred years-, what the Founders had told them, what they had found by themselves and whatever expected them on that day.

Finally he gave up on trying to sleep and did the only thing –apart from talking to Draco- that could calm him down and clear his head. He went to his chest of drawers and opened the top one. He took out all the clothes that were inside and opened a second bottom, where he kept his most precious possessions; his parents photo album (the one Hagrid had given him back in first year, the one he'd given Draco for Christmas), most of the gifts from Ron, some gifts from Hermione… and the mirror.

He took it and faced his reflection. 'Sirius Black,' he ordered the object and its surface rippled for a moment to reveal a handsome man, with grey eyes and black hair.

'Harry! It is so good to see you! I thought you'd forgot about me!' he said half-jokingly.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the sight of his godfather. Even if he couldn't physically be with him, he could always reach him whenever he wanted through the mirror. He knew that was a little selfish of him, but it was better than feel terrible for not being able to bring him back. 'Hullo, Sirius! It's good to see you too,' he said honestly.

'So, how's everything in the world of the living?' he asked rather bitterly, with the smile still on his face.

'Don't joke with that, Sirius. It's not funny'

'Might I remind you that it is me who is stuck here?'

Harry rolled his eyes and decided not to push the matter further. 'Everything's been going good. Ginny's about to finish school, we've been doing some research and practising as well,' he informed.

'Ah, good, good. Any news on this Chest, or the Prism, or Voldemort?'

'Well, we know that Voldemort is also Slytherin's heir. There should only be one heir at each time, but since dear ol' Voldemort cast so many charms on himself, he leads a non-dead life and has the same attributes as Draco in regards of that'

'Oh man. That picture isn't very encouraging, is it?'

'Tell me about it'

'And what about the Chest?'

'It can only be opened—'

'By the Moribius spell and with the help of the Prism of Odeon, which conveniently is in his hands,' Sirius provided.

'But we also have to get through some dangerous tasks, and the Chest can ultimately be opened _only_ by the heirs' blood,' Harry complemented.

'So _that's_ why he hasn't done anything to you,' Sirius said matter-of-factly. 'And right now, he's prolly been weaving a way to make you get there, open the chest and then kill you. Am I right?'

'Pretty much, yeah,' Harry said with a resigned shrug.

'He's so predictable'

'He is, isn't he?' Harry agreed with a chuckle. If there was one person in the whole world that could make the worst situation seem at least a little bit funny, that was Sirius Black.

'What about the Protector, or Neville?' he asked. Right after the conversation they'd had with the Founders, Harry had contacted him and told him everything they had learned that day about the whole business of the Chest.

'That's what I need you for, I have no idea!'

'Gee! Thanks, Harry. It's good to know that it's love for the pig and not for the bacon,' he said sarcastically.

Harry let out a breath. 'Aw, come on, Sirius. You know that's not true!' he tried.

'Hmph,' was all he got in response.

'I know you're dying for me to tell you about it…' he pressed with a smirk. 'But, oh well! Guess I better get some rest since you'd rather stay silent…'

Sirius narrowed his eyes. 'You're a cheap prat, you know that?'

'Yeah, learned from the best,' Harry retorted with a wink.

'Who, Malfoy?'

'Yeah, right!'

'All right! Now speak!' Sirius ordered with a sneer.

Harry rolled his eyes and started telling Sirius what was worrying him. 'See, Neville's been trying to get out the Protector's powers but it's virtually impossible for him to do it because a Warlock… me or Malfoy, must be in danger for the Protector to come out'

'Well, you know what me or your dad would do, why do you ask?'

'Because, Sirius! When the Protector takes his body, Neville's somewhat put to sleep or something. When he's gone, Nev has no memory whatsoever of what happened'

'Ah, that might be a problem'

'Duh?'

Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry and went deep in thought for a couple of minutes. His face brightened and his grey eyes sparkled as he focused back on Harry. 'Will Strengthening Potion!'

'What?' Harry asked puzzled.

'A potion that strengthens his soul or whatever is put to sleep of him while the Protector acts,' Sirius explained.

'Hermione's already looked it up. No such potion'

Sirius' face darkened, and he spoke without looking at Harry in the eyes. 'Ask Snape,' he muttered barely audible.

'I beg your pardon?' Harry leaned closer to the mirror.

Sirius looked up at him with rage. 'Oh, no, you're NOT making me say that again...'

'No! I swear I didn't hear!' Harry cried desperately.

'That is pure meanness, Pure evil!' he continued.

'Come on! Please?'

'Ask Snivellus!' he said very quickly and then sagged. 'The git will most definitely know how to brew that potion,' he said as if every single word cost him a million galleons to get out.

'Snape? No way!'

'I don't think you ahve a choice. The only other person I know would be able to create such a potion would be Nicholas Flamel, but you told me he died almost a year ago'

'But—But I don't want to!' he protested lamely.

'Harry…' Sirius said in that tone fathers usually use when they know they're right and know that their kids are just too thick to accept it.

He slumped and opened his mouth a couple of times to argue back, but no words came out. 'I would've never imagined—'

'I know. And I will never accept it,' he said with a small wink, enlightening the mood.

Harry sighed. 'I'll see to it…' he said, defeated.

'He has to help you. Besides, you're part of the Order now and he's not your teacher anymore, so he has to be at least civil to you.' He tried to be encouraging.

Harry smiled weakly and took a breath. 'Thank heavens I don't have to stand him in class anymore!' he accepted. 'It's rather late, I should get some sleep. I will tell you how it turned out soon, all right?'

Sirius nodded a little sadly. It was very lonely in the World of Dead, especially since you were the only one alive there, but he was at least happy that he could talk to Harry or he would've lost his marbles long time ago.

The next day, Harry awoke very early to tell the others the marvellous idea Sirius had given him the previous night.

_'Malfoy! Wake up! I think I know just what we need!' _A soft grumble followed Harry's wake up call. _'Malfoy!'_

_ 'What?' _Harry heard in his head, Draco wasn't much of a morning person.

_'I said I think I know what we need to do'_

_ 'Kill good ol' Voldy, then chop him to pieces and throw the pieces to the fire just to be sure? I already knew that'_ he replied, somehow unintelligibly.

Harry chuckled to himself. _'No, I talked to Sirius last night'_

_ 'So Sirius is going to kill him, chop him and burn him? That'll save us a lot of trouble'_

_ 'UP, NOW!' _Harry "yelled" in Draco's head and felt a jolt. _'All right now, Malfoy?'_

_ 'What the hell would you do that for?' _he asked sulkily.

_'I talked to Sirius last night, and he told me what we could do to help Neville'_

_ 'Ok, let me have my cup of coffee and then you can bombard me with whatever crazy ideas your dead godfather has fed you, all right?'_

Harry rolled his eyes and got off bed. _'Tell you about it after breakfast, along with Mione and Nev'_

_ 'Whatever'_

Harry almost swallowed his breakfast complete and then ushered the rest so they would go to the Library and he could tell them about it. He just hoped Draco would agree.

Finally, after a lot of reluctance, mostly from Draco, they had decided that in spite of the cost, they needed Neville to be able to dominate the hidden abilities of the being inside him. Draco and Harry would put themselves in mortal peril every once in a while so Neville—the Protector could save them; and Neville, awake inside the Protector, would try to take control after the danger had passed.

As much as Harry hated it (much to Draco's pleasure), they had to ask Snape for help, and they brought it up in the next Order meeting. They were usually quiet and listening in all the inner circle meetings, but now they needed to do the talking.

Harry cleared his throat, and much to his surprise, even Dumbledore fell quiet. After a moment hesitation, he spoke; at first in a shaky voice, but then he gained confidence.

'To continue with this, we must have all the weapons we can in our advantage. We know Voldemort (a couple of flinches followed the name; Harry couldn't believe that after all this time, that still happened) wants this power. We know that only us, the heirs, can open it, and we know that Voldemort is also Slytherin's heir,' he started, puzzled looks followed his last statement and Hermione continued.

'The centaurs called Draco, here, "The Living Heir" less than a year ago. If there's a living heir—'

'Then there is another one,' Dumbledore picked up Hermione's line of thinking and smiled at her brightly.

'Exactly! And we know that the Chamber of Secrets can only be opened by the heir of Slytherin, and last two times it was opened by—'

'None less than Voldemort,' Remus finally got it and nodded with a chuckle. 'You really are the brightest witch your age,' he said proudly.

Hermione's grin widened and then she continued. 'Anyway, we need all the help we can get or we'll be lost…' she said, and after a pause, she finished. 'And so will the world, if Voldemort gets his hands on Shikeon'

It was Harry's turn to speak. 'Neville here is our Protector, but he only comes out when even me or Malfoy are in danger. But the founders said he could manage to channel the Protector's powers and use them at will'

'But to do that, I must be awake inside the Protector so I can try and do it,' Neville added.

'We've decided that we'll put ourselves in danger in purpose so the Protector can come out, but—' Harry looked at Snape and hesitated; it was harder than he'd thought.

Draco picked the hint an decided to put the chap out of his misery. 'But we need a potion, Prof—Severus, to allow Neville, here, to be awake.'

'_I'll put that one on your account of I-owe-Draco's'_

_ 'Shut it, Malfoy,' _Harry replied and glared at his friend, to which Draco only sneered.

'We've looked into it and there's no potion for that, but we are sure that if anyone can do it, it's you,' Hermione half-pleaded.

Snape looked at the four youngsters standing in front of him and his expression was unreadable, then his eyes landed on Harry. 'Potter, why is it that your friends have to ask things for you? Are you not their leader?' he asked in that obnoxious voice Harry couldn't stand.

His insides boiled with anger. _'Unbelievable! Even after I've left school, he won't stop tormenting me!'_ Harry whined in Draco's head.

Draco made his best effort to not laugh out loud, but these things were becoming harder as he spent more time with "the goody Gryffindors", as he called Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Neville . He managed to clear his throat instead of laughing, but couldn't help the smirk on his face. _'Shit happens,'_ was all he replied back.

Harry's lips tightened and he glared at his friend, then he placed intense green eyes into beetle, empty, black ones. 'I am not their leader, and I believe they explained what we need very clearly, no need for me to do it again, now is there?' he replied in a forcibly calm voice. He now knew how Sirius had felt back in fifth year.

Snape laughed and shook his head. 'Typical,' he just said, much to Harry's annoyance. 'I will work on that potion and you'll have it by the end of next week,' he stated. 'Now, if you'd excuse me, I've got work to do,' he said and apparated away.

The rest of the Inner Circle had remained quiet at the whole exchange of looks between Draco and Harry and of words between Harry and Snape. None would ever admit it, but having the rows between those two were rather amusing for all of them.

The door to Helga's room knocked and she looked up from Samuel's crib. She waved her hand and it opened to reveal her best friend, who was looking exceptionally pale lately. Helga took a finger top her mouth, telling Rowena to keep quiet, for the baby was taking a nap.

Ravenclaw's mistress smiled and nodded. Slowly, she walked to the crib and stared at the vivid image of the man she had once love, and brushed a strand of black hair from his face with gentle touch and a longing sensation in her steady eyes.

Helga frowned and came closer to her friend. 'What's the matter, dear? Are you sure you're feeling all right? You are very pale,' she said and touched her cheek.

Rowena turned to Helga and smiled again, but her eyes were welled up with tears.

Helga flinched. 'What happened?' she asked, a bit alarmed. Rowena very seldom cried and it definitely took one by surprise when seeing those eyes full of strength in such a vulnerable state.

'I—I'm ok, but I think I may be…' she trailed off.

Helga gave a squeak of joy when figuring out what she was trying to say. 'Ro, that is wonderful! Have you told Godric? He'll be thrilled!'

She shook her head, the tears striking her face like diamond drops. 'No, Helga. It's not wonderful at all! Have you any idea of what world I'll be bringing this child to?' she said, taking a hand to her still flat belly. For the first time, she had dropped the mask in front of her friend, she had stopped being the one to hold them up and she had let herself fall… at least for a moment.

Helga's face dropped and was filled with sadness. She looked down at her own baby, barely over a year old and understood exactly what her friend felt. She looked up again and sighed. 'Rowena—' she started but found herself at alack of words.

'All we have around is pain and war… how would I raise a child while trying to keep the whole world safe. HOW, HELGA!' she cried desperately.

All she could do was gather Rowena into a tight hug, patting her back soothingly. 'I know… remember I have a child too?' she said kindly in her ear and pulled back. 'Indeed, it will be hard, knowing that we're pretty much the only ones able to face that task, but you are forgetting the most important things, my dear'

Rowena stared at her, puzzled, and Helga smiled. 'You are forgetting one thing he cannot take away from us. That which has got us through all this… we have each other. And if we have that and hold on to it, we can get through anything and I am sure that your baby and mine will be the happiest in the world if we give them that,' she said softly.

Her face relaxed a little at Helga's words and slowly, her lips curled into a small smile as she brushed the tears away. 'But—what will Godric say?' she asked helplessly.

'He will be worried, that is for granted. But he will most definitely be utterly happy at the news. He's wanted a child ever since you two were married'

'You're right—he will, won't he?'

'Of course! Have absolutely no doubt about it!'

Rowena's smile turned to a grin. 'He will, we will all love this baby as much as we love Samuel,' she said happily, finally happy for the new baby's come. They hugged for a long moment and then Rowena pulled back abruptly.

'What's the matter?'

'Nothing. I just remembered why I came here on the first place,' she laughed. 'I found a way…'

Helga was speechless. 'You did? Wow, that's—wonderful!' she exclaimed a little hesitantly.

'Why aren't you happy?'

'I am! I really am'

'Because we can finally put an end to all this'

'Yes, I know. But it will also mean—'

Rowena sighed. 'Yes, maybe. It is a possible outcome, but it's not definite'

'We can't expell the being from him'

'No, but with the spell, we'll get him back for a short period. There's almost no way of the Symbio gaining control back… at least for that period of time'

'Will it hurt?'

'Yes, possibly,' she said after a moment.

Helga took a deep breath. 'One hour? Would that give him time to—'

'If we do the spell correctly in the first shot, yes'

Helga's eyes filled with tears; she let out a scream of excitement and gathered Rowena in a tight hug. 'I'll have him back again. I know that it's only going to be an hour, but it'll be enough… I hope,' she said and focused her eyes on her friend. 'Thank you, Ro,' she said quietly. 'When does Godric finish his classes?' she asked.

'About an hour. We'll have a moment before dinner'

'Wonderful! And how long till the second Solstice?'

'Five days'

The potion was ready; Snape had successfully created it and assured it was going to work. They were to try it after breakfast that day, see if it work or killed the poor boy. But as they gathered strength for the session, a small tawny owl came flying through the window of Grimmauld Place. It zoomed around wildly until Harry recognised it as Pigwidgeon; Ron's owl.

A lump of the old grieve raised in his chest and fell to his stomach at the sight of the tiny pet his best friend had been reluctantly fond of. Ron was still a forbidden subject for all of them, except maybe for Draco, but he got the message as well.

Harry didn't know if they had just got over it and moved on and he was the only one lingering in the memory, or they just wouldn't talk about it. Deep inside, he knew the second was the most likely, but didn't dare go into such dangerous waters.

He looked at Hermione and saw the same sad look on her face and couldn't help but feel relieved and terribly worried at the same time. He could sometimes hear Mrs. Weasley crying at nights and Mr. Weasley comforting her; and whenever he saw Ginny, he still saw the sadness and the void the departure of her brother had left.

Harry let himself fall apart every once in a while for the sake of his own mental health and usually he got over it and put that mask on again, or Draco would be there for him. But not Hermione; not anymore. And he missed her; he missed his best friend, he missed the woman he loved, he missed the trust they had always had, not hiding anything from the other.

Now it was different; Hermione wouldn't grief at all, and except from those little flashes he caught, there was no sign in her that her best friend had been killed. She usually didn't hold things for herself like that… not from him. She would put the same strong mask Harry wore in front of the others and then take it off when she was with him; but now that had changed and Harry didn't know if to admire her courage or worry… If she was keeping it all for herself, the glass was bound to fill entirely and spill, with probably catastrophic consequences.

He was brought out of his ramblings by Neville's voice. 'It's from Ginny, Luna's at St. Mungos, in labour,' he said as panic crept into his voice.

Harry shook his head and took in what he had just been told. Ron's baby was about to be born! 'Let's get to the Hospital right now!' he roared and they all apparated out.

When the waiting room materialised in front of them, they made out the slender form of Ginny sitting in one of the chairs, her face cradled between her hands. They all hurried and she looked up at the steps.

'Harry! Hermione! I'm _so_ glad you're here!' She stood and hugged both her friends. 'We were just going to Charms and she let out a scream, and I saw the floor, it was wet, and she fainted, and—'

Hermione didn't let go off her as she spoke. 'Shhhh, Shhhh. It'll be all right sweetheart,' she said soothingly, stroking her hair gently.

After a moment of sobs, Ginny pulled back and took a deep breath. 'I'm sorry, I just—didn't know what to do, I was so scared'

'She'll be fine, the medi-wizards are the best here,' Draco put in helpfully and came closer, putting a hand on her arm. 'They will both be fine'

'But she's so small and—'

'She's strong,' Neville assured with a smile.

Luna entered the delivery room at one in the afternoon, after they had stabilised her, she stayed there all afternoon and most of the night. The five stayed in the waiting room all the time, receiving and calming relatives and friends. Luna's father was pretty upset as well, but luckily he really loved that baby.

It was one of the hardest deliveries Dr. Allrhydo had performed in his whole career. It was a seventeen year old, with a thin form and _very_ weak compositions. She had barely dilated over the past hours, and the spells they normally used in these cases didn't seem to work, Merlin knows why!

Finally, she had dilated enough for the baby's head to come through, so he cast an awakening spell on Luna, being careful not to retrieve the pain killer spells. 'Mrs. Lovegood, can you hear me?'

'It's Mrs. Weasley now, and yes,' she said, a little dizzy from all the pain killer spells and potions; she didn't think she had ever felt so much pain in her life.

'All right, that's good. Now, I need you to push hard so your little guy will come out, all right?'

'I hope the inquisition is happy with the amount of pain this can cause, they should've only made woman give birth when punishing them,' she said and started to push.

Dr. Allrhydo was a little more than puzzled at this last statement, and chose to blame it on the pain killers. 'Uh… ok, just keep pushing and we'll get him out,' he encouraged.

After pushing for a long while, the head of the baby started to show. The room started to fill with a sparkling light that for the first time drove the Dr.'s attention from the birth in process. He looked around with wide eyes and wasn't brought back to reality until he heard another of Luna's screams.

'Get him out, for crying out loud!'

He shook his head and helped Luna to bring the baby to the world while the light became brighter and brighter; almost blindingly bright. A loud cry filled the room; the Dr. smiled. 'Congratulations Mrs. Weasley, you have a healthy baby boy'

Luna looked at him and saw Ron in his hair and rosy-pale skin; she smiled as she held her baby. Moments later, darkness' veil fell upon her eyes.

At midnight, when most of the people had cleared, only the five and Luna's father were left. Dr. Allrhydo came out and cleared his throat; they all jumped and opened their eyes. 'The baby is all right, he's in the maternity unit right now'

The statement was followed by relieved breaths. 'What about Luna? Is my baby girl all right?'

The Dr. sighed. 'She had some complications; it was a most peculiar birth. She is unconscious now,' he said heavily. 'She gave a good fight there in spite of everything, she's very strong and we trust she'll be all right,' he added quickly. 'She'll just need a couple weeks rest and constant attention'

Luna's father let out a breath and intertwined his hands in front of his mouth. 'Can I see her?'

'Sure you can, just be quiet, she's resting'

Ted Lovegood nodded and walked to the room he'd been directed to. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and Draco followed. He entered the room and the rest stayed at the door, watching them.

'It is so sad,' Hermione was saying in a hushed voice.

'To think he'll grow up without a father,' Ginny put in, in a broken voice.

'We'll be there,' Harry said encouragingly, but the sadness was easily made out.

'Yes, she won't be alone,' Neville assured.

'She'll get through, and so will the baby,' Draco added much to the others' surprise.

After a moment of silence, Hermione stood. 'We should go now, we can see her tomorrow'

'Yes, we need some rest as well,' Harry agreed and they all went to the apparating zone of the hospital with one last glance inside the room, where Ted sat next to Luna's bed. 'Ron will be proud,' Harry murmured before dissapparating.

Draco was the last one to do so and he sighed at Harry's last phrase. 'From one shadow to the other…' he muttered and disappeared too.

Finally, after helping Luna and the still unnamed new-born baby boy to settle at Grimmauld Place, they were able to get a moment to try the potion and start the training. Luna would have special permission to come and go from school, and while she was in class or taking an exam, the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place would take care of the baby.

When they managed to get the time, they tried it and it worked wonderfully, despite that the mental effort made by Neville left him like a rag after each session. But as tiring as it was for him; he was willing and even happy to be completely drained thrice a week, the least. And as much as Harry hated to admit it; most of it was thanks to Snape who had invented the potion for Neville's "soul" to be alert while the Protector was "in charge".

After a very long three-hour practice, the bell inside the training room echoed, announcing dinner. Hermione lost concentration for a moment to look up. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of the lap they'd created. They had boggarts, thorns, hex throwing dummies, jumps, apparently endless pits in which you only stopped falling when saying the counter-spell. She looked at her train-mates and smiled, only to remember a moment too late to grab the pole. She let out a scream and fell to the ground with a loud THUMP!

Neville, with the Protector's powers, and Draco were in the middle of a duel, while Harry was aiming at another dummy a couple meters from the duel. They all stopped what they were doing and watched as Hermione fell in slow motion.

She let out a moan and winced in pain, her eyes watering. They looked at her and the worried glances, quickly turned to amused ones (after they were sure she hadn't broken anything), and a moment later, the three young men were in fits of laughter.

'Stop it! You lot! It's not funny, I think I broke something,' Hermione protested indignant.

'No you didn't, you would be yelling in pain,' Harry said between laughs.

'What makes you think I'm not only playing brave?'

'Because if you had broken something you wouldn't be arguing if you did,' Draco provided, trying his best to sober up.

'Fine! Laugh at my pain!' she said stubbornly and crossed her arms with a pout.

_'She looks great when angry,' _Harry thought in Draco's head as he watched her.

_'And pouting,' _he added.

Neville came to her, still laughing a little. 'No, we're not laughing at you. We're laughing _with_ you,' he tried and winked at the other two boys.

Harry sobered a little and came closer, to help her up. 'Right, not at you—'

'_Or _your pain,' Draco added.

'Sure you're all right?' Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and took his hand. 'Guess so…' she said, making a face to the three. She walked out of the room, swinging her hips with haughtiness, trying to show she didn't need them.

The three teenagers watched as she left with hormones at the order of the day. 'She is hot,' Neville said, his mouth hanging open a little.

'When she wants to, you would be surprised,' Harry assured.

'Definitely,' Draco added, earning a stern look from Harry, who still refused to wrap his brain around the fact that Malfoy and Hermione might have got close in the time they were together.

When they came down for dinner, Hermione was holding her wand against her bum, muttering a cooling spell. Luna stared at her with amusement, the baby in her arms. After a week, she was now able to walk around the house and do things, although every time she had to go to school, she was _very_ reluctant of letting go off her baby.

As dinner was finished, Luna stood, having put the baby in his crib. 'I have an announcement to make.' They all turned their attention to the new inhabitant of the old house. 'It was pretty obvious from the moment he was conceived, who his godparents would be, but I still wanted to give it a thought. Ronald would have wanted it this way, and I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job if anything was to happen to me,' she stated. Ever since the baby had been born, Luna had occasionally dropped her old dreamy self to talk and act as an almost grown-up.

'Nothing will happen to you, we wouldn't let it,' Harry told Luna.

'I know you wouldn't want it. But last week, that proved to not be enough,' she said matter-of-factly and Harry sighed. 'Anyway, Harry, Hermione, would you do me the honour of being my child—Ron's child's godparents?'

Hermione was startled and her eyes started to well up with tears. With everything that had been going on and all she'd been thinking about, she hadn't stopped to think who the baby's godparents would be. 'It would be my pleasure,' she said softly.

'I would be delighted,' Harry said honestly.

Just then, Mrs. Weasley stood with a jump. 'Oh, that is just brilliant, dear Luna! We have a Wickening to prepare then!' she clapped her hands together excitedly and a moment later, her face fell and she sighed. Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again, with a gentle smile. 'I'm glad you're part of the family,' she admitted and gathered Luna into a breath taking hug.

'Hold on, how do you plan on doing a Wickening if the brat doesn't have a name yet?' Draco asked, interrupting the moment.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Must you be so delicate?' she said boredly.

'The brat still hasn't got a name,' he shrugged.

'Don't call my godson a brat!' she argued back.

'Fine. Weasley's son doesn't have a name. Is that all right?' he asked Hermione, making a face.

'I know he hasn't got a name, I have been thinking about that very much. Of course his middle name will be Ronald, but what about his first name?' Luna asked.

'What about Daniel?' Hermione put in after a moment.

Luna stared at her with blue dreamy eyes and seemed to consider it for a moment. The baby looked at his mother with his father's eyes and apparently he liked the name, for he let out a small happy noise. She looked at the baby and up at Hermione again. 'I believe he likes it,' she said gleefully.

'It has a meaning after all…' Draco mused out loud.

'So Daniel it is!' Luna exclaimed and kissed Daniel's head.

Harry looked at his friend's face in the baby's. A nostalgic feeling took him over as the clear blue eyes stared at him. 'Only Luna's hair… with streaks of Ron's…' he said softly and looked up at the others in the room. He particularly noted Draco's expression, but didn't give it a second thought. A moment later, he cracked a smile. 'Daniel Ronald—'

'Weasley… he's a Weasley,' Luna complemented and Harry smiled at her.

**Part Two – Proof of Sin **

_A/N: I had to REALLY cut the chapter short… about 15 pages that were meant for this chapter were moved to WWB9 because, as you've seen, it was already a teeny bit too long, lol. _

Finally, the day had come. The previous night, none could sleep and they stayed up—together. They went through everything they'd learned in the past months and talked about things none would've, given a different situation. Each spoke about their fears and hopes, about what they'd expect from life if they survived the quest they were adventuring themselves on.

The four heirs and the Protector had been dreading and eagerly waiting for this day; in which the fate of the world would be defined, as Draco very kindly loved to remind them. It was April the eighteenth, and the second solstice of the year would take place later that day and would last for two and a half days in which they had to free the Power of Shikeon so Voldemort _or anyone_ wouldn't take it like Salazar Slytherin had done such a long time ago.

'So, this is it, huh?' Ginny commented in a moment in which they all fell silent. She had, of course, got permission from Dumbledore to skip that week of school, and she'd trained like mad during that time.

Hermione was deeply in thought and didn't quite notice what Ginny had said; all of a sudden, she focused on her friends and furrowed her brow. 'There is still something that we are missing…' she mused.

Their attention was torn from Ginny's question at Hermione's abrupt statement. The four looked at her expectantly and Hermione shook her head. 'I can't help but feel there is still one thing we're missing but I can't put my finger on it,' she declared. Inside her head were a series of blurry images; the only ones that were constant were one of the Order meetings they had snuck in and Ron's presence in the Crypt that day… she _knew _there was a relationship there and it was of vital importance, but had no idea whatsoever what that relationship was.

Draco looked thoughtful for a moment and then smirked at her. 'Maybe the assurance of survival? I don't know?' he commented sarcastically.

'Shut up, Malfoy! We don't need your witty tongue right now,' Neville snapped with a frown.

Draco continued his trail of thought, decidedly ignoring the boy's words. 'The moment of truth, which door will you choose?' Draco chanted, amused.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'Look, I haven't slept in all night; the chances are that I won't close my eyes at all, so excuse me if I am not a ray of sunshine at the moment,' Ginny snapped.

'Don't forget that the fate of the world is basically resting on our shoulders and it'll be pretty much decided in the next seventy two hours,' he provided.

'Gee, thanks very much for easing the pressure, Malfoy,' Neville said rather angrily and put an arm around Ginny, whose face had paled even more if that was possible.

She rested her head on his chest for a moment and then pulled back, quickly wiping her eyes. 'You know what? Sod off, Malfoy. You and your stupid comments!' she said and stood, walking to the other side of the room and placing a hand on the mantelpiece, above which an old muggle hour clock ticked the seconds and chimed the hours. She stayed silent, staring at the time: four in the morning.

_'And you say you like the girl, right?'_

_ 'Shut up! Not my fault that she's such a crybaby,' _Draco responded annoyed in Harry's head.

_'Right, way to go Don Juan. I still have no idea how you got Hermione to be with you'_

_ 'You would be surprised…' _he retorted and sighed, quickly glancing at Hermione, who seemed to be deeply in thought.

Harry noticed Draco's eyes travel to Hermione and then to Ginny and he sighed too. This was so complicated… Loving one, wanting to love the other and a lingering and fractioned love between all of them.

Finally, Hermione snapped out of it when the silence pieced her ears. She stood and went to Ginny. 'Look, this is nonsense. We should be sticking together, not fighting. We can't break up before we do whatever it is we must do. Draco, apologise'

He was taken aback for a moment and frowned. 'Malfoys do not apologise to immature babies,' he replied sulkily and shrugged his shoulders. '_And_, we don't take orders from anyone," he added airily.

Ginny turned around and looked at him for a moment, advancing slowly towards the silvery-blond boy. He was sitting on the couch, staring as her hips moved with cadence. When she was in front of him, her eyes blazed fury; a volcano about to erupt.

She walked in silence to his side and looked down at him. Without further ado, she slapped him hard across the cheek. 'Don't _ever_ say that again, Malfoy. You have absolutely no idea, _no_ idea of what you're talking about,' she said heatedly and took a deep breath.

'Ginny! Why—' Hermione started and quieted down at Ginny's glare. She searched for Draco's expression and was even more dumbstruck when he hadn't even flinched.

He blinked slowly and looked away for an instant, his icy grey eyes never changing. A moment later, he gracefully took his hand to his injured cheek, which was growing redder. He looked unperturbed; the only way of knowing that this had indeed hurt or even hit him was if you saw past the unemotional, cold spheres.

'I'm going to go out for a walk, it's almost dawn,' she announced and walked out of the room followed by the other four's disbelieving eyes.

'You really made it, congratulations,' Neville said harshly and went back to the book he'd left a few hours ago.

Hermione looked at Harry, ushering him to say something, and he looked back at her helplessly. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a moment, then threw Harry a dagger glare and finally turned to Draco. 'That was uncalled for,' she stated flatly. 'I'll go make some breakfast,' Hermione finished and walked out of the room. She would've loved to slam the door, but that would've woke the grown ups, and she didn't really want to deal with any of them, so she closed it carefully.

When the brunette closed the door, Neville let out the breath he'd been holding and put his book down again. 'Harry, what are we doing?' he asked his friend.

He turned and sighed. 'I really have no idea. We're bloody falling to pieces'

'And _you_ don't help at all,' Neville said to Draco.

He turned to the Gryffindor and his eyes betrayed nothing… as usual. 'She's the one crumbling under the pressure, not me. Someone's got to crack her out of it'

'And you thought you were going to be the one to put her out of her misery? Oh, quit the rubbish!'

'Worked, didn't it? That's how you make a strong opponent, crushing—'

'I bet you that's a Malfoy family treat'

Draco narrowed his eyes at Neville. Harry just watched the whole argument, not really wanting to get involved and take sides with any of them unless it was unavoidable and necessary. 'No, as a matter of fact it's a Professor Snape treat,' Draco replied calmly.

'Just as bad,' Neville dismissed.

Harry rolled his eyes and let out a breath. 'All right, that's enough, you two. This is pointless and stupid. Hermione's right, we're supposed to save the world.' He chuckled at this last part and then continued. 'And we _cannot _do it if we keep fighting. Pressure can do nasty things, but we can't let it affect us; not that much at least,' he finished and searched for a response form the other two.

Neville nodded. 'You're right, Harry. I'm sorry. I just—it's Ginny, you know? And the fact that this git here upsets her is troubling.' He stopped for a moment and shot a glare at Malfoy, tearing his eyes from him a second later to focus solely on Harry. 'Not to mention that I have a slight feeling that—'

'Don't—finish that sentence. The first thing we need is trust. He might save your life not too long from now, all right?'

'All right.' Neville had to do an evident effort but he reached out his hand to Draco, saying nothing. At first, he wouldn't take it; he just glared.

_'Bloody take his damn hand! Work with me here, please'_

_ 'I don't want to! He's a git!'_

_ 'Malfoy!'_

_ 'Fine!' _he snapped in Harry's mind and finally took Neville's hand.

The other boy smiled slightly at Malfoy and took a sip from his coffee, going back to his book.

_'I can't believe you made me do that! He's reading Moby Dick, for crying out loud!'_

_ 'Shut up, Malfoy,'_ Harry replied mentally and chuckled. He really hadn't noticed how much Draco meant for him until that moment. He looked at the other boy with fondness and a small smile on his lips. He was definitely one of a kind.

Draco noticed Harry's green eyes firmly placed on him and he frowned, smiling. _'What you looking at?' _he asked and raised an eyebrow.

_'Just the terrible act you've just put'_

_ 'Oh, shut up Potter!' _he retorted and rolled his eyes, laughing inwardly at this weird thing that had changed his life in such a short period of time. A year and a half ago, he would've killed the boy, and now… now he was pretty sure he would kill _for_ the boy.

'There's still one more thing though—' Neville looked up from his book again at the other two.

'What do you want, Longbottom?'

'Watch it,' he stated and then continued. 'We're good now, but—'

'The girls,' Harry complemented.

Draco sighed and sagged. 'I'll deal with Miss flame-hair; you go for Miss know-it-all.' He told Harry and stood, stretching.

'All right. If you hear screams or things breaking, we may need dear ol' Protector,' Harry joked and winked at Neville, standing from the floor, where he'd been sitting and laying most of the night.

He laughed, but there was still this lingering sensation that he wasn't at all part of their little group. He shrugged that away to avoid any further problem; he would be following Salazar's advice and see things his way.

The two walked out and went in different directions, to look for their present quests. Harry went down to the kitchen and Draco went out of Grimmauld Place; if he knew Ginny at all; he'd find her there for sure.

As he'd thought, Ginny was in the park near Grimmauld Place. When she was upset –Draco had noticed- she liked to go to the park and sit on the swings. He sighed as she didn't notice his presence, so he walked to where she was, coming from behind.

'Don't—Malfoy. Don't even think of trying to pull the I'm-nice stunt on me'

Draco flinched and heaved a sigh. 'Back to square one…' he muttered and took one more step closer to her. 'Why am I suddenly Malfoy for you, not sweet-bum Draco?' he asked, trying to put a lighter note on the subject.

Ginny rolled her eyes, not yet looking at him. 'Just leave me alone, will you?'

'And how did you ever know it was me?' he asked curiously.

'First, I know you… and I know Harry. And second, your walking…' she trailed off.

'I'm sorry, my what?' Draco asked puzzled.

'Your walking,' she started, turning around. 'You have this weird retarded sort of walking'

'Weird what? Retarded? Excuse me, Miss grace. But it is not my fault that you were never taught how a proper pureblood must glide… not walk, glide. Right, you never—' He bit back the last part of his comment, not even wanting to imagine what Harry would do to him if Ginny returned more upset than she'd left.

'Never what?' she asked dangerously, her eyes narrowed.

'Never—nothing, really,' he said with a shrug.

'Right, do I look that stupid to you?'

'You really want me to answer that?'

'Oh, shut it! You prick!' she told him and turned around again, watching as the sun rose in a pink and blue aura that seemed to announce that this was _the_ most magical time in the year… for the second time that year. She sighed at the rising sun while the cool morning air blew softly, making her red hair fly slightly, and she shuddered at the mystical air… almost frighteningly mystical.

Draco took a couple more steps and closed the distance between the two. He took off his cloak and put it around Ginny's shoulders. 'I think you need it more…' he told her as an explanation and sat on the swing next to her.

Ginny closed her eyes and Draco watched as her chest rose and fell evenly, slowly, as if she was grasping for breath. He frowned and studied her profile more closely. One of the first rays of sunlight hit the streets mercilessly; reaching her face. It made her hair look slightly golden and a twinkle caught the boy's eye. Soon enough, he realised it was a trail of salty tear that sparkled like a drop of stardust on her fair skin. He put a hand on her leg. 'Hey… what's the matter?' he asked softly.

Ginny took a hand to her cheek, quickly brushing the tears away, and she turned to him with a smile and over-bright chocolate brown eyes that seemed to let out an aura as the sun passed her delicate profile. 'Nothing… it's just—a little bit overwhelming,' she said honestly.

Draco smiled back at her gently. It wasn't the classical Malfoy sneer, or an amused smirk; it was a genuine smile at the tender and even fragile shape of her. 'Yeah, I know…'

'How would you know? You're always unperturbed, Draco. I don't know how you do it!'

He chuckled. 'You would be surprised at how much like my father I am'

'That's not true!' she exclaimed, putting a hand on his cheek. 'Draco, you're _nothing_ like your father, you're not!'

'Thanks, Gin. But I know better. I was taught that way…' he said and trailed off, looking idly at the east. Even if it was an almost unnoticeable change, Ginny was sure she saw a melancholic flash pass his cold eyes… they almost—they almost seemed warm. He shook his head and focused on the red-head girl. 'What?' he asked, returning to the laid back attitude.

Ginny shook her head rather sadly. 'Nothing, Dra. It's nothing'

He frowned and smirked. 'What did you just call me?'

She looked taken aback. 'What _did_ I call you?' she asked back.

'I think you just called me Dra. What got into you?' he asked and laughed a little.

'I did not!'

'You did so!'

'All right, maybe I did. Does it bother you?'

'As long as you only do it in private…'

'Whatever,' she said and chuckled in amusement, falling silent again.

Draco put a gentle hand on her cheek and smiled sweetly; the first smile like that Ginny had ever seen… at least in him. 'It'll all be all right, you'll see,' he said reassuringly.

Ginny nodded and leaning her head on the back of his soft hand, she spoke. 'I hope…' she said in almost a whisper.

'It will…' he assured once again and kissed her forehead tenderly, letting his lips rest there for a moment or two. He pulled back and offered his hand. 'Ready to go back and get some breakfast?' he asked.

She took it and smiled. 'Definitely, I'm starving'

The fresh air of April blew more furiously as the afternoon advanced. That had lunch and the respective session on cries and hugs and "take care"s. Mrs. Weasley had, in Draco's opinion, nearly "cried herself to dehydration" and while Tonks wanted to go with them, Moody had given the five of them a quick session of DADA and the usual "constant vigilance" lesson.

Lupin seemed reluctant on letting them go, but knew deep inside that he had no choice, and with a look at each of them; he gave the teenagers his silent vow of confidence. Mr. Weasley, in his side, had his accustomed calm demeanour, but there was a mix of fear, hope and resignation in the words he gave the heirs and the Protector.

'The past condemns us and gives us hope. What you are about to do today will write your names in the books for the future if it goes either way. Your choices are the ones that will grant you a way out or a curse for us all,' Dumbledore said to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Draco and Neville with twinkling yet tired eyes when all the grown ups were done with their good wishes and farewells.

Draco snorted a little. 'Gee, thanks for the burden-lifting, Headmaster…' he commented sarcastically.

'Draco! Not the time, not the place!' Hermione scolded angrily.

'What? It's the truth!'

'And it is also true that the fate of the world is in today's mission, Draco, you said it yourself! I don't see why he should be all nice about it,' Ginny complemented Hermione's protest.

'Fine! But still, it's not something I like to be reminded'

'No shit Sherlock,' Harry said moodily to his friend.

'Are we starting again?' Neville whined to the other two boys.

All of this argument was going on between just the five of them; idle to absolutely _everyone_ and everything around. Dumbledore studied the interaction and smiled at his former pupils. 'The bond is sealed…' he commented contently.

All of them stopped the arguing and looked at the old wizard, bewildered. A moment later they looked at each other and shrugged with amusement, not really understanding what those words meant. Hermione, however, travelled each of her friends' face and smiled at her former professor and all-time master, nodding with satisfaction.

Harry noticed and raised his eyebrow at her as if she were mental. At this, Hermione had an imminent flashback to those looks Ron gave her and didn't know if to cry or smile.

Then it hit her, there had been something bothering her the whole previous night, and now that she remembered Ron and the second reason they had been there that day. It all made sense now, what had been nagging at her was now so clear and she almost broke down and cried at the realisation. 'Oh, Bloody Merlin!' she exclaimed horrified.

All the people of the room flinched and turned abruptly to her. 'What is it, Mione?' Harry asked quickly.

'The Prism of Odeon! We don't have it!'

They all gasped and a veil of defeat fell upon them. Harry looked up at the Headmaster, appalled and ashamed. 'We can't do—'

Dumbledore interrupted Harry raising a hand to stop him. 'Harry, don't panic,' he said in a calm voice.

'How do you expect us to be—'

'Miss Weasley!' Professor McGonagall, who had been pretty much quiet all afternoon, spoke tersely and Ginny obliged.

'What are we supposed to—'

'How are we to open the bloody thing if we don't have the blasted key?' Draco finally finished all of their sentences and the five looked at the grown ups, who didn't seemed distressed at all.

A moment later, Luna entered the room, almost gliding though the polished wood floor with a peaceful smile on her lips and the dreamy look still on her pale blue eyes. She was holding little Daniel, who seemed to have just woken from his nap.

Harry and the rest followed her with their eyes, completely disorientated. 'I told you Ronald would always be with you…' Luna started and her eyes flashed sadness and fondness at the same time. 'I found this when—at his service, when I was talking to him.'

They all stared at her, still not understanding what she was talking about and rather taken aback by her saying she had talked to Ron on the day of his funeral. Luna, however, was oblivious to this and she continued her tale. 'Daniel, give it to your godfather,' she told the baby and he blinked at his mother, turning to Harry afterwards.

The five leaned in, to see what the little two-month old Weasley had between his hands, and gasped when seeing the small red rock he was using as playtoy. Hermione immediately looked up at Dumbledore, anger flashing in her eyes. 'Why, in the _nine hells _didn't you tell us about this!' she cried.

Dumbledore regarded her calmly. 'You had to see for yourselves…' he just answered. As much as she wanted to hit the old man, Hermione could see where he was going and closed her eyes, swallowing her annoyance at the grown-ups and at herself.

'Apparently, he got it that day, and wouldn't let go until I found it…' Luna said with a dreamy smile.

'Uhm… I don't think—' but she stopped when Harry put a hand in front of her, Hermione just sighed and said nothing.

'Well, Daniel took good care of it, and now you have to be careful, all right?' Luna told the others and put the prism in Harry's hand. 'He's with you,' she whispered, Harry only nodded, not able to articulate a word. 'And bring the toy back, Daniel will be missing it,' Luna finished and winked at them all.

She walked to each of them, placing a kiss on both their cheeks. 'Good luck, my friends, you're not alone, remember that please,' she pleaded with a sweet smile. She looked down at her red and blond haired baby, kissing his forehead lovingly.

After a moment of "taking in", Harry was the first one to react, closing his hand hard and pulling it against his chest, feeling the edges of the small rock piercing his skin mercilessly, as to not forget what they had to do and what it had cost them all.

Hermione then took a step to Harry and placed a hand on his cheek, tenderness in her big brown eyes. Leaning forward, she planted a quick kiss on Harry's lips; leaving him absolutely dumbstruck. 'I am ready,' she informed the rest with renewed energy. They all goggled at the girl and then brushed the awkward situation away

_ 'Can I—'_

_ 'I have no bloody idea, so don't'_

_ 'Lucky bastard'_

_ 'Shut up, Malfoy! And let's go already'_

_ 'Sure! If we're going to die, let's get it over with, right?'_

_ 'Uhm… yeah'_

_ 'Definitely off his rocket…'_

Harry shook his head and took his attention from Draco to the rest in the room, who were all staring at the two boys with puzzled expressions. 'Er—sorry bout that,' he said turning a shade of red.

They all let the uncomfortable situation slip again and offered the five teenagers encouraging smiles. 'You must go now; your portkey will leave in only a moment. You should be clear for your entire journey, according to my sources,' Dumbledore informed the five with twinkling and worried clear blue eyes; all at the same time.

'Do you have everything you need? I packed a few snacks, just in case,' Mrs. Weasley added with a sniff.

Harry and Ginny had to laugh at this. 'Thanks mum, that will be great,' she said gently.

'Right. We will definitely want—'

_'Don't—even try it… please,' _Harry warned in Draco's head.

He was a bit taken aback but he passed it smoothly and didn't finish his sentence. Apparently, no one noticed anything; no one but Ginny, who was shooting death glares at the blond boy. He only smiled back charmingly, as if nothing had happened, and she huffed soundly.

'Yes, Mrs. Weasley, we have it all,' Neville answered the question after no one else had.

'We won't let you down, I promise…' Hermione assured with a smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder and started towards the Entrance Hall of Grimmauld Place, where they were to take the portkey to Rome.

After another round of hugs and encouraging words, they all finally made it to the big, cavernous room and touched the silver jewellery box. As the box activated, the heirs and their protector looked up at the same time to the people standing on the other side of the room and smiled.

'I hope we don't'—' Hermione muttered more to herself before the room started spinning and vanished.

Once again, they were there… only that there was one missing. They were expecting the Symbio to show up, and the three dreaded the moment in which they would see their friend Salazar Slytherin once more, but as an enemy until they performed the spell and gave him the potion… if they managed to do so.

The wind blew across the desert zone harshly… the whistles only predicted loneliness… and pain. It was as if the ground was made of dry wood and the air whipped it cruelly, with touchless fingers angrily ripping the surface.

Helga pulled the neck of her thin wool cloak higher up her neck in hopes of protecting herself for what was to come. A few steps away from her stood Rowena, who looked at the bleeding horizon with calm contemplativeness; everything was inside her and it would stay there… or at least she trusted she could keep her composure.

Standing in the top of the hill, ahead of the girls was Godric. His head panned the surface looking for any signs of a trap. If only things had been different… if only he'd listened to him, maybe all this wouldn't have happened but right now, he was pretty sure he would've liked his memory wiped from him friend, and that the three could do this without him. But then again, there were so many things they had shared he wasn't sure he'd even be Godric Gryffindor had it not be for Salazar.

'It's time, get you wands and ready your weapons,' he told his wife and his former brothers'.

The two nodded with hesitation, none was too sure of they could take the now almost-almighty Symbio-Salazar, but there was no other choice from where they stood. They had started the chest with Salazar and there was no way they could seal the Power of Shikeon if the didn't have the Symbio and Salazar's blood.

The three raised their wands in the air, forming a triangle, and started chanting a spell that gave a reflex of all their power into the air. Knowing the Symbio, he would never satiate his power hunger, and the summed power of the three more powerful wizards of their time would _definitely _attract its attention.

The pink glow started going from end to end of the triangle and finally made a spiral in the middle of the triangle that swirled faster. A moment later, cold air reached their robes and brushed their hair, and they knew he was there.

The Symbio stopped short when seeing the three wizards and was shocked for a second, then he put his cool and controlling position up again. 'Well, well, well. See what we have there,' it said while gliding around the three founders, who had immediately shut the spell off. 'Didn't you get enough last time I almost killed you?' the Symbio asked with a smirk.

Godric placed himself if front of the two witches. As powerful as the girls were, they were no Warlocks, so he was their strongest defence. "Symbio, always a displeasure to see you again," he said, following his every move with amber eyes.

'You know I can see through you. You know I know how you feel'

Godric narrowed his eyes and his grip on his sword was almost painful; but he held it back to not spoil the whole plan. 'We just want Salazar. You would do good if you just let us do what we must willingly,' he offered diplomatically.

'Right, I will step aside so your weak friend can come out and let you take all this power from me,' he repeated their very plans with a smirk. 'I would do it gladly, but there is only one problem,' he stopped a moment, 'your petty friend is dead. Dry from life as an old piece of wood'

'You are lying!' Godric yelled a little louder than he'd intended'

'Oh, does the warlock love his warlock friend?' the Symbio asked in a mock voice.

'You have no idea…' he muttered tried reaching his friend's mind. An almost imperceptible buzz was returned and Godric sighed in relieve when knowing that his comrade wasn't totally dead inside the bastard.

'Get out of the way or we'll hurt you!' Rowena demanded.

The Symbio turned to her with a death glare. '_You,_ the former lover, a simple witch will hurt _me?_ Ha! That's one I'd like to hear'

'We're warning you, Symbio. We don't want to hurt Salazar,' Helga stepped up, determined.

'Shut up! You filthy half-blood!' The Symbio yelled and with a wave of his hand made the woman fly ten meters and hit the ground; just to hurt the dying man inside this body.

'Sala—! You're a monster!' Rowena screamed as she ran to tend to her friend.

'Impedimenta Maxima!' Godric bellowed as soon as the two girls were gone. He didn't want to fight his best friend, the person that had once been the most important thing in his life. But this was not his friend and he had to get that through his head.

The hex hit the Symbio and it fell backwards, rigid because of the strength of the spell. A moment later, you could hear a weak _Finite_, and the Symbio was standing once more. 'Amenda!'

Godric barely had time to avoid the curse, and he wondered why the Symbio hadn't used a crueler spell. With satisfaction, he realised how strong his friend was. 'Flama ignite!' A ball of fire shot from Godric's hand to his opponent.

With a bare wave of his hand, the being brushed the immense ball from hitting spot and laughed. 'You can do better than that. This is not a duel in your little school, in case you didn't notice'

Time passed in which the two duelled fiercely; hitting the other and getting hit numerous times. Of course, Godric was the most affected because his magic, as powerful as it was, it couldn't match the magic of Mother Earth.

Finally, Rowena couldn't stand just watching her husband being killed, so she stood and she used a curse she had sworn not to ever use: the Cruciatus. Helga took her chance as well and reinforced the surprise attack with a Binding Spell.

'Accio Sulemine Gloves!' Godric cast just after the shower of spells from the girls.

Taken by surprise, the Symbio fell to the ground, crying in pain. 'Electrificae Stupefacto,' he managed and the three fell to the ground after the purple, lightning-like shock, but the thin cords coming from Helga's wand still wrapped themselves painfully tightly around the Symbio's body.

They got up a moment later and smiled down at the creature, now totally unable to do anything because of the gloves that surrounded both his hands, which Godric had conjured just before being hit by the Electric Shock spell.

Helga kneeled beside him and put a hand on his cheek. 'Oh Salazar, why did you do this to yourself?' she said with tears shining in her eyes. 'Our son is marvellous. Very much like—'

'Shut the bloody hell up, woman!' the Symbio spat with cold eyes.

The blond girl gasped when realising that this worn-off face did not belong to her husband but recovered and stood, wiping her eyes. 'Do it before I kill this one,' she said with a blade's cold edge in her words.

The other two obliged and Rowena produced the potion that had taken her over a month to make. Godric kneeled and took his friend's head in his hands, holding it tight. 'Now, drink this,' said Rowena's soft voice.

'No! No I won't! You shall not—.' The Symbio couldn't finish because of the maroon liquid that filled his mouth. At first he tried to spit it out, but Godric's magically reinforced grip wouldn't let him.

The two stood and watched with eagerness as the eyes of the being blinked without blinking, its skin paled without paling; its whole body convulsed without even moving. And then it blinked… naturally. 'Godric?' Salazar Slytherin asked with a lost and scared expression.

The day grew to an end in that part of the world as they reached the bottom of the Crypts, the entrance to the labyrinth they had studied so much in the past months. They had no idea whatsoever what expected them there; they only knew there were Magical Beasts and spells that protected the Treasure Cave.

Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Neville were now standing in front of a big opening in the dark walls of what used to be the Death Eaters' Headquarters a year ago. They had found it through a combined spell Harry and Draco performed; each could do the "Room Unveiling" spell by themselves, but as the name said it, _Room _Unveiling, not _"All Walls _Unveiling". After the golden glow had diminished to an eye-bearable one, they looked past the walls and finally found the Secret Passage.

As the Archway formed, Runes started appearing on top of it. Harry, Ginny and Neville stared at the runes befuddled. Draco and Hermione, however narrowed their eyes, trying to figure out the sentence… or riddle more likely that was depicted in front of them.

'Thy who enter beware'

'Thy, shall find a forgotten…'

'A forgotten… work? Won't?'

'Word, a forgotten word'

'Or shall die in the attempt'

'Gee, how welcoming,' Draco commented.

Hermione huffed in annoyance. 'We're not supposed to enter, remember?' she asked bored.

The other three stared silently at the Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir try and figure out the runes, and Harry regretted_ so _much not having taken that class back at school.

'Full of light, sans a shadow'

'The hour of meadow'

At this, Draco fell silent, looking at Hermione intently. They had read the whole archway, but it was obviously a riddle, and Draco had never liked those… unless it was him using them against others.

Ginny leaned against a wall and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Leave it to the expert,' she said patiently and waited.

Meanwhile, Hermione's brain pieces started rolling, and she thought out loud. 'Full of light, day… heaven… sun… Sans shadow, darkness… night… sun… shadow. Sun without shadow… that's not possible. Hour of meadow… operative word, operative word….hour! Hour of Sun with no Shadow! Of course!' she exclaimed after a long time of rambling and hit her forehead with her palm, turning to face her friends. 'The hour sans shadow of the day… that would be noon!' she told them and engages started clicking… a moment later; the closed archway was a big, welcoming door for them to go through.

Harry let out an excited exclamation and Ginny squeaked with glee. 'Way to go, Mione!' Harry cried out.

Neville jumped in a blink of an eye when seeing the archway opening up and clapped his hands. 'Great work!' he congratulated the girl. 'You were always the bright one…' he added with a wink and started through it.

Draco only smiled and nodded his head at her in approval. 'You're not half bad…' he said obnoxiously.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. 'You'd be dead without me, accept it…' she retorted proudly and Draco just shrugged in response.

Their entrance was marked by a flash of dim yellow light that made the five of them wince, having accustomed their eyes to the dark halls of the crypt and the corridors of the "manor". None but Draco could help the awe expression that left their lips before they noticed it.

The walls were decorated with carved stones and paintings that depicted humans at war, humans at peace. One of those paintings called to Harry's attention almost immediately, and he approached to examine it more closely. As he ran his hand through the creased surface of the stone, his mind wondered to a thousand years ago, when this all had been built by no others than the founders.

'You feel it too, don't you?' Neville asked from behind.

Harry, without tearing his eyes from the wall, nodded slowly. 'I most certainly do… it's like we've been here before'

'Technically, we have…' Hermione mused, adding herself to the conversation and coming next to Harry to look at that particular picture. 'Fascinating… none of this has been written down,' she thought out loud.

'How is that so? It isn't possible…' Harry responded bewildered.

'Well, we _are_, after all their reincarnations… or something,' Draco put in lazily, joining the other three.

'So supposedly, we _have_ been here before; that's why we feel like this, I reckon…' Ginny added helpfully, following Draco.

Harry nodded. 'Amazing how things go round, huh?' he asked idly.

While looking at the carving, after what Harry had said, Draco stopped short for a moment. The carvings showed a man with black hair, thin and tall; he even looked like a walking skull with the black robes and pale skin (which he assumed was Slytherin). He was standing on a hill looking down at three more people with a lot of strange and evil-looking creatures behind that seemed to be awaiting orders from him… their master.

At the foot of the hill, there were three people; each in different positions, but they were all looking at the black-haired man in different ways; all painful even to look at. One of the women; a blonde one, looked completely disconsolate at the sight of him; she was kneeling on the floor, with a hand raised towards him. The other woman was standing back, her arms wrapped around her belly, as if to hold herself together with that single embrace; she was just staring at the man with a disbelieving and aggrieved expression.

What was more interesting though, was the man standing down the hill. He was very well-built and had light brown hair. His cloak seemed to be flying around him, and although he had his sword drawn, there was a hesitant expression in his face that could only be taken, like with the other two, by love… torn and destroyed love.

Even though the face and posture of the man on the hill were plain evil, a tiny little detail in his eyes could be noticed despite the walls that deteriorated the painting. The man's eyes were full of sorrow, and yet, he still looked down at them with a somewhat murderous glint on his grey spheres.

With much reluctance and will, Harry managed to fight back that tugging sensation and tore his eyes from the terrible sight in front of him; from the two he assumed to be Godric and Salazar. He turned to Draco and stared at him for a moment, seemingly calm and contemplative while looking at the painting. Encountered feelings took over him; betrayal, sadness, love… despair. He shook his head and came back to reality, focusing on his friends… his present time friends, towards whom he felt responsible to some point. 'Let's go,' he ordered.

'It is so sad! Did you notice how Helga was looking at Slytherin?' Ginny asked, idle to what Harry had just said and he was pretty sure he heard her voice about to break.

'Rowena seemed—destroyed,' Hermione added slowly, still not able to look away.

'Leave the man alone! He's not a monster,' Draco defended angrily.

'Guys! We have to go!' Harry said louder, pulling Hermione by the hand and away from the huge image. Each had connected with their portrayed homologues in such way that if you looked at them, you could feel the channelled situation of the founders.

Hermione, Ginny and Draco flinched at Harry's voice raising and turned to him. He sighed in relief and nodded. 'We don't have much time,' he said softly.

Neville pushed himself from the wall he'd been leaning in and joined the other four. 'The sooner, the better,' he said bitterly and started to walk in the lead. The heirs watched as he moved ahead of them, wondering why he had spoken like that.

Ginny finally understood and closed her eyes heavily. 'He feels left out,' she translated with a sympathetic sigh and hurried to catch up with him, closely followed by Hermione.

Draco started to trail after the girls, when Harry stopped him, putting a hand on his upper arm. 'What happened?' he asked concerned.

Draco jerked his arm back and didn't even look at Harry, who baulked at the uncalled reaction.

_ 'What in the world?' _ he asked, taken aback.

_ 'Get out of my head, Potter!'_

_ 'What's the matter with you?'_

_ 'Nothing!' _he snapped and hurried his step.

Harry stood rooted on the spot and looked at the other boy in confusion. After a moment, he decided to let go, for he knew that when Draco didn't want to talk about something, he wasn't going to.

They explored the tunnels and caves; each time encountering something new and scarier than the previous one. A spell that nearly chopped them all to bite-size, a very aggressive griffin, another spell that almost drove them mad with laughter and several other things they couldn't really remember anymore. If it hadn't been for Ginny, they would've fallen to pieces before getting too far out.

'I _really _don't want to laugh _ever_ again!' Draco was commenting moodily, having been struggling with himself the whole way. That sensation he'd felt earlier just wouldn't leave him alone, and he hated it because deep down, he knew it lay in his very blood; running through his veins… pretty much the only thing he didn't share with Harry.

'Oh, cut it out, Malfoy! I can't believe you even _suggested_ that _I _was a cry-baby!' Ginny retorted with an eye roll.

'I thought it was amusing, actually,' Neville said idly.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. 'Right, if you like having your mid-section snapped in two…' he replied sarcastically.

'Whoa… Malfoy flashback. You may want to be careful with that, Harry,' Neville said and laughed; wincing a second later and clutching at his mid-section. 'Ouch'

'Hey! What is wrong with that?' Draco asked defensively. 'I'd think he was lucky to even get a little of myself in him'

_'Actually, I—'_

_ 'Not. What I meant'_

Neville raised an eyebrow at the blond boy. 'You really want me to answer that?'

'Oh, shut up! You're not worth my hearing time...'

'Argh! Would you _please _knock—' Hermione stopped when a swish of cool air reached her face out of the blue. She stopped and looked around to see the one that had looked after she and Draco back then. She would've hugged her welcome, but now, here, it wasn't a good sign that the Warden's Heir stood between them and the only path to the Portkey and to the Chest of Power. 'What are you doing here?' she asked stiffly.

Draco saw Agnese and also stopped dead in his tracks. Harry caught up with them, and so did Ginny and Neville; they all looked at her curiously. She was wearing ceremonial robes.

'Isn't she the one that you saved in Rome?' he asked puzzled.

'She told me where to go when I went looking for you. What's she doing here?' Ginny asked as puzzled as Harry.

Draco turned to them. 'That, my friend is the one that pretty much prevented me from bleeding to death when you had your little fit last year. She's Agnese Canepa, the—'

'Great Merlin! The Warden's heir!' Ginny finished for him.

'I thought we were done with his guards,' Neville commented.

'Final trial before the Big Man?' Harry offered sarcastically.

'Don't go that way, solver,' she spoke in her language, in a very distant manner.

Hermione was a little taken aback by this performance, she had been so nice and—warm back then. She figured the reason of this, but that didn't mean she liked it. Agnese had been of utter help those weeks and she had grown to care for her, but now they found themselves in opposing teams and that idea didn't appeal her at all. 'Agnese, please let us through,' she pleaded in English, she had already performed the translation spell on herself and her.

'The guards you've defeated were only the beginning, he has more inside and you five don't stand a chance'

'What's she saying?' Harry asked flushed because he didn't understand Italian. 'How come I can play the piano but I can't speak Italian?' he whined to Draco.

'Sorry, Potter. Guess my Italian knowledge is not as well-learned to be transferred to you. You know, somehow I get the feeling that you got much more—'

'What are they saying?' Harry cut him off.

'That there are many more guards inside and we won't be able to defeat them'

'Gee, thanks for the vow of confidence,' Neville said, rather annoyed.

'And she helped you two?' Ginny asked with a frown at the young woman.

Hermione glared at her. 'I think we've got the hang of it, thank you. Now, step aside, please. I don't want to hurt you'

'I know a better way, you should follow. I'm no threat to you,' she proclaimed.

Hermione snorted a little. 'Right. I'm sure the citizens of Troy had the same assurance on the horse'

'And now?' Harry asked again.

'You really are starting to annoy me, Potter. Why don't you just do the—' He motioned with his hand, 'linking thing so you can understand. Not that I understand that much anyway'

Agnese sighed, changing her demeanour to the Agnese Hermione knew. 'Look, I don't want him to annul you and I certainly don't want to kill you, so will you please follow me?'

Hermione hesitated a little and turned to Draco with _the_ look. Draco shrugged. At this, Harry elbowed him hard on the ribs. 'Ow! What was that for?'

'Are you going to trust her, just like that?'

'Well, she was _very_ nice when we met her,' Draco provided.

'Did the fact that she's the heir of the Warden escaped your attention?'

'Yeah. She probably is just taking us to yet another trap,' Ginny sided with Harry.

'Actually, I think she's telling the truth,' Neville stepped next to him.

'And how exactly would you know that?'

'The—'

'The Protector's powers, right?' Harry said before Neville could finish his sentence; he nodded. He gave Neville one more look and sighed, coming closer to Hermione. 'I'll trust Nev, but I don't quite trust her,' he stated.

Hermione translated what he'd just said and Agnese smiled a little.

'So mister all mighty agreed?' Agnese asked with a smirk. Hermione suppressed a chuckle, Draco didn't.

'What? What did she say?' Harry asked exasperated.

'You don't want to know'

'I do! What did she? Duh! Traducto Oracione,' he cast the spell on himself and stuck his tongue at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

She led them through dark and darker corridors, set _very_ much like a maze. Harry tried to keep the path in his mind. _Left, left, right, left again, two rights…_ but it was too much and soon he lost count and just followed.

'Now, most of this domes have animals inside, so be prepared for anything,' Agnese told them as she took another right turn and there was a fork in front of them. 'Some of these places, as you've prolly seen already, end in domes that are like Chambers. They are like resting points, if you want to call them that way'

'Gee, thanks for the warning,' Harry said with a sniff. 'Well, I got a feeling we should go this way. Is that all right, Miss?' he said sarcastically and took the lead.

'Oh Harry! Would you be a little nicer to her?' Hermione snapped.

'Well, I don't reckon it could be much worse than what we've seen already,' Draco shrugged; he had also cast the charm on himself soon after, and so had Ginny and Neville.

'Want to make a bet?' Agnese asked with a smirk.

'But why don't we levitate? I've seen a couple of entrances that could make short cuts,' Ginny offered, rather tired of roaming around and getting nowhere.

'A great man once said: "First dominate what's under your feet to be able to look above and conquer what you seek",' Draco said with a smirk.

'Uhm… exactly who said that?' Hermione asked puzzled, surely she would remember such a quote from some book.

He shrugged. 'Dunno, probably Draco Malfoy. Great man, Draco, great man,' he responded with a smug grin.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'And I'm the Caesar's Empress,'

Draco stopped and bowed ridiculously low, showing her a beautiful half-sneer. 'Hail Caesar's Empress! Hail!' he exclaimed to the air, and his voice echoed in the cave, going to what appeared to be a Dome Chamber ahead. 'Not too far from the truth, now is it Caesar?' He looked at Harry and smirked again.

He glared at Draco. 'Shut it, Malfoy! There's no time for those things, I think we're close to something,' he said rather angrily.

'Whatever you say, My Lord,' he retorted and laughed.

Harry was about to respond , when he looked ahead and his eyes widened, his mouth hanging slightly open.

Ginny caught up with him and stared at what was just in front of her. 'Who was it that you quoted? What did it say?' she asked, not taking her eyes from the beast in the Dome Chamber.

When they all reached the huge cave, gasps received the sight of what appeared to be a giant spider, but with only five deformed feet. The silence that followed was so silent that the only thing that broke it were the loud breaths of the creature.

Its reddish skin seemed to glow, and its black eyes glinted with malice as they took in all the newcomers, setting apart the ones it considered the easiest to devour. A moment later, and before any of them could react, the creature had taken the two younger girls and was steadily advancing towards the other four.

Immediately, Harry reached for his sword as Draco took out his arc and aimed an arrow at the creature.

'Protect her!' Harry ordered Neville when he saw the boy reaching out for his wand.

'But you'll need my—'

'The protector will come if we need him. Right now I need you to keep her safe. Without her, we'll be here for the rest of our days!'

Neville sagged and took a few steps backwards, defeated. What Harry's said had been full truth, but that didn't mean he liked it the least. He cornered Agnese and used the Protector's powers to cast a force field (stronger than the one a wand could've created) around them.

_'Bloody hell! Of all creatures, we had to run into a blasted quintaped!'_

_ 'And what is that supposed to mean?' _Draco asked in Harry head.

'_Only that they are one of the most dangerous and aggressive man-eating, almost extinguished creatures'_

_ 'Oh, that's good to know'_

Their mental conversation was interrupted by a Ginny that was swinging against the nearest foe, to the quintaped's eyes; Draco. He had to jump and duck to avoid colliding. 'Oy! I know you love me, but aren't we going too fast Gin?' he asked but was only responded by unintelligible screams, which he wasn't too sure he wanted to decipher.

'We can't let it slam any of the girls anywhere!' Harry ordered as the creature started to take Ginny to its huge mouth; two rows of teeth showed inside.

Draco aimed again, and the silver arrow struck the quintaped on the leg that was holding her. It let out a yell of pain. 'Or eat them!' he responded to Harry's command.

The monster let go off Ginny and she was falling a good fifteen feet to the hard ground, screaming. 'Ginny!' Harry darted towards her, but the injured leg of the creature swung at him and slammed the boy against the wall.

'Arresto Momentum!' Neville performed the spell Dumbledore had once used in Harry as he sustained a force field against the two of them. He wished he could do something more, but knew better than to leave unprotected their only guide to the outside world. The spell worked, but she still landed hard on her back and was knocked out.

Harry's world came to focus again and he looked with panic where Ginny had landed, but she seemed all right… not dead at least. He looked at Neville and smiled thankfully. Standing again and taking his sword, he slashed another one of the beast's legs.

Draco was cornered, and his arrows had fallen feet away from him. He wouldn't have enough time to accio them and shoot before the quintaped's pointy leg pierced his chest. But then it let out a loud growl and Draco quickly rolled out of its way. Turning his eyes towards Harry, he made an official's thank you gesture and Harry smiled back.

Another scream tore the air and Harry noticed the creature squeezing Hermione tight. Apparently, it wanted to crash all of her bones before eating her. _'Distract it!'_ he told Draco.

He nodded and threw an arrow that pierced another one of the beasts legs, still, it didn't go down. 'Why don't you just fall! You want a full leg job, is that it?' he asked annoyed.

The quintaped appeared to rage beyond believe now and turned to Draco, swinging a reddish hairy leg at the blond boy, who slammed against the wall and slid down. Now it was only him standing, at least for the time being; the beast appeared to notice that too and to Harry again, whose eyes were closed.

A moment later, Draco stood again and threw a rock at its head. 'Hey! Didn't your mama taught you not to attack boys that have their eyes closed?' he asked it. _'What the bloody hell are you doing, Potter!' _

_'You'll see,' _was all Harry responded in a tone that sounded as if the boy was in a complete Zen state.

_'Well, you better hurry!'_ Draco urged as he avoided another attack while trying to keep Hermione –who was unconscious- from slamming against any of the walls.

'Stupefacto!' Harry yelled and a thick purple thunder came out from his hand, striking the creature in the centre of the eyes. It shook as if it were electrocuting itself, then stopped, and a moment later, it fell with a loud thump.

Draco was stunned for a moment and then noticed the creature's grip on Hermione was loosening, she was slipping and would be crushed by the quintaped's whole body! Her limp form started to fall and he rushed to catch her. She fell on his arms, and with her weight and Draco's woolly legs from the slam, he fell to the floor with her.

Harry seemed shocked for a moment, and it appeared to Neville that he was about to collapse. When he was sure the creature wasn't going to stand again, he put down the field and ran to Harry, catching him as his legs gave in a little. 'Harry! You all right?' he asked.

He fought to focus but was really drained; after a moment, he looked up at him and nodded idly. 'I'm all right,' he assured.

'She's not breathing!' Draco Malfoy's voice thundered in the cave.

'Check on Ginny!' Harry told Neville and ran to where Draco was.

Both boys kneeled next to the unconscious girl, Draco rolling from under her and placing her head on his legs. Harry sat to her right and watched her. 'What do we do now? Hermione is the only one that knows the spell to—' Draco asked.

'CPR,' Harry interrupted.

'Where's that?' Draco asked confused.

'Muggle way of saving people. You pump and I'll give her mouth to mouth'

'Pump what?' Draco asked, even more puzzled.

'At her chest. Press firmly five times while I breath into her mouth!' Harry explained, losing patience.

'All right,' he responded, wondering what this was about.

They did about five times. By now, Ginny, Neville and Agnese had gathered around the two boys and were looking at the procedure anxiously. Hermione took in a large breath, coughing afterwards and they all let out the breath they'd been holding.

When she managed to focus on the person in front of her, he had his lips almost against hers. 'Harry?' she asked bewildered.

They all sighed in relieve at seeing her breathing. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled at him, then turned back to her. 'Yes sweetheart, it's me,' he said in almost a whisper. 'Welcome back'

Hermione sat up with an effort and winced; Harry helped her as Draco held her back. 'Careful there, your bones might be a little almost crushed,' Draco told the girl he'd just saved. 'Don't do that again, will you?' he spoke in a soft voice; the sensation of longing and losing her present again.

Harry looked at him and then shrugged it away. 'Glad you're all right,' he said and stood, holding her hand.

A few minutes passed, in which each caught their breaths. 'One down. A hundred more to go,' Hermione commented, trying to enlighten the mood. They all laughed, clearly in lack of a relaxing moment.

Finally, Harry detached himself from the group, glad that at least this was over and walked around the creature, going to the end of the Dome Chamber to continue their way. He stopped and watched what they had just done, realising it for the first time now that the adrenaline rush was over. He was positively dumbstruck and Draco understood it perfectly.

As the creature lay dead and Harry's eyes were locked on it, Draco walked to him; he too was amazed at what they'd done. Sure, he had faced dangerous creatures before, but never without his father or even Hagrid close for that matter; and he had certainly never killed one that big.

His eyes were slightly wide, and that was a hell of a lot to say, knowing Draco. Soon, he gathered his composure and leaned lazily on the wall, a few steps from Harry. 'That was—impressive,' he accepted while nodding his head in an approving gesture.

Harry finally put down his sword. 'I know,' he agreed flatly, without turning to Draco, he had his own things to deal with right now. After a moment, he did turn, apparently having come to terms with what he'd became conscious of… that he could kill if it was necessary. He settled his mind to a more eased state and grinned at Draco with some sort of weird satisfaction.

He understood what was going through his friend's mind, for he was feeling something like that as well. He wasn't weak or a coward; at that moment, Draco realised he wasn't just a teenager anymore. He had killed a living creature protecting the ones he cared for and that was a major turning point in his life. He grinned back at Harry and nodded.

'I tell you, Hermione. They are spending _way_ too much time together,' Ginny was saying as the four caught up with Harry and Draco.

'We're losing him, Gin,' she agreed with a wicked grin and place a kiss on both boys' cheeks. Adopting an exceptionally high pitched girly voice, Hermione continued. 'Thank you for saving us from the big bad monster. Oh my valiant knights!'

Harry looked at her as if she'd lost her marbles. Draco however waved a hand dismissively. 'Think nothing of it,' he announced and re-engaged their way.

Ginny laughed and rolled her eyes as she followed. 'Men!' she muttered to Hermione, who smiled in return.

As they strolled down the cave, she watched the two walk side by side in front of them. 'Who would've ever imagined it, huh?' Hermione asked Ginny, giving a pointed nod at the boys.

'Yeah, especially with him. The two sworn enemies are now working together," Neville complemented.

Ginny was absently looking at the two now, her chocolate brown eyes faraway. Hermione noticed and frowned. 'What is it, Gin?' she asked her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'We'll get through this, don't worry. We got all we need and—well, I don't think we'll be much more ready than we are now,' Neville tried.

Ginny looked at him and gave the boy a smile. 'I know, Neville. That is not what I was thinking of,' she said softly.

'Then what's got you so distressed, hun?' Hermione asked concerned.

'It's—nothing, really'

'We can't help you if we don't know,' she pressed.

Ginny sighed resignedly, deciding she wasn't going to get out of this, and that sooner or later, she would have to voice what had her so idle. She took a deep breath and spoke: 'I was just thinking that Ron wouldn't be too happy with the situation'

Hermione choked a breath and did her best to appear nonchalant. She had _very _deliberately put Ron in the back of her mind, behind four concrete walls, so she wouldn't have to deal with the loss.

At the beginning it had just been the fact that there was so much going on and she very seldom got to be alone with her thoughts, but at present it was a mechanism she had trained for almost a year now.

At long last, she looked at Ginny in order to continue with the conversation. 'I think he would be just as involved as we are. He would be upset if he was left aside'

'I wasn't talking about the whole Chest thing, Mione. I was talking about them,' she said directing a glance at Harry and Draco, who were a few steps in front of them, deep in what probably was another mental conversation while Agnese led them through the labyrinth.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak a couple of times and closed it again at the lack of anything to say. Then she spoke curtly. 'Life has to go on, doesn't it?' she said a bit absent-mindedly. 'Voldemort won't wait until—well, until issues are settled,' she continued as if she hadn't said anything of much importance. 'Besides, strategically, this would be the best moment to bring him down and he can't afford that,' she finished and quickened the pace to be able to calm down.

'That is _so_ not the point! What about—' Ginny started protesting but Hermione had gone ahead; she let out a groan of frustration. 'Hermione!' she began walking to catch up with the other girl but Neville stopped her.

'Leave it, Gin. Not the moment, not the place,' he snapped pleadingly.

'There might not be another chance and I don't want them to—'

'There's no point, none will admit it,' he argued back, knowing what she was about to say.

'—without dealing with it at all. They're bound to break at some point, they can't hold that act forever,' she said angrily.

'All in its due time,' he spoke in a very wise voice. Ever since he had started taking the potion, the Protector had become part of Neville, and not only another being _inside _him.

'But what if there's no other time?' she asked with tears shining in her eyes.

'There will be, eventually,' he finished and gave her a peck on the cheek, hurrying his pace to catch up with Hermione.

Ginny stopped and looked at the two, then at Harry and Draco, and closed her eyes. 'It's not going to happen by itself, there might not be time,' Ginny muttered as she started walking again. 'They can't act forever—' she said and walked to meet the other two.

'Oh, Salazar!' Helga exclaimed and threw herself at her husband, who was still lying on the ground.

The black haired man put a hesitant arm on his wife's sobbing form and looked up at Godric.

_'What was that you gave me?' _he asked uncertain… scared.

_'Rowena and Helga spent nights and nights without sleeping making it. It'll suppress the Symbio for a while'_

_ 'Does that mean that?'_ he asked hopeful.

Godric sighed. _'I'm afraid not, my dear friend. Once he beats the effects, he will develop resistance to the potion'_

_ 'I understand,' _he said bitterly in Godric's head. _'Thank you'_

The other man looked at his friend with shimmering eyes, full of tears for having his best friend and once upon a time secret lover's eyes back… but only for a few hours. He looked down and then at his wife; the woman he'd give anything for and without whom he was certain he'd die, of having no one else. A sense of dread passed him; if the two were gone from his life, he didn't know if he'd survive, and now with one departed he felt an urge to protect his wife and the mother of their four year old son and future daughter.

Rowena's look was completely indescribable. She stared at Salazar with fear, happiness, sadness, hope, longing… all at once. She wasn't sure if to reach out and touch him for fear of the man she'd once loved vanishing when becoming real. Finally, her glance crossed with his and she felt reassured. Tears started streaming down her face and she kneeled as well, hugging Salazar with all her strength. 'I'm so sorry I attacked you like that!' Was all she managed to say.

He patted her head with a smile. 'It's all right, Rowena,' he said with a chuckle. His decrepit face and thin body seemed made of paper, now that he had full control of it; it appeared as if it was solely held up and together by magic… which it probably was. His eyes were sunken, and his once thick black hair was now thin and greying. After a moment, Salazar pulled away and focused exclusively on the two girls. 'How long?' Was all he asked.

'Three hours,' they said in unison.

'Can I see—meet?'

'Of course you can! We have a portkey here to Hogwarts,' Helga said with a smile. 'It's been a while so don't be surprised to see things changed and faces you don't know,' she warned quietly, helping him stand up.

'We brought strengthening potions and snacks,' Rowena offered and Salazar took them most thankfully.

Ten minutes later, they were walking in the deserted Great Hall, where lunch was taking place. Some of the children gasped when seeing him, others watched him with awe, and the ones belonging to his very own house (which was led now by a former student of Salazar himself) looked at him with admiration, seemingly wanting to ask one million thousand question, but not daring to.

They passed the Great Hall and walked to a new creation of the three: The Room of Requirement. It would always show you what you want or need in that precise moment, if you were thinking about it.

When they entered, it looked like a bedroom… a kid's bedroom, more accurately. There was a big bed in the centre, a window that showed the most wonderful view and a big space where toys were located. In the centre of the playzone, a small boy, no older than four or five, sat playing with some cubes; making them fly and place themselves on certain places. When the cube landed on the right place, he would giggle and clap his hands and when not, he would pout and try again.

Salazar looked at him for the longest time. His long, jet-black hair fell down his forehead as he played; his pale skin seemed to reflect the light coming through the window… he wanted to see his son's eyes, if they were cold and dead as his or if they had that kindness and lost warmth of his mother's.

Slowly and quietly, he approached; not sure how to do it. When Salazar was a few feet away, Samuel looked up scared and lifted both his hands, putting up a shield that threw his father off.

Helga gasped and ran to Samuel. 'Sam! Honey, don't do that!' she cried and looked to where Salazar was.

His eyes were filled with tears, but he completely understood, with much regret, why the boy was like that. He shook his head. 'It's all right, Helga, I know,' he said and turned to look at Samuel's dark green eyes with much relieve to see Helga's spheres in his. 'Samuel, I am Salazar,' he spoke softly, approaching slowly.

The little boy stopped and his eyes widened. 'You're—'. He turned to his mother, who nodded, and then stood, walking to him. 'My father,' he spoke, in a voice that was anything but a five year old's.

Even from where Salazar stood, barely knowing him, he realised how much of his own character his son had. His son recognition made his heart ache and all he managed to do was open his arms. 'Yes,' he breathed as the black haired boy hesitantly walked into Salazar's embrace.

'And this is Gael, Salazar. Your godson,' Godric put in when the other two had settled.

The man looked up to see a boy that looked like a male version of Rowena. He had dark brown ringlets and blue eyes that sparkled like Godric's used to before everything happened. His skin was slightly dark, mirroring Godric's. He was probably four, barely a year younger than Samuel.

'Hello, uncle Salazar. Mum and dad told us what they were going to do. I am glad they could,' he said.

He gathered the boy into a hug and soon after, Samuel joined in. Salazar looked up from the two little boys' warmth. 'I am so sorry I wasn't here for all this,' he said sincerely.

'But you are here now, and that's what matters,' Helga said as she came closer and kissed her husband deeply. Salazar let go of the two boys, who stuck close together, and held her as tight as he could without hurting her.

'I love you so much,' he muttered between kisses that screamed how much they'd missed each other.

'I will always love you too, no matter what'

The other couple watched them kiss passionately and Godric came closer to Rowena, putting a protective arm around her and pulling her close. 'I am so happy we can be together'

'I'm afraid that from now on, I must leave you. My grandfather would kill me if I arrived with you. Harry, you know the way?' she asked with bright eyes.

'I think I can manage,' he responded tensely; the sensation of being so close to finally finishing this was overwhelming and he did his best to hide it.

'There is one last acid test in which I cannot assist you,' she said in a very diplomatic manner. 'I have a mission after all and whether I want it or not, I must do what I can to fulfil it'

'What are you talking about? You helped us all the way here. It doesn't make sense!' Ginny started protesting and looked at her friends.

Hermione sighed and turned her attention to Ginny, speaking for the first time since the incident. 'It _does_ make sense, Gin. Things are not solely black and white,' she explained serenely.

'Then why the bloody hell did she help us here is she was going to ditch us in the most important part?' she asked angrily. 'Might as well have killed us when she first met us!'

She turned to the others looking for support. Draco looked very annoyed, Harry had a resigned expression, Neville was only looking at Agnese blankly and Hermione seemed unable to believe it. Her eyes widened as none backed her in this. 'What's the matter with you? Don't you want to get to the chest and finish this at last to get back to our lives?' she pleaded and her voice cracked.

Agnese stared at her with pain in her beautiful dark eyes. Harry studied the older girl and turned to his old girlfriend. 'She wants to help us more, but she can't, Ginny. She's done more than enough for just leading us here; we would've taken forever otherwise'

'But we will never—I don't understand you guys'

'You're the heir of the Hufflepuff House. The world needs you to go through all of this to free something you didn't even knew your ancestors had done. Do you wish to put your life in danger and get hurt and all that has happened to you? Did you someday dream you would lose part of your life doing something that had nothing to do with you in the first place?' Hermione asked her.

Ginny looked down, starting to understand the point. 'No, I never asked for this,' she responded like a little girl that had just been grounded by her mother.

'There are things in life that we do not yearn for. But nevertheless, we must do them; and in the process, we are also obliged to find a moment in which our own wishes must prevail over our responsibility. That's what Agnese did and we can't judge her for that,' Hermione said resignedly, her eyes over-bright, pleading for her friend's understanding.

She swallowed and looked at Hermione with big brown eyes. "I understand," was all she said.

A moment later, Agnese came closer to the two girls. "While I can't help you anymore, I am sure you will be able to come through. You _are_ after all the heirs of the Hogwarts four, and they were four of the greatest wizards in all of the history of your people." She smiled at her and leaned closer. "They need you, they cannot do it without you, Ginivra," she whispered and kissed her softly on the lips; a lovingly encouraging kiss.

At that moment, Ginny could feel the emotion on the young woman in front of her. A split second later, she nodded. "I will, young Warden, I will." She spoke in a voice that was not an eighteen year olds' at all, but it was the voice of a woman forced to grow up much faster that she should.

_A/N:_

_ No, this is not a slash fic, don't worry. But it's not completely het either, as you've noticed. I am slash-friendly, like I told you when I started WWB, so that's what the fic is: Het but slash-friendly._

_ And yes, the Wickening came from Charmed, I'm a huge fan of the show ^_^ I know this chapter took long, but the thing is that this is the moment in which we need to start tying loose ends… the beginning of the end, if you want to call it like that _


End file.
